Ma vie
by doubi
Summary: Si j'avais su en les voyant qu'ils allaient complètement chambouler ma vie, je serais restée couchée ce matin là...non c'est faux. En fait je serais venue au lycée encore plus vite! Bella/Edward: une rencontre, un coup de foudre... attention LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que je vivais à Forks avec mon père Charlie.

Je m'étais bien habituée au lycée et je m'y étais même fait des amis. Certains même me manqueraient aujourd'hui si je ne les voyais plus du jour au lendemain.

Angéla, par exemple, était une fille extraordinaire, avec laquelle j'avais tout de suite voulu me lier. Elle ne parlait jamais sans raison et ne se montrait pas trop curieuse concernant mon passé. Elle était discrète ; comme moi et c'est pour cette raison je crois que je m'entendais si bien avec elle.

Elle sortait avec un garçon nommé Eric. J'étais devenue amie avec lui par la force des choses puisque Angéla et lui allait de paire mais je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça. Lui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle alors cette relation simple nous convenait à tous les deux.

D'autres personnes en revanche s'étaient liées à moi sans que je le veuille et ça m'ennuyait. C'était le cas de Jessica. Elle voulait toujours tout savoir et ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler. Angéla ne l'aimait pas beaucoup non plus mais nous n'aurions jamais osé le dire à jessica.

C'était plus fort que nous, nous n'arrivions pas à dire de choses méchantes aux autres. Alors nous nous contentions d'encaisser les plaintes et les diverses questions de Jessica, sans broncher.

Bella ?

Oui Jessica. Soupirai-je

Tu as prévu d'inviter quelqu'un pour le bal de fin d'année ?

Non je n'ai pas envie d'y aller pour l'instant.

Oh. Ça t'ennuie si j'invite Mike ? je sais qu'il n'arrête pas de te dévisager mais j'ai réellement envie d'y aller avec lui alors…

Ne t'en fait pas. Mike ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Invites le je suis sûre qu'il dira oui. (il avait intérêt !!!)

Ok. Merci.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. J'ai 17 ans et je suis la fille du shérif de la ville. J'avais été un objet de curiosité sans bornes à mon arrivée ici car les gens ne comprenaient pas pourquoi une fille de 17 ans quitterai une ville comme Phoenix pour venir ici. Il est vrai que tout était différent ici. Pas de soleil ni de chaleur. Chaque jour était plus humide et froid que le précédent. Moi même je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je l'avais fait mais à l'époque cela m'avait paru la seule chose à faire. Je ne pouvais plus vivre à Phoenix et continuer à faire les mêmes choses qu'avant…sans elle.

Ma meilleure amie. Lizzy. Nous étions inséparables. Nous faisions tout ensemble et nous n'avions aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Nous avions tant de projets ensemble que nos vies respectives n'auraient pas suffi pour tout entreprendre.

Mais un jour de juillet tout avait basculé. Elle était partie se promener seule. Elle aimait le faire de temps à autre pour réfléchir. Je l'avais donc laissé faire même si j'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment. Aujourd'hui je ne cessais de me reprocher de ne pas être allé avec elle ou de ne pas l'avoir suivie à distance. Même si je me disais qu'en faisant cela je serais comme elle aujourd'hui…morte.

Elle était partie depuis 4 heures quand le téléphone sonna. Je couru pour aller répondre sachant que cela signifiait qu'elle était rentrée et qu'elle allait me raconter en détail toute sa soirée.

Je retenu un hoquet de surprise quand j'entendis la voix au bout du fil. Ce n'était pas la sienne mais celle de sa mère, en pleures.

Bella c'est toi ?

Oui hoquetais-je. Madame James, que se passe t il ? qu'avez vous ?

Oh mon dieu Bella c'est affreux. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Et là elle me l'avait annoncé. J'étais restée là, interdite, choquée par ce que je venais d'entendre. Je ne comprenais pas ; je ne réalisais pas… ce n'était pas possible.

Elle était sortie simplement pour se balader et maintenant elle n'était plus.

Bella ? tu es toujours là ? s'inquiéta sa mère au bout d'un moment.

Oui. Balbutiais-je. Comment… comment est-ce arrivé ?

Elle est allée dans un pub apparemment. Elle a bu un peu et est ressortie pour rentrer mais… elle s'interrompis. Ne pouvant aller plus loin.

C'est en lisant le journal le lendemain matin que je compris véritablement ce qui était arrivé. Là, en première page, elle me regardait avec un sourire, le même que d'habitude. Mais son visage m'apparut figé. Comme elle l'était à présent.

Le journaliste relatait les faits sans même pensé que quelqu'un pouvait la connaître et ainsi être horrifié par ce qui était écrit.

Le titre décrivait un crime atroce. Une jeune fille de 17 ans avait été agressée en sortant d'un bar par un homme. Cet homme l'avait violée et torturée, pour finir par la vider de son sang en la laissant ensuite sur le bord de la route.

Un détail de l'article cependant me choqua plus que le reste. Des témoins se trouvant dans le bar racontaient qu'elle connaissait l'agresseur présumé. Qu'elle avait passé la soirée en sa compagnie au bar et qu'ils avaient ri ensemble avant de partir. Qu'elle lui tenait la main et qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Hormis le fait qu'elle soit comme moi et que nous ayons toutes les deux autant de mal à nous lier d'amitié avec les autres ( sans parler du reste donc) je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que jamais au grand jamais elle ne m'aurait cacher avoir une histoire d'amour avec quelqu'un.

La police avait longtemps cherché à retrouver son agresseur mais en vain.

Ainsi pour éloigner mes souvenirs et ma peine j'étais partie pour Forks. Ma mère m'avait laissée faire ; consciente que c'était le mieux pour moi.

Me voici donc dans ma nouvelle vie. Evitant le plus possible de me lier aux autres afin de ne plus souffrir comme j'avais souffert. Ma seule véritable amie était Angéla. Mais elle ne savait rien de mon passé. Je lui avait simplement dit comme à tous les autres que j'avais voulu changer d'air. Elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas que cela mais elle n'avait pas posé plus de questions. Pour ma part, même si lui mentir me gênais, je ne pouvais me résoudre à parler de ça. A parler d'elle. J'en étais incapable. C'était au dessus de mes forces.

J'étais donc assise avec Angéla, Eric et Jessica à la cafétéria. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Mike nous avait rejoint. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. J'avais ce don… celui de me déconnecter quand je le voulais. Au contact de Jessica, ce don s'était montré très utile car dès que j'en avais assez d'entendre ses babillages inutiles sur le lycée, les garçons, les autres filles, les garçons…etc…mon cerveau se déconnectait automatiquement de la conversation et vagabondait au loin. Malheureusement il y avait aussi le revers de la médaille car en général quand mon cerveau vagabondait comme cela, je me retrouvais avec Lizzy, à repenser aux choses que nous avions vécu, à celle que nous ne pourrions pas vivre et cela me faisait souffrir.

Quand Mike parla, je revins dans la conversation comme si je ne l'avais jamais quitté. Seule Angéla s'était aperçu de ce qui s'était passé mais elle ne dirait rien. Mike nous parla du bal de fin d'année en se plaignant qu'aucune fille ne l'avait pour l'instant invité et qu'il commençait à se demander si il allait être le seul garçon du lycée à ne pas aller au bal, faute de cavalière.

Je me tournais vers Jessica mais elle plongea son regard dans son assiette tout à coup très inspirée par ce qui s'y trouvait.

Je lui donnait un petit coup de pied sous la table et elle sursauta. Je la regardait en insistant pour lui faire comprendre où je voulais en venir. D'un coup elle comprit et se raclant la gorge demanda à Mike s'il voulait bien être son cavalier.

Ce qui se passa ensuite me mit un peu mal à l'aise car Mike ne répondit pas tout de suite. D'abord il me regarda puis se reprenant aussitôt (mais trop tard car j'avais vu son hésitation ) il donna son accord à Angéla. Avait il comprit que rien ne serait possible entre nous et que je ne le considérerait que comme un ami quoi qu'il se passe ? Je l'espérais.

A ce moment un hoquet de surprise se manifesta sur le visage d'Angéla me sortant de mes réflexions. Je suivi son regard ; ce qui m'emmena vers la porte d'entrée de la cafétéria. Je ne le compris pas alors mais les 5 personnes que je voyais rentrer allaient changer ma vie…pour toujours et bien plus encore.

Ces cinq personnes, trois garçons et deux filles passèrent devant nous sans remarquer semble t il les regards des 700 autres lycéens braqués sur eux.

J'étais heureuse, vraiment heureuse en remarquant cela car pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je ne serais plus la nouvelle et l'objet de toutes les interrogations des lycéens de Forks en mal d'occupations.

Ils étaient tous plus beau les uns que les autres. Le plus vieux semble t il avait un véritable corps d'athlète et plus précisément de joueur de foot américain mais sans avoir besoin de toutes les protections tant il était barraqué. Il tenait la main d'une des deux filles. Elle était sublime et sans faire quoi que ce soit fit pâlir de jalousie toutes les filles présentes dans la cafétéria ; moi y compris. Une telle beauté était… whaouh. C'en était bluffant.

Le deuxième couple était composé d'un garçon blond, très beau lui aussi mais avec une expression de souffrance sur le visage qui me fit pitié. Une jeune fille brune était accrochée à son bras. Elle paraissait, au contraire de son petit ami, très heureuse et son sourire était communicatif. Elle dansait plus qu'elle ne marchait, en se dirigeant vers la seule table libre qu'il restait.

Enfin le dernier garçon lui était seul. Il suivait les autres sans faire très attention à ce qui se passait. Il avait cette expression sur le visage…comme s'il avait eu lui aussi le don de se déconnecter quand une situation ne lui convenait pas. Au moment où j'étais en train de le dévisager il me regarda comme si j'avais dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Nos regards se croisèrent un bref instant. Mais ce fut d'une telle intensité que je n'oublierais jamais ce moment. Puis il regarda à nouveau le sol et reparti derrière ses amis.

qui est ce ? me demanda Jessica

comment veux tu que je le sache ? lui répondis-je sur un ton un peu brusque

tu es la fille du shérif ; me répondit elle. Tu dois bien savoir avant nous quand une nouvelle famille arrive en ville, non ?

eh bien non je suis désolée pour toi Jess mais ce n'est pas moi qui pourra satisfaire ta curiosité aujourd'hui. Tu devras te débrouiller autrement…

sur ce, je me levais, prenais mon plateau pour le débarrasser puis partais de la cafétéria très énervée.


	2. Chapter 2

J'en étais encore à maudire Jessica quand Angéla me rejoint en classe.

Eric n'était pas dans la même classe que nous donc nous profitions de ce moment pour discuter tranquillement en général.

tu n'as pas mâché tes mots tout à l'heure, me dit elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Hmmm fut la seule chose que je puisse dire à ce moment là car il venait d'entrer dans la pièce et mon regard fut instantanément attiré vers lui.

Pourquoi sa question t'as mis dans une telle colère ? d'habitude même si elle t'exaspère tu restes polie envers elle alors que là…

Oui mais je ne supporte plus sa curiosité maladive. Je l'ai moi même vécue rappelle toi quand je suis arrivée et j'en ai eu horreur alors la voir recommencer… je ne sais pas…disons que pour une fois je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler.

J'avais répondu à Angéla sans le quitter des yeux. Il alla s'asseoir sans regarder personne et entreprit de sortir ses livres. Je ne put m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui car je savais ce que représentait un premier jour de classe dans un nouveau lycée. Ce souvenir était très frais dans ma mémoire. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de lui cependant, même si je me disais que si quelqu'un avait fait cela avec moi j'aurais été très gênée.

Heureusement me dis je il était assis plusieurs rangs devant moi et ne pouvait donc pas remarquer que je le regardais à ce point.

tu ne sais vraiment pas qui ils sont n'est ce pas ?

Angéla me sortit de ma rêverie et je la regardais horrifiée.

oh non pitié pas toi ?!! dis je

non non t'inquiètes ce n'est pas pareil ; mais te voir le dévisager comme ça me laisse perplexe c'est tout. Je t'ai vu être indifférente à tous les garçons de ce lycée et même de cette ville alors je m'interroge.

Techniquement dis-je , je ne le dévisage pas puisqu'il me tourne le dos.

Elle me regarda l'air de dire que je jouais sur les mots et c'était vrai parce que j'étais embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

non, répondis-je. Je ne les connais pas et je ne pense pas que je les connaîtrais. Ils viennent d'arriver en ville dis-je pour répondre au regard interrogateur d'Angéla ; ils ont autre chose en tête que de se faire des amis et ils n'ont pas besoin de subir un interrogatoire de la part de tout le lycée.

A ce moment là, il se retourna et me gratifia d'un sourire comme s'il avait entendu ce que j'avais dit. Mais c'était impossible car il n'était pas assis assez près de nous pour cela. Je me retournais pour vérifier si c'était bien à moi qu'il avait souri et il apparut que oui puisque j'étais assise au dernier rang et que par conséquent à moins qu'il n'ait souri au mur de la classe, c'était bien à moi qu'il s'était adressé.

Quand je me retournais à nouveau pour me retrouver dans le bon sens il me regardait toujours mais son air avait changé car maintenant ses yeux affichait un air surpris et moqueur.

Je me renfrognais et décidait de me consacrer très sérieusement à mes notes concernant le cours précédent.

Je le vis se retourner du coin de l'œil quand le professeur entra dans la classe.

Monsieur Miller commença son cours comme à son habitude par faire l'appel des différents élèves. A cet instant j'appris donc comment il s'appelait. Edward Cullen.

Edward…

Son prénom sonnait doux à l'oreille et se fut peu dire comparé à sa voix lorsqu'il répondit. Sa voix était très douce, d'un ténor très mélodieux et je me sentis aussitôt attirée par cela. J'avais envie de l'entendre encore. Je fut donc très contente quand monsieur Miller lui demanda, une fois l'appel terminé, de se présenter au reste de la classe.

je m'appelle Edward Cullen, dit-il, et j'ai 17 ans. Je viens d'alaska. Mon père vient d'obtenir un poste de chirurgien à l'hôpital alors nous avons tous déménager pour le suivre.

Merci monsieur Cullen répondit le prof sonnant ainsi la fin des présentations.

Dommage que Jessica ne soit pas avec nous me dit Angéla ; sa curiosité aurait été satisfaite finalement.

Je retournais mon attention sur mes notes tout en souriant à cette pensée.

Le cours passa très vite car nous étudiions un sujet que j'avais déjà abordé dans mon précédent lycée. Ainsi je put laisser mon esprit s'égarer sans avoir peur de ne pas suivre le cours.

Le prochain cours était celui de biologie. Je ne le partageais avec aucun de mes amis car c'était une option que j'avais prise et ils ne partageaient pas mon attrait pour les sciences.

J'étais assise devant ma paillasse, seule, comme d'habitude car étant la dernière arrivée, je n'avais pas de binôme.

Je le vis arrivé et se diriger vers le professeur avec un mot de la part du surveillant général. J'avais oublié que ceci était une formalité nécessaire a chaque nouvel arrivant dans ce lycée. Nous devions, la première semaine, valider notre emploi du temps en faisant signer une feuille de présence à chaque professeur.

Il discuta un peu avec le prof et je me surpris à songé que j'aurais aimé être une petite souris pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. En réalité pour entendre ce qu'il disait car je mourrais d'envie d'entendre à nouveau sa jolie voix.

Je fus surprise d'avantage quand je vis le prof me désigner du doigt et Edward venir à ma rencontre. J'aurais pourtant dû m'en douter puisque la place à coté de moi était la seule libre de la classe.

bonjour, dit il. Tu es Bella c'est ça ?

oui répondis-je. Comment tu le sais ? idiote me dis-je aussitôt ; tu ne peux pas dire autre chose que ça ?

je l'ai su tout à l'heure quand monsieur Miller a fait l'appel dans sa classe.

Oh dis je. Tu as réussi à enregistrer tous les prénoms des gens présents lors de l'appel ?

Non, me répondit il ; juste le tiens.

Oh. Répondis-je encore.

J'étais de plus en plus gênée. Même si cette conversation me ravissait au plus au point puisque j'entendais sa voix, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon prénom l'avait marqué.

Je dois m'asseoir avec toi apparemment. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Pas le moins du monde. Maintenant je ne serai plus la seule à devoir travailler pendant que les autres font leurs expériences à deux… tu as intérêt à faire ta part de boulot le prévins-je.

Pas de problème, me répondit il. J'adore la biologie.

Au fait me dit il au bout d'un moment, je m'appelle Edward.

Je sais répondis-je. Moi aussi j'ai retenu ton prénom tout à l'heure.

Oh fit il embarrassé. Tu sais que tu es la première personne que je croise depuis ce matin qui semble être normale ?!!!

C'est à dire ?

Que tu ne montres aucun intérêt pour moi comparé à tous les autres élèves de ce lycée.

Oh non dis-je ce n'est pas ça… (j'eue peur qu'il le croit réellement et je ne le voulais pas.) je sais seulement ce que c'est que d'intégrer un lycée en cours d'année ; les regards qui vous scrutent et les chuchotements sur votre passage. Alors je ne voulais pas être comme ça mais…

Mais ?

Mais je te porte de l'intérêt , lâchais-je finalement très gênée.

Il se mit à sourire ce qui ne fit que renforcer la gêne que j'éprouvais.

Le cours passa comme d'habitude si ce n'est que je discutais avec quelqu'un là où d'habitude je me contentais de réaliser l'expérience demandée.

J'en appris un peu plus sur lui. La petite brune et le grand brin baraqué étaient ses frères et sœurs adoptifs. Emmet et Alice. Lui même avait été adopté en premier par le docteur et sa femme. Les deux autres (Jasper et Rosalie) étaient les concubins respectifs de sa sœur et de son frère. Tout le monde avaient déménager pour suivre le docteur et ils s'étaient tous installés dans la seule maison capable d'accueillir une si grande famille. Celle qui se situait dans la forêt de Forks. J'était tombée dessus un jour en me baladant. Elle était très grande et majestueuse. Il y avait de grande baies vitrées un peu partout et je mettais dit alors qu'il devait être agréable d'y vivre. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la petite maison dans laquelle je vivais, bien que je m'y plaise.

Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mes yeux des siens. Je détaillais son visage en tout point parfait. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau sans défaut y passa jusqu'à ce que son regard accusateur me ramène à la réalité.

à quoi penses-tu ? me dit il.

Euh à rien de particulier lui répondis-je car la vérité aurait été trop gênante à avouer.

Tu as quoi comme cours maintenant ? me demanda t il ?

Sport répondis je en soupirant.

On dirait que tu n'aimes pas ça…

Non pas le moins du monde. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée et je manque de me tuer à chacun de ces cours.

Ah oui ? me dit il en rigolant.

Oui.

Ça te dirait de…sécher ?

Quoi ?

Ben oui. Tu sais ? ne pas y aller ; sécher…

Moi ?

Oui toi. Et moi. On pourrait aller se balader. J'ai envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi.

Ah bon ?

Saurais tu parler en utilisant plus de deux mots dans la même phrase ???

Oui je le sais !!! (je levais alors ma main droite en lui montrant quatre doigts qui signifiait que dans cette phrase j'avais utilisé quatre mots !)

Alors me dit il en souriant, ça te dit ?

Je réfléchis un peu. Torturée par deux émotions différentes. D'abord celle de passer plus de temps avec lui car j'en mourrais d'envie. Puis celle contradictoire de sécher les cours, chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant.

Mais finalement en le regardant encore une fois la deuxième émotion s'évanouit et j'acceptais son invitation.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous partîmes donc ensemble du lycée. A pied. En direction des collines qui l'entouraient. Je pris instinctivement ce chemin sans vraiment y réfléchir et j'aurais dû y réfléchir car je n'étais pas très douée pour crapahuter dans les bois.

Mais Edward lui semblait avancer sans avoir le moindre soucis. Il souriait. Il n'était même pas essoufflé, là où moi j'avais du mal à respirer correctement plus de deux fois de suite. Nous grimpions donc le long de la colline et au bout d'un moment nous nous assîmes tous les deux au milieu d'une clairière, dans l'herbe.

Nous restâmes assis là sans dire un mot pendant quelques instants. Nous regardions tous les deux le paysage. Aujourd'hui pour une fois il ne faisait pas trop mauvais temps. Les nuages étaient là bien-sûr sinon ça n'aurait pas été Forks mais le soleil perçait par moment venant ainsi réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Au bout d'un moment, je reposais mes yeux sur lui et le regardait à nouveau. Il respirait calmement, et fermait les yeux. Je ne put m'empêcher d'être estomaquée devant pareil beauté.

N'y tenant plus, je rompis le silence.

alors ?

quoi ? me dit il

tu as dit vouloir en savoir plus sur moi. Je t'écoute. Que veux tu savoir ?

racontes moi un peu ta vie me dit il

très bien. Je suis ici depuis 3 mois maintenant. Je vivais à Phoenix avant ; avec ma mère. Mais j'ai eu envie de changer d'air et je suis donc venue rejoindre mon père ici. C'est le shérif.

Ah bon ? dit il d'un air amusé.

Oui. Pourquoi ? qu'y a t'il de drôle ?

Non rien. Rien. Continue.

Je vis donc avec lui maintenant.

Pourquoi es tu partie de chez ta mère ?

Je te l'ai dit ; pour changer d'air. (je lui servais la même excuse qu'aux autres)

Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la seule raison me dit il en posant un regard interrogateur sur moi.

Peut-être, répondis-je incapable apparemment de lui mentir, mais l'autre raison est trop personnelle pour en parler à quelqu'un que je ne connais que depuis quelques heures.

J'avais utilisé un ton un peu trop acerbe à mon goût et je le regrettais aussitôt.

Oh. Fit-il. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que c'est compliqué et difficile d'en parler pour moi. Pour l'instant. Peut-être plus tard.

D'accord. Parles moi de Jessica.

Quoi ?

Une pointe venait d'apparaître dans ma poitrine sans que je comprenne à quoi elle était dû. Pourquoi donc voulait-il que je lui parle de Jessica ? Comment la connaissait-il ? Que pouvait elle bien avoir qui l'intéressait ? Je m'employais à retrouver mon calme quand il me répondit.

Parles moi de Jessica. Elle est si différente de toi ; je voudrais comprendre pourquoi vous êtes amies. Angéla paraît plus être quelqu'un qui te ressemble par rapport à elle.

Comment connais-tu Jessica…et Angéla ? dis-je soulagée d'entendre les raisons de sa question.

Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Bella.

Je le regardais avec un haussement de sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que lui non plus ne répondait pas à la mienne. Il soupira et finit par me répondre.

elle est en cours de maths avec moi…et elle m'a porté énormément d'intérêt comparé à toi.

Je t'ai déjà dit que je te portais de l'intérêt.

Oui je sais. Alors ? pourquoi êtes vous amies ?

Nous ne le sommes pas.

Vraiment ? pourtant vous mangiez ensemble ce midi.

Oh vraiment ? tu as vu ça toi. Pourtant tu ne semblait porter aucun intérêt à la foule présente dans la cafétéria !!!

J'étais amusé de voir avec quelle facilité nous discutions. Moi qui avait tant de mal à parler aux autres d'habitude. Et puis j'étais contente de voir qu'il avait remarqué certaines choses me concernant. La pointe dans ma poitrine de tout à l'heure s'était transformée en petit frisson dans mon ventre.

oui je l'ai vu.

Eh bien oui nous mangeons ensemble le midi. Mais je pense que c'est uniquement dû au fait que je sois nouvelle et que cette fille ait une curiosité maladive qui la pousse à aller vers ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas pour l'assouvir. Si ça se trouve demain elle mangera avec vous, dis-je amusée un peu en imaginant la scène.

Oh mon dieu non. Pitié.

Ne t'inquiètes pas. S'il le faut je viendrais te tirer de là.

Merci.

Nous rîmes tous les deux. Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais si à l'aise avec lui que je ne me reconnaissais pas.

alors, reprit il, ça t'arrive souvent de sécher les cours pour suivre un parfait inconnu dans les bois ?

son regard trahissait son amusement.

non pas du tout. En fait c'est la première fois. Je suis la fille du shérif je te le rappelle.

Il afficha de nouveau la mine réjouit de tout à l'heure à la mention du métier de mon père. Ça commençait à m'irriter un peu ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je

pardon ?

tu souris à chaque fois que j'évoque le métier de mon père ; je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi !!!

ce n'est rien. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ton père ne t'en fait pas.

Je m'en faisait mais je ne voulais pas gâcher le reste de mon moment avec lui. Je décidais donc de changer de sujet.

oh mince. Fit-il. Il est tard je dois y aller. Mes frères et sœurs vont se demander ce qui se passe s'ils ne me voient pas à la sortie du lycée. En plus nous avons pris ma voiture.

Quoi ? il est déjà l'heure ?

Eh oui.

J'affichais une mine désespérée apparemment car il me gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant en m'aidant à me relever.

ne t'inquiètes pas ; nous allons nous revoir très vite. Plus vite que tu ne le crois.

Il souriait toujours autant.

Nous redescendîmes donc pour atteindre le lycée. Nous arrivions au moment où tous les élèves sortaient mais j'aperçu alors Jessica les yeux rivés sur nous et la bouche grande ouverte.

oh non…

quoi ?

je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire de la part de Jessica. Elle vient de nous voir.

Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu lui diras…

Très drôle !!!!

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avec tendresse.

juste pour piquer un peu plus sa curiosité maladive…

ça c'est pas sympa, dis-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Il me gratifia à nouveau de son superbe sourire, mais se figea d'un seul coup.

euh bon je dois y aller. Ils m'attendent.

Je me détournais de ses yeux avec difficulté pour apercevoir ses frères et sœurs. Ils avaient également les yeux rivés sur nous.

bon d'accord. A demain alors.

Oui. Ou plus tôt. Qui sait ?

Puis il partit.


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de dire mais ça m'était égal. Je venais de passer une heure avec un parfait inconnu mais je ne ressentais pas la moindre gêne par rapport à ça. J'aurais au contraire voulu que ça ne se termine pas. Ce qui me gênait plutôt, fut le regard que la grande blonde, Rosalie, posa sur moi. Elle paraissait me détester alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas. J'en eue froid dans le dos. Edward arriva à leur hauteur et leur fit signe de monter dans la voiture. Il regarda une dernière fois dans ma direction, me fit un signe de la main en me souriant puis monta dans la voiture et partit avant que j'ai pu répondre à son geste.

Je montais donc moi aussi dans ma voiture et prit le chemin de la maison.

Je fut surprise en arrivant de voir la voiture de mon père déjà garé dans l'allée. D'habitude je rentrais avant lui. Je vérifiais l'heure sur la pendule de bord de ma voiture afin de vérifier que je rentrais bien à la même heure que d'habitude et c'était le cas. Pourquoi était-il rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui ? cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Au moment où je passais la porte, il m'interpella.

Bella ? c'est toi ?

Evidemment papa. Qui veux tu que ce soit ?

Oh je ne sais pas. Ça a été le lycée ?

Il me regardait avec un air interrogateur et je fut parcourut d'un frisson à l'idée que peut-être il savait que j'avais sécher le sport aujourd'hui. Il était le shérif après tout !!!

oui très bien. Répondis je. Et toi ? ta journée ? tu es rentré tôt ce soir.

Oui c'est normal.

Je retins ma respiration ; certaine à présent qu'il savait et que j'allais avoir droit à un sermon en bon et dû forme.

ah bon ? pourquoi ?

parce que nous sommes invités ce soir ma chérie. Alors je suis rentré pour me préparer. Tu devrais d'ailleurs aller sous la douche vite fait et te changer car nous partons dans une heure.

Où allons nous ?

Tu verras bien.

Oh non papa. Tu sais que je déteste ce genre de choses. Et j'ai envie de me reposer ce soir. Pas de passer une soirée mortellement ennuyeuse avec des gens que je ne connais pas.

Tu vas aller te préparer et tu vas venir avec moi, me dit il sur un ton sans appel. J'ai déjà confirmé que nous viendrions tous les deux. Nous ne sortons jamais ensemble Bella. Pour une fois j'ai envie de partager une soirée avec ma fille alors s'il te plait soit gentille.

Bon d'accord. Mais tu ne m'en voudra pas si je m'ennuie et que je ne fais pas la conversation ok ?

Ok dit il en soupirant. Montes te doucher et t'habiller.

Ok à tout à l'heure.

Je montais donc dans la salle de bain en maudissant déjà la personne qui nous avait invitée ce soir car je n'avais vraiment pas envie de sortir. Tout ce que je voulais c'était rester tranquillement dans ma chambre et repenser à ma journée. Repenser à lui plus précisément. J'avais hâte de le revoir le lendemain et me demandait si il se comporterait de la même manière avec moi. Serions-nous amis ?

Soudain mon cœur se crispa. Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ? si Edward Cullen n'était jamais venu en biologie et que mon esprit si prompt à imaginé tout et n'importe quoi m'avait joué des tours ? si en allant vers lui le lendemain il me regardait en se demandant qui j'étais ?

Je mis alors l'eau en route et aussitôt la chaleur me calma. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve. J'avais bel et bien sécher le sport et sans lui une telle chose ne serait jamais arrivée. Toute la conversation que nous avions eu durant l'heure que nous avions passée ensemble ne pouvait pas seulement être le fruit de mon imagination. Ce que j'avais ressenti pour lui durant ce temps ne pouvait qu'être réel. L'envie de le revoir était si forte que tout ceci ne pouvait qu'être vrai.

Je redescendis de la salle de bain ; prête à partir.

tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où nous allons ?

non chérie tu verras bien. Et arrêtes de faire cette tête, veux tu ? passer une soirée en compagnie de ton vieux père te déplait à ce point ?

non papa ce n'est pas ça mais je n'en avais pas envie ce soir. C'est tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas je serais la bonne petite fille sage et je ne te ferai pas honte.

Tu ne me fais jamais honte Bella. Mais si tu veux me faire plaisir, essayes de t'amuser un peu. Il y aura des gens de ton âge après tout.

Ah bon ? tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

Non. Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me questionnes de trop. Mais si c'est la seule solution pour que tu viennes autrement qu'à reculons, je préfère te le dire.

Bon ok je ne dirai rien. On y va ? plus vite on part, et plus vite on rentre !!!

Allez en route.

Nous montions donc dans la voiture de patrouille et partîmes de la maison. J'aurais préféré que nous prenions ma voiture. Plus discrète. Mais je n'avais rien dit ne voulant pas que mon père croit que j'avais honte de lui et de son métier. Surtout puisque ce n'était pas le cas. C'est juste que je préfère la discrétion.

Jessica a appelé pendant que tu étais sous la douche.

Je sursautais.

ah bon ? et que voulait elle ?

te parler. Elle a été surprise de m'entendre répondre apparemment. Elle n'a pas voulu me laisser de message à ton intention. Elle a juste dit qu'elle avait hâte de te voir demain au lycée.

Oh. D'accord.

J'étais exaspérée. Elle était donc prête à tout pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Je fulminais de rage. A tel point que je ne vis pas mon père quitter la route principale et s'enfoncer dans la forêt. J'étais à nouveau déconnectée. Je repensais à mon après midi, mais aussi à Jessica et à son bombardement de questions du lendemain auquel je ne pourrais pas échapper. Je revis le moindre des moments que j'avais passé avec Edward. Je souriais à ces pensées. Je le revoyais lui, assis en face de moi dans l'herbe de la clairière, me parlant. Je revoyais ses magnifiques yeux dorés et, à partir de cette vision, je restais figée dessus. Incapable de penser à autre chose.

Lorsque mon père arrêta la voiture et me dis que nous étions arrivés, je repris conscience. C'est alors que je la vis. La maison de notre hôte. Une grande maison, gigantesque, majestueuse, et pleine de baies vitrées. Je retins un hoquet d'étonnement.

Bella ? ça va ? tu viens ?

Hein ? euh oui j'arrive.

Non c'était impossible. J'aurais voulu me faire toute petite au point que mon père ne me voit plus et m'enfuir. Peut-être y avait il plusieurs maisons dans la forêt et que celle ci n'était pas la sienne. Oui cela devait être ça. Cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose…

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit après que mon père ait frappé et nous fûmes accueillis par un homme. Grand, blond et incroyablement jeune et beau. Cela me rassura. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être le père d'Edward. Il était trop jeune pour cela.

Il nous fit entrer.

bonsoir shérif. Ravi de vous revoir.

Bonsoir Carlisle. Je vous présente ma fille. Bella.

Bonsoir, dis-je. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Moi de même Bella. Soyez les bienvenus. Voici ma famille.

Il se retourna et je manquais m'évanouir en les voyant.

Ils étaient là. Correction, il était là. Nous étions bien chez lui finalement. Il m'adressa un grand sourire et vient à ma rencontre. Il serra la main de mon père puis me regarda.

bonsoir Bella. Je t'avais bien dit que nous nous reverrions.

Il me regarda d'un air très amusé et ses dernières paroles de l'après midi me revinrent en mémoire.

tu le savais lui dis-je ne cachant pas ma colère !!! tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit.

Du calme dit il en rigolant. Je ne savais pas si tu voudrais bien me revoir comme ça alors j'ai préféré ne rien te dire. Mais je suis content de te revoir.

Mon père nous regarda sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

vous vous connaissez ? dit il à Edward.

Oui nous avons fait connaissance aujourd'hui. Bella et moi avons quelques cours en commun, dit il à mon père avec son air amusé. Nous avons discuté…

Parfait. Tu vois chérie me dit mon père. Toi qui croyait passer une soirée ennuyeuse avec des gens que tu ne connais pas ; on dirait que cette soirée ne sera pas si terrible que ça finalement.

Je me sentie rougir et vit Edward afficher un grand sourire.

Carlisle nous invita à nous asseoir dans le salon. La décoration de la maison était fabuleuse. Chaque chose semblait avoir été créée pour aller dans celle-ci. Je me fis toute petite dans le canapé pendant que Carlisle servait un apéritif à mon père.

Carlisle ? dit Edward.

Oui?

Peut-être pourrais-je faire visiter la maison à Bella pendant que monsieur Swan et toi discutez boulot.

C'est une très bonne idée dit mon père ; et je le regardais, étonnée. Bella n'aime pas trop quand je me mets à parler cadavre…énonça t il comme si de rien n'était.

Pourquoi cela ? dit Carlisle. Ça fait parti de votre travail chef Swan.

Appelez moi Charlie s'il vous plait. C'est valable pour toi aussi Edward. En fait, reprit il, Bella n'aime pas trop penser au sang. Ça la rend malade rien qu'à l'imaginer. Elle n'en supporte pas plus la vue que l'odeur d'ailleurs.

Effectivement, rien que d'entendre mon père prononcer ces mots, je me sentis nauséeuse tout à coup.

Vraiment ? dit Edward, en rigolant. Tu t'évanouies à la vue du sang ?

Qu'y a t il de drôle à cela ? Des tas de gens le font. Répondis-je acerbe.

Oui pardon je ne voulais pas te vexer… alors tu viens ?

Où ça ?

Visiter la maison ! petite sotte.

Oui j'arrive. A tout à l'heure papa.

Mon père nous regarda nous éloigner avec un sourire qui me choqua. Apparemment me voir partir avec un véritable Apolon ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il était content. Les frères et sœurs d'Edward prirent congés également en prétextant avoir des devoirs à faire mais ne vinrent pas avec nous. Mon père se retrouva donc seul avec Carlisle et sa femme, Esmée. De même que je me retrouvais seule avec Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Il me fit visiter la maison ; chaque pièce étant plus belle les unes que les autres. Nous arrivâmes aux dernier étage devant la porte unique que comptait celui-ci et il marqua un arrêt.

c'est ma chambre dit-il pour répondre au regard interrogateur que je lui lançais.

Eh bien ouvre, lui dis-je. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas me la montrer.

Non au contraire. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu voudrais la voir.

Pourquoi ça ?

Pour rien. Je t'en prie entre.

Je fus étonnée en découvrant une pièce immense, bordée de baies vitrées, illuminée par la lueur de la lune avant qu'il n'allume la lumière.

Sur les murs, il n'y avait presque rien hormis une superbe photo représentant toute sa famille avec lui au milieu. Il était magnifique et je ne put m'empêcher de la regarder. De l'autre coté de la pièce il y avait une énorme étagère remplie de livre et de CD. J'allais voir ce qui s'y trouvait et je fut surprise de voir qu'il avait une collection diverses d'ouvrages dont beaucoup étaient des éditions originales, très rares et très anciennes.

ça doit valoir une petite fortune, dis-je tout bas pour moi même

en effet répondit il amusé. Mais ne reste pas debout voyons assieds-toi.

Merci dis-je en me dirigeant vers le canapé qui ornait un coin de sa chambre.

Parles moi de toi, me dit il. Je veux tout savoir sur toi.

Serais-tu une sorte de Jessica masculin ? répondis-je amusée par sa question.

Non, mais tu m'intrigues. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que tu penses alors…j'ai envie que tu me parles.

Ça doit te faire ça avec tout le monde non ? ne pas réussir à savoir ce que les gens pensent. Alors pourquoi es tu aussi intrigué par moi ?

Bah en fait non, d'habitude je cerne les gens très vite mais toi, ton esprit me reste hermétiquement clos alors ça me gêne. J'ai envie de savoir ce que tu penses.

Bien-sûr. Tu veux me faire croire que tu lis dans les pensées des gens c'est ça ? que tu es une sorte de superman ? et j'éclatais de rire.

Non Bella…

il parut peiné tout à coup ce qui me fit regretter ce que je venais de dire. Puis il retrouva tout aussi vite le sourire et me dit :

superman ne lis pas dans les pensées des autres. Je ne suis donc pas comme lui.

Je restais sans rien dire. Essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire et quand je compris tout à coup, je le vis me regarder gêné.

je te fais peur, me demanda t il quand il sut que j'avais compris.

Non mais ce n'est pas banal c'est tout.

Oui je sais. Je n'aurai pas dû te le dire.

Si, si tu as bien fait. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne dirais rien. Ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi de quitter l'Alaska ?

Si au début. Je ne voulais pas partir. Mais je ne voulais pas quitter ma famille non plus alors je les ai suivi. Et finalement je ne le regrette pas.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je t'ai rencontrée me dit il après avoir marqué un temps d'arrêt.

Je me sentis rougir.

tu es très jolie quand tu rougis, Bella.

Je rougis encore plus. Il éclata de rire.

Je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule comme je l'avais fait dans l'après midi et il fit mine d'avoir mal. Alors j'éclatais de rire à mon tours.

Puis je repris mon sérieux et lui posa la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment.

tu n'avais personne pour venir avec toi ?

comment ça ?

bah…tu sais…Emmet a Rosalie et Alice a Jasper… toi tu n'avais personne ?

non.

Oh. D'accord.

Et toi ? tu n'as laissé personne derrière toi à Phoenix ?

Si mais ce n'était pas ce genre de personne. Et si j'avais pu je ne l'aurais pas laissée là bas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas me suivre.

Ta mère ?

Non ma meilleure amie.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à lui parler d'elle. Je lui racontais tous mes souvenirs avec elle, tous les moindres petits moments partagés. Je ne m'arrêtais plus de parler et lui restait là patient à m'écouter. Les larmes vinrent toutes seules quand j'en arrivais au pire moment de mon histoire, mais au lieu d'en être gênée, j'en étais soulagée. Pour la première fois depuis 3 mois j'en parlais avec quelqu'un. Et ça me faisait du bien. Je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, que je pouvais me confier à lui sans avoir peur d'être jugée. Même si au fond je le connaissais à peine, j'avais envie qu'il sache.

En reprenant conscience à la fin de mon récit, je m'aperçue que j'étais dans ses bras. J'y étais bien. Son corps épousait parfaitement le mien, et j'étais rassurée de cette étreinte. Je relevais cependant la tête pour le regarder et j'eue soudain peur. Il affichait une rage peu contenue, que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui.

qu'y a t il ? demandais-je

rien.

Edward tu devrais essayer d'avoir une tête en rapport avec ce que tu dis si tu veux que j'y crois. Que se passe t il ?

Je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse c'est tout.

J'essuyai mes larmes aussitôt.

mais tu n'y es pour rien

non mais c'est pas pour autant que c'est agréable. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer et j'espère bien ne jamais être responsable de ça un jour.

Je suis sûre que tu ne me feras jamais pleurer.

Nous verrons cela.

Il gardait cependant une expression de colère sur le visage que je n'aimais pas. Avais-je dit quelque chose pendant mon récit qui lui aurait déplu ? je me repassais la scène dans la tête sans pour autant trouvé de réponse à mon interrogation.

vas tu continuer à faire la tête toute la soirée ? lui dis-je en affichant une moue boudeuse.

Il me regarda et me gratifia du même sourire que l'après midi. Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant.

désolé dit il. Que veux tu faire ? redescendre voir ton père ? regarder un film ? ou bien continuer à me poser des questions ?

continuer à te poser des questions…

c'est bien ce que je pensais ! me répondit il amusé.

Il m'embrassa alors le front et je fut surprise par tant de promiscuité. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon avant mais pour autant je n'étais pas gênée. Cela me paraissait naturel. Je compris alors que j'étais amoureuse de lui et qu'à partir de maintenant, la moindre minute loin de lui me serait difficile à vivre.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serra. Elle était froide et j'en eu un frisson.

tu as la main glacée dis-je.

Oui ça l'a toujours été. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Une mauvaise circulation sanguine sans doute.

Oui sûrement.

La tienne me réchauffe. Ça fait du bien… attends me dit il et il se leva.

Je fut peinée de le voir rompre notre étreinte tant j'étais bien dans ses bras.

où vas tu ?

je reviens tout de suite. Je vais chercher quelque chose.

Il était à peine sorti de la pièce qu'il était déjà revenu. Une couverture à la main. Il alluma la chaîne hifi puis revient à coté de moi nous enveloppant de la couverture. Il passa à nouveau son bras autour de mes épaules et je fut rassurée de constater qu'il n'avait pas fait cela pour éviter de m'avoir dans ses bras.

tu lis vraiment dans les pensées des autres ? lui demandais-je curieuse.

Oui. Je peux lire en chaque être humain. Je peux savoir ce qu'ils pensent juste en les regardant.

Ça doit être génial.

Pas tant que ça. Parfois c'est utile mais la plupart du tant c'est gênant.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je ne peux pas contrôler ce don. Je ne peux pas faire taire les pensées des personnes se trouvant dans la même pièce que moi. C'est épuisant. Et en ce qui te concerne, alors que je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que tu penses, je n'entends rien. C'est terriblement frustrant.

Bah moi ça m'arrange. Je n'ai pas envie que tu saches toujours ce que je pense. Je veux garder une part de mystère.

A cet instant mes yeux se fixèrent sur sa bouche. Aussi superbe que le reste de son visage et je rougis en me disant que s'il savait ce que je pensais là maintenant, je serais morte de honte.

qu'y a t il ? y a t il une raison pour que tu rougisses ?

euh non. Je me disais juste que parfois j'aurais honte que tu saches ce que je pense c'est tout.

Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me moquer ni de te juger. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Je le sais. Mais pour autant certaines pensées sont personnelles.

Il mit sa main sous mon menton afin de m'obliger à le regarder et ses yeux me firent rougire aussitôt. Je voyais qu'il essayait de déchiffrer mon esprit et de savoir à quelles pensées je faisais allusion mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et tant mieux.

Sa main glissa alors de mon menton à ma joue et il la caressa.

je n'aurai jamais imaginé pouvoir être aussi proche de toi, Bella.

Pourquoi cela ?

Parce que je n'avais jamais été proche de quelqu'un comme toi avant.

Quelqu'un comme moi ? tu veux dire une fille ?

Oui et non. C'est compliqué.

Tu voies dis-je toi non plus tu ne me dis pas tout.

Oui. Il faut croire que nous avons tous nos petits secrets.

Peut-être qu'un jour tu n'en aura plus pour moi, dis-je avec espoir.

Peut-être. Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ?

Je me blottis à nouveau contre lui tandis qu'il continuait à me caresser la joue. Pour ma part je fermais les yeux afin d'apprécier ce contact à sa juste valeur.

Je fut surprise quand il s'arrêta tout à coup. Je le regardais.

ton père est en train de prendre congé, me dit il. Tu vas t'en aller.

Ah, répondis-je ne pouvant dire autre chose. Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

Et je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Je ne crois pas que ton père te laisserait passer la nuit avec moi.

En effet oui. Nous verrons nous demain ?

Bien sûr ! nous allons au même lycée je te le rappelle.

Oui je sais mais viendras tu me voir ?

Il me regarda ; cherchant à connaître le sens cachée de ma phrase.

penses tu que je vais t'ignorer une fois au lycée ?

oui. avouais-je un peu tendue tout en regardant mes chaussures.

Bella. Je n'ai pas l'intention de gaspiller mon temps au lycée en étant loin de toi, sauf quand je n'aurais pas le choix puisque nous ne partageons pas tous les cours ensemble. Mais je refuse que tu sois à plus de 10 cm de moi à partir de demain.

J'éclatais de rire.

Il me regarda, interdit, cherchant pourquoi je riais.

nous allons donner de la matière à l'imagination de Jessica, dis-je en continuant de rire.

J'y compte bien ; et je ne manquerais pas d'écouter son esprit quand elle nous verra ensemble !!!

Il se mit à rire lui aussi, tout en me donnant un nouveau baiser sur le front.

nous devons descendre. Où bien Emmet va venir te chercher.

Et ce serait grave ?

S'il nous trouve dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous risquons d'en entendre parler.

Je me relevais aussitôt. Il rit une nouvelle fois puis se leva à son tours. Me prenant les mains, il me regarda intensément et mon cœur eut quelques sursauts dans ma poitrine.

Il soupira.

je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu partes, me dit il. J'aurais aimé te garder dans mes bras.

Je me blottis alors contre lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.

j'aurais aimé pouvoir y rester… mais tu as raison, mon père ne me laisserait pas passer la nuit avec toi alors descendons. Et puis tu pourras me reprendre dans tes bras quand tu voudras demain.

J'y compte bien me répondit il amusé par ma remarque.

Il me gratifia une nouvelle fois de son superbe sourire et je lui souris à mon tours.

Puis nous descendîmes dans le salon rejoindre mon père et sa famille.

Arrivé au pied de l'escalier, avant de rejoindre nos familles respectives, il s'arrêta à nouveau.

Je le regardais, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il me souriait. Mit sa main sur ma joue une nouvelle fois. Puis m'embrassa longuement sur le front. C'était un baiser à la fois très tendre et intense. Beaucoup plus que ceux d'avant. Il rompit lui même son baiser ( je n'aurais pu le faire) et recula pour mieux me fixer. Je me sentis rougir et le vit sourire.

tu es vraiment très belle quand tu rougis, me dit il. J'adore ça.

Je lui adressa une moue boudeuse.

excuse moi mais je n'aurai pas pu te dire au revoir ainsi devant ton père et je ne voulais pas me contenter de te faire un signe de loin. Je ne voulais pas que nous nous quittions comme ça.

Tu es tout excusé lui répondis-je.

Je lui mis à mon tour la main sur la joue et l'embrassa sur l'autre joue.

je n'aurais pas pu te dire au revoir ainsi devant Emmet… lui dis-je en souriant.

C'est vrai je l'avais oublié celui là. Allons y.

Nous rejoignîmes donc nos familles au salon. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment prenne fin mais mon père voulait rentrer. Nous dîmes donc au revoir à tout le monde. Ils étaient tous très gentils et chaleureux, nous disant de revenir quand bon nous semblait. Tous sauf une. Rosalie. Elle me regarda à peine en me serrant la main là où tous les autres m'avaient fait la bise. Je sentais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je le sentais. Puis Edward serra la main de mon père et me gratifia de son sourire en me disant au revoir de loin. Je lui souris à mon tour et tournais les talons pour rejoindre la voiture de patrouille.


	6. Chapter 6

Mon père démarra la voiture et entreprit de refaire le chemin en sens inverse pour rentrer à la maison.

alors Bella ? tu as passée une bonne soirée ?

hum ? dis je déjà partie dans mes pensées.

Ta soirée ? ça n'a pas été trop difficile ?

Non Edward a été très gentil avec moi répondis-je.

Heureusement pour moi mon père avait les yeux rivés sur la route et ne me vit pas rougir.

il est plutôt beau garçon me dit mon père avec un sourire en coin.

Papa…

Bah quoi ? tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

Papa…

Bon d'accord je me tais. Je suis content que tu te sois fais un ami c'est tout.

Merci.

Un ami ? si seulement mon père savait à quel point je désirais qu'Edward ne soit pas juste un ami. Si seulement il savait ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Jamais il ne m'aurait dit ces choses là.

Mais j'étais contente aussi après tout.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison rapidement selon moi puisque j'étais trop occupée par mes pensées pour me rendre compte du temps qui passait.

Je dis aussitôt bonne nuit à mon père et filait dans ma chambre pour me coucher. Je passais rapidement dans la salle de bain pour enfiler mon pyjama ; me brossais les dents à toute vitesse et repartis dans ma chambre aussi vite en me jetant littéralement sous la couette.

J'eue du mal à dormir cependant. Je n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cette soirée, de revoir son visage, son sourire, de sentir son corps contre le mien ce qui m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Je pris le lecteur CD que j'avais sur ma table de chevet et mis les écouteurs afin de pouvoir me vider l'esprit. Mais l'image qui me vint derrière les paupières me réveilla d'avantage ; empêchant la musique de me détendre. Je vis son visage me souriant et ses yeux… ses yeux magnifiques que je ne me lasserais jamais de regarder.

Pour autant, je finis par tombée dans un sommeil profond. La fatigue ayant raison de moi. Je fis un doux rêve cette nuit là. Mais ce rêve fit naître un malaise en moi quand je me réveillais. J'avais rêvé de lui bien-sûr, mais aussi de Lizzy. Elle était vivante, et avec moi au lycée de Forks. Elle m'avait suivie, pour que nous ne soyons pas séparées. Je lui présentais Edward, et elle me donnait son approbation le concernant ; comme elle l'aurait fait en réalité. J'étais heureuse de partager ma vie entre eux deux. Heureuse qu'elle soit là et qu'elle l'apprécie. Heureuse qu'elle soit en vie. Voilà pourquoi le chagrin m'emprisonna le cœur quand je me rendis compte au matin que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

J'eue du mal à me lever ; et seule la pensée que j'allais revoir Edward me fit sortir de mon lit.

Je couru prendre une douche, avant de passer une demie-heure devant mon armoire à chercher ce que j'allais bien pouvoir porter. Cette scène était inédite pour moi car je n'avais encore jamais voulue plaire à quelqu'un au point de me torturer les méninges comme ça. Je m'étais toujours contenter de mettre ce qui me tombait sous la main sans savoir si les couleurs étaient bien assorties ou si ça mettait mon corps en valeur.

Au bout d'une demie-heure donc, complètement découragée par l'état de ma garde robe, je fini par choisir une pantalon noir et une chemise bleue cintrée. Je me retrouvais ensuite dans la cuisine, pour prendre mon petit déjeuner mais je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus le temps de me faire mon omelette habituelle. Je ne pris donc qu'une barre de céréales avec un peu de jus d'orange et attrapait mes clés pour partir vers le lycée. Je refermais la porte d'entrée au moment où j'entendis quelqu'un derrière moi.

bonjour me dit alors une voix encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Je sursautais et poussais un léger cri en me retournant.

pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

C'est rater.

Il s'approcha de moi doucement, craignant que je cri à nouveau sans doute.

calme toi ; ce n'est que moi. Je t'emmène ?

où ça ?

bah au lycée bien-sûr. Ce n'est pas là bas que tu allais ?

si.

Alors viens.

Pourquoi es tu passé me prendre ? ma voiture fonctionne très bien tu sais.

Il me regarda peiné par cette question que je regrettais aussitôt.

ça te dérange ? tu aurais préféré que je ne vienne pas ?

non, non. C'est très bien. Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout répondis-je avec un regard d'excuse. Désolée. Je supporte mal d'être prise au dépourvu c'est tout.

Je tacherais de m'en souvenir à l'avenir. Nous y allons ?

Oui.

Il me prit alors la main comme il l'avait fait la veille avant de me dire au revoir et m'embrassa sur la joue.

tu es très jolie aujourd'hui me dit il en me conduisant jusqu'à la portière passager de sa voiture.

Merci. Pourtant ce n'est pas grand chose ; j'ai pris la première chose qui m'est tombé sous la main, mentis-je

Et bien elle est bien tombée. Cette chemise te va à ravir. Et le bleu est ma couleur préférée.

Je l'ignorais.

Nous nous tûmes ensuite pendant le reste du chemin qui fut très rapide. Edward roulant à une vitesse folle qui m'obligea à m'accrocher à mon siège pour ne pas hurler.

En arrivant au lycée je fut surprise de voir tous les regards braqués sur nous. Ça recommençait. Alors que ça s'était à peine calmer, je redevenais l'objet d'attention de tous les lycéens de Forks. Edward sortis de la voiture en premier et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Il me prit la main afin de m'aider à descendre et alors que nous commencions à avancer je fut surprise de voir qu'il ne la lâchait pas.

pourquoi fais tu cela ? tu n'es pas obligé tu sais ? si c'est juste pour faire enrager Jessica, nous voir arriver ensemble aura suffit…

Bella, te souviens tu de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ?

Tu m'as dis beaucoup de choses hier soir Edward.

Je t'ai dis que je ne comptais pas perdre mon temps au lycée à être loin de toi et que je ne voulais pas que tu te trouves à plus de 10 cm de moi.

Oh, dis-je incapable de dire autre chose.

Ça t'embête ?

Non pas du tout répondis-je.

Je lui lâchais cependant la main mais seulement pour pouvoir le prendre par la taille et me blottir contre lui.

Il me sourit alors très heureux de mon geste. Je lui rendit son sourire en lui disant :

pas à plus de 10 cm de toi…

exactement me dit il.

Nous continuâmes ainsi notre chemin nous dirigeant vers notre première salle de cours.


	7. Chapter 7

C'était un cours que je partageais avec Jessica et Angéla. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je vis que contrairement à d'habitude, je ne serai pas à coté d'Angéla pendant ce cours car Jessica s'était arrangée pour me garder une place auprès d'elle. Je soupirai déjà lorsqu'Edward me rappela qu'il ne comptait pas que je m'éloigne trop de lui. Nous allâmes donc nous asseoir ensemble dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

je reviens dis-je ; je vais juste aller leur dire bonjour.

Très bien , je t'attends.

Je me dirigeais donc vers elle, afin de les saluer. Angéla me regarda avec un grand sourire pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas puis regardant Jessica qui, elle, sautait littéralement sur sa chaise d'impatience, leva les yeux au ciel.

bonjour les filles. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça Bella. Je veux tout savoir, qu'avez-vous fait hier dans la forêt, pourquoi est il venu te chercher ce matin ? oh et le plus important, est ce que vous sortez ensemble.

Tu ne sauras rien de tout ça Jessica. Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, ta curiosité ne sera pas satisfaite grâce à moi. C'est ma vie privée et je compte bien la garder privée.

Je fulminais déjà. Pourquoi fallait il que je la vois dès le premier cours de la journée ?

je t'ai appelé hier mais c'est ton père qui a répondu. Il m'a dit que vous deviez partir parce que vous étiez invités.

C'est exact.

Où ça ?

Jessica…

Oh allez tu peux me le dire non ?

Nous étions invités chez les parents d'Edward, dis-je en soupirant. Nous avons passé la soirée chez eux.

Oh c'est pas vrai. C'est encore mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Bella, ne compte pas m'échapper, je finirai par tout savoir.

Ouais c'est ça. Bon j'y vais le cours va commencer. Angéla…

Oui je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas et vas t'asseoir.

Merci ; tu es une véritable amie…toi.

Tu en doutais peut-être ?

Non mais merci.

A plus.

Je repris le chemin de ma place et rejoignit Edward. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à m'asseoir.

pas trop dur ?me demanda t il

oh si, et ce n'était que le premier round.

Ecoute ; elle veut savoir ce que nous avons fait hier. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire la vérité ; nous avons discuté. Pourquoi je suis venu te cherché ce matin ? parce que j'en avais envie. Et le plus important me dit il en imitant les gestes de Jessica, sortons nous ensemble ? et bien ma foi si tu es d'accord tu n'as qu'à lui dire que oui. Comme ça au moins elle nous fichera la paix.

Ça ne sera pas suffisant.

Pourquoi ?

Tu ne la connais pas mais elle ne lâchera pas le morceau comme ça. Dès que je lui dirai que nous sortons ensemble ça déclenchera une nouvelle avalanche de questions du style, est il tendre, est ce qu'il embrasse bien…

Il se mit à rire.

je serai curieuse de savoir ce qui te fait rire !!!

moi ? je suis curieux de connaître ta réponse à ce sujet.

Je me mis aussitôt à rougir comme jamais.

Bella tu t'en sortiras. Cesse de t'inquiéter. Et puis s'il le faut tu n'auras qu'à lui dire de venir me poser les questions directement, et j'y répondrai.

D'accord. Je ne manquerai pas de m'en souvenir.

Oh non attends je plaisantais.

Trop tard !!!

Le prof fit alors son entrée dans la classe, coupant court à notre conversation. Il regarda les élèves un par un et s'arrêta sur nous. Il nous jeta alors un regard empli de questions. En cherchant à comprendre pourquoi, je m'aperçu qu'Edward tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne. M'empourprant, je la retirais, en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans mon sac. En relevant la tête, je vis qu'Edward souriait.

qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

le prof se dit que je n'ai pas perdu de temps !

oh.

Oui et Jessica se demande si hier soir nous avons…

Quoi ?

Si nous avons couché ensemble.

Hein ?

Bah oui. Elle a hâte de te poser la question.

Oh non. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je crois que je vais vomir.

Calme toi Bella. Tout ira bien.

L'heure de cours passa à une vitesse folle tellement j'étais dans mes pensées. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce qu'Edward m'avait dit quelques minutes avant. Alors nous sortions ensemble ? vraiment ? pourtant il ne m'avait pas encore réellement embrassée. Ou alors avait il dit ça simplement pour que Jessica nous fiche la paix ? je devais savoir mais je n'oserais jamais lui poser la question. Et puis après tout notre relation me convenait déjà très bien comme ça. Tant qu'il me prenait dans ses bras de temps en temps c'était suffisant à mon bonheur. Du moins pour l'instant…

a quoi penses tu ?

euh. A nous deux. A ce que je vais dire à Jessica. A ce que je ne dois pas lui dire si je ne veux pas que tu le saches, ainsi que tout le lycée.

Oh. Euh. Et bien si tu préfères, je peux ne pas lire ses pensées.

Sérieux ?

Non.

Oh.

Je suis désolé Bella. Ce n'est pas que je veux absolument savoir mais c'est juste que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de le savoir quand je serai dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Oui je sais. Pas grave.

Tu es sûre, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Non. C'est bon. Je suis incapable de t'en vouloir de toute façon.

Je lui souriais, et il me rendit mon sourire. La cloche sonna la fin de l'heure. Il m'accompagna devant ma prochaine salle en soupirant.

qu'y a t il ?

le premier moment de la journée qui va être difficile à supporter. Tu vas être à plus de 10 cm de moi me dit il en souriant.

Edward. Ce n'est que pendant une heure ; tu as passé la nuit bien plus loin de moi que tu ne vas l'être durant l'heure de cours qui vient et tu as survécu.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

quoi ? qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

non rien. Tu as raison. Hum. Bon je te dis à tout à l'heure.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla sans ajouter un mot.


	8. Chapter 8

Je me dirigeais à l'intérieur de la classe et vis sans surprise que la seule place disponible était celle à coté de Jessica. J'y allais donc en regrettant qu'Edward ne soit pas avec moi.

allons y Bella. De toute façon tu ne m'échapperas pas. Tu es à moi pendant toute une heure et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre de temps.

Très bien.

Qu'avez vous fait hier ?

Dans la forêt ?

Oui.

Nous avons discuté.

De quoi ?

De lui, de sa famille, de moi et de ma famille.

C'est tout ?

Oui.

C'est bidon.

Désolée que ça te déplaise mais c'est ce qui s'est passé.

Bon très bien. Ensuite ?

Bah ensuite nous sommes rentrés chacun de notre coté.

Oui mais tu es allée chez lui après.

Oui.

Et alors ???? Bella cesse de me faire languir tu veux !!!?

Alors nous avons encore discuté. Il ne s'est rien passé Jess.

Ouais c'est ça.

Oui.

Vous sortez ensemble ?

Oui.

Oh c'est génial. Est ce que vous avez ????

Non jess. Je te l'ai dit il ne s'est rien passé.

Mais vous sortez ensemble.

Oui. Et maintenant tais toi. Je veux écouter le cours.

Tu es folle de lui n'est ce pas ? tu ne t'es jamais comportée comme ça avec quelqu'un depuis que tu es ici.

Oui il me plait. Bien plus que je ne lui plais d'ailleurs…

Oh non, là dessus tu te plantes ma vieille.

Comment ?

Bah je vous ai bien regardé tu sais et la façon dont il te regarde… il est fou de toi lui aussi.

Tu crois ?

J'en suis persuadée.

Je souriais. Finalement cet interrogatoire avait son bon coté. Edward était fou de moi selon Jessica. Youpi youpi youpi !!!!!!

Je n'entendis absolument rien de ce que le prof nous dit pendant son cours tant mon cerveau fut déconnecté à partir de ce moment là.

je suppose que tu ne mangeras pas avec nous ce midi ?

je suppose en effet.

Très bien dans ce cas je te souhaite un bon appétit. Si vous trouvez le temps de manger bien-sûr.

Toi aussi. Bonjour à Mike et Eric de ma part , ok ?

Ok.

Il m'attendait à la sortie de la salle. Je lui adressais mon plus grand sourire et il me le retourna. Mais le mien fut bien pale à coté. De nouveau il m'embrassa sur la joue.

nous y allons ?

avec plaisir.

Ça s'est bien passé avec Jessica ?

Tu le sais déjà non ?

Je sais qu'elle est pour le moment satisfaite de ce que tu lui as dit mais je voudrais avoir ta version.

Je suis moi aussi satisfaite de ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Tant mieux… parce que… enfin… elle avait raison.

J'écarquillais les yeux et rougissait en l'espace d'une seconde, pendant que lui souriait tout simplement. Nous étions maintenant installés à notre table avec nos plateaux respectifs devant nous. Je mangeais mais lui ne toucha pas à son assiette.

tu ne manges pas ?

non. J'ai un régime très stricte à suivre à cause de ma mauvaise circulation sanguine. Je ne peux pas manger n'importe quoi. Mais ça ira. J'ai bien déjeuner ce matin.

Ah oui d'accord.

Tu as fini ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Je me disais que j'irai bien me balader un peu dehors. Entendre toutes les pensées des lycéens en même temps est épuisant.

Oh bien-sûr. Tu aurais du le dire tout de suite.

Ben non il fallait bien que tu manges.

Je me dépêcherai la prochaine fois.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur un des bancs extérieurs du lycée. Il me prit dans ses bras et je ne me faisais pas prier pour me blottir contre lui.

tu ne m'as pas raconté ta nuit. As tu bien dormi ?

oui très bien. J'ai fait un très joli rêve. C'est le réveil qui a été plus compliqué.

Pourquoi ?

A cause de mon rêve.

Veux tu m'en parler ?

Eh bien en fait j'ai rêvé de nous trois. Nous étions ensemble et tout se passait super bien.

Hum. Nous trois ?

Pardon. Toi , Lizzy et moi.

Ok.

Enfin voilà elle était venue avec moi à Forks. Elle était en vie. Elle était contente que je t'ai rencontré et que je sois tombée… sur toi.

Est ce que je perdais la tête ? j'avais failli lui dire que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui !!!! reprends toi Bella, reprends toi !!!!!

mais quand je me suis réveillée… j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Les larmes se remirent à couler toute seule.

chuuuuut. Bella calme toi me dit il tout en posant sa main sur ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes. Son autre main me caressait le dos et c'était pour moi le geste le plus réconfortant de la terre.

Je suis désolée, balbutiais- je. Tu dois me prendre pour une pauvre petite pleurnicheuse.

Non voyons. Pas du tout. Je comprends. Mais je te l'ai dit je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse.

Oh Edward si tu savais comme elle me manque. J'aurais tant aimé que vous vous connaissiez. Tu l'aurais adoré j'en suis sûre.

Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Et ne te retiens jamais de pleurer si tu en as envie d'accord ?

D'acc…d'accord.

Il me releva alors le menton pour pouvoir vriller ses yeux dans les miens. A ce moment là, mon pauvre petit cœur déjà bien altéré par les larmes, ne put en supporter d'avantage et s'arrêta tout simplement.

respire Bella.

Pardon.

Est ce que je te rends un peu heureuse ?

Oui. Plus que tu ne le crois. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si je te perdais maintenant.

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Même si je ne devrais pas être avec toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Pas temps que tu voudras de moi en tout cas.

Comment ça, même si tu ne devrais pas être avec moi ?

C'est compliqué. Mais je suis heureux avec toi Bella. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

La sonnerie retentit alors et séchant mes dernières larmes, je me rendis aux restes de mes cours de l'après midi. Nous étions vendredi. Cela signifiait que je serais séparé d'Edward pendant les deux jours à venir. Je profitais donc de chaque minute passée avec lui comme si c'était la dernière.

Edward me raccompagna ensuite chez moi et comme mon père n'était pas encore là, je l'invitais à entrer. Nous passâmes la fin d'après midi dans le canapé du salon, lui assis et moi allongée, la tête sur ses genoux. Il me caressait les cheveux et rien que ce geste suffisait à me détendre, tout en me donnant cependant une bonne dose de frissons, puisque ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens.

edward ?

hum ?

pourquoi as tu dit que tu ne devrais pas être avec moi ?

parce que c'est le cas.

Mais que veux tu dire par là ? est ce ta famille qui ne veux pas que tu sois avec moi ?

Non pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai l'impression que Rosalie me déteste.

Non voyons. Elle est un peu brute de décoffrage mais il faut la connaître.

Alors dans ce cas qu'est ce qui nous fait obstacle ?

Je te l'ai dit Bella c'est compliqué et pour l'instant je ne peux pas t'en parler.

Pour l'instant ?

Je n'en ai pas le droit.

D'accord.

Qu'y a t il, Bella ? tu parais soucieuse tout à coup.

Eh bien en fait je me demandais ce que tu attendais de moi.

Rien voyons. J'aime être avec toi. Je n'attends rien en échange.

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu m'as dit de confirmer à Jessica que nous sortions ensemble, mais…

Mais ?

Mais sortons nous vraiment ensemble ? soupirais-je

Oh. Eh bien oui je suppose. Je n'ai pas trop d'expérience dans ce domaine mais je suppose que quand un garçon et une fille sont comme nous le sommes…

Pourtant… tu ne m'as jamais embrassée !!!

Je rougissais aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces mots.

c'est donc pour cela que tu t'inquiètes ?

oui. Je sais je suis stupide.

Mais non tu es loin d'être stupide crois moi… écoute pour l'instant je souhaite prendre mon temps c'est tout. Je ne veux pas te bousculer.

Ça ne me bousculerait pas le moins du monde !!!!

Il éclata de rire.

d'accord. C'est noté. Mais je veux y aller doucement. Je veux être sûr de moi. Mais j'en ai très envie.

Dans ce cas pourquoi attendre ????

Bella !!! je viens de te le dire. C'est juste que c'est trop tôt. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Je soupirais. Après tout je pouvais attendre encore un peu. J'avais passé 17 ans sans lui, alors quelques jours de plus ou de moins.

je suis désolée dis-je. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main. Je n'aurais pas dû en parler.

Si tu as bien fait. Je refuse que tu hésites ou que tu aies peur de me parler de quoi que ce soit d'accord ? même de ça. Surtout de ça. C'est bien compris ???

Oui.

Je vais devoir y aller. Ton père ne va pas tarder.

Déjà ? non. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

Tiens tu à ce que ton père me vois ici ? parce que si c'est le cas, je reste sans problème.

Non c'est vrai tu as raison. Mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne vais pas te voir pendant deux jours. Ça va être les jours les plus longs de toute ma vie.

Si tu as envie d'aller te balader, je suis ton homme…

Parfait.

Il vrilla ses yeux dans les miens une dernière fois en me demandant de faire très attention à moi pendant ce week-end, ce que je lui promis, puis il se força à partir, non s'en m'avoir embrassée une nouvelle fois sur la joue.

Le timing avait été très serré puisque quelques minutes après son départ, mon père était arrivé. A tel point que je fut persuadé qu'il s'était croisé.

Au moment du dîner mon père avait fait de moi la plus heureuse des filles, sans même s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé qu'il passerait la journée du lendemain à la pêche.

J'avais d'abord vérifié qu'il comptait partir tôt et rentrer tard, pour ne pas m'emballer trop vite, mais quand il m'avait confirmé que c'était le cas, je me dépêchais d'aller envoyer un mail à Edward pour lui proposer de passer la journée avec moi.

Lorsqu'il me répondit, environ une heure plus tard, qu'il serait chez moi le lendemain matin à 9h00 pour ne pas perdre la moindre minute, mon cœur fit des bonds dans ma poitrine, tellement j'étais heureuse.

Je dormis très bien cette nuit là. Je fis des rêves magnifiques…


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsque je me levais le lendemain matin, mon père était déjà parti. J'en profitais donc pour me préparer et errer dans la maison comme bon me semblait sans avoir peur des questions qu'il m'aurait posé s'il m'avait vu agitée ainsi.

En regardant par la fenêtre de ma chambre à 9h00 précise, je vis Edward, accoudé à sa voiture, m'attendant. Je me dépêchais tellement pour descendre le rejoindre que je failli rater une marche. J'eue tellement peur que je dû marquer un arrêt en bas de l'escalier pour me calmer.

J'allais le rejoindre en lui sautant limite dessus tellement j'étais heureuse de le voir.

Mais quand je compris qu'il comptait m'emmener et conduire, je fut tout à coup très anxieuse.

écoute, ne m'en veux pas mais aujourd'hui c'est moi qui conduit. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue hier alors je prends les choses en main.

Serais tu en train de dire que ma conduite est…

Tout simplement effrayante !!!! je conduis. Ce n'est pas négociable !!!!

Mais je… très bien… comme tu voudras.

Parfait. Où allons nous ?

Où tu voudras.

Eh bien puisqu'il ne fait pas trop mauvais, je retournerai bien à la clairière histoire de prendre l'air.

Avec plaisir. Allons-y.

Nous partîmes donc en direction du lycée afin de retrouver notre clairière. Une fois que nous avions réussi à grimper, et que nous fûmes au milieu de celle-ci, nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre. Je ne voulais pas perdre une minute de cette journée à regarder autre chose que son visage, ses yeux, sa bouche, et son torse, qu'il me laissait découvrir en ayant déboutonné le haut de sa chemise. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas très chaud, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre que ce ne soit pas son cas !!!! j'avais pris de quoi grignoter si bien que nous n'eûmes pas besoin de partir pour manger.

Nous passâmes l'après midi à discuter de tas de sujets différents. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup cependant, préférant l'écouter, et entendre ainsi sa voix. J'appris donc, qu'Esmée ne pouvant avoir d'enfant, avait voulu adopter ; et que Carlisle avait connu Edward à l'hôpital, lorsque ses parents étaient décédés. Il avait donc demandé l'autorisation de prendre Edward avec lui et les services sociaux, trop heureux de se débarrasser d'un jeune garçon pourtant trop vieux pour être un bon candidat à l'adoption, avaient accepté sans poser de questions. Depuis ce jour, il vivait avec eux, et en était ravi. Par la suite, Emmet était arrivé, puis Alice. Je me rendis compte que les liens qui les unissaient étaient tout aussi fort, sinon plus, que ceux d'une famille de sang. Prise ensuite d'un frisson, je me collais contre lui, mais sa peau étant glacée, je n'arrivais pas à me réchauffer. Je proposais alors de rentrer chez moi afin de passer le reste de l'après midi au chaud, ce qu'il accepta.

En montant dans la voiture, je mettais le chauffage afin de me réchauffer d'avantage. Edward avait essayer de me convaincre de le laisser conduire mais j'avais refusé, insistant pour rentrer entière à la maison…

Pourtant j'aurais dû accepter car lui au moins était capable quoi qu'il se passe de rester concentrer sur la route lorsqu'il conduisait. Nous continuâmes à discuter sur le chemin du retour mais lorsqu'il m'annonça que Carlisle avait espéré en lui présentant Rosalie, qu'elle deviendrait sa petite amie, je fus tellement surprise que je ne pu m'empêcher de le regarder. Tant et si bien que je ne vis pas que le feu était passé au rouge et que je m'apprêtais à le griller.

Tout ce qui arriva ensuite se passa en une seconde et je ne pu réagir. Seul le coup de klaxon qui retentit me fit revenir à la réalité mais il était déjà trop tard. J'avais griller le feu et je ne put que voir ma fin arriver…notre fin arrivée…

Un trois tonnes arrivait sur mon coté gauche. Lancé à pleine vitesse. Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter. Je ne pouvais pas freiner. Non seulement parce qu'il était trop tard mais aussi, et surtout, parce que j'étais totalement tétanisée sur mon siège. Je sentis à peine la main d'Edward attraper mon bras et enlacer ma taille. Je gardais les yeux fixés sur le monstre de métal qui nous fonçait dessus. Je vis quelques images défiler devant mes yeux mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, persuadée alors que j'allais mourir. Pourtant l'impacte ne vint pas au moment où je fermais les yeux.

Etonnée finalement de ne rien sentir, je rouvris les yeux pour m'apercevoir que j'étais en dehors du véhicule. Comment étions nous sortis ? comment avions nous pu sortir ? comment avions nous pu éviter l'accident et la mort certaine qui nous attendait sans que je ne m'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit ? au moment où toutes ses questions vrillaient mon esprit, et que le bruit monstrueux de taule broyée se faisait entendre, je tombais évanouit sur le sol dans les bras d'Edward.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux quelques minutes après, j'étais allongée, dans un lit blanc peu confortable, au milieu d'une chambre blanche totalement impersonnelle… je ne savais pas où j'étais mais j'étais mal à l'aise. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé et je détestais cette sensation. J'essayais de me rappeler ce qui nous était arrivé mais je ne voyais toujours pas comment nous avions pu sortir à temps de la voiture. Nous devrions être mort à l'heure qu'il est pourtant ce n'était pas le cas apparemment.

Edward ?

Pas de réponse.

Edward, tu es là ? réponds moi.

Toujours rien. Je fus alors saisi d'un nouvel élan de panique. Où était il ? il ne m'aurait pas laissée toute seule dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Il ne voulait pas que je sois à plus de 10 cm de lui. Pourquoi ne répondait il pas dans ce cas. Oh mon dieu !!!! lui était il arrivé quelque chose ? avais-je été la seule à sortir de la voiture ? lui même ne réussissant pas à éviter l'accident ? Etait il… ? non il ne pouvait pas me laisser. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il m'avait dit qu'il resterait avec moi tant que je le voudrais et je n'avais pas décider d'arrêter. Loin de là. Je n'avais jamais eu autant besoin de lui que maintenant. Pourquoi me faisait il

languir comme ça ?

les larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage et je n'essayais pas de les retenir.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit au même moment et le docteur Carlisle Cullen fit son apparition. En blouse blanche, stéthoscope autours des épaules et bloc notes à la main.

Bella, comment te sens tu ?

Docteur Cullen ? comment suis-je... où es Edward ? pourquoi n'est il pas avec moi ?

Du calme Bella. Il va bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est dehors avec Esmé et Alice. Il n'a rien et toi non plus. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est un vrai miracle. Te souviens tu de ce qui s'est passé ?

J'ai grillé un feu. Oh je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je suis désolée. Vous devez m'en vouloir d'avoir mis la vie d'Edward en danger.

Non Bella. Ne t'en fais pas. Et calme toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'évanouisses à nouveau. Vous, vous en êtes sortis et c'est le principal.

Oui et je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs. Je fixais le camion, je savais que nous allions mourir sous l'impacte, et la seconde d'après nous étions sur le bord de la route, vivants et indemnes. Vous devez croire que je suis folle.

Non. Edward m'a donné la même version que toi et je sais que mon fils n'est pas fou. Par conséquent tu ne peux pas l'être ; me dit il avec un sourire.

Il ne sait pas lui non plus comment nous sommes sortis de la voiture ?

Non.

Alors vous avez raison. C'est un miracle. M'autorisez vous à voir Edward ?

Bien-sûr je vais aller le chercher. Mais ne bouge pas de ton lit. Tu as subi un choc et je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal en tombant parce que tu ne t'es pas assez reposée. C'est bien compris ? d'ailleurs, je crois que nous allons te garder cette nuit en observation.

Mais pourquoi ? puisque nous n'avons pas été blessés ?

Parce que c'est plus prudent.

En me disant cela, il me fit un clin d'œil dont je ne compris pas le sens. Mais avant que j'ai pu lui poser la moindre question, il tournait déjà les talons et sortait de ma chambre.

Quelques secondes après, Edward entrait.

tu m'as fait peur, me dit il une fois assis à mes cotés.

Pas autant que tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu quand je me suis réveillée ici sans toi.

Excuse moi mais Carlisle a prévenu Alice et Esmé de l'accident alors je suis sorti quelques instants pour les rassurer. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu choisirais ce moment précis pour te réveiller alors que tu viens de passer les trois dernières heures inconsciente.

Combien ? je suis restée dans les vapes si longtemps ?

Oui.

Mais quelle heure est il ? charlie…charlie va s'inquiéter si je ne suis pas là à son retour.

Il est 19h00. et ne t'en fais pas pour ton père. Je l'ai prévenu. Il arrive.

Quoi ? oh mon dieu. Il va être furieux. La voiture est bousillée. Il va me tuer !!!

Non je ne crois pas. Je pense qu'il va être tellement content que tu sois saine et sauve qu'il ne pensera pas un seul instant à la voiture. Et calme toi Bella s'il te plait. Ton cœur n'a pas besoin de nouvelles sensations fortes ce soir.

Sur ce, il me caressa la joue. Il ne savait pas à quel point ce type de geste me rendait dingue et à quel point mon cœur s'emballait dès qu'il me touchait sinon il ne l'aurai probablement pas fait mais je ne lui dis rien.

retires tout de suite tes mains de ma fille !!!


	10. Chapter 10

je sursautais en entendant la voix de mon père. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Edward se leva aussitôt. J'eue envie de le retenir mais le ton que mon père avait employé m'avait clouée sur place. Le regard empli de haine qu'il lançait à Edward à cet instant me glaça d'effroi.

Pourquoi était il si en colère ? contre Edward surtout alors que sans lui je ne serai pas ici. Sans sa présence à mes cotés à ce moment là, j'aurai fait une crise cardiaque. Mon père devrait le remercier plutôt que de lui parler sur ce ton.

chef Swan…pardon…ne croyez pas que…

vas t'en tout de suite.

Papa, non !!! Edward reste avec moi.

Certainement pas. Il t'a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. Regarde toi !!!

Papa !!!!

Bella. Arrêtes. Je vais m'en aller.

Quoi ? non. Edward Cullen, que les choses soient bien claires, je t'interdis de me laisser seule maintenant !!!!!

Tu n'es pas seule Bella. Ton père est là. Je vais vous laisser discuter tranquillement. Je dois aller voir Carlisle de toute façon. Je repasserai te voir tout à l'heure pour te dire au revoir et te souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Tu me le promets ?

Oui.

Très bien dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure.

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre mais contrairement à d'habitude quand il me quittait, il ne m'embrassa pas. Je ne pu lui en vouloir vu ce qui venait de se passer. En de toute façon j'en voulais déjà beaucoup trop à mon père pour pouvoir en vouloir à une deuxième personne.

puis-je savoir ce qui t'as pris ? hurlais-je à mon père

je ne veux plus le voir s'approcher de toi. C'est de sa faute si tu es dans ce lit d'hôpital au lieu d'être tranquillement à la maison. S'il n'était pas venu te chercher pour sortir, tu n'aurais pas couru de danger.

Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé papa !!!!!

Je sais seulement qu'il était avec toi quand c'est arrivé et ça me suffit !!!!

Nous criions tous les deux maintenant.

voudrais tu bien arrêter de me hurler dessus et m'écouter cinq minutes ?

je fulminais. Je ne comprenais pas qu'il puisse se montrer si injuste en accusant Edward d'être responsable de l'accident !

JE suis responsable !!! tout ce qui s'est passé est MA faute !!!! c'est MOI qui conduisait !!! JE n'ai pas vu que le feu était passé au rouge !!! JE l'ai grillé !!!!

qu…quoi ?

oui papa !!! tout est ma faute. Et oui c'est à cause d'Edward que je suis dans ce lit parce que sans lui, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est. Et toi tu hurlerais sur mon cadavre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

je… je ne savais pas.

Je m'exhortais au calme avant de reprendre.

Papa, c'est Edward qui nous a sortis à temps du véhicule. Moi je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais tétanisée parce que je voyais le camion nous foncer dessus. Edward a réussi, seul, à nous sortir de là et il m'a donc sauvé la vie !!!! tu devrais le remercier, et au lieu de ça, tu le traites comme un moins que rien.

Au moment où je prononçais ces mots, je compris que je disais vrai et je revis la scène que j'avais vécu mais en sentant cette fois ci la main d'Edward autours de ma taille m'entraînant hors de la voiture.

Je te demande pardon Bella, vraiment je ne savais pas.

Eh ben la prochaine fois, évites de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Ok ? et ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon.

Oui. Je ferai mes excuses à Edward quand je le reverrai la prochaine fois.

A cet instant, Carlisle entra dans la chambre. Après m'avoir à nouveau examinée, il informa mon père que j'allais bien mais qu'il préférait me garder en observation pour la nuit. J'étais restée sans connaissance trop longtemps et il ne voulait prendre aucuns risques. Au début mon père refusa et voulu me ramener car il ne voulait pas que je reste sans surveillance mais Carlisle lui appris qu'il était de garde cette nuit et, après lui avoir promis de passer me voir toutes les heures, mon père accepta de me laisser sur place.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi autant d'attention était nécessaire. J'étais juste tombée dans les pommes après tout. Mais je faisais confiance à Carlisle ; et s'il estimait qu'il valait mieux que je reste, je préférais l'écouter.

Mon père m'embrassa sur le front avant de partir puisque les heures de visites étaient terminées. Au moment où il se dirigeait vers la porte, Edward entra. Il se figea en apercevant mon père, mais celui-ci alla carrément le prendre dans ses bras et le remercia. Il s'excusa de sa conduite et lui dit à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait fait.

Edward vint vers moi à son tours puis m'embrassa sur la joue.

tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ? le suppliais-je. Nous devons discuter de ce qui s'est passé.

Non Bella. Mais nous nous reverrons bientôt. D'ici là essayes de dormir un peu d'accord ?

J'ai dormis durant les 3 dernières heures je ne suis pas fatiguée…

Peut-être mais les heures de visites sont terminées et je vais me faire disputer par Carlisle si je ne sors pas tout de suite et que je ne te laisse pas te reposer.

Très bien, soupirais-je ; mais jure moi d'être là demain des les premières heures où tu y sera autorisé.

Tu seras rentrée chez toi à ce moment là…

Dans ce cas viens me voir chez moi !!!!

Il se tourna vers mon père, qui fit un signe de la tête.

je viendrais chez toi. Mais maintenant reposes toi, compris ?

J'hochais la tête, soulagée de me dire que je le reverrai bientôt même si j'aurais préféré qu'il ne me laisse pas passer la nuit toute seule.

Mon père et lui prirent congé en même temps tandis que l'on m'apportait un plateau repas. Je mangeais sans vraiment avoir faim puis vint l'heure d'éteindre la lumière et de dormir.

Au moment où je fermais les yeux, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Je tournais la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer mais je ne vis rien car la porte s'était déjà refermée, plongeant à nouveau ma chambre dans le noir.

qui est là ? demandais-je pas très rassurée

chut. Bella. C'est moi.

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Que faisait il ici ? je me redressais.


	11. Chapter 11

comment es tu entré ?

je te dois des excuses Bella. C'est à cause de moi si tu restes ici cette nuit.

Comment ça ?

J'ai supplié Carlisle de te garder parce que je ne supportais pas l'idée de passer la nuit loin de toi alors que j'avais failli te perdre aujourd'hui. Je lui ai demandé de te faire passer la nuit ici afin que je puisse rester avec toi sans que ton père le sache.

Tout en me disant cela il s'était rapproché de mon lit et je l'avais senti s'asseoir dessus. Il m'avait pris la main et la caressait.

Carlisle est au courant que tu es ici ?

Oui évidemment.

Oh Edward merci d'être revenu. Tu ne peux pas imaginé à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là.

Je lui tendit les bras et il s'approcha pour satisfaire mon besoin de l'étreindre. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs secondes sans bouger, sans dire un mot, simplement heureux d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis il s'allongea derrière moi, me gardant dans ses bras et me caressant les cheveux.

tu m'as fait si peur Bella. Quand j'ai vu que tu ne reprenais pas connaissance j'ai cru que…

c'est toi qui nous a sorti de la voiture n'est ce pas ?

quoi ? non voyons comment aurais-je fait ?

je ne sais pas. A toi de me l'expliquer. Mais ne me ment pas ; je sais que c'est toi qui m'a fait sortir à temps. Je m'en souviens.

Tu as pourtant dit à Carlisle que tu n'en avais aucun souvenir.

Oui je sais ; ça m'ait revenu après.

Je m'étais tournée afin de le regarder. Par chance la lune éclairait son visage si bien que je le vis.

Bella c'est compliqué à expliquer.

Arrêtes de me dire ça tout le temps. Crois tu que je ne sois pas capable de comprendre ?

Non ce n'est pas ça mais je ne suis pas sensé en parler. J'enfreins déjà toutes les règles en étant simplement aussi proche de toi que je le suis et t'en dire plus… ce n'est pas facile c'est tout.

Edward je ne vais pas te juger quelque soit ce que tu vas me dire. Je comprends que ce soit compliqué pour toi mais je n'en peux plus de tous ces secrets. J'ai besoin de savoir sinon je vais me torturer l'esprit à en devenir dingue.

Très bien. Mais je t'aurais prévenue. Disons que… lire dans les pensées des gens n'est pas le seul don que je possède. J'ai également une très grande force et une très grande rapidité. C'est ce qui m'a permis de nous sortir de là et de mettre une distance suffisante entre nous et le camion.

Je restais figée. Me disait il la vérité ? ou bien se moquait il de moi. Lorsqu'il me regarda enfin, cherchant une nouvelle fois à déchiffrer mes pensées, je vis cependant dans ses yeux qu'il ne me mentait pas.

dit quelque chose, Bella je t'en prie. Même si c'est pour me dire de ficher le camp de ta chambre.

Je t'interdis de bouger de ce lit et de me quitter, répondis-je.

Il me souria.

je ne te fais pas peur ?

non. Edward, quelque soit ce que tu me diras sur toi, tu ne me feras jamais peur. Je t'aime. Pour ce que tu es et quelque soit ce que tu es et les dons que tu possèdes. Et puis ces dons m'ont sauvé la vie.

Je venais de lui dire que je l'aimais. Pour la première fois.

tu réalises qu'aucun être humain (et il avait insisté sur le mot en le prononçant) ne peut posséder les dons que je possède ?

oui.

Et tu ne veux pas en savoir plus ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je suis ?

Si, mais je suppose que c'est précisément ce que tu n'as pas le droit de me dire.

En effet.

Alors ne dit rien. Qui sait, peut-être que je finirai par le deviner. Ou peut-être que tu pourras me le faire deviner ; ainsi tu n'aurais pas à le dire !!!

Je mettais à nouveau blottis contre lui.

Il me prit la main dans la sienne. Elle était glacée comme d'habitude mais je m'en fichais royalement tant j'étais contente qu'il m'ait parlé.

je t'aime aussi, Bella. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Aujourd'hui j'ai compris certaines choses quand j'ai failli te perdre pour toujours. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi alors je t'en supplie reste avec moi.

Je me tournais vers lui en entendant ses paroles et le ton emprunt de souffrance avec lequel il avait parlé. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent de nouveau et mon cœur eut un soubresaut. Il me souriait. Sa main vint caresser mon visage pendant que l'autre caressait mon dos. J'étais à présent totalement tournée vers lui.

ne bouge pas, me dit il.

C'était inutile. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais totalement à lui, incapable même de dire un mot lorsque je vis qu'il approchait son visage du miens. Mais il recula tout à coup.

Bella pour l'amour du ciel, je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger pas d'arrêter de respirer !!!

Euh pardon. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Il remit sa main sur mon visage et approcha à nouveau du miens. Je me concentrai afin de ne pas oublier de respirer car je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau. Ma respiration devint de plus en plus précipitée à mesure que son visage s'approchait du mien. Puis ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes avec une infinie douceur.

Notre premier baiser. Mon cerveau était à nouveau déconnecté. Je ne savais plus où j'étais ni l'heure qu'il était. Tout ce que j'étais en mesure de savoir à cette instant c'est que j'étais en train de l'embrasser. Ce fut extrêmement difficile pour moi de rester calme tant les émotions que je ressentis en cette instant étaient violentes. Je mourrais d'envie de le presser d'avantage contre moi. J'avais envie d'être encore plus proche de lui, de son corps, de le toucher et de le sentir. Mais je ne devais pas bouger. Je le savais. Alors je me retins. Cependant lui se laissa aller. Il m'attira à lui d'une simple pression de sa main dans mon dos. J'enroulais alors mes bras autour de lui et laissait mes mains vagabonder sur son corps. Il fit de même. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser ainsi un bon moment. Puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui me parurent pourtant trop courtes, il rompit notre étreinte.

J'eue du mal à reprendre mon souffle et les battements de mon cœur mirent du temps à retrouver un rythme normal. Il s'allongea sur le dos en m'enlaçant d'avantage pour que nos corps restent en contact l'un de l'autre. Je ne me fis pas prier et me blottis contre lui. Ma main caressant son torse. Sa chemise s'était ouverte durant notre étreinte, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il me bloqua la main avec la sienne.

Bella si tu continues je risque de ne pas pouvoir me retenir de t'embrasser à nouveau.

Je repris instantanément mes caresses pour lui faire comprendre que c'était exactement ce don j'avais envie mais il me la bloqua à nouveau.

Bella…

Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là !!!

Chaque chose en son temps. Maintenant il est l'heure pour toi de dormir.

Tu plaisantes ? tu viens de m'embrasser comme un dieu et tu espères que je vais dormir ?

Non, je l'exige. Tu dois te reposer. Et si tu refuses, je ne t'embrasserai plus jamais.

Juste une dernière fois avant que je ne dorme alors…dis-je en recommençant mes caresses le long de son torse.

Il se tourna vers moi, et obtempéra. Mais ce baiser fut plus bref, et moins passionné que le premier. Il fut cependant extrêmement tendre et suffit à emballer de nouveau mon cœur.

et maintenant, plus un mot. Bonne nuit mademoiselle Swan. Je vous aime.

Bonne nuit. Je t'aime aussi.

Il se mit alors à chantonner une très jolie chanson à mon oreille, et je sombrais dans le sommeil sans tarder.


	12. Chapter 12

Au petit matin, lorsque je m'éveillais, je vis qu'Edward n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté là, à me tenir dans ses bras. Je me retournais afin d'être face à lui.

bonjour me dit-il. Sa voix me parut encore plus belle ce matin. Bien dormi ?

comme un bébé. J'ai fais des rêves splendides.

Oui j'en ai eu l'impression, me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ah bon ?

Oui. Tu as parlé pendant ton sommeil.

Ah…

Je m'empourprais aussitôt. Je me souvenais de mes rêves…

Il se mit à rire franchement. Ce qui me fit rougir encore plus. Puis il m'embrassa. Ce fut bref mais extrêmement tendre.

j'aime énormément te voir rougir. Ça me donne aussitôt envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as rien dit de compromettant. Juste mon prénom plusieurs fois, et que tu m'aimais.

Ça c'est pas nouveau.

Non mais ça m'a fait plaisir de l'entendre.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Idem.

Je me blottis contre lui. Oui je l'aimais, du plus profond de mon être, et je ne voulais plus être séparée de lui un seul instant.

j'aimerais pouvoir rester ainsi, dans tes bras, jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'aimerais ne jamais avoir à te quitter.

Moi aussi mais je vais devoir m'en aller très bientôt pourtant.

Quoi ? non. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'Alice va venir me chercher. Ton père ne va pas tarder et même s'il ne m'en veut plus pour l'accident, je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache que j'ai passé la nuit ici.

Ah. Euh. Oui. Evidemment. Mais tu vas venir chez moi cet après midi n'est ce pas ?

Oui. Je te l'ai promis hier.

Super. Combien de temps nous reste t il pour ce matin ?

Quelques heures. Il est tôt.

Très bien dans ce cas, m'accordes tu quelques minutes pour prendre une douche et me changer ?

Bien sûr. Tout ce que vous voulez, mademoiselle Swan.

Je me levais, et préparais mes affaires avant de filer vers la salle de bain.

attends !

je me retournais vers lui.

tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ?

je regardais mes affaires. Non j'avais pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Ma trousse de toilette se trouvait déjà dans la salle de bain.

quoi donc ?

j'accepte que tu me laisses pendant quelques minutes à une seule condition. Je veux d'abord un câlin.

J'ouvrais la porte de la salle de bain afin d'y balancer mes affaires, puis retournais sur le lit en courant pour me jeter dans ses bras. Cette fois ci notre étreinte fut plus intense encore que la veille. Une de ses mains pressait ma nuque pendant que l'autre était dans mon dos. Je sentais ses baisers avides le long de mon cou puis de mes clavicules. J'haletais de plus en plus, tellement excitée que j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Il se leva tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Il me souleva de terre et accrocha mes jambes autour de sa taille puis sans que je m'en rende compte, m'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il me fit asseoir sur le rebord du lavabo. Il n'avait pas cesser de m'embrasser. Pour ma part, mes mains allaient de son dos à ses cheveux, avides de le caresser et de sentir son corps. Je lui retirais sa chemise. Il ne broncha pas et recommença à m'embrasser de plus belle. J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je voulais plus encore. Mes mains partaient maintenant à la découverte de son torse. Mon dieu qu'il était beau. Tout en lui m'attirait. Je voulais le serrer contre moi d'avantage, sentir son corps contre le miens, je voulais rester collée à lui pour le reste de mes jours. Pourtant, doucement, il rompit notre étreinte. Comme la veille, s'il ne l'avait fait, j'en aurais moi même été incapable ; sauf peut-être en tombant à nouveau dans les vapes. Il plaça sa tête contre ma poitrine et je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux pour la maintenir à cet endroit.

j'adore entendre ton cœur battre.

Là il ne bat pas. Il va exploser, dis-je.

J'adore ce bruit.

Je lui soulevais le menton pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais il me repoussa.

non, Bella. j'ai une certaine capacité à me retenir mais il ne vaut mieux pas forcer le destin.

Et si j'avais envie de le forcer, moi , le destin ? n'importe quoi pourvu que tu continues à m'embrasser et que nous ne nous arrêtions pas en si bon chemin.

Il souria.

Bella tu es tellement humaine !!! ton attitude est dictée par tes hormones, et non par ton cerveau.

Peut-être mais c'est de ta faute. Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tes baisers ou tes caresses produisent sur moi.

Et moi alors ? je découvre des sentiments que je n'aurais jamais cru connaître un jour. Je ne suis certes pas humain, mais je reste un homme Bella.

Dans ce cas, si nous reprenions, là où nous en étions ?

Non.

Edward…

Non Bella. n'oublies pas que tout ceci est nouveau pour moi, et je dois rester déjà très concentré quand je t'embrasse pour ne pas risquer de te faire du mal alors… écoutes, je suis persuadé que je ne réussirai pas à me contrôler si je vivais des émotions encore plus fortes que ça. Je risquerai de t'écraser en voulant prendre ton visage entre mes mains, à cause de ma force. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque.

Je soupirai mais acquiesçai cependant pour lui signifier que j'avais compris.

je suis désolé.

Je comprends.

Et maintenant, si tu prenais ta douche. Alice ne va pas tarder.

Mais tu m'as dit que nous avions encore quelques heures.

Avant que ton père n'arrive oui , mais Alice sera là plus tôt ; elle veut faire ta connaissance.

Oh. D'accord.

Il commença à partir.

Edward ?

Oui ?

Je t'aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime, Bella.

Il se retourna en direction de la porte.

Edward ?

Oui, bella.

Tu me redemandes un câlin quand tu veux.

Il se mit à rire puis vint m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je rougissais. Il m'embrassa sur la joue puis sorti de la salle de bain une bonne fois pour toute.

Je me déshabillais et mettait l'eau en route. Quand je me mis dessous, la chaleur me fit comprendre à quel point j'avais froid. Sans doute la contre-partie de ma nuit passée dans les bras d'Edward. Mais j'étais définitivement prête à endurer cela si ça signifiait que je passais la nuit dans ses bras. Je passais plus de temps que prévue sous la douche. J'en ressentais le besoin. L'odeur habituelle de mon shampoing et de mon gel douche me détendirent tout comme la chaleur de l'eau sur mon corps. Puis quand je fut parfaitement détendue, ou du moins autant que possible, je sortis de la douche en entrepris de m'habiller. Lorsque je m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle de bain, j'entendis la voix d'Edward. Il n'était pas seul, il parlait de moi.

as tu perdu la tête ?

je croyais que tu me soutenais. Pourquoi es tu là si ce n'est plus le cas ?

je te soutiens Edward mais je crois que tu tente un peu trop le diable. Elle connaît tes pouvoirs maintenant et qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas le crier sur tous les toits ? Comprends tu que ce ne serait pas dangereux uniquement pour toi si tout le monde découvrait ta vraie nature ?

bien sûr voyons. Crois tu que je n'y ai jamais réfléchi ?

vas tu tout lui dire ?

non. Tu sais très bien que je ne le peux pas. Si je lui dévoilais la plus grosse partie du secret je nous attirerai beaucoup trop d'ennuis et je devrai m'éloigner d'elle définitivement. Hors, je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas la laisser. Elle est ma vie maintenant tu comprends ? je ne peux plus me passer d'elle. Je l'ai attendue pendant près d'un siècle ; je ne veux pas la perdre maintenant.

Pourtant j'ai eu une vision. Tu lui diras Edward…

Non c'est hors de question.

A ce moment là, je décidais d'aller les rejoindre, mais pour ne pas leur montrer que je les avais écouter, je faisais plus de bruit que nécessaire afin qu'ils comprennent que j'allais sortir de la salle de bain.


	13. Chapter 13

Lorsque je sortis, je découvris Alice, assise sur la chaise réservée aux visiteurs. Elle me gratifia d'un grand sourire avant de se lever pour venir me dire bonjour.

salut, Bella. ravie de te revoir.

Moi aussi, Alice. Comment vas tu ?

C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça. C'est toi qui a eu ta dose d'émotions fortes hier…

Ça va. Je me suis reposée et je suis en pleine forme.

Tant mieux. Aimerais tu venir chez nous le week-end prochain ? mes parents seraient ravis de t'accueillir à nouveau à la maison. Bien-sûr, il faudrait que ton père nous voit ensemble toutes les deux dans la semaine, afin qu'il pense que c'est avec moi que tu vas passer le week-end et non avec Edward, mais ça me fera plaisir.

Vraiment ? euh, ben oui d'accord pourquoi pas ?

Alice, pourquoi fais tu cela ? s'enquit Edward.

Mon cher frère, je te l'ai dit, je te soutiens ; et comme je doute que Bella se retrouve à l'hôpital tous les week-end, du moins je l'espère, je trouve une façon de vous aider à vous voir en dehors du lycée. Le père de Bella n'est pas prêt à se faire à l'idée que sa fille a un petit copain, mais il veut qu'elle se fasse des amies alors je me dévoue.

Tu n'es pas obligée lui dis-je pensant qu'elle se forçait.

Ça ne me dérange pas du tout Bella, voyons. voir mon frère enfin heureux après tant d'années de solitude…

Il n'a que 17 ans il n'est pas si vieux que ça quand même !!

Oui, euh, enfin bref, te voir le rendre heureux fait de toi ma meilleure amie !!!! alors j'ai envie de te connaître d'avantage. Parce que pour moi maintenant tu fais partie de la famille.

Merci, dis-je incapable de dire autre chose. C'est très gentil à toi.

Edward me tendis les bras, et j'allais le rejoindre.

tu sens très bon, me murmura t il à l'oreille. Dommage que nous ne soyons pas seuls…

je m'empourprais aussitôt.

dommage en effet, lui répondis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

nous restâmes assis dans ma chambre tous les trois. Ça ne me dérangeais pas puisque j'étais dans ses bras pendant tout ce temps. J'avais proposé à un moment donné d'aller nous promener dehors car pour une fois, Forks vivait une journée ensoleillée mais Edward et Alice avaient refusé. Tout à coup je sentis Edward se figé.

vas t'asseoir sur ton lit Bella.

quoi ? pourquoi ?

ton père arrive.

Oh. D'accord.

Il m'embrassa très vite sur le front mais ce bref contact suffit à me coller des frissons dans tout le corps.

Mon père fut surpris en entrant de découvrir que je n'étais pas seule. Les heures de visites n'étaient pas encore commencée. Toutefois, la présence d'Alice m'évita les questions embarrassantes. Nous partîmes peu de temps après. Je vérifiais d'abord qu'Edward comptait toujours venir me voir l'après midi et que mon père était toujours d'accord avec cette idée.

bien-sûr Bella. Alice vous êtes la bienvenue aussi si vous le souhaiter.

Je soupçonnais mon père de ne pas vouloir me laisser seule avec Edward.

je dois m'absenter cette après midi, il y a eu un meurtre pas très loin d'ici, à l'Est, alors je dois me rendre là-bas pour pouvoir faire les premières constatations. Je me sentirai mieux si je sais que Bella n'est pas toute seule car ça risque de me prendre un moment.

Merci chef Swan. C'est très gentil à vous de m'inviter.

Charlie.

Puis nous partîmes. Mon père avait pris le remerciement d'Alice pour un oui, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne viendrait pas afin de me laisser seul avec mon ange gardien. Surtout après avoir vu le regard pleins de sous-entendus qu'elle lui avait lancé en apprenant que je serai seule.

Sur la route, mon père me fit la conversation. Je me contentais de répondre sans trop écouter car mes pensées vagabondaient ailleurs. Je repensais à la conversation que j'avais surprise entre Edward et sa sœur. Quel secret pouvaient ils bien cacher qui soit synonyme de vie ou de mort pour eux ? je voulais comprendre. Je devais comprendre. Je récapitulais ce que je savais dans ma tête. Il avait la peau glacée. Il était extrêmement fort, et extrêmement rapide. Et selon ses propres termes, il n'était pas humain. Selon moi, cela suffisait à faire un énorme secret. Cependant, Alice lui avait demandé s'il allait _tout_ me dire… que pouvait il bien me cacher d'autre ? je devais en avoir le cœur net. Ça commençait à m'obséder lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison.

Après s'être assurée que j'avais mangé, mon père pris congé pour aller au travail.

Je me ruais donc dans ma chambre afin d'y allumer mon ordinateur et lancer mon moteur de recherche. Je tapais d'abord « peau glacée » comme mot clé. Une page s'afficha mais je n'y décelais rien d'important. Je décidais donc de préciser la recherche : « peau glacée – grande force » mais là encore rien d'extraordinaire. Je pris donc la décision d'inscrire tous les mots clés que je connaissais, mais sans grand espoir de trouver quoi que ce soit.

« peau glacée – grande force – rapidité – non humain »

voilà ce que je tapais sur mon pc. Une page s'afficha. Les premiers liens ne correspondaient pas, se contentant de reprendre les mots clés que j'avais marqué sans qu'ils aient de liens entre eux. Un site cependant attira mon attention. Je cliquais sur le lien correspondant.

De toute l'histoire de l'humanité, il n'est pas de créature plus dangereuse et plus inhumaine que le vampire. Ces êtres dotés d'une force incroyable et d'une rapidité non moins spectaculaire, poursuivent leurs victimes afin de les vider de leur sang en s'en abreuvant. Leur peau est glacée comme le marbre, leurs yeux ont la couleur du sang qu'ils ingèrent.

_De tout temps les vampires ont existé sans que nous puissions déterminer l'origine de l'espèce mais une chose est sûre, les meurtres les plus horribles qui ont eu lieu sur terre depuis la nuit des temps ne sont pas l'œuvre d'humains simplement détraqués. Le vampire le plus connu de l'histoire…_

Je ne lisais pas la suite. Je relisais plutôt le début afin de m'assurer que j'avais bien vu et que ce n'était pas un tours que me jouait mon imagination. J'allais même jusqu'à me pincer pour être sûre que je n'étais pas en train de rêver.

A ce moment là, je vis une ombre passer devant ma fenêtre et j'entendis tout à coup du bruit dans ma chambre. Je relevais la tête, pour découvrir Edward qui me regardait, les sourcils froncés. Je le regardais, hébétée par ce que je venais de découvrir, effrayée aussi quelque part même si ce n'était pas lui qui me faisait peur. Et puis ma décision était déjà prise. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro.

Alice ?

Je n'entendis pas la personne répondre au bout du fil mais la conversation commença.

je suis arrivé trop tard. Elle sait.

Je sursautais en entendant ses mots. Comment pouvait il savoir ? après tout ma surprise pourrait simplement être due au fait de l'avoir vu passer par la fenêtre plutôt que par la porte d'entrée.

je ne sais pas. A ton avis que dois-je faire ?

comment ça ? je commençais vraiment à être effrayée pour le coup. Qu'allait il se passer. Est ce qu'il allait devoir…me faire du mal ?

non, non. Il avait dit qu'il ne m'en ferait jamais.

elle a peur. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Il faut que je te laisse. C'est ça. A plus tard.

Puis il raccrocha. Je luttais pour reprendre conscience de la situation quand je le vis se laisser tomber le long du mur de ma chambre, et mettre ses mains autours de son visage en soupirant longuement. Cette posture dénotait une telle souffrance chez lui que je fut pour le coup immédiatement ramenée dans la réalité de la situation. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi. Je commençais à me diriger vers lui mais il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Je restais donc figée, debout au milieu de ma chambre, avant de décider d'aller le rejoindre quand même. Il ne s'opposa pas la seconde fois qu'il m'entendit approcher.

Lorsque je lui touchais la main, il sursauta cependant. Il ne releva pas la tête. Ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je lui caressais l'avant bras mais il ne bougea pas plus à ce contact.

Edward, regarde moi.

Il soupira.

Edward. Je t'aime. Regarde moi s'il te plait. Je me fiche de ce que tu es. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.


	14. Chapter 14

Il releva enfin la tête et vrilla ses yeux dans les miens pour voir si je disais vrai. Tout à coup, son visage changea, je revis le visage envahit par la rage que j'avais déjà vu une fois ; celui que je n'aimais pas voir sur lui tant il n'allait pas sur son visage d'ange.

as tu perdu la tête, Bella ? nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble maintenant. Je devrais déjà t'avoir tuée parce que tu as découvert mon secret. Tu ne devrais déjà plus être capable de parler et encore moins de dire des idioties pareilles. C'est terminé maintenant.

Oh non, certainement pas. Tu ne me feras aucun mal, je le sais.

Comment peux tu en être aussi sûre ?

Je le sais c'est tout. Si tu avais voulu me tuer, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqué, hors je suis toujours en vie. M'aimes tu Edward ?

Tu sais bien que oui voyons.

Bien. Moi aussi je t'aime et tu le sais. Faisons simplement comme si de rien était et tout ira bien.

Non c'est impossible.

Bien alors que veux tu ?

Je vais partir. Je vais te laisser seule, sans moi, pour te protéger. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est la seule solution.

Je refuse.

Bella ? as tu vraiment compris quel monstre je suis ?

Il fulminait de plus en plus et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il devait avoir ses limites, comme tout le monde et que je devais faire attention.

oui Edward tu es un vampire. Et alors ? je te dis que je m'en fiche.

C'est impossible. Tu es un être humain, et moi un vampire. C'est contre nature.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger avant, dis-je, énervée moi aussi à présent qu'il refusait de comprendre mon point de vue.

Oh si détrompes toi. J'ai toujours dû lutter contre ma vraie nature quand j'étais avec toi. Pour ne pas craquer, ne pas te tuer. Ton sang…j'ai eu envie de boire ton sang plus d'une fois crois moi.

Mais tu ne l'a pas fait, et tu ne le feras pas.

Peut-être mais c'est devenu trop dangereux maintenant. Si un jour je me laissais aller, je te ferai du mal, et ce n'est pas un risque acceptable. Je refuse de t'exposer au danger. Je vais partir.

Je pleurai maintenant. Je refusais qu'il me laisse mais il semblait avoir déjà pris sa décision, tout comme j'avais pris la mienne.

je m'en vais. Tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

Mais et ta famille ?

Ils partiront aussi sans doute. Je n'aurai pas dû les entraîner dans cette histoire. C'est mal.

Il ne me regardait pas. Pour ne pas voir les larmes coulées sur mes joues sûrement.

Edward, je t'en supplie, réussis-je à dire au bout d'un moment. Ne me laisse pas. Je ne survivrai pas sans toi. J'ai déjà perdu Lizzy, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi.

Tout à coup il se mit à rire, et ça me glaça le sang. Comment pouvait il rire à un moment pareil, tandis que moi j'étais bouleversée ?

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

arrêtes Edward, je t'en supplie. Ne part pas…

Bella il le faut je n'ai pas le choix.

Non je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre sans toi. Si c'est pour me faire ça, tu n'avais qu'à laissé le camion m'écraser hier, parce qu'au moins cette mort là aurait été plus rapide et moins douloureuse que celle que je vivrai bientôt.

Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ?

Parce que c'est la vérité. Tu es toute ma vie maintenant, et je n'ai pas l'intention de la vivre sans toi.

Bon dieu Bella, arrêtes tout de suite tes idioties.

Ce ne sont pas des idioties, criais-je de plus belle.

Bella, tu pourrais vraiment rester avec moi sachant qui je suis ?

Oui.

Tu pourrais rester sachant que chaque instant passé avec moi te met en danger ?

Oui.

Tu pourrais rester avec moi sachant que c'est un être comme moi qui a tué Lizzy ?

Qu…quoi ?

Tu as bien entendu !

Non c'est impossible.

Oh non, crois moi c'est la réalité. Lizzy a été tué par un vampire. Je peux te l'assurer.

Comment le sais tu ? je ne te crois pas. C'est impossible répétais-je.

Bella comment est elle morte ?

Elle a été assassinée.

Mais encore ?

Je t'en prie Edward. Je ne veux pas y repenser. Arrêtes.

Comment est elle morte ???

Elle a été violée.

Passons, ça un être humain pourrait le faire. Ensuite ?

S'il te plait !!!

Ensuite !!!!!

Elle a été rouée de coups. Tous ses os étaient brisés.

Une très grande force Bella. mais ce n'est pas tout.

Un être humain aussi aurait pu lui briser les os.

Passons donc une nouvelle fois à la suite.

Elle…non Edward je t'en prie…je t'en supplie.

Elle a été vidée de son sang, Bella…

Ou…oui.

Voilà. Ça, ça ne peut pas être l'œuvre d'un être humain.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle a été retrouvée à l'endroit même où elle est morte et qu'autour d'elle il n'y avait pas de sang, bien qu'elle n'en ai plus une goutte dans ses veines. Seul un vampire a pu faire ça. Et puis selon toi Lizzy ne t'aurait jamais caché avoir une histoire d'amour avec quelqu'un, tout comme elle ne se serait jamais jeté dans les bras d'un inconnu. Pourtant c'est ce que toi tu as fait Bella…

Pardon ?

Tu m'as suivi dès la première minute où nous nous sommes parlés.

C'était différent.

Absolument pas. Tu l'as reconnu toi même. Jamais avant moi tu n'aurais séché les cours pour suivre un inconnu dans les bois. Tout en moi est fait pour t'attirer Bella. ma voix, mon corps, mon odeur, tout est fait pour que si je décide de te tuer, tu ne cherches même pas à résister.

Arrêtes Edward. Je n'en peux plus , je ne veux pas y penser.

Je vais arrêter puisque je vais m'en aller.

Non…

Il le faut Bella. même si je t'aime, il le faut. Tu m'oublieras. Tu feras ta vie de ton côté.

Jamais je n'y arriverais.

Au revoir Bella.

Et il partit. Je n'eu même pas le temps de réagir et encore moins de tenter de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il était reparti comme il était venu, sans bruit. C'était fini. Ma vie était finie. J'étais finie…


	15. Chapter 15

Lorsque mon père rentra, je n'avais pas bouger ; j'étais toujours assise par terre dans ma chambre, en pleures. Il fut très surpris quand il entra dans ma chambre et vit ma tête. Il ne montait jamais dans ma chambre, mais comme je n'avais pas été capable de répondre à ses appels, il était monté pour s'assurer que j'étais à la maison.

Bella que se passe t il ?

Je ne pouvais pas parler ; je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé bien-sûr, mais de toute façon, je n'avais plus la force de dire quoi que ce soit. J'avais passé toute l'après midi à pleurer. Je n'avais plus de force. Je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Bella ? tu m'entends ?

Je restais figée sans même réussir à le regarder. J'étais déconnectée. Je revoyais dans ma tête tout ce que j'avais vécu en une semaine. Comment ma vie avait pu être aussi bouleversée en si peu de temps. D'habitude j'avais du mal à me lier à quelqu'un. Et là, en une semaine, non seulement je m'étais lier à une autre personne mais j'en étais également tombée amoureuse. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas me quitter. Qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Mon père était de plus en plus inquiet. Il décrocha son portable, mais je ne vis pas qui il appelait. Seul les mots qu'il prononça me ramenèrent à la réalité.

bonjour, ici le chef Swan…

…ce que je vais vous dire va peut-être vous étonner mais je me demandais si Edward et Alice étaient venus voir Bella aujourd'hui. Comme c'était prévu…

…d'accord. Pourriez vous venir la voir ? elle paraît être en état de choc…

…oui. Elle ne répond pas quand je lui parle, elle a le regard dans le vide et…elle pleure. Elle paraît être à bout de nerfs et à bout de force…

…je vous remercie Carlisle. A tout de suite…

il raccrocha. Il allait venir apparemment. Peut-être pourrais-je plaider ma cause. Peut-être accepterait il de convaincre Edward de ne pas me quitter. Mon père me prit dans ses bras et me souleva doucement de terre pour m'emmener sur mon lit. Il m'y allongea. Je ne pouvais pas le remercier, je ne pouvais pas dire un mot. Pourtant il faudrait que j'arrive à parler à Carlisle.

Bella, pourquoi Edward n'est il pas venu te voir comme prévu ? que s'est il passé ? vous aviez l'air bien décidé à vous revoir ce matin pourtant…

…parle moi Bella je t'en supplie. J'ai horreur de te voir comme ça et de ne pas comprendre. Je me sens impuissant.

Au prix d'un gros effort sur moi-même, je réussis à le regarder et à lui prendre la main dans la mienne. Je ne réussis pas à parler cependant ; ma gorge serrée par les sanglots.

Au bout d'un moment où nous étions restés silencieux tous les deux, on sonna à la porte. Mon père reposa ma main sur mon ventre et alla ouvrir. Je l'entendis parler.

je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a…je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, elle qui était si pleine de vie dernièrement paraît…morte maintenant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… vous croyez que c'est le contre-coup ?

je ne sais pas encore Charlie. C'est possible. Je dois d'abord l'examiner. Mais elle ira mieux je peux vous le promettre. Ça prendra peut-être du temps mais ça ira mieux.

Comment pouvait il penser que mon état était dû à l'accident de voiture de la veille. C'était complètement idiot. Carlisle entra alors dans ma chambre.

j'aimerais être seul avec Bella, s'il vous plait Charlie. Peut-être me parlera t elle si vous n'êtes pas là. Ne le prenez pas mal ; je veux juste mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour qu'elle me parle. J'en ai besoin pour cerner ce qu'elle a.

Mon père accepta à contre-cœur et je l'entendis redescendre après avoir refermé la porte de ma chambre derrière lui.

Je regardais Carlisle s'approcher de moi, toujours incapable de dire quoi que ce soit

eh bien, Bella, tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine. Je comprends pourquoi ton père s'inquiète…

Je me concentrais pour réussir à dire quelque chose mais rien ne daignait venir.

…pourquoi a t il fallu que tu sois aussi curieuse, Bella ? vous auriez pu vivre une belle histoire si seulement tu étais restée dans l'ignorance. C'est dommage.

J'arriva enfin à dire un mot à ce moment là.

Edward…

Il ne va pas très bien non plus je dois dire. Même si lui ne peut pas pleurer, contrairement à toi, la tristesse a prit place dans ses yeux.

Alors pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il n'a pas le choix voyons. C'est trop dangereux pour toi maintenant.

Pas plus qu'avant. Si ça ne change rien de mon côté, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait quelque chose pour lui.

Bella…

Je vous en supplie Carlisle. Je ne veux pas être sans lui ; je ne le peux pas ; c'est au dessus de mes forces. Il faut qu'il me pardonne.

Mais il n'a rien à te pardonner Bella ; c'est uniquement à lui qu'il en veut.

Je ne comprends pas.

Il n'aurait jamais dû ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'être ami avec toi. C'est contre nature. Nous pouvons nous mêler aux humains parce que nous sommes différents des autres vampires à cause de notre mode de vie et de notre façon de nous nourrir, mais nous n'en restons pas moins des vampires quand même. Le fait d'être ami avec toi constituait déjà un danger pour toi et pour lui car il n'était pas à l'abris de craquer et de te tuer. Quand j'ai compris qu'il était amoureux de toi, j'ai eu peur alors qu'il ne tienne pas le coup. Mais il m'a assuré qu'il ne te dirait que le stricte minimum pour que tu ne poses pas trop de questions et je l'ai laissé faire…il était tellement heureux depuis que tu étais entrée dans sa vie. Il a toujours été si solitaire. J'ai cru pendant une longue période qu'il n'était pas _normal_ car il ne cherchait pas à se trouver de compagne.

C'est pour ça que vous lui avez présenté Rosalie ? vous espériez qu'il craquerait devant sa beauté et qu'il en tomberait amoureux.

Oui je l'avoue. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Il ne l'a toujours considéré que comme une sœur et bien qu'il soit prêt à donner sa vie pour elle, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux.

Je soupirais. J'étais heureuse d'apprendre ça. Car malgré ce qu'Edward m'avait dit, une part de moi doutait de la nature réelle des relations entre Edward et Rosalie.

les années ont passées, et j'ai fini par accepter que mon fils reste seul. Il n'était pas tout à fait heureux mais c'était sa décision. Mais le jour où il t'a rencontré, il a changé. Quand il est rentré de son premier jour d'école, il était différent. Son regard avait changé. Il est monté directement dans sa chambre en arrivant à la maison alors que d'habitude, il va au piano pour jouer et se vider l'esprit de tout ce qu'il a entendu dans la journée. J'ai demandé aux autres ce qui lui arrivait et c'est là qu'ils m'ont parlé de toi. Du fait qu'Edward avait passé du temps en ta compagnie dans la journée.

C'est le soir où mon père et moi sommes venus chez vous…dis-je, me souvenant parfaitement de cette soirée.

Oui. Je suis monté le voir dans sa chambre avant que vous n'arriviez car je voulais comprendre ce qui arrivait à mon fils. Il m'a parlé de toi Bella. il m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se passait mais qu'il ressentait un besoin presque vital d'être avec toi, et de te connaître. Il était si heureux quand il me dit que tu étais la fille du shérif que j'avais précisément invité à dîner le soir même, que je n'ai pu me résoudre à lui dire de t'éviter. Je vous ai observé ce soir là. Et j'ai compris.

Quoi donc ?

Que quoi que je dise ou quoi que je fasse, Edward était maintenant lié à toi et toi à lui. J'ai vu ta façon de le regarder, et sa façon à lui de te dévorer des yeux. Et j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait que deux façons possible pour cette histoire de se terminer.

Lesquelles ?

Les deux impliquent ta mort Bella alors je ne pense pas que tu aies envie d'en savoir plus.

Si. Je veux savoir. Expliquez moi.

Tu l'auras voulu. La première implique le fait que tout ou tard, Edward aurait craqué, et qu'il t'aurait tué.

Oh. Et la deuxième ?

Eh bien…elle impliquait le fait que tu connaisses notre vraie nature et que tu décides de devenir comme nous, pour pouvoir rester avec lui. Mais c'est inenvisageable.

Pourquoi ? comment devient on comme vous ? je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester avec lui vous le savez. Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre quoi qu'il arrive et sans lui je ne vivrais pas de toute façon.

Je le sais Bella, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je refuse d'agir contre la volonté d'Edward.

Vous êtes son père oui ou non ? avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous êtes sensé agir pour son bien, et non pas le soutenir quand il s'entête dans une direction qui n'est pas la bonne. Vous dites vous même qu'il est malheureux tout comme je le suis alors vous devriez le convaincre d'accepter de me garder auprès de lui.

Ecoutes, je vais lui parler mais je ne garantis pas que cela donne quelque chose.

Est ce qu'Alice a vu comment tout ça allait finir ?

Qu..quoi ? comment sais tu qu'Alice voit…

Je l'ai compris toute seule. J'ai surpris une conversation qu'elle a eu avec Edward ce matin. A vrai dire c'est cette conversation qui a tout déclenchée. Si je ne l'avais pas entendu, je n'aurai jamais cherché à percer le secret d'Edward. Ou du moins pas tout de suite. Bref elle a dit à Edward qu'il me dirait ce qu'il était réellement, qu'elle l'avait vu. Et puis quand j'ai compris les choses en les lisant sur mon PC, quand Edward est arrivé, il l'a appelé et lui a dit qu'il était arrivé trop tard. J'en ai donc déduis qu'elle m'avait vu faire mes recherches et qu'elle avait avertis Edward.

Tu comprends vite. Tu es très intelligente. Un peu trop peut-être pour ton bien mais bon…

Alors ? est ce qu'elle sait comment ça va finir ?

Non, pas encore. Mais elle est de ton coté. Elle essayes en ce moment de convaincre Edward de ne pas s'éloigner de toi.

Il faudra que je pense à la remercier quand je la reverrais.

En prononçant ces mots, je repensais tout à coup à ce qu'Edward m'avait dit un peu plus tôt.

vous… vous allez partir n'est ce pas ?

non. Il ne veut pas que nous gâchions nos vies pour lui. Il nous a interdit de nous en aller d'ici. Il veut partir seul…

emmenez moi le voir tout de suite. Je vous en supplie je ne veux pas le perdre, je dois le voir. Il faut qu'il accepte de rester.

A ce moment là, son téléphone sonna. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, c'était Alice. Mais Carlisle parla trop vite ensuite pour que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Puis il raccrocha.

Alice va appeler ton père, me dit il pour lui demandé l'autorisation que je t'emmène à la maison. Si tu veux qu'il accepte, il serait bon qu'il te voit aller mieux.

Je me levais aussitôt. Mais j'avais dû aller trop vite car je me mis à tituber. Carlisle dû m'attraper le bras pour m'éviter d'aller m'empaler sur le coin opposé de ma chambre.

vas y doucement, Bella.

non, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Je me dirigeais alors dans le couloir puis descendit l'escalier pour aller rejoindre mon père. Je me forçais à afficher un grand sourire pour qu'il voit que j'allais mieux.

Bella ? ça va ? qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? j'ai cru que tu ne sortirais pas de cet état…

Je vais bien papa. Désolée de t'avoir fait peur.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner, et je courais répondre.

Alice, dis-je. Salut. Ça va ? quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Je voulais savoir comment il allait. Elle ne s'y trompa pas.

pas terrible hélas. Il est têtu comme une mule. Il est allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre et refuse de nous laisser entrer. Mais il réfléchi à ce que je lui ai dit alors c'est déjà ça. Et toi ? tu tiens le coup ?

non.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu veux venir à la maison ? je crois que vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux. Je t'aime bien Bella je te l'ai dit ; te voir le rendre heureux à fait de toi ma meilleure amie et je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de vous savoir malheureux chacun de votre coté alors que vous pourriez être heureux ensemble.

Entièrement d'accord avec toi. A propos, merci pour tout ce que tu fais.

Il n'y a pas de quoi.

A ce moment là, mon père entra dans la cuisine pour me demander qui était au téléphone.

attends une seconde, Alice, je demande à mon père.

Non. Passe le moi plutôt.

Hein ? euh, d'accord.

Tiens papa. C'est Alice. Elle veut te parler.

Mon père leva les sourcils d'incompréhension et je lui passais le combiné. Il commença à discuter de tout et de rien puis la conversation pris une autre tournure. Il fronça alors les sourcils.

non ; c'est très gentil à toi Alice mais Bella vient d'avoir un contre coup de l'accident et elle n'était vraiment pas en forme alors je préfèrerais la garder auprès de moi ce soir.

Papa, je vais bien dis-je. Et j'ai envie d'y aller.

Mon père me regarda, puis levant les yeux au ciel, il soupira.

Carlisle ?

Oui ?

Vous êtes de garde ce soir ?

Non. C'est mon jour de repos. Je serai chez moi.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père posait cette question. Qu'est ce que cela avait à voir avec le fait que j'aille ou non chez les Cullen ?

très bien Alice, ça suffit, tu as gagné. Mais je n'accepte qu'à une seule condition dit il à la cantonade… Carlisle, vous devrez m'avertir s'il y a le moindre souci avec Bella afin que je vienne la chercher. Je compte sur vous pour la surveiller et la faire manger. Elle n'a rien avalé depuis ce matin.

Je me ruai vers le frigo pour attraper un morceau de fromage et mordit dedans en regardant mon père.

Il se mit à rire puis dit au revoir à Alice et raccrocha.

tu veux _vraiment_ y aller n'est ce pas ?

oui papa. J'ai besoin…de voir Alice. Ça me fera beaucoup de bien.

Je l'espère. Carlisle, n'oubliez pas ma condition. Je compte sur vous.

N'ayez aucune crainte, Charlie. Bella est en sécurité avec nous.

Très bien. Puisque tu ne seras pas à la maison, je vais en profiter pour retourner travailler un peu sur cette affaire de ce matin. Et puis j'irai rendre visite à Billy et Jacob à la réserve.

Dis leur bonjour de ma part et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je serais sage.

Fais attention à toi c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Promis.

Dans ce cas, sauves toi.

Je le pris dans mes bras pour le remercier et lui dire que je l'aimais puis partis avec Carlisle.


	16. Chapter 16

Nous arrivâmes très rapidement chez eux. Carlisle conduisait tout aussi vite qu'Edward et je commençais même à m'habituer à la vitesse. Je ne m'étais pas accrocher à mon siège cette fois ci. Mais cette tolérance était peut-être plus dû au fait que j'avais l'esprit beaucoup plus occupé à ce qui allait se passer bientôt qu'au fait que j'apprécie réellement sa façon de conduire.

Alice m'accueillit à l'entrée de la maison avec Esmé et Emmet.

où est il ? demanda Carlisle. Comment va t il ?

pas très fort, papa. Il est dans sa chambre. Il refuse de nous parler.

Bella, me dit alors Esmé. Tu es notre dernière chance. Si tu échoues, je perdrais un fils.

Je fut frappé par l'horreur que cette idée provoquait dans son regard. Elle ne le supporterait pas plus que moi.

j'en ai déjà perdu un une fois. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Je t'en prie, essayes de le retenir.

Je vais essayer. Je ne veux pas plus que vous le voir partir.

Je le sais ma chérie ; c'est pourquoi je suis convaincue que tu es la mieux placée pour lui parler, en dehors du fait que tu sois entièrement concernée par la situation.

Je la regardais. Cherchant à voir dans ses yeux une once de reproche à mon égard mais il n'en était rien, bien au contraire.

Bella, tu es comme ma fille à présent. Tu as réussi à rendre mon fils heureux et je souhaite qu'il continue à l'être alors quoi qu'il arrive, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais j'espère que tu réussiras. Vas le voir maintenant. Entre directement dans sa chambre ; la porte n'est pas fermée.

Je prie congé de ses parents et d'Alice. Non sans avoir demandé à cette dernière s'il y avait un espoir selon elle. Mais elle n'avait pu me répondre car elle n'en savait rien. Edward réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et par conséquent, n'avait pris aucune décision pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait donc pas connaître le dénouement de cette histoire.

il faudra que je t'explique un peu plus précisément comment fonctionne mon don Bella, mais pour l'instant vas y parce que s'il t'entend avant de te voir, il risque de ne pas apprécier ta venue à sa juste valeur et de s'enfuir. Il y a des fenêtres dans sa chambre…

je montais donc les escaliers. Emmet n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de me serrer dans ses bras à mon arrivée mais cela avait suffit. Il me soutenait. Lui non plus ne tenait pas à voir son frère quitter la maison. Ils comptaient tous sur moi pour que je le fasse changer d'avis.

J'arrivais au pied de sa chambre, et hésitait à entrer sans frappé. Mais c'était ce qu'Esmé m'avait conseillé de faire alors je le fis.

Il était allongé sur son lit, torse nu, les yeux fermés et les bras derrière la tête. Je fus une nouvelle fois saisie par sa beauté à ce moment là, mais mon esprit réussit mieux que d'habitude à passer au dessus de ça. Ma vie ; ma survie dépendait de ce qui allait suivre.

Je m'approchais du lit, silencieuse. Et je m'asseyais à côté de lui. Il ne bougea pas, n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Je décidais alors de lui montrer ma présence. Je commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Il inspira profondément mais ne bougea pas plus pour autant.

Edward ?

Aucune réponse.

Je fis descendre ma main le long de sa joue afin de le faire réagir. Mais il ne broncha pas plus. Je continuais alors à provoquer le destin et la chance en descendant le long de son torse. Il frémit. Je continuais donc à descendre. Il soupira puis arrêta ma main, tout en ouvrant les yeux.

enfin !! j'ai cru devoir descendre encore plus pour que tu daigne enfin me regarder.

Comme si ça t'aurait déranger, me dit il.

J'avoue.

Que fais tu ici, Bella ?

Ils m'ont appelé. Ils se font du souci pour toi. Mais de toute façon j'étais déjà décidé à venir.

Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Tu n'aurais pas pu m'en empêcher.

Je sais. Comment vas tu ?

Mieux maintenant que je suis près de toi. Il y a encore une heure, j'étais en train de mourir.

Il tressaillit en entendant ces mots.

je suis désolé, me dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Je le sais. Et si tu acceptais de rester à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours humains, alors tu ne m'en ferais plus jamais. Si par contre tu décidais de t'entêter dans ta décision stupide, tu me tuerais.

Il frissonna à nouveau. Je décidais d'enfoncer le clou.

et tu tuerais en même temps tes frères et sœurs ainsi que tes parents. Bien-sûr, certains s'en remettraient sûrement et réussiraient même certainement à reprendre le cours de leur vie mais Esmé, elle, n'y survivrait pas.

Arrêtes, Bella. je souffre déjà suffisamment.

Tu sais qu'il existe une solution pour que personne ne souffre, lui répondis-je. Alors pourquoi t'entêtes tu ? à moins que tu n'aimes ça.

Il me fusilla du regard. Je le provoquais, j'en étais consciente, mais je voulais le pousser dans ses retranchements. Je voulais qu'il réagisse.

d'accord, je sais ce que vous êtes, ta famille et toi, mais je ne vois pas où est le mal, puisque si vous aviez voulu nous tuer, vous l'auriez fait dès le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je connais tes pouvoirs, et je connais ceux d'Alice. Mais je ne vais pas m'amuser à en parler à qui que ce soit, tu peux me croire. De toute façon, si je le faisais, les gens me prendraient pour une folle, et je finirais à l'asile. Alors pourquoi refuses tu de voir le côté positif de tout ça ?

dis moi ; c'est quoi le côté positif, hein ?

nous pouvons nous aimer au grand jour Edward. Tu peux être naturel avec moi ; tout comme le reste de ta famille. Sans avoir peur de laisser échapper une information trop importante, puisque je sais déjà tout. Tu n'as plus besoin de me cacher quoi que ce soit.

Je ne pourrais jamais être ce que tu attends d'un petit ami Bella.

Je le sais, mais tu es ce que j'attends d'un petit ami.

Comment ça ?

Je veux un homme qui m'aime.

Je le regardais en levant les sourcils pour lui demander si c'était son cas. Il acquiesça.

je veux un homme qui puisse me protéger quand je me mets en danger toute seule…

il acquiesça à nouveau.

je veux un homme qui m'accepte telle que je suis, avec mes qualités mais aussi et surtout mes défauts ; qui me respecte.

Un nouvel acquiescement.

je ne veux rien de plus. Je suis comblée du moment que toi tu acceptes de remplir ce rôle auprès de moi. Comprenons nous bien, dis-je alors qu'il allait objecté, il pourrait y avoir un autre homme capable de remplir ses conditions auprès de moi, je n'en voudrais pas. Je veux que toi tu les remplisses. Je te veux toi.

Ce n'est pas normal, Bella.

Je me fou de ce qui est normal ou pas dans cette histoire. Est ce que c'est normal pour un vampire d'être amoureux d'une humaine ? je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller à l'encontre de ce que me dicte mon cœur. Je l'ai toujours suivi, et je n'ai jamais eu à le regretter.

Il soupira puis ferma les yeux. Je restais silencieuse, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. J'entendis Alice, exploser de joie au rez de chaussé et s'écrier que c'était génial, mais je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait. Je vis également Edward sourire.

j'ai raté quelque chose là…dis-je pour moi même, en me retournant vers la porte d'où m'était parvenu le cri d'Alice.

Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour.

Je sursautais et me tournais à nouveau vers Edward, pour découvrir qu'il s'était redressé, et que son visage était maintenant à 5 cm du miens. Il me pris le visage entre ses mains et mon corps fut aussitôt parcouru de frissons. Je rougissais également de surprise.

ça m'a manqué, dit il en m'offrant son petit sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre.

Il vrilla ses yeux dans les miens et j'étais à nouveau clouée sur place. Il m'embrassa. Je lui sautais littéralement dessus, tant je ressentais le besoin de l'embrasser également. Notre baiser fut très intense. Nous en avions besoin tous les deux apparemment. Mes mains agrippaient son corps et ses cheveux. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Je voulais qu'il soit mien pour toujours. Il me repoussa tendrement cependant, et me pris dans ses bras. J'étais bouleversée de sentir à nouveau son corps, son odeur. Ça m'avait manqué encore plus que je ne le croyais.

je t'aime, Bella. tu as mon cœur désormais. Pourras tu jamais me pardonner ?

ça dépend de ce que tu vas décider de faire, lui répondis-je.

Parce que tu n'as toujours pas compris ? pourquoi crois tu qu'Alice a hurlé de joie tout à l'heure ? pourquoi crois tu que je t'ai embrassé à l'instant ?

Je le regardais. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. C'était quoi le rapport entre lui, moi, notre baiser, et Alice ?

Bella, tu te montres très intelligente pour ce qui est de comprendre ce que tu ne devrais pas, mais quand ça te concerne directement, tu refuses de voir ce qui te crève les yeux !!!

Que veux tu dire ?

Que je reste voyons. je ne te quitte pas. Je ne quitte pas ma famille. Je te garde près de moi, je…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase puisque je lui avais de nouveau sauté dessus. J'étais si heureuse…il restait. C'est tout ce que je voulais. J'avais réussi.

…t'aime. Me dit il après avoir une nouvelle fois rompu notre étreinte.

Moi aussi. Et tu es tout pardonné…

Nous affichions tous les deux un grand sourire à présent. Il m'attira contre lui et nous nous allongeâmes sur son lit, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sa main caressait mon dos pendant que la mienne était posée sur son torse. Je profitais de chaque seconde. La perspective de le perdre m'avait fait prendre encore plus conscience de ce que j'avais quand j'étais avec lui.

a quoi penses tu ?

à mon bonheur. Le fait d'être dans tes bras, de devoir lutter pour ne pas te sauter dessus à nouveau (ce détail me fit rougir), à mon amour pour toi et au fait que je veux être avec toi pour le reste de mes jours…

j'aime ces pensées.

Moi aussi… qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Comment ça ?

Eh bien, quand nous étions chez moi, j'aurais pu dire n'importe quoi, ta décision était prise, et je ne t'aurais pas fait changer d'avis. Mais là, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dit grand chose, et ça a suffit.

C'est Alice. Ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre loin de toi. Que j'aurais beau partir à des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres de toi, ça ne changerait rien. Et puis ce que tu m'as dit a fini le travail. Je ne voulais blesser personne en prenant cette décision, mais tu m'as montré que je faisais exactement l'inverse.

Je suis ravie que tu aies finalement entendu raison.

Moi aussi mon amour.

Il m'embrassa sur le front. A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte. C'était Alice et Emmet.

désolé fréro, c'est pas qu'on veuille déranger. On venait juste avertir Bella que son père avait téléphoné et qu'il devait rester au boulot toute la nuit, nous dit Emmet avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ah bon ? rien de grave ? dis-je.

Non apparemment pas. C'est juste qu'il doit bosser. Alice lui a proposé de te faire dormir ici et il a accepté !!!! bienvenue chez nous, Bella…

Il…a dit oui ? ça alors ! il doit vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi.

Non, Bella me répondit Alice. Enfin si peut-être mais je sais aussi faire preuve d'une très grande force de persuasion…

Oh ouais sur ce coup là je veux bien te croire répondis-je en rigolant.

Bien maintenant, dit Edward, si vous nous laissiez un peu… on vous rejoindra tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Ok a plus fréro… Bella, encore merci.

Puis ils sortirent de la chambre.

eh bien, on dirait que la soirée s'annonce beaucoup mieux que prévu me dit Edward en resserrant son étreinte autours de mes épaules.

Oui heureusement, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il aurait fallu qu'ils s'y mettent tous pour que je me retrouve ailleurs que dans tes bras cette nuit.

Au pire, je serai venu te rejoindre dans ta chambre…

Je le regardais à présent, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas plus envie d'être séparé de moi cette nuit que moi de lui. Mon ventre se mit alors à gronder.

mince, dis-je. Quel heure est il ?

20h00. je crois que ton estomac te rappelle à l'ordre. Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?

pas depuis ce matin.

Alors debout petit soldat. Descendons à la cuisine voir si nous te trouvons quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent !!!

Non je veux rester ici le plus longtemps possible.

Il me regarda en souriant.

je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher d'une semelle, et puis même quand tu seras en bas, ce sera toujours chez moi d'accord ?

j'obtempérais parce que mon ventre venait à nouveau de gronder. Avant de sortir de la chambre, je le retenais par le bras.

qui y a t il ?

j'accepte de manger à une seule condition dis-je…

laquelle ?

je veux d'abord un câlin…

il me souria et mis sa main sur ma joue.

j'ai autre chose à te proposer !

ah bon ? quoi donc ?

tu manges d'abord.

Je secouais la tête.

écoutes moi jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?

je soupirais mais acceptais.

très bien. Je disais donc…

il vrilla de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens. Il aurait pu me proposer n'importe quoi, j'aurais été incapable de refuser dans ces conditions !!!

…tu manges d'abord, et ensuite nous aurons toute la nuit devant nous pour en faire un…

mon cœur eut un raté.

hum…cette idée me plait, dis-je.

J'en étais sûr !!!! dit il en éclatant de rire.

Sur ce, et après m'avoir embrassé brièvement, il m'entraîna hors de la chambre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci à mes premiers reviewers. Voici la suite. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours !!!! reviewer encore s'il vous plait. Lol. bye**

Nous descendîmes vers la cuisine. Les autres étaient regroupés dans le salon.

tiens, tiens ; vous déniez enfin faire parti des vivants ?

ne commence pas Emmet, répondit Edward.

Ben quoi, je ne serais plus moi même si je n'embêtais pas Bella un ptit peu non ?

Oui mais pas ce soir. Nous sommes descendu parce que Bella a faim.

Bah merde alors. Qu'est ce que tu fou ptit frère ? je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça.

Emmet commença à rire mais Edward gronda.

Que veux tu dire par là ? m'enquis-je

Bah…je pensais que vous seriez trop occupé pour que tu penses à manger…mais si ton estomac est plus fort que mon frère c'est qu'il ne doit pas être très doué !!!

Il rigolait franchement maintenant. Edward lui était en colère. Je le vis à ses yeux. Avant que ça ne dégénère, je décidais de répondre moi même à Emmet.

oh non tu te trompes. Ton frère est très doué. Il excelle dans tous les domaines… il m'a simplement convaincu de manger tout de suite afin d'avoir le reste de la nuit devant nous !!!!

Emmet resta figé ; son regard allant d'Edward à moi sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ma réponse ; il avait plutôt prévu de m'embarrasser. Edward éclata de rire devant la mine hébétée de son frère.

si tu savais comme je t'aime à cet instant me murmura t il à l'oreille. Rare sont les personnes qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir réussi à clouer le bec d'Emmet.

C'est quand tu veux, répondis-je.

Parfait. Et maintenant, allons voir ce que nous pouvons te faire à manger.

Edward me fit une omelette. Je l'avalais en quatrième vitesse tellement j'avais faim. Quand j'eue fini de dévorer, Edward me demanda si je voulais autre chose mais je refusais, trop pressée de remonter avec lui. Mais hélas, ça n'arriva pas tout de suite.

Edward, tu ne vas pas couper à la tradition, lui dit Esmé.

Laquelle ? demandais-je

Edward nous joue du piano tous les soirs avant de monter dormir.

Je le regardais. Il avait l'air gêné. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu jouer.

eh bien vas y dis-je. Puisque c'est la tradition !!!

ça ne te dérange pas ?

pas du tout j'ai très envie de t'entendre…

j'allais m'asseoir aux cotés d'Alice dans le canapé du salon. Edward commença à jouer. Il jouait magnifiquement bien. Rien d'étonnant à ça me dis-je. N'y avait il décidément aucun domaine dans lequel il ne fut pas doué ? je l'écoutais religieusement ; regardant ses mains aller et venir sur les touches du clavier. Tout à coup je reconnu la mélodie de la chanson qu'il m'avait chanté à l'hôpital, pour que je m'endorme. Il me regarda tout en la jouant.

c'est nouveau ? dit Esmé. Tu ne nous l'avais jamais joué celle là.

Non c'est exacte. Quand penses tu ?

Elle est très belle.

Aussi belle que la personne qui me l'a inspirée.

Je rougissais plus que jamais pendant que lui souriait tout simplement heureux de ce moment.

Nous prîmes ensuite congé.

En arrivant devant sa chambre, je me rendis soudain compte que je n'avais rien, pas d'affaire pour dormir, ni mes affaires de court du lendemain. Lorsque j'allais en informer Edward, Alice arriva derrière nous dans l'escalier.

Bella, attends. Je voulais te dire…

Oui ?

…j'ai pris la liberté d'aller chez toi tout à l'heure pour te prendre deux ou trois trucs. J'ai mis ta trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain, et le reste de tes affaires est dans ma chambre. Je vais te les chercher.

Quand as tu ?

Ben, quand ton père a appelé tout à l'heure je lui ai dit que nous ferions un aller retour chez toi pour que tu prennes tes affaires mais je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger alors j'ai pris la liberté d'y aller seule. A propos, il faudra que nous allions faire les boutiques ensemble un de ces jours parce que ta garde robe est en dépression…

Oui je sais. Je me suis dit la même chose y a pas si longtemps. Merci.

Bah de rien. Je n'allais pas te laisser tomber.

C'est très gentil à toi, Alice, dit Edward.

Tu me connais, non ? la reine de l'organisation, c'est moi !!!!

Exact.

Bon je peux t'enlever Bella deux minutes pour lui donner ses affaires ?

D'accord ; mais deux minutes ; pas plus, sinon je viens la chercher.

Je filais donc avec Alice pour aller chercher mes affaires. Quand nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre, elle me donna mes affaires, puis me serra dans ses bras.

merci, Bella. je te serais redevable jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Merci.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne me dois rien du tout. C'est ce que tu lui as dit qui l'a fait changer d'avis réellement.

Vraiment ? chouette. J'étais sûre que ça marcherait.

D'ailleurs que lui as tu dit exactement ?

Que j'allais te tuer…

Hein ?

Ne le prend pas mal, Bella. je voulais juste qu'il m'en croit capable ; mais je ne t'aurais pas fait de mal. Je lui ai dit que si c'était la solution pour qu'il puisse rester auprès de nous j'étais prête à te tuer car comme ça il n'aurait pas à te croiser tous les jours. Et que puisqu'il était prêt à s'éloigner pour ne plus te voir, je solutionnais ainsi deux problèmes pour le prix d'un.

Oh. D'accord.

Allez les deux minutes sont passées et comme je ne tiens pas à énerver mon frère…

Ok allons-y.

En passant devant la salle de bain, je compris que j'aimerais bien prendre une douche. J'allais donc rejoindre Edward, pour l'en informer.

Je me rendais ensuite sous la douche. Me lavait en prenant plus de temps que nécessaire mais j'en avais besoin. Au bout d'un long moment, ayant réussi à me remettre plus ou moins de mes émotions de la journée, je sortais de la douche puis enfilait mon débardeur et mon pantalon de pyjama puis retournais rejoindre Edward. Je fut surprise de le découvrir déjà couché. Je rougissais à l'idée de passer la nuit avec lui tout à coup mais l'idée que ceci aurait tout simplement pu ne jamais se reproduire suffit à me faire reprendre mes esprits et je me dirigeais vers le lit. Il souleva les couvertures et je me glissais en dessous. Il me pris dans ses bras.

tu m'as manqué. T'as été longue.

Je sais ; excuse moi.

Hum tu es toute pardonnée. Tu sens tellement bon que je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu…

Il rigola en fourrant sa tête dans mes cheveux. Je frissonnais déjà beaucoup trop, et ce n'était pas dû à la température de son corps contre le mien. C'était bien plus que ça. J'avais envie de le sentir contre moi, de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de passer ma nuit à le regarder et de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Je me pressais donc contre lui en mettant ma main dans ses cheveux. Je commençais par l'embrasser sur le front avant d'explorer le reste de son visage avec mes baisers. Il se laissa faire pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il fermait les yeux et souriait. Il appréciait le moment à sa manière. Je décidais de ne pas m'arrêter là et de lui montrer à quel point j'étais heureuse qu'il soit resté. Je continuais donc à explorer son magnifique corps de mes baisers. Il ne portait sur lui qu'un simple boxer, ce qui me laissait beaucoup d'endroit à embrasser… je continuais donc en prenant mon temps à l'embrasser sur son visage d'abord. Quand nos bouches entrèrent en contact il me rendit mon baiser, fougueux, et empresser mais je réussissais sans savoir comment à m'arracher à ce baiser et continuer mon exploration. Je descendis le long de son cou. Apparemment je découvris que sa clavicule faisait partie de ses points faibles car il gémit quand je l'embrassais dessus. J'étais maintenant au dessus de lui. Une jambe de chaque coté de son corps. J'en arrivais à son torse. Je l'embrassais sur chaque recoin de celui ci. Il gémit à nouveau quand je me dirigeais vers sa taille. Sans que je m'en rende compte, il avait inversé nos positions et je me retrouvais donc sur le lit et lui au dessus de moi. Je compris alors que c'était à mon tours d'apprécier le moment. Il commença lui aussi par mon visage. Je fus tout de suite parcouru de frissons et mon cœur s'emballa. Là où j'avais été capable de retenir mes gestes, quelques minutes avant, je me retrouvais maintenant complètement privée de mes sens. Je ne réussi pas à me retenir quand nos lèvres se touchèrent une nouvelle fois, et j'agrippais son visage entre mes mains en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il se recula mais je ne le lâchais pas. Il rompit alors notre baiser mais pour mieux m'embrasser dans le cou. Je me tordais de plaisir maintenant. Je n'étais pas sûre que mon cœur puisse en supporter d'avantage mais je m'en fichais. J'en voulais encore plus. Lorsque ses mains allèrent sous mon débardeur je l'enlevais tout de suite et pressait mon corps contre le sien. Il ne se fit pas prier et repris ses baisers mais en commençant par mon ventre. Je frémis à nouveau, me laissant totalement allée à mon plaisir. Il remonta petit à petit vers ma poitrine. Rien que son souffle sur ma peau constituait déjà un plaisir infini pour moi mais quand ses mains se mirent à me caresser en même temps que ses lèvres m'embrassaient je fus saisi de tremblements, et un gémissement m'échappa. Il s'allongea ensuite sur moi et m'embrassa à nouveau sur la bouche. Ses mains agrippèrent les miennes et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je pus seulement enfermé sa taille entre mes jambes et nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, à savourer le goût de l'autre ainsi que nos odeurs respectives qui s'entremêlaient.

Il rompit cependant notre étreinte au bout de quelques minutes.

je ne peux pas faire plus, mon amour, je suis désolé.

Tu parais pourtant très bien te contrôler, lui répondis-je, ne voulant pas m'arrêter là.

Il se mit à rire.

c'est beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît.

C'est très…frustrant…

Oui.

Tu as moins de mal pour ce qui est de m'embrasser maintenant.

Oui plus je le fais et plus je me contrôle.

Dans ce cas, il ne nous faut qu'un peu d'entraînement. En y allant petit à petit, tu pourras te contrôler un jour.

J'en doute. Je suis fort, certes. Je contrôle déjà beaucoup de chose mais ça…je crois que ce sera trop.

Eh bien nous verrons, dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer…

Je n'en doute pas un instant !!!!

Nous rîmes ensemble à présent.

nous sommes obligés d'aller au lycée demain ?

oui, pourquoi ?

je me disais que je commencerais bien l'entraînement dès demain matin…

il éclata de rire.

je t'aime. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

oui.

Mais comment crois tu que ton père réagirait si le lycée l'appelait pour lui dire que tu n'es pas en cours ? si tu veux pouvoir revenir le week-end prochain, il vaut mieux ne pas lui donner de raison de nous en vouloir.

Tu as raison…comme toujours…dommage.

Je me mis soudain à bailler. Je n'avais pas sentis la fatigue arrivée mais je suppose que le trop plein d'émotions de la journée et les larmes que j'avais versées toute l'après midi m'avaient quelque peu vidée de mon energie.

tu es fatiguée. Dors mon amour.

Tu me promets de ne pas me quitter de la nuit ?

Bella, tu es dans mon lit je te le rappelle. Où voudrais tu que j'aille ?

Promets…

C'est promis. Dors maintenant.

Il me chanta à nouveau sa magnifique chanson à l'oreille et comme la dernière fois, je sombrais aussitôt.


	18. Chapter 18

Je fus réveiller à l'aube, par les caresses d'Edward sur ma peau. Je me tournais vers lui.

excuse moi ; je t'ai réveillée.

Ce n'est pas grave. Au contraire. Quelle heure est il ?

Environ 5h du matin. Tu peux redormir un peu si tu veux.

Non je n'en ai pas envie. En fait, j'ai juste envie de profiter de toi un petit peu.

De quoi étais tu en train de rêver ?

Pourquoi ? j'ai parlé ?

Eh bien, tu as juste prononcer mon prénom, comme d'habitude mais c'est surtout ton attitude qui était différente.

Ah bon ?

Tu souriais, et tu m'as agrippé pour que je sois plus prêt de toi.

Oh…

Oh non, oh non, oh non, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai !!!!!

alors ? de quoi rêvais tu ?

eh bien, en fait… je nous ai imaginé…à l'entraînement….

Je me sentis rougir et me cacha la tête sous la couette !

Je le sentais rire au dessus de moi. Il retira la couette qui me cachait le visage et m'embrassa aussitôt avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il me serra contre lui comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Cette étreinte provoqua une nouvelle vague de frisson en moi et j'haletais lorsqu'il la rompit.

moi qui croyait que tu serais en colère dis-je…

pourquoi serais-je en colère ? et contre qui ? toi ?

oui. Parce que je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'être avec moi et au lieu de t'aider, je te complique les choses en t'en demandant toujours plus.

Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Et surtout pas pour ça. Tu es simplement humaine et ton attitude est dictée par tes émotions. Et puis…je ne refuserai jamais un peu d'entraînement avec toi !!!

Tu es sérieux ?

Bien sûr voyons, Bella. crois tu que tu réussirais à me faire faire quelque chose contre ma volonté ?

Non bien sûr que non.

Dans ce cas, n'aie jamais honte de m'en demander toujours plus. Au contraire. Ton attitude humaine est l'une des choses qui fait que je t'aime tant.

Quelles sont les autres ?

Eh bien…ton odeur…ta façon de rougir…la façon dont tu me regardes et dont tu m'embrasses…ta fragilité et ta force…et l'affolement des battements de ton cœur lorsque je te touche…ainsi que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car je l'embrassais.

te sens-tu prêt pour une petite séance d'entraînement ?

il m'embrassa aussitôt. Et nous partîmes tous deux à l'exploration de notre plaisir et de notre désir de l'autre. Le temps passa trop vite à mon goût, car lorsqu'il rompit notre étreinte une nouvelle fois, il était l'heure de se lever pour aller au lycée.

sais tu que je pourrais continuer à t'embrasser toute la journée ?

ne me tente pas, dis-je. Sinon je risque de te kidnapper.

Hum…je ne suis pas sûr d'être contre cette idée. Mais dans ce cas, on ne pourrait pas qualifier ça de kidnapping !!!

Il se mit à rire. Je riais aussi. Il m'embrassa avant de m'entraîner vers la cuisine pour que je prenne mon petit déjeuner. Les autres n'étaient pas encore levés. Ou déjà partis, je n'en savais rien. J'avalais mon bol de céréales en quatrième vitesse.

comment se fait il que vous ayez tout ce qu'il faut pour manger alors que vous ne mangez jamais ?

eh bien nous donnons l'illusion, au cas où. Pour les céréales, par contre, je pense qu'Alice les a ramené de chez toi. Tu as fini ?

oui, merci. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

Ok.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

a tout à l'heure, mademoiselle Swan. Ne soyez pas trop longue car vous me manquez déjà.

Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front en lui promettant de faire vite, puis m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Je ressortais au bout de vingt minutes…record battu…j'avais gagné du temps parce qu'Alice avait déjà sélectionné mes vêtements. Je couru rejoindre Edward dans sa chambre. Quand j'entra, je fus déçue de constater qu'il n'était pas seul. Ses frères et sœurs étaient tous là.

Bella, me dit Emmet, nous étions venus voir si tu avais survécu à cette nuit !!! me dit il en souriant.

Comme tu le vois, tout va bien.

Tu n'as pas l'air trop fatiguée…

Je récupère très vite !!!

Edward éclata de rire. Et moi aussi.

A croire que tu n'auras jamais le dessus mon vieux, dit Alice.

Emmet émit un léger grondement de mécontentement mais il souriait.

on se retrouve au lycée ? dit il

vous n'avez qu'à nous suivre, dit Edward. Bella a prévu d'essayer de m'enlever alors il se pourrait que vous deviez me protéger.

Nous rîmes tous de bon cœur à cette idée ; puis nous partîmes en direction du lycée.

prête ? me dit Edward en arrivant sur le parking

pourquoi ?

jessica. Elle a entendu parler de l'accident. Il faudrait que je découvre sa source parce qu'elle est toujours extrêmement bien informée. Du coup tout le lycée est au courant.

Dans ce cas, la réponse est non.

Je suis là. Je ne laisserais personne te harceler de questions.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la portière. Il m'aida à descendre et m'embrassa brièvement sur le front avant de m'accompagner à mon premier cours de la journée. Nous n'étions pas ensemble pendant nos cours de la matinée et je restais tétanisée à l'entrée de la classe en le comprenant.

qu'y a t il ?

je vais être séparée de toi pendant les 4 prochaines heures, dis-je.

Oui mais nous serons ensemble toute l'après midi.

Je n'ai pas envie d'être loin de toi.

Je ne vais pas en profiter pour m'échapper tu sais !!!

Tu me promets d'être là tout à l'heure ?

Je te le promets. Et je te promets de ne plus te quitter ensuite d'ici ce soir.

Il m'embrassa tendrement me dit qu'il m'aimait et attendit que je sois installée à mon bureau avant de se diriger vers sa propre salle de cours.

Heureusement pour moi, jessica ne partageait aucun des cours de la matinée avec moi. Je me retrouvais donc assise aux cotés d'Angéla.

Je m'aperçu qu'elle m'avait manqué durant les quelques jours où je n'avais pu lui parler.

comment vas tu ?

très bien et toi ?

ça va.

Je suis contente de voir que tu t'en es sortie sans une égratignure.

Merci. Angéla, je suis désolée qu'on ne se soit pas tellement vu depuis quelques temps.

Ne t'inquiètes pas ; je comprends.

Non, je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je suis le genre de fille qui oublie ses amies quand un beau garçon se pointe.

Je le sais Bella. je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis Edward Cullen n'est pas n'importe quel garçon. Fais attention à toi cependant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres si jamais tu découvrais qu'il n'est pas celui que tu crois.

Mon dieu, si elle savait.

je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais je ne risque rien, crois moi.

Je te crois. Tu es heureuse ?

Très. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

C'est le principal.

Tu m'as manqué, Angéla.

Toi aussi mais je sais ce que c'est le début d'une histoire d'amour. Tu ne m'as pas connue quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Eric, et heureusement parce qu'en ce temps là nous n'aurions jamais été amies. Je ne t'aurais même pas adressé la parole.

Ouais, hum, eh bien je suis contente d'être arrivée après…

Nous suivîmes ensuite le cours tout en continuant à discuter de tout et de rien. J'aimais la compagnie d'Angéla. Je pouvais être naturelle avec elle. La matinée passa vite finalement. Plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé en tout cas, bien que chaque minute passée loin de lui ne fut pas agréable à vivre, j'étais tellement contente de le voir à la fin de mon dernier cours que j'en oubliais tout le reste. Il salua Angéla et discuta un peu avec elle. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers la cafétéria. Nous prîmes congé d'Angéla afin d'aller nous installer à notre table, où les quatre autres nous attendaient. Je fus la seule à manger bien entendu et je me dépêchais. Lorsque j'eu terminé, nous nous levâmes pour aller terminer l'heure de déjeuner dans la court du lycée.

Emmet me raconta quelques histoires sur sa famille et notamment sa rencontre avec Rosalie. Il l'avait aimé, dès qu'il l'avait vu et c'est elle qui l'avait transformé. Elle l'avait choisi. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Edward autrement que comme un frère. Rosalie ne broncha pas durant tout le temps que je passa en compagnie des Cullen. Elle ne semblait plus me détester autant qu'avant mais je savais que nous ne serions pas amies pour autant. Ce ne serait jamais comme avec Alice.

Nous continuâmes à discuter ainsi jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Emmet avait une nouvelle fois essayer de me taquiner sur ma relation avec Edward mais il avait, à son grand désespoir, à nouveau échouer.

Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers notre prochaine salle de cours. Le biologie. C'est ici que tout avait commencé.

Lorsque le professeur entra avec une télévision et un magnétoscope, je souriais. J'allais passer une heure, dans le noir, avec Edward. Mon sourire s'effaça bien vite, hélas, lorsque je vis le prof s'asseoir juste derrière nous. Je passais donc l'heure tétanisée sur mon siège. J'étais incroyablement attirée vers Edward mais la présence du prof m'interdisait tout mouvement dans sa direction. Je ne m'autorisais même pas de lui prendre la main, sachant que ce geste pourtant anodin, me donnerait envie d'avoir plus.

Lorsque le prof se leva pour allumer la lumière, j'entendis Edward soupirer de soulagement. Je le regardais alors ; pour la première fois depuis le début du cours. Il était figé, dans la même position que la mienne. La seule différence était que la pression de ses doigts sur sa chaise avait laissée des traces sur celle-ci, alors que la même pression exercée par mes pauvres petites mains d'humaine n'avaient réussie qu'à me donner des crampes !!!

Le prof nous indiqua la liste des pages à étudier pour le prochain cours puis la cloche sonna.

Nous avions ensuite littérature, cours que nous partagions avec Angéla et Jessica. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la classe, les seules places libres restantes étaient situées juste derrière elles. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le bureau pour nous y installer.

salut les filles.

Ah, Bella, tu tombes bien.

Pourquoi ?

Angéla et moi venons de décider d'aller à Port Angeles demain après les cours pour chercher nos robes.

Vos robes ?

Bah oui…pour le bal…tu as déjà la tienne ?

Euh, non.

Vous y allez n'est ce pas ?

Euh…

Bien-sûr que vous y allez. Le couple le plus en vue du lycée ne peut pas rater le bal…

Eh bien en fait…

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous voudrions que tu nous accompagnes demain…pour nous donner ton avis. Et puis ça nous fera une petite sortie entre filles.

Ben je sais pas trop, Jess.

Je regardais Edward. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

je peux te donner la réponse demain matin ?

oh allez, viens !!! n'importe quel couple a besoin d'un peu d'oxygène de temps en temps.

Edward me fit un signe de la tête pour m'encourager à accepter. Bien que cela m'étonna, je décidais donc d'accompagner les filles.

super !!! tu verras, on va bien s'amuser.

J'espère, dis-je en regardant Angéla.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Edward me ramena chez moi avec sa voiture. Je l'invitais à entrer et il accepta. Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui sautais au cou pour l'embrasser. Il me rendit mon baiser avant de m'écarter de lui pour me scruter avec son regard interrogateur.

ça m'a manqué, dis-je simplement.

Tu comptes m'agresser comme ça tous les soirs ?

Ça t'embêtes ?

Il souriait pourtant…

Non, pas du tout mais je préfère être prévenu. Etre pris au dépourvu risquerait de m'empêcher de rester concentré !

Ok. Dans ce cas, je te préviendrais la prochaine fois. Mais je ne promets pas de me contrôler tout le temps. J'ai besoin de ma dose de baisers sinon je risque d'être en manque et dans ce cas…je ne réponds pas de mes actes.

Il éclata de rire.

on dirait que je suis une vraie drogue pour toi !!!!

c'est le cas. Toi, ton corps, tes yeux, tes lèvres, ton…

je n'eue pas le temps de finir ma phrase car c'est lui qui m'agressa à ce moment là. Il me souleva de terre, et un instant plus tard, nous étions sur mon lit ; sans que j'eue senti le moindre mouvement s'effectuer. Il rompit notre étreinte beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

est ce que cette dose suffirait à te faire tenir quelques temps ? il faudrait qu'on parle.

Je n'en suis pas sûre. Il m'en faudrait encore un peu je pense…

Il entra dans le jeu et m'embrassa à nouveau. De manière très tendre d'abord puis plus passionnée.

J'haletais lorsqu'il rompit notre étreinte comme à son habitude.

et maintenant ?

hum, je suppose que je peux tenir quelques minutes…que veux tu me dire ?

eh bien je voudrais que tu me promettes de faire très attention à toi demain.

Serais-tu inquiet ? est ce qu'Alice a vu quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Oui et non. Tu sembles attirer les ennuis comme personne. J'en suis la preuve flagrante !!! alors même si Alice n'a rien vu d'inquiétant, promets moi de ne prendre aucun risque, quoi qu'il arrive.

Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas avec moi ? enfin tu me suivrais à distance pour que les filles ne le sachent pas mais comme ça tu serais rassuré.

Je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je ne serai pas là demain. C'est la deuxième chose dont je voulais te parler.

Pas là ? de…toute la journée ?

Oui.

Où vas tu ?

Je pars chasser avec les autres. Nous avions prévu cette journée bien avant que je te rencontre alors je ne peux pas annuler. Et puis j'en ai besoin.

Très bien.

Mais tu me promets d'être prudente ? je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser seule dans une grande ville.

Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis une grande fille, je sais me défendre, et puis je ne serai pas seule. Angéla et Jessica seront avec moi.

Ça ne me rassure pas !!!

Bon je te promets de faire attention à moi. A quelle heure pensez-vous rentrer ?

En début de soirée, je pense.

Très bien. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler dès que tu seras de retour pour vérifier que je vais bien.

Ça me va.

Parfait. Et maintenant, peut-être devrions nous reprendre l'entraînement. Surtout si je dois faire des réserves suffisantes pour tenir toute la journée demain…

Hélas, je dois refuser. Ton père arrive alors je vais devoir m'éclipser.

Oh, il aurait pu prendre son temps pour une fois.

Il ne t'a pas vu depuis pratiquement trois jours. Il est normal qu'il soit impatient de rentrer.

Hum, ouais bon.

Ne t'en fais pas ; je reviens à la minute où il s'endort.

C'est vrai ?

Crois tu que je prendrais le risque que tu sois en manque ? je n'ai pas envie que tu te jettes sur le premier venu sous prétexte que tu n'as pas eu ta dose !!!

Ça ne marche comme ça qu'avec toi.

Je ne prends pas le risque. Je serai là tout à l'heure.

Il m'embrassa sur le bout du nez puis sauta par la fenêtre au moment où la voiture de mon père arrivait dans la court de la maison.


	19. Chapter 19

Je sautais de mon lit pour descendre à sa rencontre.

bonsoir, papa.

Bonsoir ma chérie. Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

Ouais, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

C'était vrai. J'étais très heureuse en cet instant.

que veux tu mangé ?

eh bien je me serais bien fait livrer une pizza, dis-je. Je n'ai pas très envie de cuisiner.

Tu lis dans mes pensées. J'ai des envies de pizza depuis deux jours !!!!

Nous rîmes ensemble. Lorsque la pizza arriva, nous commençâmes à manger et la conversation repris.

alors, comment ça s'est passé chez les Cullen ?

très bien. Ils sont très accueillant. Merci d'avoir accepter que je dorme là-bas. Je n'aurais pas aimé rester seule ici.

Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ça m'a rassuré de te savoir entourée.

Oui. Et à ce propos d'ailleurs, j'y suis à nouveau invitée le week-end prochain.

Ah bon ?

Oui. Alice voudrait que nous allions faire les boutiques toutes les deux samedi et elle m'a proposée de dormir chez eux le soir.

D'accord.

Tu…tu veux bien ?

Bah…c'est bien d'Alice que vient l'invitation n'est ce pas ?

Oui.

Je ne mentais pas. Je ne disais peut-être pas réellement pourquoi Alice m'avait invitée au départ mais elle l'avait fait, donc…

alors je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Super. Je lui dirais que c'est ok.

Tu pourrais l'inviter à venir ici des fois. Ça t'éviterais de devoir tout le temps aller chez eux. Ça ne dérange pas ses parents que tu sois chez eux comme ça ?

Je voyais très bien où mon père voulait en venir…

et je la ferais dormir où ? par terre ? sur le canapé non convertible du salon ? ils ont une chambre d'ami, papa, c'est beaucoup plus simple. Et puis Alice m'a assurée que ça ne dérangeait pas ses parents. Eux mêmes m'ont dit de revenir quand je voulais.

D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Et tes autres amies ? tu ne les voies plus ? je ne voudrais pas que ta nouvelle amitié gâche celles que tu avaient avant.

Bien-sûr que non voyons. je sors d'ailleurs avec Angéla et Jessica demain. Nous allons à Port Angeles à la fin des cours pour qu'elles achètent leurs robes de bal.

Ah bon ? très bien. Tu as l'intention de manger avec elles le soir ?

Je suppose oui. Pourquoi ?

Ben, tu te souviens, hier j'avais prévu de passer à la réserve mais j'ai été retenu par le boulot, alors Billy m'a invité à dîner demain soir.

Bah c'est parfait ; comme ça nous ne serons pas seuls, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Oui les choses s'arrangent d'elles-mêmes.

Nous avions finis notre repas et je pris congé de mon père en prétextant être fatiguée. Je savais que si j'allais dans ma chambre tôt, il ne tarderait pas à aller se coucher lui aussi, ce qui signifierait le retour d'Edward.

Je passais donc par la salle de bain, prendre une douche et mettre mon pyjama. Quand j'eue terminé, mon père vint me saluer avant d'aller se coucher. Il était à peine 22h00. j'aurais d'autant plus de temps pour profiter d'Edward.

Il était déjà dans ma chambre quand j'y entrais. Il était allongé sur mon lit, bras tendu dans ma direction, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Je me retins de courir pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

tu sens très bon…

merci.

Quoi de neuf ?

J'ai l'autorisation de mon père de passer la journée de samedi avec Alice et de dormir chez vous le soir.

Sérieux ? c'est génial !!

Ouais. Je ne serai pas séparée de toi tout le week-end.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et il resserra ses bras autour de moi.

a quelle heure dois tu partir demain ?

tôt. Je serai parti avant que tu ne te réveilles.

Dans ce cas, je veux profiter de toi jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Dois-je m'attendre à être agressé d'ici peu ?

C'est fort probable oui !!!!

Je suis prêt !!!!!!

Il m'embrassa aussitôt. Je lui retirais sa chemise afin de pouvoir profiter de son torse et je jouais avec ses émotions en lui embrassant la clavicule. Je laissais ma langue goûter sa peau si douce. Il étouffa un gémissement et me colla contre lui. Je le repoussais doucement, et m'installais au dessus de lui pour continuer de l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire allant même jusqu'à lever les mains en l'air en signe de soumission. Je riais tout en reprenant mes baisers là où je les avais arrêter. Je jouais avec ses nerfs, laissant ma langue caresser sa peau dans les moindres détails de son anatomie. J'embrassais la moindre petite partie de son visage, allant de son front à ses paupières et de ses paupières à ses lèvres. Il eut du mal à se retenir lorsque j'embrassais sa bouche et m'enlaça plus fort que jamais. Je le repoussais à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils pour lui montrer que je voulais mener la danse et que je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Il comprit et desserra son étreinte pour me laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Je reprenais mes baisers au niveau de son front puis allait sur ses joues pour laisser ma langue jouer jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il ne broncha pas cette fois ci, lorsque je caressais sa lèvre inférieure et je pu continuer mon exploration. Je descendais ainsi dans son cou, inspirant sa peau dans ma bouche. Il avait un goût sucré exquis. Il gémit à nouveau lorsque je passais à coté de sa clavicule, me contentant pour l'instant de souffler légèrement dessus. Cet endroit était décidément son point faible ! je reprenais ensuite mes baisers au niveau de ces épaules et m'amusait ainsi à faire des aller et retours entre son cou, sa clavicule et son épaule. Il me serra contre lui pour me montrer son plaisir ce qui ne fit que redoubler le mien. Je continuais ensuite l'exploration de son corps avec mes mains, le caressant là où je ne l'embrassais pas. J'enlevais les premiers boutons de son pantalon lorsqu'il me fit revenir vers son visage pour m'embrasser fiévreusement.

tu ne sais pas quelle sensation tu me procures en faisant tout ça, me chuchota t il.

J'en ai une vague idée… dois-je continuer ou en as tu assez ?

Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas !!!

Je riais mais m'exécutais. Je l'embrassais ainsi sur le torse, allant de sa poitrine à son ventre. Chaque fois que j'arrivais vers celui ci, je le sentais se figer et il se tordait en général pour suivre ma bouche dans ses déplacements. Je décidais de continuer à le déshabiller. Lorsqu'il comprit ce que je faisais, il essaya de m'arrêter.

Bella…

Chuuut. Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas.

Mais je…

Tais toi.

Il obtempéra, et je lui enlevais son boxer en même temps que son pantalon. Il était complètement nu. Je savais que nous n'allions pas faire l'amour ensemble mais je voulais sentir son corps sur le mien, sans que quoi que ce soit vienne empêcher nos peaux de se toucher.

Bella, je…

Je l'embrassais pour le faire taire. Lorsque je m'écartais, il gémit, puis ferma les yeux lorsque je recommençais à l'embrasser dans le cou. Je continuais ainsi pendant un long moment, embrassant son corps de toute part, le caressant, faisant en sorte que son plaisir soit de plus en plus grand. Lorsque ce fut trop, il resserra son étreinte pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois avec une ferveur que je n'avais encore jamais connue. Je m'abandonnais à lui tandis qu'il me faisait m'allonger à sa place. Il m'embrassait toujours, et j'étais incapable de rompre notre étreinte. Là encore, la force que j'avais eue quelques minutes auparavant lorsque je voulais mener les débats m'avait totalement quittée. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. J'étais toute à lui, abandonnée corps et âme aux frissons qu'il provoquait en moi. Il souleva le bas de mon débardeur afin de m'embrasser le ventre, et je gémissais déjà. Je voulu retirer celui ci pour qu'il puisse m'embrasser librement mais il m'en empêcha.

maintenant c'est moi qui décide, mon ange. Patience…

Je levais à mon tour les mains pour lui montrer que je lui laissais le champ libre et il me souria.

Il se contenta pour commencer de me caresser. Je fermais les yeux tant je prenais plaisir à sentir ses mains sur mon corps. Lorsqu'il reprit ses baisers, il commença par mon cou. Si je connaissais son point faible, lui connaissait également le mien, et en abusa. Je retenais mes gémissements en pressant mon visage dans mon oreiller. Je l'entendis rire doucement tandis qu'il continuait à m'embrasser. Il recommença à m'embrasser sur le ventre, et je frissonnais. Lorsqu'il entreprit de me retirer mon débardeur, j'en profitais pour me blottir contre lui et le couvrir brièvement de baiser. Il me repoussa sur le lit, et entreprit d'embrasser ma poitrine. Sa langue jouait sur celle-ci faisant des allers et retours entre chacun de mes seins. N'y tenant plus je me pressais contre lui à nouveau mais il me repoussa encore. Il s'écarta même un peu de moi mais avant que je proteste, il entreprit d'enlever mon shorty. Il reprit ses baisers au niveau de ma cheville pendant que ses mains caressaient ma jambe et mon ventre. Je me tordais de plaisir et devais maintenant garder mon visage dans l'oreiller pour éviter de crier. Il remonta le long de ma jambe en embrassant chaque recoin de celle-ci. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à revenir à mon visage. Nos corps étaient maintenant enlacés, et nous nous embrassions mutuellement avec passion. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mon cœur battait comme jamais dans ma poitrine. Mon corps était parcouru de frissons et secoué de tremblements. Je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir, de faire attention à mes gestes. Tout ce dont je pouvais me rendre compte, c'était que j'avais besoin de lui, je voulais le sentir contre mon corps, je voulais qu'il me serre contre lui, je voulais l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Et il me laissa faire. Je l'embrassais comme jamais je ne l'avais fait jusqu'à présent. Mes mains lui agrippaient le dos, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Les siennes agrippèrent mes cheveux, les tirant légèrement en arrière afin de me faire lever la tête. Ce geste lui offrit mon cou et il m'embrassa à nouveau à cet endroit. Cette fois ci, je ne réussis pas à étouffer mon gémissement. Ma bouche chercha la sienne et je l'embrassais de nouveau, mais tout à coup, il s'écarta de moi. Trop vite pour que mes yeux puissent le voir, surtout dans le noir, il se retrouva à l'autre bout de ma chambre, ses vêtements et les miens à la main.

qu'est ce que tu…

ton père est réveillé ; il t'a entendu ; il arrive.

Je retenais un cri de surprise.

couvre toi et fais semblant de dormir.

Je m'exécutais. Bon sang quelle idiote. Le fait est que j'avais complètement oublié où j'étais. J'avais complètement occulté la présence de mon père de l'autre coté du couloir. J'entendis mon père frappé à ma porte.

Bella ? est ce que tout va bien ?

Je ne répondais pas bien-sûr, espérant que s'il n'entendait pas de bruit, il retournerait se coucher. Mais il ouvrit la porte. Je ne vis pas s'il avançait vers moi ou s'il restait sur le pallier et j'eu peur tout à coup qu'il rentre et qu'il découvre Edward. Je ne l'entendis pas avancer cependant.

c'est bon, il est parti.

On a eu chaud.

Oui c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Il revint s'asseoir à mes cotés sur le lit. Je vis alors qu'il s'était rhabiller. Il me tendit également mes vêtements que je mettais sans faire attention.

notre entraînement est terminé si je comprends bien.

Je ne vais pas tarder à devoir partir.

Déjà ?

Oui. Emmet doit passer me chercher et je ne tiens pas à lui donner matière à nous taquiner. Mieux vaut nous tenir correctement pour le reste de la nuit.

Très bien.

Nous nous allongeâmes l'un à coté de l'autre et il me prit dans ses bras. Je me blottis à nouveau contre lui sans me faire prier, posant ma tête sur son torse. Il commença à chanter ma chanson et je fus instantanément rattraper par la fatigue. Mais je ne voulais pas dormir. Je voulais être consciente quand il partirait. Je voulais rester avec lui jusqu'à la dernière minute. Je lui demandais donc de me parler de lui. Il me parla du peu de souvenirs qu'il avait de sa vie d'humain ; il ne se rappelait plus de ses parents mais ça ne le gênais pas plus que ça. Pour lui ses parents étaient Esmé et Carlisle. Il me parla également de son début de vie en tant que vampire, me racontant la souffrance que l'on éprouve au début lors de la transformation, la soif qui vous brûle la gorge et qui occupe toutes les pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit étanchée, le mal qu'il avait eu au début à se contenter du sang animal, la première fois où il avait pu retourner en cours, en tant que vampire, et qu'il avait réussi à suivre les cours, s'en avoir envie d'agresser un humain. La joie qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là.

Je lui demandais quel était son meilleur souvenir d'humain et son meilleur souvenir en tant que vampire. il me répondit que ses souvenirs humains n'étaient pas assez précis pour qu'il en ait un qui sorte du lot, mais qu'en revanche son meilleur souvenir en tant que vampire était celui de notre premier baiser. Je souriais alors en lui disant que c'était également mon meilleur souvenirs de ma vie d'humaine. En attendant d'en avoir d'autre.

Nous entendîmes alors de petits coups, frappés sur le carreau de ma chambre. C'était Emmet. Edward se leva pour montrer à son frère que nous l'avions entendu puis vint me rejoindre pour me dire au revoir. Il m'embrassa tendrement puis vrilla ses yeux dans les miens afin de me rappeler d'être prudente durant son absence. Il se dirigea ensuite bers la fenêtre de ma chambre afin de rejoindre son frère.

Edward ?

Oui mon amour.

Sois prudent toi aussi. Je t'aime. Reviens moi vite.

Promis. je t'aime.

Puis il sauta et je ne l'entendis même pas atterrir sur le sol au pied de la maison pourtant constitué de gravier. Je reposais ma tête sur mon oreiller et tout à coup la solitude m'effraya. je respirais lentement afin de me reprendre, et sombra petit à petit dans un état second. Je repensais à notre première rencontre puis à tous les moments que j'avais passé avec lui, les gravant dans ma mémoire un par un. Puis je sombrais dans le sommeil…


	20. Chapter 20

Au petit matin, je me réveillais énervée. J'avais pourtant très bien dormi mais je savais que je ne verrai pas Edward de toute la journée et ça me rendait morose.

J'eue même du mal à sortir de mon lit.

Je me décidais pourtant à aller au lycée, et rejoignais ainsi Jessica et Angéla. Jessica était déjà toute excitée par notre sortie du soir. Alors que je venais de confirmer que je serai bien du voyage, Angéla s'étonna que je sois venue seule ce matin.

Edward et sa famille ne sont pas là aujourd'hui, dis-je.

Ils sont en voyage ? me demanda aussitôt Jessica, plus curieuse que jamais.

Oui, répondis-je simplement. Puis je changeais de sujet afin d'éviter ses questions.

Nous parlâmes donc du programme de l'après midi. Nous avions prévu d'aller dans deux ou trois magasins différents pour qu'elles puissent acheter leurs robes. J'avais dit que ma mère voulait me faire livrer la mienne afin d'éluder les questions quant au fait que je n'en chercherais pas une moi aussi. Nous avions prévue également d'aller dîner toutes les trois dans une petite brasserie avant de rentrer.

Nous allâmes ensuite en cours pour la matinée. Je n'y prêtais guère attention cependant. Mes pensées allaient vers Edward en cet instant. Etait il arrivé à destination ? la partie de chasse avait elle déjà commencée ? viendrait il me voir cette nuit ?

Je me forçais à essayer de ne pas trop penser à lui mais il m'était difficile de l'occulter de mon esprit plus de dix minutes d'affilées.

Lorsque je rejoignais la cafétéria, à midi, en compagnie d'Angéla, je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder leur table. Elle était vide. Personne ne s'était installé à leur place malgré leur absence.

Eric et Mike me saluèrent lorsque je m'installais et la conversation s'orienta sur les problèmes d'Eric en maths. Visiblement il était aussi doué que moi dans cette matière.

Je mangeais rapidement, si bien que j'avais fini avant les autres. J'avais apparemment déjà pris de nouvelles habitudes depuis le peu de temps que je connaissais Edward. Mon esprit fut à nouveau détourner vers lui à ce moment.

L'après midi passa à la même vitesse que la matinée. Mon esprit alternant les moments de lucidité où je suivais les cours et ceux où je pensais à mon amoureux.

Lorsque je sortais du lycée et rallumait mon portable, je fus surprise de voir que j'avais reçu un texto. Et encore plus surprise de voir qu'il provenait d'Edward. Mon cœur fit aussitôt un bond dans ma poitrine.

« juste pour te dire que tu me manques. Je t'aime. Edward. »

Je sautais limite sur place tant j'étais heureuse. Il avait pensé à moi. Je savais qu'il était inutile de lui répondre et je ne voulais pas le déranger mais il avait pris de son temps pour m'envoyer un message. J'avais hâte de l'entendre au bout du fil lorsqu'il m'appellerait ce soir.

Je rejoignais les filles devant le lycée, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous partîmes donc en direction de Port Angeles toutes les trois, avec la voiture de Jessica.

les filles, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

C'était Angéla. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Ça ne laissait rien présager de bon.

qu'y a t il ? demanda Jessica.

Eh bien, je ne resterai pas avec vous pour dîner ce soir.

Comment ? m'exclamais-je

Je ne peux pas rester. Eric a de la famille à Port Angeles. Il veut me les présenter et je n'ai pas pu refuser. Il ne savait pas que nous avions prévu de manger ensemble quand il les a prévenu de notre visite. Je suis désolée Bella, je ne voulais pas vous faire faux bon mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Nous allons passer la fin de journée ensemble ; c'est déjà ça. Et puis il est normal qu'Eric veuille te présenter à sa famille.

Merci.

Nous venions d'arriver devant le premier magasin, et bien que la perspective de dîner seule avec Jessica ne me réjouissait guère, je ne pouvais être morose car j'avais toujours à l'esprit le message que j'avais reçu d'Edward.

Je lui manquais. Comme il me manquait. J'aurais tout donné pour être avec lui, dans ses bras, pour sentir son corps contre le miens, pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, j'entendais Jessica babiller encore et encore sur sa relation avec Mike. Il l'avait embrassée, la veille au soir et il fut étonnant qu'elle ait tenu jusque là pour nous en parler… je l'écoutais à peine cependant, repensant à ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi la veille.

Les filles trouvèrent leurs robes dans le troisième magasin de la liste et je fus surprise qu'il soit déjà l'heure pour Angéla de nous quitter. Ce qui signifiait également le début du calvaire pour moi. J'allais passer la soirée seule avec Jessica. Je serais obligée alors de l'écouter. Je ne pourrais pas feindre. Je relisais une nouvelle fois le message d'Edward afin de me mettre de meilleure humeur avant de dire au revoir à Angéla et Eric. Celui-ci venait d'arriver. Il était passer la prendre puisque nous étions venue avec la voiture de Jessica.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Jessica et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la petite brasserie où nous avions prévue de dîner. Je commandais le premier plat de la carte, n'ayant guère d'appétit.

Jessica se plaignait de l'attitude d'Angéla à notre égard. Je ne lui en voulais pas le moins du monde pour ma part. je la comprenais au contraire.

Nous étions en train de finir notre repas, quand une voix grave me tira de mes réflexions.

bonsoir mesdemoiselles.

Bonsoir, répondit Jessica.

Puis-je savoir ce que deux belles jeunes filles comme vous font seules à cette heure ?

Eh bien, nous dînons, dis-je, cachant mal mon agacement.

Jessica, elle, paraissait hypnotisée par l'homme qui venait de s'installer à nos cotés. Elle le dévisageait comme jamais elle n'avait dévisagé quelqu'un avant. Ils commencèrent à discuter. Je ne savais pas pourquoi alors, mais j'étais mal à l'aise. Cet homme avait l'air gentil pourtant. Il était plus âgé que nous, dans les 25 ans environ. Il était brun, avait les yeux bruns également. Il était grand et sa voix grave ne gâchait en rien le reste. Mais j'étais mal à l'aise. J'aurais aimé que Jessica prenne congé et que nous partions. Je supportais mal la compagnie de cet homme. Il me souriait et draguait ouvertement Jessica à présent, lui faisant des compliments, lui adressant des sourires ravageurs…

Il nous proposa de le suivre pour aller boire un verre ailleurs. Lorsque j'objectais que nous devions rentrer, il fut surpris. Mais Jessica m'indiqua qu'elle souhaitait aller avec lui et comme j'étais dépendante d'elle pour rentrer, je les suivis.

Il nous emmena chez lui.

Lorsque nous arrivions, Jessica ne le quittait plus d'une semelle. Elle buvait ses paroles et elle semblait totalement sous son charme. Lorsqu'il nous laissa seule pour aller chercher de quoi boire, selon ses propres termes, j'allais voir Jessica pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

allons nous en, dis-je.

Quoi ? pourquoi ? je suis très bien ici.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Nous ne devrions pas être ici.

Eh bien tu n'as qu'à rentrer si tu veux, moi je reste.

Je te rappelle que nous avons pris ta voiture Jessica, je ne peux pas rentrer sans toi.

Tu es jalouse parce qu'il s'intéresse à moi et pas à toi, c'est ça ?

Sa stupidité m'énerva.

je n'ai pas envie du tout qu'il s'intéresse à moi !!!! je me fiche de ce type. Mais il n'est pas raisonnable d'être chez lui alors que nous ne le connaissons pas.

Fait ce que tu veux. Tiens prends même mes clefs de voiture si tu veux rentrer. Moi je reste.

Elle paraissait buter. Elle n'allait pas changer d'avis. Je décidais de jouer mon joker.

que fais tu de Mike ?

comment ça ?

Mike, ton petit ami. Que crois tu qu'il penserait de ton attitude ?

Mike n'est qu'un gamin à coté de william. Franchement Bella tu l'a regardé ? il est beau comme un dieu. Et sa voix… Mike n'a pas à savoir ce que nous sommes en train de faire, et quand bien même, il ne tient pas la comparaison.

William revenait dans la pièce. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être méfiante à son égard. Il avait dû le remarquer car il ne s'occupa que de Jessica. Il lui proposa de visiter la maison et elle accepta, en me faisant comprendre de la laisser seule avec lui. Je ne les suivais donc pas.

Au bout d'un moment je ne les entendis plus. Je commençais vraiment à avoir envie de partir de mon coté et de rentrer. Mais cela impliquait de laisser Jessica sans voiture, ce qui ne me plaisait pas vraiment, ou de faire moi même du stop alors qu'Edward m'avait demandé d'être prudente. Hors j'avais entendu mon père parler trop souvent des risques que courraient les jeunes filles en faisant du stop pour pouvoir penser être en sécurité.

William revint vers moi. Il était seul.

où est Jessica ? demandais-je aussitôt.

elle est dans ma chambre. Elle m'attend. Je suis venue te proposer de prendre la chambre d'ami.

Non merci. Je voudrais voir Jessica. Nous devons partir. Son petit ami l'attend.

Il se mit à rire tandis qu'il se rapprochait de moi. Lorsqu'il m'agrippa violemment le bras, je compris que j'avais eu raison d'être méfiante.

tu n'es pas comme les autres, Bella. sais-tu que jamais personne ne m'avait résisté avant toi ?

il faut un début à tout. Et puis tu as Jessica, non ? ça ne te suffit pas ?

non.

il souria.

Il m'entraîna de force dans une pièce adjacente, et m'y enferma. Je n'avais pas vu Jessica, je ne savais pas si elle allait bien.

Mais je savais par contre que je ne sortirais sûrement pas vivante de cette pièce.


	21. Chapter 21

Une dédicace spéciale à ma première lectrice…ma petite mémère…la première fan de cette fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. N'hésitez pas à continuer, j'adore lire vos réactions.**

**Je vous promets le prochain chapitre d'ici le week-end. Bonne lecture…**

Je restais figée à l'idée que tout allait se terminer bientôt. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi avait il fallu que je me mette encore dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ? ne pouvait il donc pas se passer plus de deux jours sans que je manque de me tuer ?

Cette fois ci pourtant, j'étais consciente du danger et je commençais à sentir la panique en moi.

Non, je devais me ressaisir. Après tout, peut-être que William m'avait enfermée là simplement pour être tranquille avec Jessica. Sans risquer d'être interrompu ou que je puisse convaincre celle ci de partir avec moi.

Bien que je ne croyais pas un instant à cette possibilité, cette pensée me permit de me reprendre un peu.

Je commençais alors à explorer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle était petite et sombre. Il y avait une fenêtre mais elle était obscurcie par un volet. Elle ne disposait que d'un canapé et d'une table. Je m'assis à celle ci pour réfléchir. Je pris de profondes inspirations afin de me calmer davantage et lorsque j'y parvins, je commença à chercher une solution pour me tirer d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Au cas où, je me remémorais également le peu de technique d'autodéfense que j'avais. Mais je savais déjà que cela me serait inutile face à lui. La peur recommença à s'insinuer en moi mais je la repoussais aussitôt. Je ne devais pas paniquer. Je devais rester lucide et essayer par tous les moyens d'aller chercher du secours avant de revenir chercher Jessica.

Je commençais à envisager les solutions qui s'offrait à moi. Je décidais donc d'essayer d'abord d'ouvrir la fenêtre, mais en m'approchant de celle ci, je m'aperçu que ce que j'avais d'abord pris pour un volet était en fait un mur de brique. Il n'y avait donc rien à espérer de ce coté là.

Je me dirigeais donc à l'opposé de la pièce, vers la porte. Je tournais la poignée mais elle était bel et bien verrouillée. J'étais coincée. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour m'en sortir.

Je retournais donc m'asseoir sur la chaise que j'avais quitté quelques minutes avant. Je tendais l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre le moment où William reviendrait. Quelque chose en lui m'avait déplu tout de suite. Je ne savais pas quoi mais j'avais su qu'il représentait un danger en quelque sorte. Vu ce qui venait de se passer, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Si seulement Jessica avait entendu raison et m'avait suivi. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'étais énervée à présent, je lui en voulais d'avoir été si bête, et de nous avoir mis dans cette situation.

Ce nouvel état dans lequel je me trouvais finit de repousser la panique qui revenait régulièrement à la charge.

J'avais pris ma décision. Je ne me laisserais pas faire. Il était fort, mais j'étais bien décidé à ne pas mourir. Je devais vivre, j'avais encore bien des choses à faire et à voir. Oui, j'étais décidé, il devrait lutter avant de pouvoir me tuer.

C'est alors qu'un cri résonna à mes oreilles. C'était Jessica. Qu'avait elle ? qu'était il en train de lui faire ? puis elle se tut, et je n'entendais plus rien, pas le moindre bruit. Etait elle toujours en vie ? ce cri anéanti toutes mes résolutions. J'allais mourir…

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors et je vis William dans l'embrasure. Il souriait. Il avait une étincelle dans le regard…

Son regard…

Ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

« a nous deux me dit il. »

« Que veux tu de moi ? »

« Je compte m'amuser un peu avec toi. »

« Rêves !!!! »

« Bella, Bella, Bella… tu ne pourras pas me résister. »

« Je le sais bien figures toi. Mais tu devras te contenter de me tuer. »

Il s'avança vers moi et referma la porte derrière lui.

« tu es décidément différente des autres… »

« vraiment ? »

« personne ne m'avait résister avant toi et je n'avais encore jamais vu la haine dans le regard de mes victimes. »

« Peut-être est ce du au fait que je sais ce que tu es, là où les autres l'ignoraient. »

Il éclata de rire.

« tu sais ce que je suis, hein ? et que suis-je selon toi ? un psychopathe ? un tueur en série ? un fou ? »

« juste un vampire !!!! »

il me regarda un moment avant de se ressaisir.

« co…comment ? »

« tu es un vampire. ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Bien que le terme de psychopathe puisse te convenir également ! »

La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'empêcha de parler davantage.

Mon téléphone… quelle idiote !!!!!!!

J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais mon portable dans ma poche. J'étais la prisonnière la plus stupide qui existe sur cette terre. Alors que j'avais avec moi ce qui m'aurait permis d'appeler à l'aide, je n'y avais tout simplement pas pensé. Je fulminais contre moi même lorsque je l'entendis rire.

« puis-je connaître la raison de ce rire ? »

« rien c'est la tête que tu as faite quand tu as réalisé que la sonnerie venait de ton portable. Comment sais tu que je suis un vampire ? »

J'avais piqué sa curiosité. Cela me donnait quelques instants de répit. Mon esprit réfléchissait à toute allure pendant que je lui répondais. Je devais continuer à gagner du temps, et espérer que quelqu'un vienne a mon secours.

« tu n'es pas le premier vampire que je rencontre. »

« Impossible ; tu ne serais plus en vie si c'était le cas. »

« Je précise. Tu n'es pas le premier vampire que je rencontre, loin de là, bien que tu sois le premier qui boive du sang humain. »

Il commençait à comprendre.

« comment as tu compris ? si tu l'as su dès le départ, tu aurais dû fuir… »

« je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite. »

« Pourtant tu as été distante avec moi dès le début !!! »

Mon plan fonctionnait. J'avais réussi à le distraire. Il m'écoutait parler au lieu de se jeter sur moi pour me tuer. Je sentis alors que ma survie dépendrait du temps que je réussirais à le distraire ainsi.

« j'ai sentie dès le début que tu représentais un danger mais j'ai su qui tu étais il y a seulement quelques minutes. »

« Comment ? »

« Tes yeux. Tu avais des lentilles manifestement. Ils étaient bruns quand tu nous a abordé, Jessica et moi… »

Je repoussais l'idée que Jessica était sûrement morte à l'heure où je parlais. Je devais rester concentrée.

« …ils ont repris leur couleur normale maintenant. Celle du sang. »

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit à nouveau. Je sortais mon portable de ma poche mais ne répondais pas. Je l'éteignais.

« quelqu'un cherche manifestement à te joindre. »

« Oui, répondis-je. »

« Qui est ce ? »

« Edward…mon petit ami. »

A cet instant, je fus submergée d'images. Je revoyais ma première rencontre avec Edward, les premiers instant que nous avions passé ensemble, notre premier baiser, et nos premiers ébats. Je gravais une nouvelle fois tous ces instants dans ma mémoire. Je savais que j'allais mourir. Je voulais que le visage d'Edward soit la dernière chose que je verrai.

« tu es vraiment différente de Jessica. Elle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la tuer rapidement… »

je tressaillis en entendant ses paroles.

« …elle n'arrêtait pas de parler. Et quand elle a compris ce qui allait se passer, ça a été pire. Elle m'a supplier longtemps !!! tout comme l'avait fait ton autre amie…avant que je ne l'a tue elle aussi. »

il souriait. La pensée de Lizzy s'imposa à moi. Comment pouvait il savoir ?

« Lizzy… »

« oui. Elle m'a supplié de l'épargner. Elle a prononcé ton nom plusieurs fois, tout comme l'a fait Jessica. C'est comme ça que je m'en suis souvenu. Soit heureuse car vous serez bientôt réunies… »

J'étais à nouveau en colère. Sa révélation, au lieu de me détruire me poussa à réagir ! ce qu'il venait de m'avouer me fit le détester encore plus.

« je ne te supplierais pas. Je ne te donnerai pas ce plaisir. »

« Je le sais. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas encore morte. Ton attitude m'intrigue. Tu n'as donc pas peur ? »

« Si en quelque sorte. J'ai peur de mourir. Mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir. Je l'ai su dès que tu m'as enfermée ici. »

« Tu es résignée ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir, mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

« Qu'est ce qui va te manquer le plus ? »

Je fus surprise de sa question.

« en quoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« je demande toujours ça à mes victimes avant… Lizzy avait répondu que ce serait toi d'ailleurs. »

« oh. »

« Alors ? »

« Eh bien, plusieurs choses. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Edward, bien sûr. Tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, et ce que nous n'aurons pas le temps de vivre… »

« Ensuite ? »

« Mes parents. Ils auront du mal à se remettre de ma mort. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Non il y a aussi la famille d'Edward. Carlisle et Esmé. Leur gentillesse à mon égard me manquera. Emmet et sa façon de me taquiner pour essayer de me faire rougir. Alice…ma meilleure amie aujourd'hui. Même Jasper et Rosalie, que je connais moins, me manqueront. »

Je m'arrêtais de parler. Repenser à tout cela avait fait naître une pointe dans ma poitrine. La même que celle que je ressentais quand je repensais à Lizzy.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant mais il s'était rapproché de moi pendant que j'avais répondu à sa question.

« je suppose que tu vas me tuer maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question. »

« Oui ça ne va pas tarder en effet. »

« Pourtant en faisant ça, tu risques de signer ton arrêt de mort… »

Il éclata de rire.

« vraiment ? qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Edward. Tôt ou tard, il saura que c'est toi qui m'a tué, et il te traquera. Il vengera ma mort. Il te tuera. »

« Crois tu vraiment cela ? qu'un humain, même en imaginant que sa force soit décuplé par la colère, soit capable de me tuer ? »

Je me surpris moi même à sourire. En voyant cela, il leva les sourcils, montrant ainsi son incompréhension.

« je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était humain. »

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent encore plus tout comme mon sourire s'intensifiait. J'avais retourné la situation à mon avantage. Je le tenais…pour l'instant du moins.

« que…tu plaisantes ? »

« absolument pas. Edward est un vampire. il n'aura de cesse de te trouver quand il saura ce que tu a fait. Et je peux te dire que tu mourras. Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus. »

Il gronda. Son hurlement me fit sursauter. Mais je ne cessai de sourire pour autant.

« il ne me retrouvera pas. »

« C'est ce que tu crois. Il a…certains pouvoirs qui lui permettront de te suivre à la trace. Tu lui échapperas peut-être quelques temps mais tu devras passer ta vie à fuir et il te retrouvera. Quand tu t'y attendras le moins. Il attendra que tu penses être à l'abris, et que tu baisses ta garde. Mais il t'aura. »

Je souriais de plus en plus. Je savais que je disais vrai. Je savais qu'Edward vengerait ma mort. Je savais que William mourrait de ses mains, tôt ou tard.

« tu ne feras pas le poids contre Edward, quand bien même il venait te trouver seul. Mais en plus, je suis sûre que sa sœur viendra avec lui, tout comme son frère. Ils ne te pardonneront pas de m'avoir tuée. »

« Tu mens… »

« Tu crois ? tu verras bien. »

Il poussa un nouveau grondement et s'approcha encore de moi. Je su alors que c'était bientôt fini. Il était à peine à 15 cm de moi maintenant. Je ne pourrais m'écarter s'il décidait de passer à l'action.

Ses yeux exprimait une telle colère que je tentais cependant de reculer. Mais il m'agrippa le bras. Il m'amena à lui sans effort.

Je fermais les yeux. Le visage d'Edward s'imposa à moi. Alors que je regardais à nouveau mon bourreau, je le vis incliner la tête et sourire alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me mordre…


	22. Chapter 22

Alors que je sentais son souffle sur mon cou, je fermais à nouveau les yeux. Je voulais voir le visage de mon ange gardien une dernière fois avant de partir de cette terre définitivement.

L'ironie de la situation me sauta aux yeux d'un coup. J'avais décidé de mourir, qui plus est à cause d'un vampire mais le but initial était de renaître ensuite dans une autre vie. J'avais déjà imaginé comment je désirais que ma mort se passe. Mais une chose est sûre, je n'avais pas pensé que je mourrais véritablement, sans mon vampire pour me transformer.

J'avais eu de la chance cependant. Il ne m'avait ni violée, ni violentée. Il allait se contenter de me tuer. J'espérais maintenant que ça irait vite et que la douleur ne serait pas trop forte.

Alors que j'entendais son souffle s'accélérer, imité par les battements de mon cœur, je laissais à présent la peur entrer profondément dans mes entrailles. Je lui ouvrais le chemin que je lui avais interdit jusqu'à présent. Elle me fit écarquiller les yeux et fixer mon bourreau.

Il s'approchait de plus en plus. Toutes mes pensées s'étaient insinuées en moi en quelques secondes et lorsque je me préparais à sentir ses dents sur mon cou, je fus surprise de le voir se figer.

« qu'est ce que… qui ose… »

Puis il parti en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer mais je venais apparemment de gagner un sursis.

Je sentis tout à coup mes jambes plier sous mon poids. Je tremblais. Je réussi à gagner tant bien que mal le canapé afin de m'y asseoir et de tenter de me reprendre.

Je me recroquevillais sur celui ci en repliant mes genoux vers ma poitrine et en posant mon front sur ceux ci. Mais je tremblais tellement que cette position n'était pas confortable. Je m'allongeais donc en position fœtale, me tournant du coté du dossier, tournant ainsi le dos à la porte d'entrée. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux pour me concentrer sur ma respiration qui avait du mal à retrouver un rythme normal. Je me forçais donc à inspirer profondément et à expirer longuement pour me calmer.

Pourquoi mon bourreau était il parti comme ça au lieu d'achever son dessein ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le déranger ? Il avait apparemment entendu quelque chose mais pour ma part je n'avais rien entendu d'autre que le bruit de sa respiration.

Lorsque mon cœur parvint enfin à retrouver son calme, des images d'un tout autre domaine me revinrent à l'esprit. Je revoyais mon ange gardien. Je le revoyais me sourire, me prendre dans ses bras. J'eue même l'impression de pouvoir sentir son odeur. Je le revoyais me parler de lui, de sa famille. Je le revoyais aussi lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé qu'il me quittait.

« finalement c'est moi qui vais te quitter » dis-je dans un murmure.

« je te l'interdit ».

je souriais. J'arrivais à entendre sa voix. Sa magnifique voix de ténor qui m'avait hypnotisée la première fois que je l'avais entendu.

« je n'ai pas le choix » dis-je. « il va me tuer »

« il ne te fera aucun mal, je suis là »

j'ouvrais les yeux et balayait la pièce du regard.

J'étais seule. J'avais vraiment cru que ces derniers mots n'étaient pas dû à mon imagination mais c'était manifestement le cas. Je fus saisi par le désespoir. Je repliais alors un peu plus mes jambes sous moi et refermait les yeux afin de revoir le visage qui me manquait tant.

Les images recommencèrent à défiler devant moi. Je nous voyais ensemble lors de la première nuit que nous avions partagé. La joie que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais compris qu'il comptait la passer avec moi. Je revis notre premier baiser. Mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau à ce souvenir mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont il s'était emballé quelques minutes avant. Je sentais de nouveau comme des fourmillements dans mon estomac en repensant à notre première véritable étreinte. La première où nous nous étions laissés aller ensemble.

« tu me manques » dis-je à voix haute, espérant à nouveau entendre sa douce voix résonner en moi.

« Bella, mon amour… »

je souriais à nouveau. Ça marchait. Je l'entendais encore.

« Bella, tu n'as rien ? »

« tu me manques… »

« je suis là maintenant mon amour »

je soupirais. Je ne me fis pas avoir cette fois-ci. Je savais que ce n'était que mon imagination et que j'étais seule dans cette pièce. Je savais que j'allais mourir ici.

« Bella ? Bella, tu vas bien ? »

je ne répondais pas. Je savais que ça ne servait à rien.

« oh mon dieu mais que t'a t il fait ? Bella, tu m'entends ? réponds moi mon amour je t'en supplie »

c'est alors que je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursautais à ce contact. J'étais tellement occupée à écouter la voix d'Edward que je n'avais pas entendu William revenir dans la pièce. Je me figeai immédiatement, sans pour autant le regarder car je voulais garder le visage d'Edward à l'esprit. Je fus à nouveau surprise en sentant cette odeur de miel que je connaissais si bien maintenant.

« parle moi mon amour, regarde moi je t'en supplie »

je sentis alors la main sur mon épaule, bouger pour me caresser les cheveux. Pourquoi William faisait il ça ? pourquoi était il _attentionné _? ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que j'avais vu de lui jusqu'à présent.

« Edward nous devons partir maintenant. Comment va t elle ? »

cette voix me fit sursauter une nouvelle fois. Que faisait il dans mon rêve ? je n'avais aucune raison de penser à Jasper en ce moment. Je ne voulais penser qu'à Edward. Pourtant je l'entendis à nouveau.

« emmène la. Nous avons mis le feu. Si nous ne partons pas maintenant il sera trop tard ensuite. Carlisle l'examinera quand nous arriverons à la maison. »

ces paroles me firent ouvrir les yeux. Je fus alors troubler de continuer à sentir le contact de sa main dans mes cheveux alors que la dernière fois, le fait d'ouvrir les yeux avait mis fin à mon hallucination.

Je tournais donc la tête et ne put retenir un cri lorsque je vis deux visages penchés sur moi.

« du calme, mon amour. Ce n'est que nous »

« Edward, c'est bien toi ? tu es vraiment là ? »

« oui. C'est fini. Je suis avec toi maintenant. »

il passa une main autour de mes épaules et l'autre vint enlacer ma taille. Lorsque je me sentis soulevée du canapé, je n'eu d'autre choix que de croire qu'il était bel et bien là.

« accroches toi à moi »

je mettais mes bras autour de son cou, tout en nichant mon visage dans celui ci. J'humais son odeur au passage et cela me détendit davantage.

« tu vas bien ? »

« oui. Maintenant ça va »

« il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »

je ne répondais pas. Il ne m'avait pas fait de mal physiquement…la douleur avait été psychologique.

« Jessica…il l'a… »

« chuuuuut. Mon amour n'y pense pas. C'est fini. Fermes les yeux. »

il murmurait chaque mot avec une infinie douceur. Comme si nous nous étions trouvé à coté de quelqu'un qui dormait et qu'il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller.

« il est parti ? »

« oui. Définitivement…il ne s'en prendra plus jamais à quelqu'un. »

il me pressait davantage contre lui et me déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

Je nous sentais avancer mais j'étais incapable de regarder où nous étions. Toutefois je sus que nous étions sortis lorsque je sentis l'air frais sur moi. Je frissonnais tout à coup et Edward resserra à nouveau ses bras autour de moi.

« comment va t elle ? »

c'était Alice. Je ne relevais pas la tête. J'en étais incapable. Mais lorsque je la sentis me prendre la main, je la serrai dans la mienne afin de lui montrer que j'étais consciente de sa présence.

« je conduis » dit elle à Edward. « montes à l'arrière avec elle ».

« merci » répondit il.

J'ouvrais enfin les yeux lorsque je le sentis s'asseoir dans la voiture. Il me garda sur ses genoux.

« vous êtes sûr qu'il ne se relèvera pas ? » demanda Edward.

« certain »

je remarquais alors qu'Emmet était également là. Il me regardait. Mais son regard avait changé. Il n'était pas espiègle comme à son habitude. Il me tendit la main à son tours, et je la prenais dans la mienne.

« je suis content que tu ailles bien » me dit il.

« merci »

je lui souriais avant de remettre ma tête dans le cou d'Edward. Il me pressa alors contre lui en soupirant.

Je commençais à lui caresser les cheveux et je fus prise d'une envie soudaine de l'embrasser et de le sentir à nouveau contre moi. Bien que mon esprit me dise de modérer mes ardeurs étant donné que nous n'étions pas seuls, je me mis à chercher ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il comprit ce que je voulais, il m'embrassa. Ce baiser fut très tendre, et il ne se pressa pas pour stopper notre étreinte. Lorsqu'il le fit, il me souria puis ramena d'une main ma tête sur son épaule.

« si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur » me dit il.

« excuse moi, dis-je. Je suis désolée. »

« pourquoi ? tu n'as rien fait de mal voyons ! »

« je t'avais promis de ne pas me procurer d'ennuis. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. »

« n'y pense plus. L'essentiel est que tu sois saine et sauve. »

« qu'avez vous fait de Jessica ? »

« nous avons dû la laisser là-bas »

il se mit à me caresser le dos pour m'apaiser car ma respiration venait à nouveau de s'accélérer.

« c'était lui, Edward. William était le vampire qui a tué Lizzy. »

« quoi ? comment le sais tu ? »

« il me l'a dit. Il a dit que Jessica avait prononcé mon prénom plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne l'a tue, tout comme Lizzy l'avait fait. »

je l'entendis alors gronder. Pas le même grondement que William avait émis. Celui d'Edward était sourd et contenu.

« il ne fera plus de mal à qui que ce soit, maintenant. »

« Lizzy a été vengée… »

« oui »

je frissonnais à nouveau et Emmet me tendit son blouson. Il était tellement plus grand et plus baraqué que moi que son blouson me recouvrit entièrement. Je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Edward continua à me caresser le dos et commença à me chanter sa chanson à l'oreille. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux en me blottissant encore un peu plus contre lui.

Je sentis la voiture s'arrêter et entendis qu'Alice arrêtait le moteur. Je me redressais afin de voir où nous étions et m'aperçu alors que nous étions devant chez moi.

Edward ouvrit la portière et nous descendîmes de la voiture. Les autres descendirent également pour me dire au revoir. Je demandais à Edward de me lâcher afin de pouvoir me mettre debout. Il n'eut pas l'air disposé à le faire au début mais quand je lui assura que j'allais bien et que j'étais capable de tenir sur mes jambes, il obtempéra.

Je pris alors chacun leur tours les membres de ma seconde famille dans mes bras pour les remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie. Alice me serra un peu plus longuement dans ses bras que Jasper et Emmet et je lui rendais volontiers son étreinte.

« si tu as besoin, n'hésites pas à m'appeler. A n'importe quelle heure » me dit elle.

« promis. encore merci pour tout. »

« ce n'est rien. Rentres te reposer maintenant. »

je regardais alors Edward, effrayée tout à coup à l'idée de me retrouver seule dans ma chambre.

« je ne te laisse pas. » me dit il.

Il dit à son tour au revoir à ses frères et sœurs. Il serra longuement Alice dans ses bras, et la remercia en lui disant qu'il lui serait redevable pour le reste de l'éternité.

Puis nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la porte d'entrée de ma maison tandis que le moteur de la voiture se faisait à nouveau entendre.

Arrivée devant ma porte, je remarquais que la lumière de salon était allumée. Je paniquais à l'idée de devoir affronter mon père. Je regardais Edward.

« est ce qu'il est en colère parce que je rentre tard ? »

« non. Il attend juste que tu sois rentrée pour aller se coucher. »

je prenais une grande respiration afin de me calmer.

« ça va aller me dit il. Je te retrouve dans ta chambre. »

il s'éclipsa, tandis que j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée.

« bonsoir papa »

« bonsoir ma chérie. Tu as passé une bonne soirée avec tes amies ? »

je dû prendre une grande inspiration afin de pouvoir répondre oui à sa question. Je ne devais pas craquer.

« tu es fatiguée ? »

« oui. Si ça ne t'embête pas j'aimerai monter me coucher. »

« j'y vais aussi. Je t'attendais seulement pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problème. Maintenant que tu es rentrée, je sens que le sommeil ne va pas tarder à me rattraper. »

« bonne nuit, alors. »

« merci. Toi aussi. Fait de beaux rêves. »

je montais les escaliers le plus vite possible tant je voulais éviter qu'il puisse me dire autre chose ou me poser une autre question. Je sentais que je n'arriverai pas à me contrôler encore très longtemps. La pression était en train de retomber et je savais que j'allais bientôt craquer.

Je ne passais même pas par la salle de bain. J'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre le plus lentement possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mon père. Lorsque je l'eus refermé derrière moi, me sachant à l'abri, je m'écroulais, à genoux, sur la moquette.

Edward vint tout de suite vers moi afin de me relever. Je me laissais faire mais il dû me porter pour m'amener sur mon lit car mes jambes refusaient à nouveau de me soutenir. Lorsqu'il me déposa sur mon lit, je pleurais. Les larmes que j'avais empêché de couler durant tout mon calvaire sortait enfin, en un flot ininterrompu.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et me murmura des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Il me laissa évacuer mes pleures sans chercher à les arrêter. J'avais besoin que ça sorte. Il le savait. Je passais donc une bonne partie de la nuit contre lui, mouillant sa chemise de mes larmes. Je restais silencieuse, ayant encore assez de lucidité pour savoir que si je parlais, je perdrais le peu de contrôle sur moi même qu'il me restait. Au bout d'un certain temps, il redevint silencieux également. Je commençais à me calmer, n'ayant plus de larmes à verser pour le moment.

Il passa alors sa main sur ma joue, pour enlever les dernières larmes qui s'y trouvaient. Je relevais la tête afin de le regarder. Il me déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche puis me demanda si je souhaitais dormir. Je lui dis que non. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir. Je savais que si je le faisais je reverrai son visage. Je savais que je repenserai à ce que j'avais vécu et je ne le voulais pas. Je frissonnais une fois encore à cette idée. Il entreprît alors de me déshabiller. Sentir ses mains sur mon corps raviva en moi l'envie de le toucher et de l'embrasser mais je ne bougeais pas. Je savais qu'il ne cherchait pas un câlin à ce moment là. Il voulait simplement m'aider à me mettre en pyjama pour que je sois plus à l'aise. Je me laissais faire, fermant les yeux lorsqu'il effleura mon ventre pour déboutonner mon jean et me l'enlever. Lorsqu'il eut fini de me mettre mon débardeur et mon shorty, il me souleva de mon lit afin de défaire la couette, puis m'allongea avant de rabattre la couverture sur moi.

Je le regardais tandis qu'il se déshabillais à son tour, ne gardant que son boxer, avant de venir me rejoindre. Je me blottis à nouveau contre lui, inspirant son odeur.

« comment as tu su que j'étais en danger ? »

« au début je ne le savais pas. Je suis arrivé à Port Angeles bien avant de le savoir. Nous avons fait un détour en rentrant de notre chasse car je voulais te faire la surprise en venant te chercher. Je t'ai cherché dans la ville mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Alors j'ai essayé de t'appeler. Quand tu n'as pas répondu, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. »

« j'aurais très bien pu ne pas entendre la sonnerie »

« c'est ce qu'Emmet m'a dit alors j'ai réessayé. Mais tu n'as toujours pas décroché et j'ai su qu'il y avait un problème. J'ai donc demandé à Alice d'essayer de voir où tu te trouvais mais elle n'a pas réussi au début. Nous avons donc continuer à te chercher sans savoir où tu étais. »

« comment avez vous fait alors ? »

« Alice a eu une vision de Jessica quand il l'a tuée. Alors qu'elle nous disait ce qu'elle venait de voir elle en a eu une de toi. »

« comment ça se fait ? puisque juste avant elle n'avait pas réussi. Son don fonctionne sur moi, alors ? »

« oui. Tu as pris une décision, non, quand tu as su que Jessica était morte ? »

« oui, j'ai décidé de me battre. »

« c'est ce qu'Alice a vu. Elle t'a vu te battre pour survivre. Elle a vu que tu étais enfermé dans une pièce. Malheureusement, nous ne savions pas pour autant si tu étais toujours à Port Angeles ou si cette pièce se trouvait ailleurs. »

« mais vous avez fini par me trouver. »

« oui grâce à toi. »

« comment ? »

« tu as prononcé mon nom… »

« tu m'as entendu ? »

« non. Mais la vision d'Alice s'est élargis et elle a vu la maison dans sa globalité. Je ne saurai pas t'expliquer comment ni pourquoi ça s'est produit car c'est la première fois qu'elle réussit à voir autant de chose mais c'est arrivé. Par chance, chaque quartier de Port Angeles possède sa propre architecture et les maisons n'ont pas les mêmes façades d'un quartier à l'autre. Alice et Jasper ont vécu quelques années là-bas et elle connaît la ville comme sa poche. Elle nous a donc guidé jusqu'au bon endroit. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans le bon quartier, nous avons entendu le vampire gronder. Ça nous a permit d'identifier la bonne maison et nous sommes venus te chercher. »

« vous êtes arrivés juste à temps. Il allait me mordre. »

« j'ai eu peur en défonçant la porte car j'ai sentis l'odeur du sang. Emmet, Jasper et Alice se sont occupés du vampire pendant que je te cherchais. J'ai rapidement identifié que l'odeur de sang venait de Jessica alors je t'ai cherché du coté opposé. Quand je suis rentré et que je t'ai vu allongée sur le canapé, j'ai cru qu'il était trop tard. C'est parce que j'ai entendu ton cœur battre que j'ai su que tu étais toujours en vie. »

je relevais la tête afin de l'embrasser et il me rendit mon baiser.

« j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, dis-je »

« moi aussi. Et je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. »

« je t'aime »

« autant que je t'aime ».

il mit sa main sous mon menton tout en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ma bouche. Je ressentis alors le besoin furieux d'avoir plus. J'enroulais donc mes bras autour de son cou, en appuyant derrière sa tête afin qu'il ne quitte pas mes lèvres. Il me pressa contre lui et nous nous embrassâmes avec passion. Je décollais mes lèvres des siennes uniquement pour reprendre mon souffle. Il me fit basculer sur le dos, afin d'être au dessus de moi. Mes mains se retrouvèrent dans son dos, courant le long de ses muscles, puis sur son torse, allant de ses pectoraux à son ventre, explorant une nouvelle fois chaque recoin de sa peau. Il se pressa contre moi pour mon plus grand plaisir et posa une main sur l'un de mes seins pour le caresser. Nous étions tous les deux si heureux de nous retrouver qu'il ne semblait même pas chercher à modérer son ardeur. Lorsqu'il m'embrassa dans le cou je ne pu retenir un gémissement. Mes mains quittèrent son dos pour gagner ses fesses afin de presser son corps contre le miens. Il m'enleva mon débardeur afin d'embrasser mes seins, jouant avec mes tétons du bout de la langue. J'étais incapable de me retenir tant il me donnait du plaisir et je gémissais une nouvelle fois en prononçant son prénom. Il m'attira à lui afin de reprendre mes lèvres et je lui rendais son baiser avec une fougue que je n'avais encore jamais eu jusqu'à présent. Je laissais à nouveau mes mains courir sur son torse tout en entourant sa taille avec mes jambes. Il se laissa faire lorsque je refermais celles ci afin de sentir son corps contre le mien. C'est alors que je sentis pour la première fois son sexe contre ma peau. Il était dur et je pris alors conscience que le plaisir que je ressentais était réciproque.

« je te veux » dis-je en gémissant à nouveau

« c'est impossible mon amour »

« je t'en prie »

« nous ferons l'amour, Bella. je n'ai plus l'intention de me contrôler et de me refuser à toi »

« alors prend moi maintenant »

« non, mon amour. Ton père est à coté, et il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Je veux que ta première fois soit inoubliable. Nous devons attendre encore… »

« combien de temps ? »

« pas longtemps. »

« promis ? »

« oui. Tu seras mienne très bientôt. Et je serai tien. »

il m'embrassa à nouveau, me serrant plus fort contre lui. Je réussis à calmer mes pulsions petit à petit. Il avait raison. J'étais déjà incapable de retenir un gémissement alors qu'il ne faisait que m'embrasser les seins, alors je savais que je ne retiendrai pas mes cris de plaisir quand il me prendrait. Et la dernière chose dont j'avais envie était que mon père vienne vérifier ce qui se passait en m'entendant, comme il l'avait fait la veille. Je devais être patiente encore un peu. Je ramenais donc mes mains derrière son cou tandis qu'il m'embrassait toujours puis notre nouvelle séance d'entraînement pris fin petit à petit.

Alors ça vous a plu ? je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à laisser mourir Bella…

**Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews. Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont ajouté ma fic dans leur favoris ou en alerte mais pensez aussi à me laisser des comm…**

**A bientôt pour la suite !!! bye.**


	23. Chapter 23

Je passais le reste de la nuit dans ses bras, silencieuse, me contentant de cela car c'était déjà grandiose pour moi. Il ne disait rien non plus. Il me caressait simplement les cheveux en jouant avec une de mes mèches. Etre à son contact était tellement réconfortant pour moi que je réussissais à oublier quelque peu la soirée que j'avais passée.

A 6h du matin j'entendis le radio réveil de mon père se déclencher. Je n'avais pas dormi du tout comme je l'avais souhaité. Je l'entendis donc se lever et descendre à la cuisine après être passé par la salle de bain pour se préparer. Puis j'entendais la voiture démarrer et mon père partir. Je me tournais alors vers Edward. Je remarquais qu'il était soucieux et lui demandait pourquoi.

« j'ai simplement peur pour toi » me dit il.

« pourquoi ? je suis tirée d'affaire non ? vous avez tué William… »

« oui mais la journée d'aujourd'hui risque d'être difficile pour toi. Les parents de Jessica ont dû s'apercevoir de son absence et les gens vont certainement te poser des questions quand ils le sauront, sachant que tu as été la dernière personne à la voir. »

« oh non, qu'est ce que je vais leur dire ? je ne sais pas mentir tu le sais ! »

je commençais à paniquer à nouveau. Je ne sais pas si Edward s'en était aperçu à cause du ton de ma voix ou des battements de mon cœur qui s'étaient accentués mais il me serra davantage dans ses bras.

« Ecoutes moi bien » me dit il. « tu as effectivement passé la soirée d'hier avec Jessica et vous avez mangé ensemble à la brasserie. William est venu vous aborder et vous draguer. Quand tu as voulu rentrer, Jessica, elle, a voulu continuer sa soirée avec William. Et comme je t'ai appelé à ce moment là, tu m'as demandé de venir te chercher pour te ramener chez toi. Et tu as laissé Jessica avec William. Tu ne sais pas où ils sont allés et la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, elle partait avec lui. Tu n'as pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis. »

je le regardais, comprenant que cette version serait la meilleure à dire.

« tu as bien compris ? »

« oui »

« ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te laisserai pas seule un seul instant. Nous partageons tous nos cours d'aujourd'hui. »

il m'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche comme pour appuyer ses paroles. Puis il me souriait.

« il faut que tu ailles te préparer maintenant. »

« pas encore, mon réveil n'a pas encore sonné… »

au moment où je prononçais ces mots, mon radio réveil se mit en route, me laissant ainsi entendre une chanson de Linkin Park que j'aimais beaucoup. Il étouffa un petit rire et m'embrassa à nouveau.

Je me levais donc afin d'aller prendre une douche et me préparer. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, je retournais dans ma chambre afin de prévenir Edward que j'étais prête mais il n'était plus là. Je ressentis immédiatement une douleur dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi était il parti ? sans même me le dire ? mais je n'eue pas le temps de me poser davantage de questions car je l'entendis m'appeler depuis le rez de chaussé.

« Bella ? le petit déjeuner est servi… »

je sentais alors une remarquable odeur d'œufs brouillés monter jusqu'à moi.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine pour rejoindre mon amoureux et ainsi prendre mon petit déjeuner.

« je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner » dis-je.

« il y a encore certaines choses que tu ignores à mon sujet, mon amour. »

« apparemment. Hum c'est délicieux. »

« ravi que tu aimes. »

je mangeais rapidement car j'avais très faim et c'était vraiment très bon. Puis vint l'heure de partir au lycée.

Lorsque nous arrivions sur le parking, je le vis se figer instantanément.

« que se passe t il ? » lui demandais-je

« Newton….il sait déjà qu'il y a un problème avec Jessica. Il vient de nous voir arriver et il vient à ta rencontre. Si tu veux je lui dis d'aller se faire voir. »

« non, ça va aller. Il est son petit ami alors c'est normal. Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

« tu es sûre ? »

« non mais de toute façon il faudra que j'affronte ça à un moment ou un autre alors… »

« dans ce cas, allons y. »

il descendit de voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Lorsque je descendais à mon tours, je vis Mike qui se rapprochait de moi. Je me forçais à lui adresser un sourire, pour faire comme d'habitude en quelque sorte.

« salut, Bella. »

« salut Mike, comment vas tu ? »

« bah en fait…je me demandais si…tu savais où était Jessica…j'ai cru qu'elle serait avec toi…elle devait m'appeler en rentrant hier…et rien…et ses parents ne l'ont pas vu…et je croyais que peut-être elle avait dormi chez toi. »

« calme toi, Mike » lui dit Edward.

« pardon Bella, je ne voulais pas te sauter dessus à peine arriver mais est ce que tu sais où elle est ? »

« non » dis-je, espérant vaguement que ça lui suffirait. Mais bien sûr, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« vous avez bien passé la soirée ensemble hier ? »

« oui mais je suis rentrée de mon coté »

il ne se contenta pas de ça et je lui racontais donc le reste de l'histoire mais sans préciser que Jessica avait voulu répondre aux avances de William. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'essayer de ne pas lui faire du mal. Lorsque je lui eu dit qu'Edward était venu me chercher et que Jessica était, quant à elle, parti boire un verre ailleurs avec William, il baissa la tête, et me remercia. Puis avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Je le regardais s'éloigner et fermais les yeux afin de ravaler le vertige qui venait de s'insinuer en moi. Je sentis les bras d'Edward enrouler ma taille.

« ça va aller ? »

« oui. Mais c'est plus difficile que je ne le croyais. Je ne veux pas que les gens souffrent à cause de ce que je vais dire. »

« il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, Bella, j'en suis désolé. »

« je le sais. »

il me déposa un baiser sur le front, puis m'entraîna vers notre première salle de cours.

Nous nous installions ensemble à notre table, et Angéla venait nous rejoindre.

« Bella ? as tu vu Mike ce matin ? »

« oui, il est venu me voir. »

« alors Jessica était avec toi ? »

« non. »

et je lui racontais également mon histoire / mensonge. Je m'en voulais de lui mentir à elle, mais comme Edward me l'avait dit quelques instants plus tôt, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Lorsque je finissais mon histoire, le prof entra dans la salle mettant fin à notre conversation, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Edward me prit la main sous la table afin de me montrer qu'il me soutenait.

Les deux premiers cours passèrent sans que j'eue besoin de raconter à nouveau l'histoire à quelqu'un. Puis vint l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Je rejoignais donc les frères et sœurs d'Edward à la cafétéria avec celui-ci. Ils me montrèrent tous beaucoup de compassion et essayèrent de me changer les idées. C'est alors que je remarquais un détail qui ne m'avait pas sauté aux yeux jusqu'à présent.

« où est Rosalie ? » demandais-je à Emmet.

« elle est restée à Seattle hier. » me répondit il.

« tout va bien ? »

j'avais cru déceler une sorte de tristesse dans le ton de sa voix.

« oui. En fait elle a rencontré des amis à elle et elle a voulu rester un peu avec eux. Elle devrait rentrer ce soir. »

« tu n'es pas resté avec elle ? »

« non, lorsqu'elle est avec ses amis, Rosalie est…différente. Et puis je voulais rentrer. »

Edward infligea une légère pression sur ma main me faisant comprendre que je ne devais pas insister mais je n'aurais pas pu ajouter quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes priée de vous présenter au bureau du proviseur dès que possible. Mademoiselle Swan, Merci. »

je sursautais en entendant mon nom et je regardais Edward. Je fus surprise de le voir inquiet.

« qu'y a t il ? » demandais-je.

C'est Alice qui répondit à ma question.

« c'est pour Jessica. Ses parents sont là. Ils ont demandé à te voir. »

« oh. »

« Bella, je ne peux pas t'accompagner. Ils se poseraient des questions s'ils me voyaient avec toi. Mais je ne serai pas loin. » ajouta Edward.

« ok. J'y vais. »

je me dirigeais donc vers le bureau du proviseur Bagwell, et entrait après avoir frappé.

« Mademoiselle Swan, asseyez vous je vous prie. »

« merci. » répondis-je

« vous connaissez Monsieur et Madame Stanley ? »

« oui, de vue. »

« ils sont là pour vous poser quelques questions. Jessica n'est pas rentrée hier soir. »

« oui je sais. »

« vraiment ? savez vous où elle est ? »

« non. Mais Mike est venu me questionner ce matin, ainsi qu'Angéla. »

je leur débitais le mensonge qu'Edward m'avait dicté le matin et quand j'eu fini, le proviseur me remercia avant de m'indiquer que je pouvais partir. Les parents de Jessica me remercièrent rapidement à leur tour, et je sortais du bureau.

Je rejoignais Edward qui m'attendait un peu plus loin et j'entendais alors qu'Angéla était à son tours appelée dans le bureau du proviseur Bagwell.

Edward me prit dans ses bras et je me blottissais contre lui sans me faire prier, heureuse du réconfort qu'il m'apporta par ce simple geste.

« je suis là » me murmura t il à l'oreille.

« je sais. Merci » dis-je.

Puis je relevais la tête pour le regarder et il m'embrassa. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers notre salle de classe et l'après midi fila sans que j'eue besoin de mentir à une autre personne.

Lorsque nous reprîmes la voiture pour rentrer chez moi, je me souvins de ce qui s'était passé durant l'heure de déjeuner.

« quel est le problème avec Rosalie ? » demandais-je alors.

« eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué. »

j'attendais, restant silencieuse afin de le laisser continuer.

« ce que t'as dit Emmet est vrai. Elle est restée à Seattle avec des amis qu'elle a rencontré pendant notre chasse. »

« ce sont des vampires ? comme vous ? »

« oui. Mais nous n'avons aucune relation avec eux, contrairement à l'autre clan dont je t'ai déjà parlé. »

« pourquoi ? »

« eh bien, l'un d'entre eux est l'ancien compagnon de Rosalie… »

je restais figée quelques instants, afin de digérer cette nouvelle.

« son ex ? »

« oui. »

« ça alors, je n'imaginais pas Rosalie avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emmet. De même que Jasper est indissociable d'Alice pour moi. »

« je sais ça peut surprendre, mais Rosalie est devenue vampire bien avant Emmet comme tu le sais et elle a donc vécue d'autres histoires avant d'être avec lui. En fait, jusqu'à Emmet, Rosalie était plutôt…volage. »

« ah bon ? »

j'étais estomaquée. Je n'avais jamais envisagé les couples Cullen autrement qu'en couple justement.

« Emmet ne doit pas être ravi de la savoir avec lui… » dis-je

« effectivement. Bien qu'il sache qu'il peut lui faire confiance et qu'il ne se passera rien entre eux, il n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle soit loin de lui et avec James. »

nous continuâmes à parler d'eux pendant plusieurs minutes. Il me raconta que Rosalie avait enchaîner les conquêtes avant et après sa transformation. Elle était dans cet état d'esprit là encore quand Carlisle avait fait sa connaissance et l'avait présenté à Edward. Et puis à leur contact, elle s'était calmée, petit à petit, et avait ensuite rencontré Emmet, qu'elle avait transformé alors qu'il était mourant. Depuis ce jour, ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté.

Nous étions arrivés chez moi et nous étions installés dans le canapé du salon, dans notre position habituelle ; lui assit et moi allongée, la tête sur ses genoux.

Au bout d'un moment, je me redressais et m'asseyait sur ses genoux afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Il me rendit mon baiser avant de se figer une nouvelle fois en rompant notre étreinte.

« ton père arrive » me dit il afin de répondre à l'interrogation qu'il lisait dans mes yeux.

Il me fit basculer à ses cotés et voulu se lever pour me laisser seule, comme à notre habitude mais je l'en empêchais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette fois ci, je voulais qu'il reste avec moi.

« ne t'en va pas, s'il te plait. »

« tu veux que ton père me voit ici ? »

« je m'en fiche. Mais je veux surtout que tu restes avec moi. »

« très bien. Je reste. »

il affichait un grand sourire en disant cela.

« ça te fait plaisir ? »

« oui. »

« pourquoi ? »

« parce que rester, donne quelque chose d'officiel à notre relation. »

« elle était déjà officielle pour moi » dis-je

« pour moi aussi, mon amour, mais pas pour ton père. Le fait de me voir ainsi ce soir, va lui faire comprendre que nous sommes plus que des amis…pour mon plus grand plaisir. »

« ouais…j'espère juste que son arme sera déchargée quand il rentrera et qu'il comprendra ce que nous sommes » dis-je

il éclata de rire avant de me rappeler qu'il était à l'épreuve des balles et de m'embrasser à nouveau très tendrement.

Ses caresses dans mes cheveux et mon dos, me donnèrent envie de me blottir contre lui davantage mais lorsque je commençais à presser mon corps contre le sien, j'entendis la voiture de mon père arrivée et la portière de la voiture claquée.

Je bougonnais en me forçant à m'éloigner quelque peu du corps de mon futur…petit ami officiel.

Je souris à cette idée. Elle me plaisait. Car s'il devenait mon petit ami officiel, je devenais également sa petite amie officielle et j'en étais très heureuse.

Je ne m'éloignais pas trop de lui exprès. Quitte à rendre les choses officielles pour mon père, autant qu'il le comprenne le plus vite possible. Je restais donc assise sur les genoux d'Edward.

Lorsque mon père entra, je su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et je me levais en le voyant afin d'aller à sa rencontre.


	24. Chapter 24

**Snif, snif, snif… je n'ai eu qu'une seule review sur mon dernier chapitre. Vous ne m'aimez plus ??????**

**Comme tous les autres auteurs de fic, j'ai besoin de vous pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas. Alors faites moi plaisir et donnez votre avis !! plus j'ai de reviews et plus j'ai envie d'écrire.**

**J'ai envie de commencer une nouvelle fic sur le thème de tous humains afin qu'il puisse se passer plus de chose. Qu'en pensez vous ? avez vous des idées à me soumettre ? **

J'attends vos comm avec impatience…

**Merci à **_**elles **_**pour ses reviews. La plus fidèle de mes lectrices après ma ptite mémère.**

Lorsque mon père entra, je su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et je me levais en le voyant afin d'aller à sa rencontre.

Mais Edward m'empêcha de m'approcher de mon père. Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais il me retint à lui en se levant à son tours et en me tenant la main.

Je vis le regard de mon père se poser sur nos mains jointes justement et l'un de ses sourcils s'arqua. Il avait compris…ou presque…il allait me tuer….il allait tuer Edward…

« Bella, peux tu me dire comment tu es rentrée hier soir ? »

« c'est Edward qui m'a ramenée. »

« pourquoi n'es tu pas revenue avec Jessica comme c'était prévu ? »

« papa, Jessica a rencontré quelqu'un durant notre repas et elle a voulu passer le reste de la soirée avec lui. Moi je n'y tenais pas alors quand Edward m'a appelé, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait venir me chercher et il m'a ramenée ici. »

j'eue envie d'ajouter saine et sauve mais je me retins de justesse.

« Edward, je suis très content que tu sois ici. Bella risque d'avoir besoin de toi. »

Hein ? quoi ? j'étais devenu folle ou mon père venait vraiment de dire ça ? son attitude m'inquiéta encore plus.

« que se passe t il papa ? » demandais-je

« eh bien Bella, euh… rassieds toi s'il te plait. »

« papa que se passe t il ? »

« c'est pas facile à dire mais tu dois le savoir je suppose. Ta mère ne voulait pas que je te le dise mais tu le sauras bien tôt ou tard alors…je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui te le dise plutôt que tu l'apprennes au lycée par quelqu'un qui ne sait pas…et que cette malheureuse histoire soit déformée au fil du temps…enfin je crois que c'est la meilleure solution…je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, je viens seulement de te retrouvée….. »

Mon père parlait très vite à cet instant. Enfin, il parlait…non en fait il murmurait. Je commençais vraiment à être effrayée pour le coup. En plus il ne murmurait pas cela à mon intention, pour répondre à ma question, non, on aurait dit qu'il se parlait à lui même, qu'il pesait le pour et le contre.

« papa ? calme toi. Que se passe t il ? »

« euh pardon. Eh bien en fait, je crains que la police de Port Angeles n'ait retrouvé le corps de Jessica »

« ah…euh… »

« je suis désolé Bella. je sais que vous étiez amies et que tu vas être très affectée par sa perte mais tu dois être forte ma chérie, pour elle, pour…honorer sa mémoire. »

je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi mon père me disait il d'être forte ? certes Jessica était morte mais pour moi…ce qui serait surtout dur à supporter serait de savoir véritablement comment elle était morte. Cette pensée provoqua une grimace chez moi, quand je revis tout à coup le visage de William devant moi. Mon père prit cette grimace pour un signe que la nouvelle me perturbait et il s'approcha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras afin de me réconforter.

« papa, ça va aller. »

« oh Bella, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de me quitter. »

« je n'ai aucunement l'intention de partir voyons. pourquoi dis tu cela ? »

« eh bien en fait chérie, tu ne sais pas encore comment Jessica est morte mais sa mort présente beaucoup de similitudes avec celle de…Lizzy. »

je sursautais en entendant mon père prononcer ce nom. Il avait prit garde à ne jamais le prononcer depuis qu'elle était morte.

« que voulez vous dire ? » demanda Edward pour combler le silence qui s'installait et sans doute permettre à mon père d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

« et bien elle est morte de la même façon. La seule chose qui change c'est que Lizzy avait été retrouvée dans la rue alors que Jessica a été retrouvée chez William Scotland, dans sa maison. Mais sinon, elle…a été violée, rouée de coups et vidée de son sang. Oh Bella je suis tellement désolée que tu aies à revivre ça une fois encore, je sais combien tu as encore du mal à te remettre de ce qui est arrivée à Lizzy, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, chérie. Je suis prêt à déménager avec toi si vraiment tu veux partir de Forks, mais je ne veux pas que nous soyons à nouveau séparés. Surtout sachant que tu viens toi même d'échapper à la mort !!!! »

« qu quoi ? »

Sans que je m'en rende compte, des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Entendre à nouveau parler de la mort de Lizzy venait de rouvrir l'énorme trou que son absence avait provoqué dans mon cœur. Edward senti que j'étais en train de craquer et il enlaça ma taille afin de m'apporter le peu de réconfort qu'il pouvait devant mon père qui ne broncha pas en voyant cela.

« eh bien, en fait, on peut supposer que si Edward n'était pas venu te chercher et que tu avais suivi William Scotland chez lui avec Jessica, tu serais toi aussi… »

« morte… »

« oui »

« mais Edward est venu me chercher »

« oui et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant pour ça »

Mon père se retourna après nous avoir à nouveau regardé Edward et moi et s'éloigna vers la cuisine. Je profitais de ça pour me tourner vers Edward et me blottir contre lui en passant mes mains autour de son cou.

« ça va aller mon amour, je te le promets. »

« je t'aime. »

En guise de réponse il releva ma tête et déposa un léger baiser sur ma bouche.

Puis je lui demandait quelques instants afin d'aller voir mon père seule, pour pouvoir le réconforter.

Je partais donc le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« papa ? »

lorsqu'il se retourna je restais figée. Mon père pleurait. Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir vu pleurer un jour.

« oh papa, qu'y a t il ? »

je courais vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Nous nous étions montré plus d'affection ce soir que durant les 17 années précédentes…

« ce n'est rien, Bella. j'ai seulement peur que tu partes. »

« je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. »

« oui mais tu as quitté ta mère après… »

« ce n'est pas pareil. Lizzy était ma meilleure amie. Je la connaissais depuis très longtemps. Je ne connaissais Jessica que depuis 3 mois. Je n'aurais pas autant de mal à m'en remettre » dis-je pour le rassurer.

Il mit un terme à notre étreinte en m'assurant qu'il était là pour moi et je le remerciais.

« hum alors ? toi et Edward vous… »

« euh…oui. Nous sommes ensemble. »

« bien. Tu es heureuse ? »

« oui papa. Je l'aime. »

« mais tu ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps. »

« oui mais je l'ai aimé dès que je l'ai vu. Et il m'aime aussi. »

« tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu souffres. »

« je sais papa. Tu joues ton rôle de père. Mais tu peux avoir confiance en moi. »

« je sais »

« je dois avouer que je m'attendais à ce que tu réagisses beaucoup moins bien. »

« eh bien, je pense que le fait que tu sois avec celui qui t'a sauvé la vie deux fois en quelques jours…enfin je crois que ça joue en sa faveur. »

« merci papa. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui en ce moment. »

« c'est ce que je vois et je ne m'y opposerais pas. Si tu veux passer du temps avec lui, je suis d'accord. »

je le regardais. Il m'étonnait vraiment en cet instant.

Notre conversation fut interrompu par un bruit venant de la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Mon père alla ouvrir pendant qu'Edward me rejoignait dans la cuisine. Il se posta derrière moi, entourant ma taille de ses bras.

« je suis désolé » me dit il.

Je n'eue pas le temps de lui demandé pourquoi il disait ça car mon père revint vers nous, suivi par deux autres policiers.

« mademoiselle Swan ? »

« oui »

« nous souhaiterions vous parler, seule, s'il vous plait. »

je regardais mon père. Il avait la tête baissée. Edward me murmura que tout allait bien se passé avant de desserrer ses bras de ma taille et de s'éloigner de moi. Avant de partir il m'avait déposé un baiser sur le front et dit qu'il m'aimait. Mon père l'emmena dans le salon pendant que je restais à la cuisine.

« que puis je pour vous ? »

« nous sommes de la police de Port Angeles. Nous voudrions que vous nous parliez de ce qui s'est passé hier. »

« j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma journée à raconter cette histoire. »

« nous avons besoin de vous entendre pour le déroulement de l'enquête ».

« très bien. Je suis partie d'ici avec Jessica et Angéla après les cours hier après midi. Elles voulaient aller acheter leurs robes pour le bal. Nous sommes donc allées à Port Angeles et nous avons fait les magasins. Trois, pour être précise. Nous avons ensuite dit au revoir à Angéla car son petit ami Eric était venue la chercher. Il a de la famille là-bas et il voulait leur présenter Angéla. Jessica et moi sommes donc allées manger ensemble dans une brasserie. »

je marquais une pause. Je voyais l'un des policiers prendre des notes sur un petit carnet.

« continuez, mademoiselle Swan. »

« eh bien, à la fin de notre repas, un homme est venu nous aborder. Dans les 25 ans environ, grand, brun, les yeux marrons. Il nous a dragué toutes les deux au début mais voyant que je ne répondais pas à ses avances, il s'est concentré sur Jessica. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai voulu rentrer et Jessica a refusé. Elle a même voulu me laisser ses clefs de voiture pour que je puisse rentrer par mes propres moyens. Mon petit ami, Edward, que vous avez vu en arrivant, m'a appelé à ce moment pour me dire que sa famille et lui était rentré de leur voyage. Je lui ai raconté ce qui venait de se passer et je lui ai demandé s'il voulait bien venir me chercher. Il a accepté et il m'a ramené chez moi. Quand j'ai vu Jessica pour la dernière fois, elle partait avec William pour aller boire un verre chez lui, avec sa voiture. »

« très bien, merci Mademoiselle Swan. Je crois que vous avez répondu à toutes nos questions. »

ils prirent alors congé en me disant qu'ils me contacteraient à nouveau s'ils avaient d'autres questions.

Lorsque je fus seule dans la cuisine, les policiers étant aller rejoindre mon père et Edward au salon, je fus prise à nouveau d'un vertige et je réussis tant bien que mal à gagner la chaise afin de m'asseoir. J'entendais Edward raconter sa version de l'histoire, dire qu'il était venu me chercher mais sa voix semblait s'éloigner. La tête me tournait à présent. Je crois que le contre coup arrivait. J'avais du mal à respirer, j'avais chaud, trop chaud. Je ne comprenait pas ce qui m'arrivait.

« Edward… »

je voulais l'appeler mais je n'entendais pas ma propre voix. J'étais en train de m'évanouir…jusqu'à ce que je sente des mains glacées autour de mes joues. Cette fraîcheur me redonna un peu de contenance.

« j'ai besoin de prendre l'air… » dis-je. « emmène moi… »

je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras. J'entendis mon père protester légèrement mais Edward lui promis de prendre soin de moi et de me ramener rapidement.

Je sentis alors l'air fouetté mes joues. J'étais sur le dos d'Edward, il me portait et … il volait ????

Non c'était impossible mais c'est l'impression que ça donnait !

Je resserrai alors mes bras autour de lui, voulant fermer les yeux parce que nous étions dans la forêt et que voir les arbres arrivés si vite sur nous m'effrayait mais je n'y arrivais pas car en même temps, voir le paysage défilé devant moi à une telle vitesse était un spectacle si unique que je ne pouvais me résoudre à en perdre une miette.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward commença à ralentir, et je m'aperçu alors que nous étions arrivé dans notre clairière.

Il me fit basculer lentement jusque dans ses bras car j'étais incapable de bouger puis m'allongea dans l'herbe.

« comment te sens tu ? »

« mieux. Ça m'a fait du bien. Merci. »

« qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? j'ai bien cru que tu allais tomber dans les pommes une fois encore. »

« bah c'est ce qui a failli arriver. J'ai eu un vertige et je me suis sentis mal. Bouffées de chaleur et compagnie. »

« et maintenant ça va ? »

« oui grâce à toi. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu volais ! »

« je ne vole pas. Je cours… mais je suis très rapide. »

« j'adore cette sensation même si ça m'effraie aussi. »

« ravi que tu aimes parce que c'est le moyen de locomotion que je préfère. »

Nous étions allongés ensemble dans notre clairière. Il me caressait tendrement la joue et la fraîcheur de sa peau me faisait du bien.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et je fermais les yeux.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« ton père semble avoir bien pris la nouvelle de notre relation » me dit il.

« oui. Bien mieux que ce que je pensais d'ailleurs. Mais il m'a dit que le fait que tu m'aies sauvé la vie plusieurs fois jouait en ta faveur. »

« tant mieux. »

« oui et il m'a dit que si j'avais besoin d'être avec toi, il ne s'y opposerait pas. »

« alors nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher ? nous pourrons être ensemble même quand il sera là. »

« oui. »

il m'embrassa alors à nouveau et je nouais mes bras autour de son cou. Alors que je commençais à me presser davantage contre lui, il s'éloigna cependant et se remit debout.

« que fais tu ? »

« ça fait déjà plus d'une heure que nous sommes partis. Ton père va s'inquiéter. Et je lui ai promis de te ramener rapidement. »

« très bien » soupirais-je

il m'aida à me relever et me remit sur son dos.

« prête ? »

« oui »

« fermes les yeux si tu veux. »

« non, je veux tout voir »

« ok. C'est parti. »

et il s'élança afin de me ramener à la maison. Je partais me coucher aussitôt rentrée après avoir assuré à mon père que j'allais bien et que j'avais juste eu besoin de prendre l'air.

Edward m'attendait dans ma chambre, comme d'habitude.

« mon amour, je ne vais pas rester cette nuit. »

je le regardais interloquée.

« pourquoi ? »

il s'approcha de moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« je dois aller voir Carlisle. Il n'aime pas trop que nous ayons à tuer des gens de notre race. Il veux savoir ce qui s'est passé et ce que nous avons fait exactement pour être sûr que nous ne craignions rien. »

« tu seras absent toute la nuit ? »

« oui mais je peux rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes si tu veux. »

« oui. »

« je serai là demain matin à la première heure, je te le promets. »

il attendit que je m'installe dans les couvertures puis vint me rejoindre, plaçant un bras sous ma tête afin que je puisse me blottir contre lui.

Il commença aussitôt à me chanter sa chanson. Je sombrais rapidement dans le sommeil.


	25. Chapter 25

Encore une fois merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews. Me voilà rassurée par rapport à la dernière fois…

_**Quelques petites dédicaces pour commencer…**_

_**Ma petite mémère : merci d'être toujours là et de m'encourager à écrire comme tu le fais. C'est très important pour moi.**_

_**Elles : je ne veux pas que tu rates tes révisions de bacs blancs pour moi mais j'adore lire tes reviews alors si jamais tu trouves 5 minutes pour me lire…lol merci à toi également.**_

_**A Stephenie Meyer : merci pour avoir créer un jour ces personnages !!!!**_

_**Voilà, pour finir, sachez que je publie également une deuxième fic sur le thème tous humains, en laissant une nouvelle fois mon imagination tordue suivre son court… ça s'appelle mes amis, l'homme que j'aime et moi. Si ça vous dit d'aller y faire un tour…**_

_**Allez j'arrête là. Bonne lecture à tous. Et j'attends vos comm avec impatience !!!!!**_

Je me réveillais plusieurs fois dans la nuit. J'avais trop chaud. C'était étonnant vu que les températures extérieures n'excédaient pas le 5 degré mais la présence et la fraîcheur d'Edward me manquait. Je remarquais alors que j'étais beaucoup plus habituée à l'avoir à mes cotés que ce que je pensais.

Au petit matin, je me levais donc de très mauvaise humeur. J'avais très mal dormi et même fait quelques cauchemars.

Je me préparais très lentement, bougonnant pour rien à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose.

Lorsque je fus enfin prête, je sortais de la maison pour prendre la direction du lycée. C'est alors que je le vis arriver, se garer devant chez moi et sortir de sa voiture pour venir jusqu'à moi.

« bonjour mon amour » me dit il

je courais pour le prendre dans mes bras, oubliant instantanément ma mauvaise humeur.

« tu m'as manqué » dis-je

« je ne suis partie que quelques heures » me répondit il, amusé par ma remarque.

« oui, eh bien c'est déjà trop !!! »

« pourtant, il va falloir t'y habituer. »

« quoi ? pourquoi ? tu as l'intention de me quitter ? »

« non, bien sûr que non. Tout de suite tu vas chercher l'extrême. Non, mais je vais devoir être absent plusieurs nuits. »

« combien ? »

« et bien en fait, je ne serai pas avec toi jusqu'à ce week-end… »

« autant que ça ? pourquoi ? »

« bah disons que j'ai des choses à régler avant que tu ne viennes passer le week-end à la maison. Mais je resterais tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Tu ne me sentiras pas partir à chaque fois. »

« oui mais si c'est comme cette nuit, je serai réveillée parce que tu n'es pas là. »

« Bella, mon amour. Je te promets qu'après ce week-end, nous ne serons plus séparés plus de quelques heures par jour. Sauras tu être patiente jusque là ? »

il me fit sa moue boudeuse que j'aimais tant et je ne pu y résister.

« très bien, je garderais ma mauvaise humeur pour moi durant ces quelques jours. »

« si ça peut t'aider à tenir, dis toi que ce week-end, tu seras dans mes bras pendant 48 heures d'affilées, sans pouvoir m'échapper… »

« ouais, en effet ça devrait m'aider… »

il s'approcha à nouveau de moi, et me prit dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa alors tendrement, me faisant ainsi perdre le fil de mes pensées. Je passais immédiatement mes bras autours de son cou pour pouvoir fourrager dans ses cheveux. Nous nous embrassâmes pendant un long moment, renforçant notre étreinte un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Il finit par placer ses mains le long de mes reins afin de me plaquer entièrement contre lui tandis que ses baisers descendaient le long de mon cou.

« ça m'a manqué » me dit il

« c'est ce que je vois. C'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée qu'on ne se voit pas la nuit… »

il ri en entendant mes mots et en voyant la mine réjouit que j'affichais.

« ravi que ça t'ait plu » me dit il, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« tu plaisantes ? j'ai adoré. Une minute de plus comme ça et je n'aurai pas réussi à aller en cours. Je t'aurai entraîné illico dans ma chambre pour une petite séance d'entraînement supplémentaire !!!! »

il éclata carrément de rire maintenant.

« j'aime tellement te voir être manipulée par tes hormones !!!! »

« ouais bah y a qu'avec toi qu'ils me manipulent comme ça… »

« tant mieux !!! »

« pour une fois que c'est toi qui m'agresse et pas l'inverse…on dirait bien que tes hormones te jouent des tours à toi aussi !!!! »

« tu as raison. Mais le fait est que depuis que j'ai pris la décision de te donner ce que tu souhaites, j'ai beaucoup de mal à retenir mes pulsions. »

« tu vas me faire devenir folle !!! » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« en fait, je viens de penser à un truc » repris-je. « mon père n'est pas là donc… »

« donc rien du tout… il pourrait rentrer à n'importe quel moment. Et puis je veux que ce soit inoubliable pour toi alors patience mon amour… tu ne le regretteras pas… »

il avait dit tout ça dans un murmure, me collant une bonne dose de frissons au passage. Jusqu'à quand j'allais devoir être patiente, je ne le savais pas mais je ne pouvais rien lui refuser quand il était si prêt de moi alors quand il me déposa un léger baiser sur le front, répandant un désir incroyable en moi je me contrôlais afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« allons y maintenant, sinon nous allons être en retard. »

je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture et nous partîmes ensemble au lycée.

La journée passa sans que je m'en aperçoive. Tout le monde était maintenant au courant pour Jessica et les élèves me laissaient tranquille. Edward m'apprit que c'était parce qu'ils avaient peur que j'éclate en sanglot s'ils venaient me parler.

Seul Angéla et Mike vinrent me voir et je ne pus m'empêcher de consoler Mike. Il avait l'air de s'être attaché à Jessica finalement et la mine qu'il affichait ce matin ne pouvait dire le contraire. Je le serrais brièvement dans mes bras avant de rejoindre mon cours suivant.

Je fus à nouveau convoquée dans le bureau du proviseur dans le courant de l'après midi. Cette fois-ci, Edward m'accompagna et le proviseur ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Il m'indiqua que le lycée mettais à notre disposition une psychologue afin que nous puissions surmonter notre chagrin face à la mort de Jessica. J'eu envie de lui répondre que ça ne servirait à rien pour moi car ce qui continuait à m'effrayer était l'existence de vampires tels que William, sujet dont je ne pouvais absolument pas discuter avec une psy, à moins d'avoir envie de vacances emmitouflée dans une camisole pendant quelques années, mais Edward pressa ma main dans la sienne et je me contentais de remercier le proviseur Bagwell. Il m'informa également que l'enterrement de Jessica devait avoir lieu le vendredi suivant et qu'à cet _occasion _le lycée resterait fermé afin que les élèves qui le souhaitent puisse s'y rendre. Puis il me laissa quitter son bureau.

« est ce que ça va ? » me demanda Edward en voyant ma tête.

« oui, ça va aller. Mais je ne me sens pas du tout capable d'aller à l'enterrement. »

« j'essayerai de contacter les parents de Jessica pour t'excuser et leur expliquer. »

« merci. Mais je crois que c'est quelque chose que je devrais faire moi même »

« si tu veux. »

« heureusement que tu es là. »

« je t'emmènerai te promener vendredi. Je te porterai sur mon dos et nous irons nous promener loin d'ici, si tu veux. Ça te changera les idées. »

« voilà une excellente idée… »

« je te ramène chez toi ? »

« oui, allons y. »

en sortant du lycée, nous croisions Angéla. J'en profitais pour lui dire ce que le proviseur Bagwell m'avait appris quelques minutes plus tôt, et l'informer de mon absence le vendredi à l'enterrement de Jessica.

« ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je comprends. Et je suis sûre que ses parents ne t'en voudront pas. »

Lorsque nous fûmes rentrés chez moi, j'appelais aussitôt les parents de Jessica. Je leur présentais mes condoléances et leur expliquais que je ne serai pas là le vendredi. Ils avaient compris, se disant sûrement que ce serait trop dur pour moi à supporter et j'avais raccroché rapidement.

Mon père était ensuite rentré plus tôt que prévu, me privant d'un moment en tête à tête avec Edward. Mais à ma grande surprise, il l'avait invité à rester dîner. Il ne s'était pas formalisé en ne le voyant pas mangé. Edward lui avait servi l'excuse du régime stricte à cause de sa mauvaise circulation sanguine et mon père s'était contenté de ça.

Après le dîner, Edward avait pris congé, non sans m'avoir promis qu'il m'attendrait dans ma chambre une seconde après avoir franchi la porte.

Je souhaitais bonne nuit à mon père et montait donc dans ma chambre.

Lorsque je refermais la porte de celle ci, Edward était là, comme promis.

Je n'eu pas le temps de dire un mot. Il se rapprocha de moi à vitesse vampirique et me plaqua contre le mur en m'embrassant fougueusement.

Je lui rendis son baiser, toute étonnée de ce comportement auquel je n'étais pas habituée. Mais j'adorais ça…

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna quelque peu de moi, j'eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre contenance.

« hum. Euh…dois-je comprendre que la présence de mon père ne te dérange plus et que j'ai été suffisamment patiente ? »

« eh bien…non, en fait, j'ai juste eu envie de t'embrasser depuis que nous sommes rentrés sans avoir pu le faire alors je suppose que je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps. »

« oh…dommage. Mais je crois que je vais essayer de te faire attendre plus souvent à l'avenir parce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine. »

il ri à nouveau en entendant mes paroles. J'avais le don de le faire rire avec mes réactions.

Il m'entraîna ensuite doucement vers mon lit afin que je me couche. Puis il m'attira contre lui et commença à chanter ma berceuse.

« non attends, je ne veux pas m'endormir tout de suite. »

« il le faut mon amour, je ne peux pas rester encore très longtemps. »

ma mauvaise humeur du matin revint aussitôt en moi.

« ne sois pas triste s'il te plait. Je te promets que ta patience sera récompensée. »

« ouais, bah, n'empêche, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu dois faire de si urgent et qui t'empêche d'être avec moi. »

« tu le sauras samedi. Fais moi confiance d'accord ? »

« ok… »

Je soupirais, comprenant que je ne réussirais pas à savoir la moindre chose de sa part.

je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il recommençait à chanter ma chanson.

Ce manège recommença les jours suivants. Il venait me chercher le matin, passait la journée avec moi puis me raccompagnait. Le vendredi avait été différent uniquement à cause du fait qu'il m'avait, comme promis, emmené loin de Forks pour me changer les idées.

Quand arriva le vendredi soir, nous n'avions pas eu un seul instant d'intimité, lui et moi. A tel point que je crus qu'il s'arrangeait pour que cela soit le cas. Et je lui posais la question afin d'être rassurée.

« non mon amour je ne cherche pas à éviter quoi que ce soit. Mais je te l'ai dit, je veux que ce moment soit inoubliable pour toi alors j'essaye de faire en sorte de ne pas risquer de céder à une pulsion quelconque qui viendrait gâcher ça. »

« combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre encore ? »

« plus très longtemps en fait. »

« promis ? »

« oui »

je me contentais de ça, sachant qu'il ne me donnerait pas de date précise !!!

« je ne veux pas que tu me laisses cette nuit… »

« il le faut. Je dois aller chasser. »

« pourquoi ? tes yeux ne sont pas noirs, tu ne sembles pas en avoir besoin. »

« c'est vrai mais je m'apprête à passer 48 heures non stop avec toi et je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon coté pour que tout se passe bien. »

il me refit son ptit sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre et je me résignais donc à passer une nouvelle nuit toute seule.

« Alice vient te chercher à quelle heure demain ? »

« 9h00 apparemment. Faire du shopping n'est déjà pas quelque chose de réjouissant pour moi mais savoir que je vais y passer la journée entière… »

« quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui t'embêtes. »

« c'est vrai. Je voulais venir la chercher moi même, pour…pouvoir te voir un peu mais elle a refusé. Du coup je ne te verrai pas avant le soir. »

« en fait, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de t'empêcher d'approcher de la maison avant le soir. »

« pardon ? »

« oui, je ne sais pas si je serai rentré de ma chasse, d'une part, et puis je veux que tout soit parfait pour quand tu arriveras alors… »

« oh…très bien… »

je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas me voir avant le soir mais la journée m'avait épuisée alors j'étais incapable de chercher à en savoir plus.

« dors mon amour… »

« je t'aime, Edward. »

« et moi je t'aime plus encore. »

« c'est….im…possible… »

et je sombrais aussitôt.

Et voilà…

_**Je vous promets la suite très bientôt. Et comme Bella, votre patience sera récompensée.**_

_**Au programme du prochain chapitre, la journée de Bella avec Alice mais aussi et surtout, sa soirée avec Edward………**_

_**En attendant…tous à vos reviews !!!!!!!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Je me réveillais une nouvelle fois en sursaut. Je venais de refaire le même cauchemar que les nuits précédentes. J'étais à nouveau avec William, mais celle qu'il tuait n'était pas Jessica. C'était Lizzy. Et j'étais incapable de me défendre comme je l'avais fait en réalité ; trop désespérée après avoir entendu ma meilleure amie mourir.

Je me levais et décidais d'aller prendre une longue douche afin d'essayer d'oublier tout ça. Je passerai la prochaine nuit dans les bras d'Edward, je savais donc que mon cauchemar ne reviendrait pas.

Cependant, si j'avais su que le sentiment d'horreur que j'avais ressenti en me réveillant ne serait rien face à celui que je ressentirai tout au long des premières heures passées avec Alice, je serai sûrement restée couché…

Lorsqu'elle vint me chercher, elle affichait un énorme sourire. Rien ne pouvait plus la ravir que la perspective d'une journée shopping en ma compagnie. Je n'aimais pas trop faire les magasins. J'étais du genre à me racheter un jean uniquement parce que le mien était trop usé pour que je puisse continuer à le porter.

Avant de partir, j'essayais de gagner un peu de temps en disant à Alice que je n'avais pas encore fait mon sac pour le soir.

« ça n'a aucune importance. Contentes toi de prendre tes affaires de toilette. Pour le reste je m'en charge. »

Je n'avais pas chercher à objecter. S'il y avait une chose que je savais, c'est qu'Alice arrivait toujours à ses fins alors…inutile de perdre du temps pour rien.

Nous partîmes donc en direction de Seattle pour faire les boutiques. Alice avait l'air de connaître la ville, et surtout ces boutiques, par cœur.

Elle m'entraîna dans divers magasins, me faisant essayer des tonnes et des tonnes de tenues, mais je n'en achetais aucune. Elles étaient soit trop osées soit trop chères pour moi. Alice, elle avait déjà une quinzaine de sac dans le coffre de la voiture quand arriva l'heure de déjeuner pour moi.

Elle m'emmena dans un petit restaurant, où elle savait que nous ne serions pas dérangées. Je commandais une assiette de pâtes au saumon. J'avais besoin de féculents pour tenir le reste de l'après midi avec elle.

Je fus distraite par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je venais de recevoir un texto.

« bonjour mon amour. J'espère que tu vas bien et qu'Alice ne t'en fait pas trop voir. Tu me manques. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir et de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Bonne après midi. Je t'aime…. »

Je sautais limite sur ma chaise tant j'étais contente. J'allais lui répondre quand Alice me prit le portable des mains.

« Alice, rends moi mon portable, tu veux ? »

« il m'avait promis de ne pas te distraire !!!! »

« mais il ne me distrait pas. Je suis super contente de voir qu'il pense un peu à moi, alors rends moi ce maudit portable pour que je puisse lui répondre. »

« je te le rends, à quelques conditions. Et je veux une promesse de ta part de les respecter. »

Je n'étais pas ravie à l'idée de devoir promettre quoi que ce soit à Alice. En réalité, j'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait me demander mais je voulais plus que tout pouvoir répondre à Edward. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je n'en avais rien à faire de son message alors…

« tout ce que tu veux »

« ok alors d'abord, on change un peu le programme de l'après midi. On va passer au salon de beauté pour une petite retouche coiffure et maquillage… »

« Alice !!!! »

« je garde le portable ???? »

« bon ok, opération salon de beauté. Ensuite ? »

« pendant que tu y seras, j'irai te cherché des fringues. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai vu ce que tu aimais mais que tu n'osais pas porter ce matin, et ce que tu n'aimais pas. Fait moi confiance. Je vais te trouver des trucs sympas, je te le jure. »

« ok ».

« et enfin, je vais m'occuper de te trouver une tenue pour ce soir, et pour cette nuit. Demain tu pourras remettre ce stupide jean si vraiment tu le souhaites. Mais pour ce soir et cette nuit, tu dois être parfaite. Alors promets moi que tu porteras ce que je vais t'acheter pour ces deux moments là. »

Je soupirais. J'avais vraiment peur maintenant. Je savais ce qu'Alice portait, et j'étais tout simplement incapable de porter les mêmes vêtements qu'elle. Mais encore une fois la perspective de ne pas répondre au texto d'Edward me fit prendre une décision.

« d'accord. Rends moi mon portable maintenant. »

« le voici. »

je relus une fois le texto d'Edward puis appuya sur la touche répondre.

« mon ange, si tu savais l'enfer que je vis actuellement… non seulement Alice me torture avec toutes ces boutiques à faire mais en plus je n'ai pas encore pu t'embrasser une seule fois de la journée !! Je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour et chaque seconde passée loin de toi est une seconde de perdue. Je prie pour que l'après midi passe à vitesse vampirique !!!! A ce soir. Bella »

Je relisais plusieurs fois mon message puis l'envoyait. Une réponse arriva rapidement.

« si ça peut t'aider à supporter tout ça : hier je t'ai agressée dans ta chambre parce que j'ai dû me retenir de t'embrasser pendant une heure. Imagine la façon dont je vais t'embrasser ce soir alors que je me serai retenu depuis 22h45 hier soir !!!! tu me manques affreusement ma Bella. »

Je ne pu retenir un sourire. Mais ce message me frustra encore plus. Je répondis simplement.

« hum. Vivement ce soir. Tu me manques aussi. »

Il ne répondit pas cette fois ci. Alice venait d'envoyer un message depuis son propre téléphone et je soupçonnais qu'il était également pour Edward.

Elle m'entraîna donc vers le salon de beauté. Il était déjà 16h00 quand nous y arrivions. Peut-être que l'après midi allait passée vite finalement. Elle semblait connaître ses propriétaires comme si c'étaient des amis de longues dates. Mais je n'en fus pas étonnée connaissant Alice et son amour pour les produits de beauté.

« les gars, je vous présente mon amie Bella. elle a une soirée très importante ce soir si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais elle est aussi très réticente au changement alors je voudrais juste que vous lui donniez un ptit coup d'éclat. Pas de coupe, juste un brushing digne de ce nom pour que ses boucles ressemblent enfin à quelque chose. Et un maquillage sobre, très sobre même, mais qui mettra tout de même ses traits en valeur. »

Je la regardais, horrifiée, en l'entendant prononcer ces paroles. Comment ça j'avais une soirée très importante ce soir ? je ne devais que passer la soirée chez eux avec toute la famille alors je ne voyais pas où Alice voulait en venir. Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle reproche à mes cheveux ? oui ils sont bouclés, et alors ???? mais j'étais quand même rassurée qu'elle ne leur demande pas de me les couper. J'aimais la longueur qu'ils avaient. Ça me permettait de me cacher le visage quand je le voulais.

« Alice, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par une soirée très importante ? »

« tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Si je te le dis tout de suite, tu vas angoisser. Et puis j'ai promis à Edward de ne rien te dire. Il veut te faire la surprise. »

« Alice, je déteste par dessus tout les surprises. »

« hum ? quelque chose me dit que celle là, tu l'aimeras… »

« toi tu as vu quelque chose. »

« oui. Mais je ne te dirai rien !!!! j'y vais maintenant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, essayes de te détendre. Ils vont très bien s'occuper de toi tu verras. »

« ouais bon ok. Mais Alice, je t'en supplie, modère ton ardeur quand tu me choisiras mes tenues ok ? pense que c'est moi qui vais les porter. »

« je te le promets. Je ferais de mon mieux. »

« ce n'est pas la même chose !!!!! »

Je ne su pas si elle avait entendu ma dernière phrase car elle sortait déjà du salon de beauté au moment où je l'avais prononcée.

Je suivi donc l'un des deux propriétaires du salon afin d'aller dans la cabine de soin. Il me fit un léger soin du visage. Je dus avouer que cela était très agréable. Je failli même m'endormir lorsqu'il commença à me le masser. Le massage dura environ 30 minutes. J'étais totalement décontractée après. Ils auraient pu faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi à ce moment là.

Il m'emmena ensuite vers le bac à shampoing en me rappelant qu'il ne me couperait pas les cheveux. Il avait apparemment bien cerné ma personnalité et passait son temps à me rassurer. Je ne me regardais pas dans la glace pendant qu'il s'affairait autour de moi exprès pour ne pas risquer de faire revenir l'état d'angoisse dans lequel j'étais avant le soin du visage que j'avais eu. Lorsqu'il eut terminé il m'invita à me regarder en m'assurant que le résultat était superbe. Je me décidais donc à lever les yeux vers le miroir.

« wouahou. C'est dément… »

Alice était de retour avec son extravagance habituelle. Mais elle avait raison. Jamais mes cheveux n'avaient ressemblé à ça avant. Et ça me plaisait. Ils accrochaient la lumière à chaque mouvement que je faisais et les boucles étaient magnifiquement dessinées. Je les sentais léger sur mes épaules. Et ne pouvait m'empêcher de sourire.

« tu aimes n'est ce pas ? »

« non je ne dirai pas ça. »

« ah bon ? pourtant tu es superbe. »

« justement. C'est pour cette raison que je ne dirai pas que j'aime. Je dirai que j'adore !!!!! »

« génial. Les gars, je savais que vous réussiriez. Une fois de plus, vous avez démontré que vous êtes les meilleurs ! »

« Merci madame Cullen. Mais il reste le maquillage. Si vous permettez. »

« peut-être vaudrait il mieux que Bella se change avant. Comme ça vous pourriez adapter en fonction de la tenue. »

« j'allais vous le proposer. Vous pouvez aller dans une des cabines. Nous vous attendrons ici. »

« parfait. Merci. »

Alice m'entraîna donc à nouveau vers les cabines de soin pour me donnez ma tenue. Elle avait choisi une robe avec un décolleté…aïe aïe aïe. Les choses commençaient mal.

La robe était noir cependant et ça me rassura un peu car j'avais eu peur qu'elle parte dans des couleurs flashies qui auraient suffis à me faire fuir. La partie jupe me plaisait bien. Elle était asymétrique. Alice dû me rappeler ma promesse à chaque instant de l'essayage. Avant de me montrer la robe, pendant qu'elle me la montrait, pendant qu'elle me montrait les sous vêtements qu'elle avait pris pour mettre en dessous de celle ci, pendant que je les enfilais, et enfin pendant qu'elle me forçait à mettre les chaussures à talons qu'elle avait acheté pour aller avec.

« Bella, crois moi tu seras parfaite. Edward ne pourra pas te lâcher quand il t'aura vu comme ça. Considères ceci comme ma participation à votre bonheur d'accord ? fais moi plaisiiiiiir. S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!!! »

Je me forçais donc à me regarder dans la glace, afin d'apprécier pleinement l'horreur de la situation. Je retenais un cri en me voyant.

« Alice, je…..suis…..jolie……. »

« tu vois ? je le savais !!!!!! »

C'était vrai, je me trouvais jolie. Les chaussures à talons m'allaient bien. Elles affinaient mes jambes là où il le fallait et la robe me rendait plus mince que ce que j'avais imaginé. Le soutien gorge qu'elle m'avait acheté rehaussait ma poitrine si bien que j'avais l'impression que son volume avait augmenté sans que je m'en aperçoive. J'étais ravie.

« peut être que la prochaine fois où je voudrais t'emmener faire les magasins tu seras moins réticente »

« en fait, la prochaine fois, tu me déposeras à nouveau ici pendant que toi tu iras faire les magasins, ok ? »

« c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde crois moi. »

Nous rîmes ensemble avant de rejoindre les propriétaires du salon qui nous attendaient afin d'apporter la touche finale.

« Alice, je ne comprends toujours pas, même si j'adore, pourquoi tu m'as acheté une robe. Est ce que c'est un jour spécial dans ta famille ? l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ou quelque chose du genre ? parce que sinon, je vais faire tâche dans le décor. »

« personne ne fait tâche dans le décor quand il est habillé par mes soins. »

« tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

« exact. Et c'est voulu alors laisse tomber ok ? »

Je savais que je n'aurai pas de réponse à ma question avant d'être avec Edward. Bien que j'avais hâte de le retrouver, je commençais à angoisser à force d'être entourée de tout ce mystère.

La séance maquillage ne dura pas longtemps puisque Alice leur avait demandé quelque chose de sobre. Mais le résultat final était assez réussi.

« Edward ne va pas te reconnaître quand il te verra. »

Je remerciais les deux propriétaires du salon qui s'étaient occupés de moi avant de suivre Alice en direction de la voiture.

Nous prîmes ensuite la direction de la maison des Cullen. Mon cœur commençait à s'animer à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de Forks.

Je vis Alice prendre son portable et composé un numéro que je reconnus comme celui d'Edward.

« nous sommes sur la route. Est ce que tout est prêt ? »

Je n'entendis pas la réponse mais Alice reprit.

« ok. Va dans ta chambre, j'ai déposé des vêtements sur ton lit avant de partir ce matin. Mets les. »

Je souriais à l'idée que je ne serai pas la seule à devoir m'habiller selon les vœux d'Alice.

« tout va bien se passer. Je l'ai vu. »

L'angoisse revint en moi. Alice semblait rassurer Edward. En quoi avait il besoin d'être rassuré ?

elle me tendit le téléphone.

« Edward veut te parler. »

« allô ? »

« bonsoir… »

Sa voix me fit chavirer et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent.

« mon dieu, même ça, ça m'a manqué ! »

« quoi ? que je te dise bonsoir ? »

« non, d'entendre ta voix. »

« est ce que ça va ? Alice ne t'a pas définitivement traumatisé ? »

« je te signale que j'entend tout ce que tu dis Edward et je serai toi je ferai attention !!!! » hurla Alice dans la voiture.

Je riais.

« non ça a été. Même mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. L'après midi est vite passée donc tout va bien. »

« tant mieux. Ecoutes, je sais que les surprises et tout ça c'est pas trop ton truc mais essayes de pas trop m'en vouloir d'accord ? je fais ça uniquement parce que je t'aime et que j'ai envie de te faire plaisir. »

« tu n'as pas encore compris que j'étais incapable de t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit ? la seule chose que je ne comprends toujours pas c'est pourquoi je dois porter une… »

Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase car Alice m'avait arraché le téléphone des mains une nouvelle fois. Elle stoppa la voiture et me regarda. Elle avait l'air en colère.

« je rêve où tu allais lui dire que tu portais une robe ???????? »

« bah oui. Où est le mal ? »

« Bella, Edward te fais une surprise. Je m'arrange de mon coté pour que tu lui en fasses une également. Je m'épuise toute la journée à te traîner de force dans les magasins, à chercher la tenue idéale, pour que toi tu manques de tout gâcher en dix secondes !!!!!!! »

« excuses moi Alice, je ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait rien dire. »

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« désolée de m'être énervée comme ça. Mais je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour être privée du résultat. »

« bah tu le vois le résultat. Tu vois bien ce que ça donne sur moi, non ? »

« oui mais le vrai résultat ce n'est pas celui là. C'est de voir la tête d'Edward quand il va te découvrir comme ça qui vaut surtout le coup. Sans vouloir te vexer… »

Elle se mit à rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la voiture depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Mon ventre gronda alors, me faisant prendre conscience de l'heure qu'il était. Alice l'entendit bien évidemment et remis le contact avant de s'insérer à nouveau dans la circulation.

Nous arrivâmes chez eux vers 19h30. Alice se gara devant la maison et éteignit le moteur.

Au bout d'un moment, voyant que je ne bougeais pas, elle me regarda.

« eh bien qu'attends tu pour descendre ? »

« tu ne viens pas ? »

« euh…non. Jasper m'attend. Nous partons chasser. »

« ah. »

En regardant autour de moi, je remarquais alors que la seule voiture présente en dehors de celle d'Alice était la volvo d'Edward.

« où sont les autres ? »

« Esmé et Carlisle sont partis pour le week-end à Dénali, rendre visite à nos amis. Alors Edward nous a…presque fouttu dehors !!!! »

« vraiment ? »

« en fait il nous a fait comprendre qu'il serait bien que nous trouvions quelque chose à faire ce soir… et la plus grande partie de la journée de demain. »

« oh….ok »

« nous reviendrons dans l'après midi demain. Les autres sont partis devant. Je n'ai plus qu'à les rejoindre. »

« d'accord. Alice, je… »

« ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. Evites de trop réfléchir ce soir et tout se passera bien. Contentes toi d'apprécier la soirée comme il se doit. »

« je voulais seulement te remercier pour la journée d'aujourd'hui. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si quelqu'un me l'avait dit mais j'ai vraiment apprécier cette journée avec toi et…grâce à toi je suis jolie alors… »

« tu as toujours été jolie, Bella. Même avec ton jean tu es jolie. Je n'ai fait que te le faire comprendre. Mais je suis d'accord pour dire que rien que ça était un défi de taille à relever. »

« et tu t'en es très bien sortie. »

« tout le plaisir a été pour moi. »

Pendant que nous parlions, Edward avait ouvert la porte d'entrée de la maison et attendait sur le seuil de celle ci que je daigne sortir de la voiture. Il était magnifiquement beau, comme d'habitude…

Alice m'embrassa sur la joue brièvement avant de me dire d'y aller.

J'ouvrais donc la portière du véhicule et me glissait dehors. Lorsque Edward m'aperçu, je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir sous l'effet du choc et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. J'entendis Alice rire dans la voiture avant que je ne referme la portière. Elle attendit que je commence à m'avancer vers Edward pour remettre le moteur en route et s'éloigner.

Tandis que je m'avançais, l'expression d'Edward ne se modifia pas. Je fus soudain prise de panique. J'eu du mal à articuler lorsque je m'adressais à lui.

« ça ne te plait pas ? »

il se reprit en entendant ma question.

« qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« eh bien ta tête. »

« pardon. Non en fait c'est tout l'inverse. Je dois monopoliser toutes mes forces actuellement pour ne pas _t'agresser_ !!! »

« ah, ok. Je préfère ça. Ça m'aurait ennuyé de faire tous ces efforts pour rien !!! mais si vraiment c'est trop dur à supporter pour toi, je peux monter me changer rapidement et remettre mon jean… »

J'avais maintenant une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux et je vis qu'Edward s'en était aperçu. Nous étions rentrer dans la maison lorsqu'il me dit :

« je te l'interdis. Te savoir là haut en train d'enlever cette robe serait encore plus dur à supporter que de te voir la porter alors surtout ne change rien. »

Je ris en l'entendant me dire ça. L'effet qu'Alice avait escompté était bien là. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Me trouver jolie était une chose, mais découvrir dans le regard d'Edward que j'étais belle valait toutes les journées shopping du monde. Il faudra que je me souvienne de cet instant la prochaine fois qu'Alice voudrait m'emmener.

Il me fit avancer en direction du salon mais avant que nous y parvenions je m'arrêtais et le regardais.

« je suis déçue » dis-je.

« pourquoi ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« eh bien tu m'as fait miroiter un baiser dans ton message ce midi et là…rien !!! »

il éclata de rire avant de se rapprocher de moi et de me prendre dans ses bras.

« en fait, je souhaite attendre encore un peu… » me dit il en mettant sa tête dans mon cou.

Sentir son souffle sur ma peau me fit tourner la tête.

« Edward… »

« Bella, si je t'embrasse tout de suite, je sais que je ne vais pas réussir à me contrôler et tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour te préparer une surprise n'auront servis à rien… encore un peu de patience et nous pourrons passer la nuit entière à nous embrasser »

Il m'avait murmuré tout ça à l'oreille. Je manquais de défaillir et je dû m'accrocher un peu plus à lui pour rester debout. Comment faisait il pour avoir autant d'effet sur moi ? rien que son souffle sur ma peau provoquait un désir furieux en moi alors quand il était aussi prêt de moi…

Il déposa un léger baiser dans mon cou avant de s'éloigner de moi pour me faire signe de le suivre dans le salon.

« mademoiselle Swan, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine… »

Je souri en l'entendant parler ainsi. Je me dirigeais donc dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait, et dû retenir un hoquet de surprise quand je découvris ce que le salon était devenu.

Il n'y avait plus la grande table que j'y avais vu la dernière fois. A la place, il y en avait une plus petite, ronde, recouverte d'une nappe. La table était mise, des chandelles allumées étaient posées dessus. Edward avait mis le variateur de lumière au minimum afin que je puisse apprécier la lueur des bougies mais que j'y vois quelque chose quand même.

« Edward c'est…magnifique. »

« j'espère que tu as faim ? »

Mon ventre répondit à ma place, ce qui nous fit rire tous les deux. Il s'approcha de moi, et déposa sa main sur mon ventre. Puis il s'agenouilla afin de…lui parler ???

« il va falloir que tu sois encore un peu patient » lui dit il.

Je riais de plus belle en le voyant agir ainsi.

« ce n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt. »

Il se releva et me fit asseoir dans le canapé. Puis il s'éloigna dans la cuisine, m'indiquant que je ne devais pas le suivre.

Au bout de quelques minutes il m'indiqua que c'était prêt et revint vers moi. Il prit ma main et m'emmena vers notre table. Il tira légèrement la chaise pour que je m'assois.

« quelle galanterie » dis-je.

« je suis un gentleman, mademoiselle Swan. Pour vous servir… »

Il avait maintenant dans le regard une lueur espiègle et je compris que tout ceci le remplissait de bonheur. Je lui souriais donc afin de lui montrer que j'appréciais.

Il reparti dans la cuisine et je l'entendis ouvrir la porte du four et s'affairer quelques instants. Lorsqu'il revint auprès de moi il déposa devant moi mon assiette.

« des lasagnes ??? Edward c'est mon plat préféré !!!! »

« je sais. »

« comment ? »

« Alice a mené l'enquête pour moi auprès de ton père…voici le résultat de mes quelques jours d'entraînement…ou plutôt de mes quelques nuits d'entraînement…j'espère que tu aimeras. »

Je saisissais immédiatement ma fourchette afin de goûter.

« hum c'est délicieux…c'est donc à ça que tu as passé les dernières nuits ? »

« oui. J'ai dû m'entraîner plusieurs jours pour être sûr puisque je ne pouvais pas goûter mes propres plats. »

« quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas, tu rates quelque chose je t'assure. »

« tu aimes ? vraiment ? »

« oui. »

« génial. J'avais peur de te faire à dîner. Mais Alice a vu que tout se passerait bien alors je me suis lancé. »

« si Alice l'a vu, pourquoi as tu encore des doutes concernant le résultat de ta cuisine ? »

« je ne sais pas. Tes réactions sont si imprévisibles… »

« désolée. »

« mais je suis ravi. Mange avant que ça ne refroidisse. »

Je reprenais donc plusieurs bouchées de mon plat et buvait une gorgée d'eau avant de reprendre.

« c'est la première fois pour moi…le dîner aux chandelles… »

« je voulais ce qu'il y a de mieux et durant mes années d'expérience en lisant les pensées des femmes j'ai remarqué que c'était quelque chose que vous trouviez romantique, et qui vous montrait que les hommes vous aimaient. Alors j'ai voulu faire ça pour toi. »

« ça me fait très plaisir. Et ça me touche beaucoup. »

Je finissais mon plat rapidement tant il était bon.

« tu en veux encore ? »

« tu en as fait pour combien de personnes ? »

La part qu'il m'avait servi était déjà conséquente alors sachant que j'étais la seule des environs à manger…

« disons pour deux ou trois Emmet… »

Je ris en imaginant la montagne de nourriture dans la cuisine.

« je suis désolée mais si je mange davantage, je risque d'être malade. Mais il m'en restera pour demain comme ça. C'est encore meilleur réchauffer. »

« très bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux retourner un peu dans le canapé pendant que je débarrasse la table. »

« non, je vais t'aider. »

« c'est hors de question. Va t'asseoir. Ce soir, tu ne fais rien du tout à part te détendre. »

J'obtempérais, voyant qu'il ne me laisserait pas l'aider de toute façon.

Mais je ne me dirigeais pas vers le canapé. J'allais vers le piano, qui trônait au milieu du salon. J'en effleurais les touches puis appelait Edward.

« oui ? »

« tu joueras pour moi ? après ? »

« vos désirs sont des ordres ce soir Mademoiselle Swan. »

« hum vraiment ? »

Il rit, voyant où je voulais en venir.

« j'arrive dans trente secondes. »

J'allais donc m'asseoir dans le canapé, d'où j'aurais une vue imprenable sur lui quand il jouerait au piano.

Il vint s'y installer quelques minutes après. Puis il commença à jouer. Une musique que je ne connaissais pas d'abord puis il enchaîna sur ma chanson. Lorsqu'il vit le sourire sur mon visage, il m'invita à venir à coté de lui. Je me rapprochais donc du piano. Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'asseoir à ses cotés. J'avais envie d'autre chose. Je me mis donc debout derrière lui et fis passer mes mains de chaque cotés de ses épaules, les déposant ainsi sur son torse. Je le sentis se figer à mon contact. Je lui murmurais alors quelques mots à l'oreille.

« mes désirs sont ils toujours des ordres ? »

il frémit.

« oui. »

« dans ce cas, je veux que tu te laisses faire durant les dix prochaines minutes et que quoi que je fasse, tu continues à jouer ma chanson…même s'il faut que tu la joues en boucle pour ça. »

« Bella… »

« mes désirs sont des ordres Edward…c'est ma façon à moi de te remercier pour la surprise que tu m'as faite. »

« d'accord, je continue à jouer… »

« quoi que je fasse ? »

« oui. »

Je passais alors à coté de lui et lui prenait la main gauche tandis qu'il continuait à jouer de la main droite les notes principales de la chanson. J'écartais son bras et profitait de l'espace entre le piano et lui pour m'y glisser. Je m'assis sur lui a califourchon, me pressant un peu contre lui pour éviter de le gêner trop, puis je l'embrassais. Non sans lui avoir rappeler qu'il devait continuer à jouer quoi qu'il arrive. Une fois installé j'avais ramené sa main gauche sur le piano pour qu'il puisse jouer complètement. Je continuais à l'embrasser en faisant attention de ne pas trop en faire car j'aimais entendre le son de ma chanson pendant que je le faisais. Je le sentis écarter un peu plus le fauteuil du piano afin de me laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre et éviter à mon dos d'appuyer sur les touches du clavier. Je quittais donc ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou. J'entrepris ensuite de déboutonner sa chemise.

« c'est la tenue qu'Alice a choisi pour toi ? » lui murmurais-je

« ou…oui »

« c'est ravissant. Ça te va à merveille. »

Il ne répondit pas. J'avais maintenant déboutonner sa chemise entièrement et mes mains étaient sur sa peau. Sans que je puisse les contrôler, elles partirent en exploration sur son torse. Je l'embrassais au niveau de sa clavicule et je l'entendis gémir.

« n'arrêtes pas de jouer, Edward… »

« Bella…c'est…tu n'imagines pas… »

« veux tu que j'arrêtes ? »

En disant ça j'enlevais mes mains de son torse et relevais la tête afin de le regarder. Je vis ses yeux remplit de désir plongés dans les miens.

« non, n'arrêtes surtout pas. »

Je souriais en replaçant mes mains sur lui. Je recommençais donc à l'embrasser. Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles mes mains avaient explorer chaque partie de son torse et de son dos, je ne sus quoi faire. J'en voulais plus, je voulais qu'il me touche également, mais je lui avais demandé de ne pas arrêter de jouer. je replaçais donc ma tête dans son cou afin de pouvoir murmurer à nouveau quelques mots.

« mes désirs sont toujours rois ? »

« tout ce que tu veux »

« dans ce cas, tu peux arrêter de jouer. »

Il stoppa aussitôt, ne prenant pas la peine de terminer le morceau qu'il avait déjà joué plusieurs fois. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur mon dos afin de me serrer contre lui. Je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer puis il me repoussa et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Ses lèvres se jetèrent sur les miennes et il prit ma bouche avec ferveur. Il m'embrassa comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Je me sentis fondre dans ses bras. Ça m'avait manqué. Sentir ses mains sur moi, sentir ses lèvres sur moi, entendre mon cœur s'affoler… le désir qu'il fut mien revint me hanter et j'étouffais un gémissement quand il relâcha son étreinte.

« que désirez vous maintenant mademoiselle Swan ? »

« et si nous montions nous couchés ? »

Il vit dans mes yeux le désir qui m'animait et je fus surprise de voir la même chose dans les siens. Je m'apprêtais à me relever afin que nous puissions monter mais il m'en empêcha. Il se leva, me tenant toujours dans ses bras, et nous entraîna dans sa chambre.

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, il me remit sur mes pieds et m'embrassa à nouveau.

Puis il me relâcha.

« peut-être souhaites tu avoir quelques moments d'humanité avant que nous ne nous mettions au lit ? »

« oui, ce serait une bonne idée. »

J'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits. Je me dirigeais donc dans la salle de bain. J'y découvris mes affaires de toilette ainsi qu'un sac et un mot d'Alice.

_« Bella. tu as laissé ça dans ma voiture quand je t'ai déposé. Je les ai donc ramené. Mais comme je ne voulais pas risquer de vous déranger, je suis passé par la fenêtre. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous n'aviez pas commencé à manger quand je suis arrivée. J'espère que tu auras aimé les lasagnes. Oh mon dieu j'espère que tu n'es pas monté ici avant de manger parce que sinon je viens de gâcher la surprise !!! bon tant pis je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire une autre message !!!!! bref, voici tes affaires de toilette et la tenue que je t'ai acheté pour cette nuit. Avec ça, Edward ne pourra pas te résister !!!! _

_Bella, je saurai si tu décides de ne pas la mettre alors n'oublie pas ta promesse ok ? »_

Je prenais la tenue du sac en soupirant. J'avais à nouveau peur qu'Alice n'est pas su se maîtriser. Mais je fus surprise d'aimer à nouveau ce qu'elle m'avait acheté. C'était très joli, bien qu'un peu osé. Mais pas vulgaire. C'était une nuisette en soie de couleur bleue, assorti d'un peignoir de la même couleur et de la même matière. Les deux m'arrivaient juste au dessus du genou ce qui restait correct. Je l'enfilai donc, mettait la robe et les chaussures dans le sac afin de ne pas les laisser traîner puis me brossait les dents avant de retourner vers la chambre. La porte n'était pas fermée. Edward avait une nouvelle fois mis le variateur de lumière au minimum si bien qu'une faible lueur arrivait jusqu'à moi.

Je m'arrêtais dans l'embrasure de la porte. Edward était prêt à se coucher, il avait lui aussi retiré ses vêtements et ne portait plus que son boxer. Il me tournait le dos, et regardait dehors. Je m'éclairci la gorge afin de lui faire part de ma présence. Il se retourna et lorsqu'il me vit, il retint à peine un hoquet de surprise. La flamme dans ses yeux se ranima aussitôt. Et il s'approcha de moi rapidement.

« je suis prête à me coucher » dis-je.

« Bella tu es… »

« arrêtes…ce n'est qu'une nuisette. »

Il se rapprocha encore de moi en me prit dans ses bras. Il m'appuya contre la porte après l'avoir refermé puis commença à m'embrasser dans le cou.

« Edward… » gémissais-je

« quand accepteras tu que tu es une belle femme, attirante, et que tu es vraiment à couper le souffle dans cette tenue ? »

Je fus incapable de répondre. Il me souleva de terre puis enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille.

« que dois je faire pour que tu me crois quand je te le dis ? »

« oh Edward…je…. »

Il ne me laissa pas finir. Il m'embrassa fougueusement en m'entraînant vers le lit.

Je n'étais plus consciente de ce que je faisais, le désir me consumant totalement. Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer en même temps que ma respiration. Je ne réussi pas à m'éloigner de lui. Mes mains s'accrochaient à ses cheveux tandis qu'il continuait à m'embrasser dans le cou.

« Bella, tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » me demanda t il dans un souffle

« oui. Nous nous sommes assez entraîner. Embrasse moi »

Il reprit donc ses baisers sans se faire prier davantage.

Ses mains retirèrent la ceinture de mon peignoir afin qu'il puisse me l'enlever. Je me cambrais un peu afin de l'aider. Mes mains étaient maintenant dans son dos, occupées à le caresser autour de chaque muscle que je sentais.

Lorsque sa bouche quitta la mienne pour descendre le long de mon cou je ne pu retenir un nouveau gémissement. Il était au dessus de moi, une jambe de chaque coté de mon corps, appuyer sur ses bras afin de ne pas mettre tout son poids sur moi. Je ramenais mes mains sur son torse puis son ventre, le caressant avec plus ou moins d'appui.

Il s'assit au dessus de moi et m'attira contre lui afin de me retirer ma nuisette. J'étais maintenant presque nue, ne gardant que ma petite culotte tout comme lui ne portait que son boxer. Il me fit à nouveau m'allonger tandis qu'il commençait à embrasser ma poitrine, provoquant un nouveau gémissement de ma part. il s'allongea un peu plus sur moi, plaçant ses jambes sur les miennes.

Il emprisonna mes poignées dans ses mains et les ramena au dessus de ma tête afin de m'empêcher de bouger. Il continua à embrasser toutes les parties de mon buste, provoquant une salve de frisson dans tout mon corps. Dieu que j'aimais ses baisers. Je n'en serais jamais rassasiée. Ses mains quittèrent mes poignés afin de pouvoir caresser ma poitrine et mes cheveux tandis que sa bouche revenait dans mon cou.

« oh Edward… »

« si tu savais comme je t'aime, ma Bella »

Sa bouche reprit le chemin de ma poitrine et lorsque je sentis sa langue sur l'un de mes seins, je me cambrais contre lui davantage afin qu'il prenne mon téton à pleine bouche. Il le fit sans attendre et mon gémissement se transforma en un râle de plaisir. J'enfermais ainsi sa taille entre mes jambes afin qu'il ne bouge plus et cambrais mon bassin afin qu'il soit en contact avec sa peau. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre moi et je sentis alors son anatomie intime contre la mienne. Comme la dernière fois, la réaction que cela provoqua en moi fut un désir furieux qu'il me possède. Je me tordis quelque peu afin de le faire basculer sur le coté. Lorsqu'il comprit ce que je voulais il se laissa faire et nous échangeâmes nos positions.

Je me retrouvais donc au dessus de lui, assise sur lui à califourchon. Je sentis encore plus son sexe contre ma peau dans cette position et j'en devins presque folle de désir. Je l'embrassais de toute part, ne m'arrêtant que pour reprendre ma respiration. Il gémit une nouvelle fois lorsque j'aspirais doucement la peau de sa clavicule entre mes lèvres. Puis je descendis le long de son torse, mes mains caressant ses cheveux, son visage, ses bras pour finir par lui prendre les siennes. Nos doigts s'entrecroisèrent tandis que je renforçais l'appui de mes baisers sur son ventre. Je lui lâchais les mains lorsque je voulu lui retirer son boxer. J'en profitais également pour retirer ma petite culotte et balançais le tout à travers la chambre. J'étais maintenant à coté de lui, et je repris vite mes caresses avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Mes mains descendirent le long de son torse puis remontèrent plusieurs fois. Chaque fois que j'approchais de son ventre et de son sexe, je le voyais se cambrer et aussitôt je faisais le chemin inverse pour revenir vers sa poitrine, avant de redescendre à nouveau. J'aimais le voir exprimer son désir avec ses réactions si bien que je faisais cela uniquement pour le provoquer davantage. Toutefois, je ne le fis pas trop longtemps, incapable de modérer mon propre désir. Lorsqu'il vit que je ne stoppait pas mes caresses cette fois ci et que mes doigts continuaient leur descente au delà de sa taille, il se cambra à nouveau, prenant mon visage entre ses mains et gémissant mon prénom.

« tu vas me rendre dingue. »

« c'est le but… »

Il prit ma bouche encore plus fougueusement que la dernière fois au moment où ma main se refermait sur son sexe. Je commençais à le caresser du bout des doigts d'abord, puis finis par le prendre entièrement dans ma main provoquant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir chez mon vampire.

Je rompis notre baiser, voulant lui donner encore plus de plaisir.

« laisse toi faire » murmurais-je.

Je me rapprochais alors de son sexe afin de le caresser avec mes deux mains. Voyant qu'il aimait cela, j'imprimais doucement quelques mouvements de va et viens. Puis décidant de pousser le plaisir jusqu'au bout je pris son sexe dans ma bouche. Je l'entendis à nouveau prononcer mon prénom tandis que ses mains agrippait le drap. J'étais aux anges. Je lui donnait du plaisir. Plus de plaisir que je ne lui avais jamais donné jusqu'à présent. Je repris mes mouvements de va et viens mais avec ma bouche cette fois ci. Au bout d'un moment, ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus rapprocher et il finit par m'attirer à lui pour m'embrasser à nouveau, n'y tenant plus.

Il se plaça à nouveau au dessus de moi, et releva une de mes jambes le long de sa taille. Ses mains se firent pressante contre mon corps tandis qu'il m'embrassait à nouveau le cou.

« Bella, si tu savais à quel point je te désire »

« montre moi » dis-je

Les doigts de sa main droite effleurèrent ma bouche tandis que ceux de sa main gauche allèrent sur ma cuisse. Je frissonnais à ce contact, et prit l'index de sa main droite dans ma bouche, ma langue jouant avec. Sa main gauche remonta de ma cuisse vers ma taille, puis elle prit la direction de mon sexe, son pouce s'attardant sur mon clitoris.

Je poussais un cri de plaisir et me cambrais davantage contre lui.

« Edward… »

« Bella… »

A cet instant, je n'en pouvais plus, je ne désirais que lui, je ne voulais que lui et je ne pouvais plus attendre. Il semble que lui non plus puisqu'il me pénétra enfin.

Je ne pu retenir un cri de plaisir et lorsqu'il commença ses mouvements de va et viens en moi, je sentis le désir m'envahir totalement. Au bout de quelques instants, Edward se fit plus pressant et il intensifia ses mouvements tout en m'embrassant. Ma respiration, tout comme la sienne, se fit de plus en plus brève à mesure que mes gémissements s'intensifiaient. Je bougeais mon bassin afin de sentir encore plus ce qui se passait. A mesure que mon plaisir grandissait et que mon corps en demandait plus, Edward adaptait l'appui de ses mouvements en moi. Lorsque je sentis l'extase arriver en moi, je hurlais le nom de l'homme que j'aimais. Il me suivit peu de temps après en hurlant le mien lorsque je le sentis jouir en moi. Il continua un peu ses mouvements, ralentissant au fur et à mesure, et provoquant un gémissement de ma part à chaque fois. Puis il se retira de moi, et s'allongea à mes cotés, m'embrassant tendrement.

« je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? » me demanda t il ensuite.

« c'est tout le contraire. »

« je t'aime, Bella. »

« autant que je t'aime. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et je me blottissais contre lui, posant ma tête sur son torse.

« il semble qu'Alice te connaisse très bien… »

« pourquoi ? »

« elle savait qu'avec ma tenue, tu ne pourrais pas me résister… »

« eh bien en fait j'avais déjà décidé de ne pas te résister. Tu aurais pu porter n'importe quoi, ça n'aurait rien changer. Mais la nuisette a indéniablement été un bonus. »

Il étouffa un léger rire en déposant un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

Nous restâmes ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, épuisée par ce que je venais de vivre. Les cauchemars que j'avais fait les nuits précédentes ne vinrent pas me hanter. A la place je fis de beaux rêves, peuplés de souvenir de ma soirée avec mon vampire préféré.

A vos reviews. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Le seul moyen de le savoir pour moi est de lire vos réactions alors ne me laissez pas dans le doute et bombardez moi de reviews.

_**A plus…**_


	27. Chapter 27

Je fus réveillée au petit matin par la peau glacée d'Edward. Je sentais sa main caresser tendrement ma joue. Je souriais à ce contact.

« mon petit loir est enfin réveillé ? » me murmura t il à l'oreille.

« bonjour mon amour… »

« bien dormi ? »

« mieux que ça encore. »

« tant mieux. Le petit déjeuner est servi. »

J'ouvrai les yeux et regardait mon vampire. il avait déposé un plateau sur la table de chevet. Sur ce plateau, trônait une assiette remplie d'œufs brouillés et un verre de jus de fruit. Je regardais Edward en souriant.

« petit déjeuner au lit ? » lui dis-je

« eh oui. Je continue à prendre soin de toi. Il me semble que c'est ce que vous préférez après le dîner aux chandelles, vous les femmes. »

« tu me gattes trop. »

« je le ferai tous les jours pour toi mon ange. »

« non, surtout pas !!! »

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« ça ne te plait pas ? »

« si, bien sûr. Mais ce genre de chose n'est agréable que si ça n'arrive pas souvent. Si tu le faisais tous les jours, ça perdrait son charme. »

« ok, alors je m'arrangerai pour te surprendre. »

« super. »

Il me demanda de m'asseoir dans le lit, puis installa le plateau sur mes genoux. En commençant à manger, le voyant me couver des yeux, je ne pu empêcher une grimace.

« qu'y a t il ? »

« eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, ça me gêne en quelque sorte. »

« quoi donc ? que je te regarde manger ? »

« non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. C'est juste que je ne pourrais pas faire toutes ces choses pour toi en retour… »

« non, et je te l'interdis formellement !!! »

« quoi ? »

« n'essayes surtout pas de m'apporter un puma pour mon petit déjeuner la prochaine fois que tu dormiras ici !!!! je ne m'en remettrais pas !!!! »

Je le regardais, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi il disait ça. Mais je vis dans son regard qu'il s'amusait beaucoup, en m'imaginant chasser le puma…

« il est clair que je n'en suis pas capable !!! » dis-je en riant.

« ce serait même du suicide !!! » me répondit il en éclatant de rire à son tours.

J'avalais mon petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne refroidisse. Edward enleva le plateau afin de le reposer sur la table de chevet puis posa une main sur ma joue.

« comment s'est passée ta nuit ? » lui demandais-je

« elle a été merveilleuse…encore plus que d'habitude »

« vraiment ? »

« oui. Tu as dit des choses qui m'ont beaucoup plu »

« houps. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

« tu as dit mon nom encore plus souvent que d'habitude, que tu me voulais encore, et que tu m'aimais de tout ton cœur et de toute ton âme. »

« il n'y a rien de neuf sous le soleil dans tout ça ! »

« pas dans les mots peut-être. Sauf quand tu as dit que tu me voulais encore. Mais c'est le visage que tu avais tout au long de la nuit qui m'as surtout plu »

« quelle tête j'avais ? »

« tu souriais. Tu avais un sourire béat sur le visage toute la nuit… tu étais magnifique. »

Je me sentis rougir. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

« tu es tout aussi magnifique en ce moment… »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, puis il appuya son front sur le mien et soupira.

« qu'as tu ? »

« si tu savais à quel point je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné si je t'avais fait le moindre mal. »

« arrêtes d'y penser. Ce n'est pas arrivé. D'ailleurs à ce propos, il semble que tes craintes n'auraient pas eu lieu d'être !!! tu as excellé…comme d'habitude ! »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, je rougissais à nouveau, ce qui le fit sourire.

« c'est vrai. Maintenant je sais que je peux être ainsi avec toi. Je suis beaucoup plus fort que je ne le pensais au départ. Mais ne crois pas que ça a été facile pour autant de faire cela. »

« tu…tu as souffert ? »

« oui. »

« à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? à cause de moi ? »

« oui. J'ai souffert comme je n'avais jamais souffert avant. »

« je…je suis désolée…j'aurais voulu être plus…douée…mais c'était ma première fois... »

Il plaça un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Je le regardais totalement paniquée maintenant.

« Bella, voyons mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« tu as souffert à cause de moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. »

« Bella, arrêtes tout de suite tes bêtises tu veux ? »

« mais je… »

« tais toi et écoutes moi. Jusqu'au bout ! »

Je lui fis signe que j'allais l'écouter et il mit une main sur ma joue en vrillant ses yeux dans les miens avant de commencer à parler.

« Bella, tu as été parfaite. Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux faire crois moi. Je t'aime. Si j'ai souffert, ce n'est pas à cause de ça. C'est à cause de ma nature et de la tienne. »

Il marqua une pause afin de me laisser le temps de comprendre ses paroles mais je ne comprenais rien du tout. J'étais idiote ce matin ou quoi ?

« je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… »

« tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que ton sang chantait pour moi ? que c'était comme s'il m'appelait ? qu'à la moindre émotion que tu ressentais, ton sang sentait encore plus fort pour moi ? c'est pour ces raisons là que je ne pensais pas pouvoir être trop proche de toi. »

« oui je me souviens. »

« et tu ne comprends toujours pas ? »

« non, désolée. »

« quand nous avons fait l'amour hier soir, tu as ressentis plus d'émotions que jamais. Et ton sang a chanté pour moi comme il n'avait encore jamais chanté jusqu'à présent. A mesure que les battements de ton cœur accéléraient, ton sang parcourait tes veines avec plus de vitesse, rendant son attraction encore plus forte pour moi. »

« oh. »

« voilà pourquoi j'ai souffert. Je dois déjà me contrôler tous les jours, à chaque moment que je passe avec toi, même si c'est de plus en plus facile pour moi. Mais quand tes émotions te dominent comme ce fut le cas hier soir, c'est très difficile pour moi de ne pas céder à la tentation. »

« Edward, je suis désolée. J'aimerais être capable de mieux contrôler mes émotions mais je ne le suis pas. »

« et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. »

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres mais lorsque je sentis mon cœur battre plus fortement à mesure que notre baiser s'intensifiait, je rompais notre étreinte.

« Bella ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. »

« ça va aller. »

« non. Je refuse de te faire souffrir. Je veux te faciliter la vie au contraire. Je vais aller prendre ma douche. »

il m'empêcha de me lever.

« Bella, t'embrasser ne me fait pas souffrir. Ne me repousse pas s'il te plait. »

Il vrilla une fois encore ses yeux dans les miens, me faisant oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autours de nous. Puis il s'approcha à nouveau de mon visage afin de m'embrasser.

Je me laissais faire, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler mes pulsions. Mais mon cœur intensifia une nouvelle fois ses battements. Au moment où j'allais encore m'écarter, Edward plaqua une main dans mon dos afin de me maintenir contre lui et de m'empêcher de rompre notre baiser. Il ne relâcha notre étreinte que lorsqu'il senti que je m'abandonnais dans ses bras.

« crois tu que je sois masochiste ? »

« non, bien sûr que non !!! »

« alors, ne refuses plus jamais de m'embrasser. Sauf si tu n'en as plus envie. »

« ce qui n'arrivera jamais… »

« eh bien, dans ce cas… »

Il me fit son sourire en coin que j'aime tant avant de prendre ma bouche avec avidité, tout en m'allongeant sur le lit et en se plaçant au dessus de moi, une jambe de chaque coté de mon corps. Nous n'étions séparés que par les couvertures. J'étais toujours nue pour ma part. Je m'étais endormie très peu de temps après la fin de nos ébats hier, et je n'avais pas pris le temps de me rhabiller. Edward lui ne portait que le bas de son pyjama, qu'il avait dû mettre avant de descendre me préparer mon petit déjeuner. Je commençais à haleter de plaisir, sous ses baisers, tandis qu'il descendait petit à petit vers mon cou.

« Edward…je ne veux pas te faire souffrir… »

J'avais dit ça dans un murmure alors qu'il me libérait des couvertures afin de coller son corps au miens. Je sentais son érection à travers son bas de pyjama.

« un peu d'entraînement supplémentaire ne peut pas faire de mal. » me dit il à l'oreille.

Bon sang, quand il me parle avec cette voix suave et sexy…je ne peux plus rien faire !!!!

Il reprit ses baisers dans ma nuque et je ne pu réfréner un gémissement de plaisir.

« mais je sais que je vais vouloir plus… » dis-je

« ça tombe bien, moi aussi !! »

« Edward… »

« Bella, arrêtes de réfléchir et laisses toi aller. J'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont j'ai souffert hier et ce ne sera pas aussi difficile maintenant que je sais à quoi m'attendre… »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire quand je compris ses paroles.

Il leva les sourcils à mon attention, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de drôle.

« tu es peut-être un peu masochiste finalement !!!! »

Il me gratifia d'un énorme sourire avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

Il me demanda à nouveau de ne pas réfléchir et de me contenter d'apprécier l'instant, et je fus surprise de n'avoir aucune difficulté pour accéder à sa requête. Il continua à me caresser et à embrasser la moindre parcelle de ma peau. Il sourit quand il entendit mon cœur s'emballer lorsque sa bouche embrassa mon bas ventre. Sa main ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le chemin de mon intimité qu'il commençait à caresser avec plus ou moins de rapidité. Je me cambrais, poussant un autre gémissement. Mes mains agrippaient ses cheveux avec force, et je tremblais de désir lorsque sa langue vint titiller mon clitoris.

« Edward… »

Comme prévu, j'en voulais plus, et j'étais incapable de réfléchir plus avant. Il glissa un doigt puis deux, dans mon intimité, me faisant gémir à nouveau son prénom. Puis il commença les vas et viens, s'attardant régulièrement sur le point le plus sensible, tandis que sa langue s'occupait toujours de mon clitoris. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta et revint à hauteur de mon visage pour m'embrasser, mes mains agrippèrent furieusement son bas de pyjama, afin de le déboutonner et de lui enlever. Si j'avais pu lui arracher pour que ça aille plus vite, je l'aurais fait.

« mon amour, tu es tellement belle quand tu prends du plaisir, je ne veux plus être privé de ça… »

« je t'aime. »

Sa main guida son sexe vers le miens puis il me pénétra. Je criais de plaisir et de désir et le vit lui sourire en m'entendant.

« j'adore ça… »

Lorsqu'il commença ses mouvements, mon bassin s'accorda à sa cadence afin de les ressentir davantage. Je fermais les yeux de plaisir, me pinçant la lèvre inférieure et gémissant de plus en plus. Sa respiration devenait heurtée et s'accélérait. Nous n'étions plus qu'un. Je pressais mes mains dans son dos afin de lui faire comprendre que je voulais plus encore. Il le comprit et intensifia ses mouvements. Lorsque je sentis l'orgasme venir, j'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux afin de regarder Edward dans les yeux.

« oh, Edward… »

Il me suivit peu de temps après, jouissant une nouvelle fois en moi. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas petit à petit comme hier. Au contraire, il continua, son pouce venant caresser mon clitoris en même temps. Je hurlais son prénom tout en serrant les draps dans mes poings lorsque mon deuxième orgasme arriva.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Suite à une review de réclamation d'Elo, et au harcèlement de ma ptite mémère, j'ai donc décidé de publier la suite !!!**_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents…**_

_**Bonne lecture…**_

Il me gratifia d'un énorme sourire, sans pour autant se retirer de moi. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et se pencha vers mon oreille.

« veux tu que je continue ? »

« tu…tu pourrais ? »

« bien sûr mon amour. Je ne me fatigue jamais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! »

« oh mon dieu ! Edward ! »

J'éclatais de rire…

« qu'y a t il ? »

« sais tu que bien des femmes tueraient pour être à ma place en ce moment ? je suis la fille la plus chanceuse de la terre !! »

« c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »

« oui. »

« pourtant tu es amoureuse d'un monstre. »

« je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu es tout sauf un monstre. Tu es un être beau, gentil, aimant, et je t'aime. Penses tu que je serais capable d'aimer un monstre ? »

« non. »

« alors c'est que tu n'en es pas un. Parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

« autant que je t'aime, mon ange. »

Il m'embrassa.

« alors ? tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Souhaites tu que je continue ? »

« euh. Non. Je crois que j'en ai assez…pour l'instant. Laissons passer une heure et on verra !!! non sérieusement, je crois que mon pauvre petit cœur humain n'y survivrait pas… »

Il se mit à rire, et m'embrassa à nouveau tandis qu'il se retirait.

« tu devrais peut-être aller prendre ta douche. Mes frères et sœurs ne vont plus trop tarder maintenant alors il faudrait que tu sois prête quand ils arriveront. »

« j'y vais. »

Pourtant, je me collais à lui un peu plus et cherchais sa bouche afin de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Bella, je suis sérieux. »

« moi aussi… »

Il me donna ce que je voulais, appuyant son étreinte, et je gémissais à nouveau lorsqu'il me relâcha. Je laissai mes doigts courir sur son torse et sur ses épaules, et je l'entendis gronder.

« Bella…je te jure que si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, tu ne pourras pas le faire avant un moment parce que je vais te sauter dessus !!!! »

« hum… »

« Humaine !!!! »

« oui. Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !! »

« c'est vrai. Mais file sous la douche. As tu vraiment envie de voir Emmet débarquer dans la chambre alors que tu es nue ? parce que moi je préfèrerais éviter. »

En entendant ces mots, je me figeais et me levais immédiatement, tandis qu'Edward éclatait de rire en me voyant faire.

« a tout à l'heure » dis-je

« reviens moi vite. »

« promis. »

Et je filais dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je fus enfin sous la douche, l'eau chaude réchauffant mon corps, j'en profitais pour réfléchir au tournant que ma vie avait prit depuis quelques semaines.

Moi qui avait toujours été solitaire, ayant toujours eu du mal à me lier aux autres, j'étais aujourd'hui non seulement entourée de nombreux amis, mais j'étais aussi amoureuse. Je n'arrivais pas à me reconnaître. Mais j'aimais ces changements.

Chacun des membres de cette famille me manquerait aujourd'hui si je ne les avais plus avec moi du jour au lendemain.

Alice, bien-sûr, qui était devenue ma meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas pris la place de Lizzy dans mon cœur ; elle ne la prendrait jamais, mais je l'aimais. Presque comme une sœur. Elle était devenue ma confidente, et j'aimais tout en elle. Même son appétit pour le shopping ne me dérangeait pas tant que je l'avais pensé au départ.

Jasper, lui était celui de la famille qui se rapprochait le plus de moi. Il était discret, comme moi, et n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que je le comprenne.

Esmé et Carlisle, étaient le portrait que je me faisais de la famille idéale. Ils s'aimaient inconditionnellement depuis plus d'années que ne le faisaient la plupart des humains, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Je savais que si j'en avais besoin je pourrais me confier à Esmé, comme je l'aurais fait avec ma mère. Et Carlisle était protecteur, rassurant, comme ce devait d'être un père.

Le plus compliqué c'était avec Rosalie, car nous n'avions pas autant d'affinité ensemble. Mais je pouvais voir qu'elle n' était pas ce qu'elle laissait paraître et je pense que nous pourrions devenir de bonnes amies si nous apprenions à nous connaître.

Emmet…je l'adorais. Il me taquinait sans cesse, mais je l'adorais. Je le voyais comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Il pouvait faire un peu peur quand on ne le connaissait pas, car il était imposant. Mais je le voyais un peu plus comme un gros nounours. Au même titre que Carlisle, il se dégageait une sorte d'aura de protection de lui et je me sentirais toujours en sécurité quand il serait dans une pièce avec moi.

Et puis bien-sûr, il y avait Edward. Mon âme sœur. Celui que j'aimerais pour toujours. Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Au moment où j'avais cette pensée, une image s'imposa à moi. Une image qui me fit horreur. C'était impossible. C'était hors de question. Je finissais de me laver rapidement, m'habillais et descendais rejoindre Edward.

« qu'y a t il ? » me dit il en voyant ma tête. « tu as l'air bizarre. »

« Edward, il faut qu'on parle »

« qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« euh…eh bien…j'ai pris une décision, et je voudrais t'en parler. »

« Bella, tu me fais peur. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Edward, je veux devenir un vampire. »

Il se leva d'un bond, et parti à l'opposé de la pièce…à l'opposé de moi.

« Quoi ? »

« tu as très bien entendu. Je veux devenir un vampire. »

« mais tu es folle ? il en est hors de question !!!! »

« pourquoi ? »

« parce que je ne mettrais jamais fin à tes jours. Je ne te prendrais pas ton âme, Bella !!! »

« Edward, ma décision est prise !!! »

« eh bien tant mieux pour toi ! mais ne comptes pas sur moi ! »

« tu ne m'aimes pas assez c'est ça ? »

« comment peux tu dire ça ? je t'aime plus que tout ! mais ne me demande pas ça, c'est au dessus de mes forces !!! »

« c'est faut. Si tu m'aimais suffisamment, tu voudrais passer l'éternité avec moi ! »

Nous criions tous les deux à présent. Je sentais que les larmes étaient proches. Mais plus que la tristesse, c'était la colère qui me prenait.

« mais je veux être avec toi, Bella. je veux être à tes cotés durant toute ta vie ! »

« ah oui, super !!! et comment on fera ? tu te rends comptes qu'on ne pourra pas vivre notre amour au grand jour ? on sera obligé de se cacher !!!! »

« pourquoi ? on ne se cache pas en ce moment ! »

« non ! pas pour l'instant. Mais comment on fera quand je commencerais à vieillir vraiment au point que les gens me prendront pour celle qui se tape un ptit jeune !!! comment on fera quand les gens me prendront pour ta mère ????? comment on fera quand j'aurais les cheveux blancs, la peau ridée, alors que toi tu auras toujours la beauté de tes 17 ans ? »

Je venais de lui faire part avec les mots de l'image qui s'était imposé à moi quand j'étais sous la douche. Je nous avais vu, lui et moi ensemble, nous balader main dans la main, sauf que j'étais une vieille dame, et lui était resté le même.

« et qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? je t'aimerai quelque soit l'âge que tu as. »

« eh bien pas moi !! »

« Bella, j'ai peut être cédé à tes autres caprices, mais je ne cèderais pas à celui là ! la discussion est close ! »

Je le regardais, bouche bée. Avais je bien entendu ? je ne pu empêcher la colère d'envahir la totalité de mon cœur et de mon cerveau à cet instant.

« MES CAPRICES ? TU PENSES DONC QUE T'AIMER ETAIT UN CAPRICE ? TU PENSES QU'AVOIR VOULU T'EMBRASSER ETAIT UN CAPRICE ? TU PENSES QUE LE FAIT D'AVOIR VOULU FAIRE L'AMOUR AVEC TOI ETAIT UN CAPRICE ? »

« Bella, je… »

« COMMENT AS TU PU TOUT GACHER COMME CA ? JE VIENS DE PASSER LA PLUS BELLE SOIREE ET LA PLUS BELLE NUIT DE TOUTE MA VIE. ET TOI TU VIENS DE TOUT FOUTRE EN L'AIR !!!! »

« Bella calme toi. »

« NE ME DIT SURTOUT PAS DE ME CALMER !!!! TU SAIS QUOI ? TU AVAIS RAISON. JE SUIS AMOUREUSE D'UN MONSTRE !!!! »

Les larmes coulaient sur ma joue à présent. Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé du salon. Mais lorsque je vis Edward s'approcher de moi pour me consoler je suppose, je me levais à nouveau afin de m'éloigner de lui. C'est à ce moment là que les frères et sœurs d'Edward firent irruption dans le salon.

« Hey ! alors les amoureux, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? » dit Emmet

Edward lui jeta un regard noir tandis que je baissais la tête. Lorsqu'il me vit et qu'il vit mes larmes, Emmet se figea.

« Merde ! frangin ! t'as été aussi mauvais que ça ? »

J'entendis Edward gronder de mécontentement, mais je m'en fichais. Je me mis à courir, et me jetais dans les bras d'Emmet. J'entendis Rosalie gronder également pour montrer sa désapprobation mais je n'en eu rien à faire.

« eh, Bella. que se passe t il ? »

« Emmet, ramène moi chez moi s'il te plait.»

« calme toi voyons. Alice va te ramener. »

« non je veux que ce soit toi. Je t'en supplie. »

« ok, ok. Allons y. »

Je sortais sans même jeter un regard à Edward. Ni aux autres d'ailleurs. Et je montais dans la jeep d'Emmet. Il démarra la voiture et prit la direction de ma maison.

« Bella, calme toi s'il te plait. »

« je suis désolée, Emmet. J'espère que tu n'auras pas de problème avec Rosalie à cause de moi. »

« ne t'inquiètes pas de ça. Rosalie, j'en fais mon affaire. Mais que s'est il passé avec Edward ? »

« je…je lui ai dit que… »

« oui ? »

Je ne pu parler davantage. Les larmes me submergeais à nouveau. Je repensais aux horreurs que nous venions de nous dire et je pleurais.

Emmet mit sa main sur la mienne, et me demanda une nouvelle fois de me calmer, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Il me suivit lorsque nous arrivions enfin chez moi, et nous montions dans ma chambre.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf, que je me jetais dans ses bras, mes larmes redoublant d'intensité.

« Bella, tu dois vraiment te calmer. Si ton père rentre et qu'il te voit comme ça, il va vraiment s'inquiéter, et il ne voudra plus que tu viennes à la maison. »

« oh, Emmet, si tu savais, c'est horrible. »

« que s'est il passé enfin ! »

« je…je ne peux pas t'en parler. Je n'y arrive pas. »

« très bien, très bien. Ne dit rien. »

« merci. »

Il m'emmena jusqu'à mon lit et nous nous y assîmes. Il continua à me consoler en passant son bras le long de mon dos. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Du réconfort venant d'un frère. De quelqu'un qui ne me poserait pas de questions mais qui saurait être là.

Lorsque je fus calmer, il me dit qu'il devait partir parce que mon père n'allait pas tarder.

« Emmet ? »

« oui ? »

« merci. »

« il n'y a pas de quoi, Bella. tu es comme ma sœur alors c'est normal que je sois là si tu as besoin de moi. »

« je t'adore. »

« moi aussi. »

« oh et Emmet ? »

« oui ? »

« excuse moi auprès de Rosalie et d'Alice. Auprès de la première pour t'avoir monopolisé loin d'elle, et auprès de la seconde pour ne pas avoir voulu que ce soit elle qui me raccompagne. Dit lui que ça n'a rien à voir avec elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en veuille. Mais j'avais besoin de mon grand frère. »

Il me sourit en entendant cela et m'assura qu'il transmettrait le message. Il m'embrassa sur la joue, et parti.

Je me sentais mieux à présent, grâce à lui, mais je décidais de préparer le repas afin de rester occupée, juste au cas où..

POV EMMET

Je reprenais la route de la maison. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu se passer entre Edward et Bella mais je ne tarderais pas à le savoir. Si Bella n'avait pas pu s'expliquer, Edward, lui, le devrait. Il n'aurait pas le choix !!!

Je fulminais dans la voiture. J'aimais Bella. Je l'aimais comme une sœur. La sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. J'aimais la taquiner, la faire rougir à cause de mes remarques. J'aimais même sa maladresse. Et une chose est sûre, je ne laisserais pas Edward lui faire du mal. Il allait devoir me dire ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Lui qui nous avait bassiné toute la semaine avec sa surprise pour elle, qui nous avait presque viré de chez nous pour pouvoir être seul avec elle, il n'allait pas m'échapper.

Je conduisais beaucoup plus vite maintenant que Bella n'était plus avec moi et j'accélérais à mesure que ma rage augmentait.

Je ne pris pas le temps de rentrer la voiture au garage quand j'arrivais. Je me ruais à l'intérieur, envoyant la porte valser contre le mur tellement je l'ouvrais avec force. Lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon, je vis qu'Edward n'était pas là. Les trois autres me regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Aucuns d'eux ne m'avaient encore vu aussi énervé.

Rosalie se leva pour venir à ma rencontre mais je l'arrêtais d'un geste.

« EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN !!!!!! JE TE CONSEILLE DE RAMENER TES FESSES ICI !!!!! »

Je n'entendis aucun bruit venir de l'étage. Il faisait comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu !!! quel blague. Il m'entendrait même si je ne faisais que murmurer.

« NE M'OBLIGE PAS A VENIR TE CHERCHER. RAMENES TES FESSES AU SALON…MAINTENANT !!! »

J'entendis enfin du bruit et Edward fut devant moi en quelques secondes.

« ça va pas la peine de hurler… »

Ma rage me consuma entièrement en le voyant réagir ainsi. Il se moquait de moi où quoi ?

Je pointais le doigt sur sa poitrine, et appuyait plus mon geste à chaque mot que je prononçais, le faisant reculer contre le mur.

« TU VAS ME DIRE CE QUI S'EST PASSE ICI. TU VAS ME DIRE POURQUOI BELLA ETAIT DANS UN TEL ETAT. ET TU VAS ME LE DIRE TOUT DE SUITE. OU JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS AVOIR DE SERIEUX ENNUIS !!!! »

_**La petite fenêtre verte juste en dessous vous fait de l'œil ??? n'hésitez pas davantage et cliquez dessus…**_


	29. Chapter 29

POV EDWARD

« Emmet je suis désolé mais ça ne te regarde pas. »

« OH QUE SI »

« Emmet, laisse le » dit Alice.

Elle était de mon côté. Comme elle l'avait toujours été depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella…

« si Edward est un parfait crétin, ce n'est pas de sa faute !!! »

Aïe…bon bah en fait elle n'était pas de mon côté…autant pour moi !!!

« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé toi ? » lui demanda Emmet

« Bien-sûr, j'ai tout vu. »

« racontes !!! ma patience a des limites !!!! »

« eh bien toute la soirée d'hier a été à la hauteur de nos espérances. Edward a été merveilleux et Bella a passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie. »

« je m'en fiche de ça. Moi je veux savoir ce qui l'a mise dans un état pareil… »

« je sais mais si je te dis ça c'est parce que c'est important pour la suite alors laisse moi continuer sans m'interrompre tu veux ? »

« ok. Vas y »

« très bien. Donc Bella était ravie. Ce matin, Edward a continué sur sa lancée, et Bella était de plus en plus heureuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille prendre sa douche !! »

« quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait sous la douche !!!!???? »

« rien du tout espèce d'idiot !!! arrêtes de m'interrompre tout le temps ! »

« désolé ! »

« lorsque Bella était sous la douche, elle s'est mise à repenser à la façon dont sa vie avait changé en si peu de temps. Elle a repensé à chacun de nous, et a été étonnée de constater qu'elle serait triste si elle devait être séparée de nous tous maintenant. Elle nous aime, autant que nous l'aimons. C'est nouveau pour elle car comme tu le sais elle n'a jamais été très liée avec qui que ce soit aussi rapidement avant. Mais elle en est contente. Comme je l'ai dit avant elle nous aime. Ensuite elle a repensé à Edward. La nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble a été pour elle un véritable cadeau. Elle l'aime de tout son cœur et elle s'est aperçu que rien ne viendrait changé ça. Elle s'est dit qu'elle voulait passé toute sa vie avec lui et que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Sauf qu'à ce moment là elle s'est vu avec lui, dans 60 ans. Elle vieille, lui égal à lui même. Elle s'est imaginée mourir alors que lui allait resté le même que celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et elle n'a pas supporté cette idée. Comprend moi bien Emmet. Ce n'est pas l'idée de vieillir qu'elle n'a pas supporté. C'est l'idée de le perdre un jour et d'être séparée de lui. »

« ça suffit Alice » dis-je. « ce qui se passe entre Bella et moi ne vous regarde pas. »

« oh que si ça nous regarde Edward. Ça nous regarde depuis que tu l'as faite entrer dans nos vies. Ça nous regarde depuis que nous nous sommes attachés à elle. Ça nous regarde depuis qu'elle fait partie de la famille !!!! »

« de toute façon t'as pas ton mot à dire tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi j'ai dû resté avec elle près d'une heure avant qu'elle ne réussisse à s'arrêter de pleurer !!! »

Je soupirais. Ils ne me laisseraient pas tranquille de toute façon. Alors autant en finir au plus vite.

« quand Bella est redescendue après sa douche, elle a demandé à me parler. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait devenir Vampire. »

« qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? » me demanda Emmet

« a ton avis ? je lui ai dit qu'il en était hors de question. Que jamais je ne mettrais fin à ses jours ainsi. Et nous nous sommes disputés. »

« et c'est tout ? »

Alors que j'allais acquiescer, Alice parla avant moi.

« Non Emmet, ce n'est pas tout. Bien que la dispute en elle même ait suffit à faire pleurer Bella, ce n'est pas tout. Edward, il me semble que tu oublies l'essentiel !!! »

Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Si Alice avait eu une vision de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis hier soir, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle n'en ai pas eu une de ce qui avait suivi.

« alors ? je t'écoute Edward » me dit Emmet

« Je… »

« vas y, craches le morceau, parce que là j'en ai marre d'attendre. »

« Je…je… »

« il lui a dit que bien qu'il avait déjà cédé à tous ses CAPRICES jusqu'à présent, il était hors de question qu'il cède à celui ci !!!! »

J'entendis Emmet gronder.

"es tu vraiment aussi stupide que ça? Tu n'as quand même pas osé lui dire ça ? »

« si. C'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais que voulais tu que je lui dise d'autre ? je ne supporte pas l'idée de la tuer !!! ça a été plus fort que moi !!! et même si mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, il fallait qu'elle comprenne que je ne changerais pas d'avis !!!!! »

« tu me déçois beaucoup, Edward. J'avais cru que tes années d'expérience en tant que vampire et ton don de télépathie t'auraient aidé à mieux cerner les femmes et leur façon de fonctionner mais apparemment tu es encore plus débile que l'humain lambda. »

« vous ne comprenez rien !!! j'aime Bella. Je l'aime plus que tout. Plus que ma propre vie. Mais je ne veux pas la tuer. Je veux qu'elle reste humaine !!! Rosalie, toi tu me comprends n'est ce pas ? aide moi à leur expliquer !! »

« Edward, dieu sait que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ne jamais être devenue vampire. Et c'est sans doute pour ça que tu crois que je te comprends mais tu te trompes. Ce que je comprends moi surtout c'est que tu viens de tout foutre en l'air entre toi et Bella. Et laisse moi te dire qu'il n'existe pas de mots assez fort pour qualifier ce que tu as fait. Si je n'avais pas suffisamment de self contrôle en moi et si Jasper ne m'envoyait pas sans cesse des ondes afin de me relaxer, sache que je te collerais la gifle de ta vie. Et ce jusqu'à ce que ton cerveau soit suffisamment secoué pour que tes neurones se remettent en place et que tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire !!!! »

Je la regardais bouche bée. Je n'avais jamais soupçonné que Rosalie puisse réagir comme ça et les autres non plus d'ailleurs vu la façon dont ils la regardaient. Mais apparemment elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

« tu as rencontré la fille la plus gentille, la plus aimante et la plus attentionnée que je connaisse. Elle t'a aimé, sans condition depuis le premier jour. Sans essayer de changer quoi que ce soit en toi. J'aurais été capable de tout pour rencontrer moi aussi quelqu'un comme ça…. »

« Hey !!! bah faut pas abuser quand même !!! »

C'était Emmet. Il affichait une moue vexé, par ce que Rosalie venait de dire. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« je parle du temps où j'étais humaine, pauvre idiot. Je ne regrette rien nous concernant ! »

« oh. Pardon. »

« bref » reprit elle en fixant à nouveau ses yeux sur moi. « Bella a tout accepté de toi. De ta nature, aux restrictions que tu lui imposais, soit disant pour sa sécurité. Elle n'a jamais remis votre relation en cause. Elle s'est donnée à toi corps et âme. Elle t'a remis son cœur. Et toi qu'est ce que tu en as fait ? tu l'as broyé !!! en quelques secondes. Tu as tout gâché en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Tu lui as fait croire que tu ne voulais pas d'elle à tes cotés pour l'éternité. Elle s'est sentie rejetée. Elle a eu l'impression que ton amour pour elle n'était pas aussi fort que ce qu'elle avait cru. »

« mais c'est faux. »

« peut être mais c'est ce qu'elle a ressenti à cause des mots que tu as utilisé. Et crois moi, la façon dont tu l'as blessé là, est bien pire que le mal que tu aurais pu lui faire en la mordant… »

« non, je ne te crois pas. C'est impossible. Bella ne peut pas douter de mon amour pour elle après ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. »

« Edward. Pour Bella, il y a toujours eu un doute. Elle s'est toujours demandé pourquoi tu l'aimais, elle, alors que des tas de filles sont mieux qu'elle. Physiquement et mentalement. »

Je me mis à gronder en entendant ces mots.

« je t'interdis d'insulter ma Bella. C'est l'être le plus beau que j'ai jamais rencontré alors surveille tes paroles !!! »

« ce que je viens de te dire ne vient pas de moi ! c'est ce qu'elle pense d'elle même. Elle a toujours eu l'impression depuis votre premier baiser qu'elle ne te méritait pas. Et tu viens de lui démontrer, selon elle, qu'elle avait raison depuis le début, et que seul son sang t'avais amené à être avec elle. »

« mais c'est totalement idiot !!! »

« peut-être mais c'est ce qu'elle pense. Et tout est entièrement de ta faute. Elle avait confiance en toi. Elle t'avait tout donné. Et toi tu as tout piétiné avec une seule phrase. »

« comment peux tu être sûre que ce que tu dis est vrai ? »

« eh bien tout simplement parce que je suis moi aussi une femme ! et que j'ai été humaine. Toutes les femmes auraient le même genre de réaction si un homme leur parlait comme ça ! et vu que je sais à quel point Bella manque de confiance en elle, je sais qu'à l'heure actuelle, c'est ce qu'elle pense. »

« mais elle a tort ! comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ? comment pourrais-je ne pas vouloir l'avoir à mes cotés pour l'éternité ? ce que je n'accepte pas c'est l'idée de la tuer. Je la veux avec moi pour toujours, mais je veux également qu'elle reste en vie !!! »

« eh bah tu aurais peut-être dû lui dire les choses de cette façon là plutôt qu'en lui faisant croire que tu ne le voulais tout simplement pas !!! »

« bon sang ce que je peux être bête !!! »

« ça y est enfin on est d'accord sur quelque chose !!!! » me dit Emmet

Les autres se mirent à rire en voyant ma tête mais moi, je ne pouvais pas rire avec eux. J'avais tout gâché. J'avais perdu ma Bella. Je l'avais trahis.

« qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me rattraper ? »

« eh bien je ne sais pas encore » me dit Rosalie. « Emmet, qu'est ce que Bella t'as dit pendant que vous étiez ensemble ? »

« bah pas grand chose. Elle a passé son temps à pleurer dans mes bras. Elle a été incapable de m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Quand je suis parti parce que Charlie n'allait pas tardé à rentrer, elle m'a juste dit de l'excuser auprès de toi et d'Alice. »

« pourquoi ? » demandèrent les deux intéressées à l'unisson

« Eh bien je la cite, pour Rosalie parce qu'elle m'a monopolisé loin de toi pendant un ptit moment. Je crois qu'elle pense que vu que tu ne l'apprécies pas vraiment, elle a eu peur que j'ai des problèmes avec toi parce que je l'avais raccompagné chez elle. Et puis pour Alice parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu lui en veuilles de n'avoir pas voulu que ce soit toi qui la raccompagne. Elle m'a demandé de te dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi, mais qu'elle avait juste eu besoin de son grand-frère… »

« oh mais je ne lui en veux pas du tout… c'est bien elle de penser à nous alors qu'elle ne va pas bien !!! » dit Alice

« oui je sais. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la consoler. Je suis resté avec elle, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Surtout vu que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Edward. Mais j'ai détesté la voir aussi mal que ça. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Bella avait pris une telle part dans ma vie que je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'elle avait prit une part aussi importante dans la vie de ma famille. Ils l'aimaient. A leur façon. Tout comme je l'aimais.

Je fus tiré de mes songes par Rosalie.

« ouais. Bon. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tours. »

Alice eu un air absent durant quelques secondes, puis quand elle revint à elle, elle afficha un air triomphal.

« oh Rose, c'est une super idée. C'est génial. »

« Merci. »

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Alice me bloquait ses pensées et Rosalie aussi.

Emmet apparemment n'avais rien compris non plus, pas plus que Jasper car ils regardaient les filles avec le même air que celui que je devais avoir en ce moment.

Je vis Rosalie s'approcher d'Emmet et lui déposé un léger baiser sur la bouche.

« je ne serais pas longue » lui dit elle

« veux tu que je t'accompagne ? » demanda ce dernier

« non. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule. »

Avant que je n'ai pu demandé qu'on m'explique ce qui se passait, Rosalie avait tourné les talons et était déjà partie.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hihihihihihihihi !!!! j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews !!!!**_

_**O joie quand tu nous tiens !!!**_

_**Je me suis dit que ça méritait bien un nouveau chapitre…**_

_**Merci à tous encore une fois…je vous aime !!! lol**_

_**Allez, bonne lecture !**_

POV BELLA

Mon père et moi venions de finir de manger. J'avais réussit à lui cacher que ça n'allait pas. Il ne m'avait pas posé de question sur mon week-end. Après le repas, il s'était dirigé vers le salon pour aller regarder son match de base-ball tandis que je faisais la vaisselle. Une fois ma corvée terminée, je m'empressais de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et montait dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche.

J'y restais longtemps, profitant de l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Repensant à nouveau à la journée que je venais de passer. Tout était allé si vite…

J'étais passée de la joie la plus totale à la plus grande tristesse. En l'espace de quelques heures j'avais été à la fois une femme comblée et une femme trahie. Comment Edward avait il pu être aussi odieux ? comment avait il pu me dire de telles horreurs ? pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il gâche ce merveilleux moment que nous avions vécu ensemble ?

Je n'en savais rien. Mais il l'avait fait. Les larmes firent à nouveau leur apparition sur mon visage, noyées aussitôt sous l'eau qui coulait.

Au bout de 45 minutes, je me décidais enfin à arrêter l'eau et à sortir de la douche afin de pouvoir me sécher et m'habiller. Lorsque je fus en pyjama, je me dirigeais lentement vers ma chambre. J'y entrais et je me dirigeais vers mon ordinateur afin de vérifier mes mails. Chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

Alors que je m'installais devant mon pc, j'entendis des coups sourds frappés le long de ma fenêtre.

Je me figeais aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant !!!

Les quelques petits coups se firent à nouveau entendre. Mais je ne réagissais pas. Je ne voyais pas qui était là car il faisait trop noir dehors. Mais en même temps, qui à part Lui serait à ma fenêtre en ce moment ?

« Bella !!! tu vas te décider à m'ouvrir ou pas ? »

Je sursautais en entendant cette voix. Apparemment, c'était un truc de vampire de frapper à la fenêtre des gens plutôt qu'à leur porte. Mais je m'étais trompée. Edward n'était pas le seul à pouvoir être à ma fenêtre en ce moment.

« Bella si tu ne te décides pas à me laisser entrer, je vais être obligée de me débrouiller toute seule !!! et je ne pense pas que ton père apprécie de devoir changer une fenêtre en ce moment !!!! »

Je reprenais mes esprits et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre afin de l'ouvrir.

« Rosalie, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas monopoliser Emmet aussi longtemps. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir !! »

« oh pousses toi ! laisses moi passer ! »

Je me poussais de son chemin afin qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans ma chambre.

« Rosalie vraiment je suis désolée. Ne sois pas en colère. Je ne voulais pas que tout ça arrive. »

« Fermes la Bella. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour t'engueuler parce que tu as demandé à Emmet de te raccompagner alors tais toi maintenant. »

Je la regardais, interdite, voulant continuer à m'excuser mais ne voulant pas l'énerver non plus. Alors je lui obéis et me tus.

« pouvons nous parler un peu ? »

« euh. Oui. Si tu veux. »

« bien. Viens t'asseoir.»

« ok. »

« Ecoutes, je sais que tu crois que je ne t'aime pas… »

« oh non non non. Ce n'est pas ça. Qui a dit ça ? »

« Bella écoutes moi 5 minutes tu veux ? ce sera plus facile si tu ne m'interromps pas toutes les trente secondes. Je ne suis pas venue pour t'engueuler, ni pour te mordre…alors relax. Ok ? »

« hum »

J'étais incapable de dire autre chose.

« Bien alors maintenant si tu veux bien, je voudrais commencer par éclaircir quelques points avec toi »

« hum »

« je t'aime bien, Bella. »

« quoi ? mais alors pourquoi… »

« pourquoi j'ai été si froide avec toi depuis le début ? »

J'hochais la tête.

« eh bien tout simplement parce que tu me faisais peur. »

Je ne pu empêcher un hoquet de surprise de sortir de ma bouche en entendant ses mots.

« oui tu me faisais peur. J'ai eu peur que tu ne puisses tenir ta langue et que notre secret ne soit pas bien garder. J'ai eu peur qu'Edward ne puisse se retenir et qu'il te tue, entraînant ainsi une chasse à l'homme et nous obligeant à fuir. »

« je ne divulguerais jamais votre secret… »

« je le sais maintenant. Mais au début je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être méfiante envers toi. »

« je comprends. Merci d'être venue m'expliquer. »

« ce n'est pas la seule raison de ma venue ici. »

« ah bon ? »

« non. Je suis aussi venue pour te parler d'Edward et de toi. »

« oh. »

« je sais que votre histoire ne me regarde pas mais je veux que tu connaisses mon point de vue. »

J'hochais une nouvelle fois la tête.

« je sais que ce qu'il t'a dit a dû te blesser. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'a pas voulu être blessant. Il a juste oublié de réfléchir avant de parler… »

« hum »

« Bella…Edward t'aime plus que tout au monde. Il n'aurait jamais pu être ce qu'il a été avec toi s'il ne t'aimait pas. Seulement il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à son sujet. Edward a toujours eu beaucoup de mal à accepter notre nature. Si ce n'était pas Carlisle qui l'avait transformé mais un autre vampire ne vivant pas comme lui, Edward aurait tout fait pour mourir. Il ne supporte pas l'idée de faire du mal aux autres. De tuer des gens. Lorsqu'il entend parler de la guerre ou de toute autre forme de cruauté il entre dans des colères noires. C'est pour ça qu'il a réagit avec une telle violence quand tu lui as dit que tu voulais devenir l'une des nôtres. »

« je…je ne savais pas. »

« je m'en doute. C'est pour ça que je t'en parle. »

« mais pourtant il n'a pas l'air d'être mal dans sa peau à ce point là. »

« non. Aujourd'hui ça va. Parce qu'il a suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir contrôler sa soif. Mais au début ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui est arrivé de ne pas pouvoir se retenir lorsqu'il croisait le chemin d'un humain lors d'une partie de chasse. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait et à chaque fois il se serait tué lui même s'il avait pu, tellement il se détestait. Si Carlisle n'avait pas été là à l'époque il ne serait sûrement plus parmi nous aujourd'hui. Comprends moi bien Bella. L'idée de tuer de parfaits inconnus le dégoûte déjà, alors imagines ce qu'il doit ressentir à l'idée de tuer la femme qu'il aime !!! »

« mais pourquoi est ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit ça comme ça au lieu de…dire ce qu'il a dit ! »

« eh bien parce que c'est un mec. Et que c'est un idiot en plus !!! malgré son don, il a été transformé bien trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'est le tact… surtout quand il s'agit de parler de notre nature ! »

« je vois. »

« vas tu lui pardonner ? »

« je ne sais pas. Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Je…je l'aime mais…je ne sais pas. »

« je comprends. En tout cas, sache qu'Emmet, Alice et moi nous sommes chargés de lui mettre les points sur les i et qu'il est maintenant conscient de ce qu'il a fait. »

« merci. »

« ça a été avec plaisir. »

« je suis contente que tu sois venue me parler. »

« moi aussi. J'espère que nous pourrons être un peu plus proche maintenant. Sache que si un jour tu as besoin de parler, je serais là. »

« merci. »

« il y a encore une dernière chose dont je voudrais te parler. »

« je t'écoutes. »

« Edward t'a t il parlé un peu de moi ? est ce qu'il t'a raconté un peu mon histoire ? »

« non. La seule chose qu'il m'ait dit est que Carlisle avait espéré que tu serais pour Edward ce qu'Esmé est pour lui. Mais après ça nous avons eu notre accident et du coup, il ne m'a rien dit de plus. »

« ok. Eh bien si tu es d'accord, je voudrais te raconter ce qu'était ma vie avant que je ne devienne vampire. »

« tu n'es pas obligée tu sais. Je ne veux pas être indiscrète. »

« Bella, c'est moi qui te le propose. J'ai envie que tu le saches. »

« d'accord »

« bien. Ma vie d'avant était loin d'être parfaite. Mon père était alcoolique et il nous battait, mes sœurs, ma mère et moi. Etant la plus âgée, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher dès que j'ai été suffisamment grande. Mais je ne faisais pas le poids contre lui. Toutefois, je réussissais parfois à faire en sorte que sa colère soit uniquement dirigée sur moi, afin que mes sœurs et ma mère soient épargnées. Il utilisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour nous battre. De sa ceinture, à sa chaussure, en passant par un fouet bien-sûr. Lorsque j'ai atteint ma maturité, il a changé de comportement envers moi. Il a commencé à vouloir que je partage son lit à la place de ma mère. Au début j'ai refusé mais il s'est vengé sur ma petite sœur, en la frappant si fort qu'elle en est morte. »

« oh mon dieu, Rosalie… »

« J'ai donc cédé. Il a interdit à ma mère de partager le lit conjugal et a installé mes affaires à la place des siennes. Il m'a violé le soir même. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment là. J'ai perdu ma virginité comme ça. Et je suis tombée enceinte rapidement après cette première fois. Il continuait à me frapper parfois, mais en général, c'est ma mère qui prenait parce qu'elle essayait de lui faire entendre raison. Moi je m'étais résignée et je faisais ce que je pouvais pour ne pas l'énerver, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à mon autre sœur et qu'il lui fasse subir le même sort que Carla. »

Elle s'interrompis un instant et ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Moi je n'en revenais pas. Je n'imaginais pas que quelqu'un puisse subir ça. Je tendis sans même y penser une main vers elle et la posa sur la sienne. Elle rouvrit les yeux et me sourit avant de reprendre son récit.

« un soir, alors que j'étais enceinte de presque huit mois et demi, mon père a voulu à nouveau avoir un rapport sexuel avec moi. Mais j'ai refusé. Je ne pouvais pas accéder à sa demande avec le ventre que j'avais. Et puis je commençais à avoir des contractions qui me faisaient mal. Alors je lui ai dit non pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il est entré dans une colère noire, et il m'a battu comme jamais avant de me laisser pour morte et de partir se saouler au bar du coin. Je perdais beaucoup de sang. Ma mère m'a emmené à l'hôpital. Mais il était trop tard. J'étais en train de mourir. J'avais perdu mon bébé et je faisais une hémorragie à cause de ça. C'est Carlisle qui s'est occupé de moi au départ. Il a annoncé à ma mère qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, et elle m'a laissé là. Elle n'avait pas les moyens de m'offrir une tombe descente et elle devait rentrer s'occuper de ma sœur. Ensuite je ne me souviens de rien jusqu'à ce que Carlisle me morde et que je me réveille vampire. »

« Rosalie je suis désolée pour ce que tu as vécu. »

Elle me sourit mais ne répondit rien.

« je peux te poser une question ? » dis-je peu après

« oui, vas y. »

« eh bien il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Edward m'a dit que tu étais celle qui acceptait le moins bien votre condition de vampire. pourtant vu ce que tu as vécu, ça a dû être une sorte de…délivrance, non ? »

« au début oui, ça l'a été. Mais c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé quelques jours après que je donnerai tout pour ne jamais être devenue vampire. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de faire ce que j'ai fait ensuite. »

« qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je me mordis les lèvres, et me giflais intérieurement pour avoir dit ça.

« excuse moi. Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre. »

« non ça va. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand j'ai compris que j'étais devenue forte et que rien ni personne ne pourrait m'arrêter, j'ai décidé de retourner voir mon père afin de me venger de lui et de venger Carla pour ce qu'il nous avait fait subir. Je voulais l'empêcher de faire la même chose à mon autre sœur et à ma mère. Je me suis donc rendue chez moi, seule, en plein milieu de la nuit. Carlisle m'avait prévenue que j'aurais du mal à contrôler ma soif au début mais j'étais tellement en colère et je voulais tellement faire payer mon père que je ne l'ai pas écouté. Lorsque je suis arrivée chez moi, mon père était assis à table, en train de boire. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je lui ai juste laissé le temps de me voir et de me reconnaître avant de le tuer, en le faisant souffrir le plus possible. Malheureusement, j'étais tellement en colère et incapable de me contrôler, que j'ai également tué ma sœur et ma mère. Je les ai mordu et j'ai bu leur sang, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je me déteste d'avoir fait ça et si je n'étais pas devenue vampire, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Voilà pourquoi je regrette ce que je suis et pourquoi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux devenir l'une des nôtres. »

« je comprends. »

« Bella, tu as tout pour être heureuse. Des parents qui t'aiment, et des amis qui se soucient de toi. Pourquoi veux tu tout perdre et devenir un vampire ? »

« parce que j'aime Edward. »

« mais tu peux l'aimer tout en restant humaine. »

« pendant un temps oui. Mais je ne veux pas devoir me cacher. Je ne veux pas lui gâcher la vie parce qu'il ne pourra pas faire ce qu'il veut à cause de moi. Quand je vais vieillir et que lui restera tel qu'il est aujourd'hui, je sais que ça nous éloignera tôt ou tard. Et je ne veux pas être éloignée de lui par quelque manière que ce soit. Je veux pouvoir l'aimer pour l'éternité. »

« ainsi c'est uniquement l'amour qui motive ton choix ? »

« oui. Bien que je ne sois pas contre le fait de gagner un meilleur équilibre aussi. Mais sans Edward, je n'ai que faire de devenir vampire. ça n'en vaut la peine que s'il est avec moi. »

« je t'admire Bella. »

« hein ? »

Rosalie ? m'admirer ? mais bien-sûr.

« oui je t'admire. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Et tes sentiments pour Edward sont si pures, si vrais. Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'envier pour ça ! »

« arrêtes…je vais devenir toute rouge si tu continues !!! »

Elle se mit à rire, et je joignis le mien au sien peu de temps après.

« je suis contente d'avoir eu cette discussion avec toi, Bella. »

« moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu avais vécu tout ça. Tu parais si… »

« superficielle ? »

« non !!! non, non. »

Elle éclata de rire à nouveau.

« ça va ne paniques pas. Je sais que je renvoie cette image aux autres. Et c'est voulu. A cause de mon apparence, j'intéresse beaucoup de monde. Et surtout les hommes. En étant froide et superficielle comme je le suis, j'évite ainsi beaucoup de désagréments. Et j'évite à beaucoup d'hommes de se faire tuer par Emmet ! »

Ce fut à mon tours d'éclater de rire.

« merci, Rosalie. »

« pourquoi ? »

« de m'avoir fait confiance en me racontant ton histoire. »

« je l'ai fait parce que j'en ai eu envie. Et parce que tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant alors tu avais le droit de savoir. Pour en revenir à Edward, je pense que tu devrais lui pardonner. »

« oui, mais je ne sais pas si notre relation pourra être comme avant maintenant. »

« attends, j'ai dit que tu devrais lui pardonner. Je n'ai pas dit que tu devrais le faire tout de suite… »

« qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« eh bien, je pense qu'il a besoin d'une leçon. Je pense que tu devrais le faire courir un peu, histoire qu'il comprenne que son attitude a été blessante et qu'en agissant ainsi, il a failli te perdre. »

« hum, j'aime cette idée. Mais je ne sais pas si je serai assez forte pour faire ça. Rien que de le voir va me donner envie d'être dans ses bras, et il me manque déjà, même si je lui en veux toujours. »

« t'inquiètes, je suis très douée pour ce qui est de faire courir les garçons. Tu devrais demander à Emmet de te raconter comment après autant de temps j'arrive encore à le faire tourner en bourrique. Et puis avec Alice avec nous, nous sommes sûre de réussir. »

« très bien. Je m'en remets à vous. Du moment que ça ne me fait pas perdre Edward… »

« oh pour ça fait moi confiance. On s'arrêtera à temps. Et quand tu décideras de lui pardonner et de le laisser entrer à nouveau dans ta vie en tant que petit ami, crois moi, ça aura valu le coup d'attendre !!! »

Elle avait une sorte d'étincelle dans le regard en disant cela. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

Je reçu alors un message sur mon portable.

« c'est Alice » dis-je, en regardant mon téléphone.

Alors que je lisais le message, j'éclatais de rire à nouveau.

« qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? »

« juste quelques mots : _je suis avec vous les filles. Déclenchement du plan retour de manivelle, demain matin 8h._ »

Rosalie ri à son tours puis se leva.

« bon je vais rentrer maintenant. Je vais aller chasser avec Alice afin d'établir notre plan de bataille avec elle. Nous t'en parlerons demain matin. Si jamais tu as des nouvelles d'Edward, réponds lui, mais soit brève et froide afin qu'il sache que tu ne lui as pas pardonné pour l'instant. Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra te voir cette nuit vu ce que nous lui avons dit mais il va peut être essayer de t'appeler. »

« ok »

« bonne nuit Bella. A demain. »

« amuses toi bien avec Alice. »

« comptes sur nous. »

Elle sauta par la fenêtre et disparu dans la nuit. Après avoir refermé et bloqué la fenêtre de ma chambre afin d'éviter toute intrusion à mon insu, je m'allongeais dans mon lit et sombrais rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

_**Alors, ça vous a plu ? **_

_**J'ai une mission pour vous !!! me faire péter le compteur de reviews !!! lol**_

_**Vais je dépasser les 115 reviews avec ce chapitre ?**_

_**Oui je sais ce que vous vous dites. Je suis une reviewvore. Et vous avez raison !!!**_

_**Je me nourris de ça, et exclusivement de ça. Ça me motive, et ça m'inspire.**_

_**Alors si vous voulez le prochain chapitre rapidement…vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire…**_

_**Bisous à tous…**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Ouah…bah si j'avais su…j'aurais été plus gourmande question réview !!!!**_

_**Vous avez relevé le défi un peu trop facilement…pour mon plus grand bonheur !!!!**_

_**Merci, merci, merci, merci….**_

Je dormis mal cette nuit là. J'étais sans cesse réveillée par des cauchemars dans lesquels Edward me quittait. Ou bien je revoyais ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Lorsque mon réveil sonna à 6h30, j'eu un peu de mal à émerger.

Mais en me rappelant qu'Alice et Rosalie devaient arriver vers 8h, je me levais afin de me préparer. Je passais rapidement sous la souche et m'habillais sans trop faire attention à ce que je mettais. Puis j'allumais mon portable en descendant prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Je fus surprise de l'entendre sonner. Je l'avais éteins juste avant de me coucher hier soir et d'habitude, personne ne m'envoyait de message la nuit. Je commençais à avoir peur que quelque chose de grave se soit produit en voyant que j'avais 4 messages.

Mais je fus rassurée en voyant qu'ils provenaient tous d'Edward.

Le premier était très court : _est ce que tu es toujours éveillée ?_

Je passais aussitôt au second : _s'il te plait, Bella, je n'ai pas d'accusé de réception sur ce maudit téléphone alors réponds moi… même si c'est pour me dire d'aller au diable…_

Je commençais à ne pas me sentir très bien. Je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'il souffre mais en même temps je n'arrivais pas à me dire que je ne lui en voulais pas. Et du coup j'étais complètement paumée. Et ça, c'est un sentiment que je détestais. Je décidais de ne pas répondre avant d'avoir lu les autres messages.

Bella je t'en supplie c'est une torture. Bon peut être que tu dors, après tout ce serait normal vu qu'il est 3 heures du matin. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Mais il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de mon passé et qui te permettraient de comprendre ma réaction. S'il te plait, pardonnes moi. Je t'aime.

Bon là, j'étais vraiment mal. Je n'étais plus très sûre de vouloir du plan d'Alice et de Rosalie. Et puis je me connaissais. Je savais que si je voyais Edward, toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'envoleraient aussitôt. J'appuyais sur la touche suivant afin de lire le quatrième message.

Je t'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je ne saurais vivre sans toi. Je t'en prie pardonnes moi. Je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être loin de toi. Tu me manques…ma Bella. Je t'aime, Edward.

Bon ok, il m'avait eu. Je l'aimais moi aussi et me réveiller loin de lui ce matin avait été une véritable révélation. Je ne voulais que lui. Je ne voulais qu'être avec lui. Je voulais qu'il me prenne à nouveau dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse. Je voulais sentir son corps contre le mien et reprendre ma vie avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'étais…en manque !!!

Au moment où j'allais presser la touche répondre de mon portable, celui ci se mit à sonner. Alice…

« Allo ? »

« Bella, ne flanche pas !!! »

« Alice, je… »

« non, je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit avant que Rosalie et moi ne soyons chez toi, compris ? »

« mais je… »

« Bella !!!! »

« Compris. »

« bien. Nous serons là dans 5 minutes »

Puis elle raccrocha. Afin de m'occuper l'esprit et tenir mes mains éloignées de mon portable, je finis mon déjeuner et fis ma vaisselle. A peine avais-je finis d'essuyer mon bol que l'on frappait à ma porte. J'allais rapidement ouvrir, sachant déjà qui était là.

« Salut » dirent elle à l'unisson

« salut les filles. »

« Bien dormi ? »

« non »

« normal »

« écoutez les filles, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je… »

« stop ! c'est toi qui va nous écouter. Bella tu sais que j'ai un don pour voir l'avenir et je peux t'assurer que si tu pardonnes trop facilement à Edward, tu souffriras une nouvelle fois plus tard. Il faut que tu lui montres tout de suite qu'il doit te mériter et que plus jamais il ne devra agir comme il l'a fait, s'il ne veut pas te perdre. »

« mais il me manque… »

« je sais. Mais croit moi, tu me remercieras plus tard quand vous vous serez réconciliés »

Elle me regarda avec cette petite lueur coquine dans le regard qui m'incita à lui faire confiance immédiatement.

« d'accord. Quel est le plan ? »

« tout d'abord, est ce qu'il t'a appelé ? » me demanda Rosalie

« non, mais il m'a envoyé des messages »

« qu'est ce qu'il te disait dans ses messages ? »

Je leur fis lire les textos les uns après les autres. Je fus surprise d'entendre un grondement s'élever de la poitrine de Rosalie après avoir lu le dernier message.

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« il s'excuse par message !!! »

« et alors ? »

« ET ALORS ???? Bella, il devrait s'excuser de vive voix après ce qu'il a dit. Ce serait la moindre des choses !!! »

« Rosalie a raison tu sais. Si tu te contentes de ça et que tu lui pardonnes, il se dira qu'après tout ce qu'il a dit n'était pas si grave que ça. »

« les filles, je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne veux pas que ça aille trop loin d'accord ? je veux bien le faire attendre un peu mais ne m'en demandez pas trop ok ? »

« crois en notre expérience, Bella. Après ce que tu vas faire, il sera prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner. »

Je soupirais mais hochais la tête.

« Bon voici le plan. Est ce que tu te sens capable d'aller en cours et de le croiser ou pas ? »

« euh. Si vous êtes avec moi, oui. Ça devrait aller. »

« ok. Alors d'abord, tu vas te changer. Je t'ai apporté des fringues. »

« quoi ? mais pourquoi ? je suis très bien comme ça. »

« non. Avec ce que tu portes, tu passes inaperçu. Nous ce qu'on veut c'est qu'Edward en bave d'envie quand il te verra, tout en sachant qu'il ne peut pas t'avoir… nous allons faire monter la pression petit à petit… »

Elle me sourit à nouveau avec le même regard coquin qui me fit comprendre davantage où elle voulait en venir. Ce petit jeu commençait à me plaire finalement.

Elle sortit de son sac, une tenue absolument hallucinante pour moi, et je dus retenir un cri à l'idée d'être habillée comme ça pour aller au lycée.

« vous voulez ma mort ? » dis je en la voyant sortir des bottes à talons pour parfaire la tenue.

« t'inquiètes, j'ai pris des talons pas trop haut exprès. Tu verras tu seras très bien la dedans. »

Nous montâmes donc toutes les trois dans ma chambre afin que je me change. Alice m'avait apporté une jupe noire taille serrée, qui me collait aux jambes afin d'épouser parfaitement ma silhouette. Elle s'arrêtait juste en dessous du genou. Elle avait joint à ça un pull bleu clair, moulant également, avec un grand col qui une fois placé, redescendait le long de ma poitrine. Je devrais faire attention à ne pas me pencher pour X ou Y raison aujourd'hui.

Lorsque je fus habillée, elles m'entraînèrent dans la salle de bain afin de me coiffer et de me maquiller. Chacune remplissant son rôle.

Une fois le travail terminé, elles me regardèrent toutes les deux, et satisfaites du résultat m'autorisèrent à me regarder dans le miroir afin de juger moi même de ma nouvelle apparence.

« ouah…les filles vous avez fait du sacré bon boulot ! je suis superbe !!! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire !

« ravie que ça te plaise » me dit Rosalie

« attends de voir la réaction d'Edward quand il te verra comme ça !!! » renchérit Alice.

Mon portable se mit à sonner au même moment.

« quand on parle du loup » dis-je

« n'utilise pas cette expression, s'il te plait. Les loups et nous…ça ne fait pas bon ménage !!! »

« pardon. Mais dire quand on parle du vampire…ça ne veut rien dire !!! »

Nous partîmes toutes les trois dans un fou rire, tandis que je regardais le message qu'Edward venait de m'envoyer.

_Est ce que je peux venir te chercher ? pour t'emmener en cour ?_

« oh oh. »

« quoi ? »

« il veut passer me prendre pour aller au lycée. Qu'est ce que je lui dis ? »

« je m'en charge. Passe moi ton portable. »

« Alice… »

« Fais moi un peu confiance tu veux ? »

Je soupirais en lui tendant malgré tout mon portable.

« qu'est ce que tu lui marques ? »

« _non_. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ça va le rendre dingue. »

« je ne vais jamais y arriver. »

« Bella, si tout se passe bien, tu pourras lui pardonner ce soir. Mais pour ça il faut que tu nous fasses confiance et que tu fasses exactement ce que nous te dirons quand nous te le dirons. »

Un second message arriva sur mon portable très peu de temps après la réponse qu'Alice avait envoyé.

« ça fonctionne » nous dit Alice, en lisant le message sans même me demander l'autorisation.

« qu'est ce qu'il dit ? » demandais-je

« il veut savoir si tu lui en veux. »

Je la vis taper une réponse avant même que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« qu'est ce que tu lui réponds ? » demanda Rosalie aussi curieuse que moi.

Alice nous montra le message qu'elle avait envoyé : _pour l'instant oui. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Tout est allé trop vite et je dois prendre du recul. Je ne viendrais pas te voir aujourd'hui et j'aimerais que tu n'essayes pas de me parler. J'ai besoin de temps…_

Nous étions reparties dans ma chambre et je m'effondrais sur le lit. Je retenais les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler, ne voulant pas gâcher le maquillage qu'Alice m'avait fait.

« pourquoi lui as tu dit de ne pas venir me parler ? comment veux tu qu'il s'excuse si tu lui interdis de m'approcher ? »

« Bella, si jamais Edward vient te parler, tu vas craquer. Tu le sais et je le sais. Je mets simplement toutes les chances de notre coté pour que notre plan fonctionne. »

« et c'est quoi ce plan ? vous ne m'avez toujours rien dit je vous signale !!! »

« eh bien, nous allons le rendre jaloux, tout simplement !!! y a que ça qui marche avec les mecs de toute façon !! »

« et comment comptez vous vous y prendre ? »

« oh, et bien nous on ne fera pas grand chose en fait. C'est surtout toi qui fera ce qu'il faut. »

« et comment je vais m'y prendre alors ? »

« tu vas te rapprocher de celui qui en pince le plus pour toi après Edward… »

« qui ça ? »

Elles me regardèrent toutes les deux avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres puis dirent en même temps « Mike Newton !!!! »

« hein ? non les filles vous êtes pas sérieuse là, si ? comment voulez vous qu'Edward soit jaloux de Mike ? »

« oh mais crois nous Bella, il le sera. » dit Alice

« rien que de voir Mike te parler et poser les yeux sur toi suffira à le rendre jaloux. »

« Rosalie, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Après ce qui s'est passé avec Jessica… je n'ai pas envie de faire marcher Mike. »

« mais tu ne le feras pas marcher, Bella. oh là là faut tout t'expliquer, c'est dingue. »

« désolée… »

« bon alors écoutes. Tu vas appeler Mike pour lui demander de passer te chercher afin d'aller au lycée. S'il te pose des questions sur Edward et toi, tu lui réponds simplement que vous êtes en froid pour l'instant. Ensuite tu t'excuses auprès de lui parce que tu les as laissés de coté, lui, Angéla et les autres. Ce midi tu manges avec eux, en prenant soin de t'asseoir à coté de Mike. Tu te montres gentille, comme à ton habitude et ça coulera tout seul. »

« vous êtes sûre ? »

« certaine. J'ai tout vu. »

« ok. Passe moi mon téléphone alors. »

Alice me le tendit sans objecter et je fis défiler mon répertoire jusqu'à trouver le numéro de Mike.

« Allo, Mike ? salut c'est Bella….j'aurais un service à te demander…….est ce que tu pourrais passer me chercher et m'emmener au lycée aujourd'hui ?….c'est très gentil, merci…..à tout à l'heure. »

« Alors ? » me demanda Rosalie

« il sera là dans 10 minutes »

« ok, alors il est temps pour nous de partir. Oh et Bella, quoi que te dise Newton, n'oublies pas que le but de ton rapprochement avec lui est de faire craquer Edward, d'accord ? »

« pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« t'inquiètes. Rappelle t'en le moment venu, c'est tout. »

« Alice tu me fais peur… »

Elle soupira et me regarda avec insistance.

« ok, je m'en rappellerai. »

« parfait. A plus. »

Dix minutes après leur départ, Mike se gara devant chez moi et je sortis le rejoindre à sa voiture.

« bonjour Mike. Merci de m'emmener. Je n'ai toujours pas trouver de voiture qui vaille le coup depuis mon accident. »

« y a pas de problème, Bella. Je suis ravi de pouvoir être avec toi un peu… »

Il me fit un grand sourire et je ne sus pas vraiment comment interpréter ses paroles mais je fis comme si de rien n'était en m'asseyant sur le siège passager.

« Alors, pourquoi est ce que ce n'est pas Edward qui vient te chercher ? »

« eh bien, nous nous sommes disputés. Et pour l'instant, j'ai décidé de prendre mes distances. »

« sans déc ? vous avez rompus ? »

« je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Si tu veux bien, j'aimerai éviter le sujet Edward Cullen aujourd'hui. »

« aucun problème pour moi. »

« bien. Comment vas tu ? ça fait un petit moment que nous n'avons pas discuté tous les deux. En fait ça remonte à… pardon. Excuse moi je ne voulais pas remuer… »

« oh ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux parler de Jessica, je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer ou d'autres trucs de ce genre »

« vraiment ? »

« ouais. Tu sais Jessica et moi on n'est pas sorti ensemble longtemps. Et puis je n'étais pas vraiment attaché à elle alors elle ne me manque pas tant que ça. »

Quel mufle. Certes je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé Jessica mais le comportement de Mike ne me plaisait pas vis à vis d'elle, bien qu'elle ne soit plus là pour le voir…

« eh puis tu sais, je ne sortis avec Jessica que parce que la fille qui me plaisait n'était pas disponible… »

Retenez moi ou je le frappe !!!!! c'est alors que les derniers mots d'Alice me revinrent à l'esprit. Je voyais mieux maintenant ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire et comprenait pourquoi elle m'avait prévenu. Mike était de nouveau en chasse. Et devinez quoi ? J'étais de nouveau le gibier. Je décidais de faire comme si je n'avais rien compris de son allusion.

« comment vont Angéla et Eric ? »

« oh très bien. Ils sont plus amoureux que jamais. D'ailleurs on a prévu d'aller boire un verre tous les trois ce soir. Ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? je suis sûr qu'Angéla sera contente de te retrouver… »

( Ouais et toi tu passeras la soirée avec moi, hein ? )

« pourquoi pas. Il faudra que je demande l'autorisation à Charlie d'abord mais je n'ai rien contre au contraire. J'ai très envie de revoir Angéla. »

« génial. »

Nous venions d'arriver au lycée et Mike se gara à son emplacement habituel. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la Volvo d'Edward garée sur sa place de parking et les Cullen au grand complet, à coté de la voiture. Pour l'instant, Edward ne m'avait pas vu. Il scrutait les alentours. Je ne m'attardais pas sur lui, sachant que si je voyais la moindre tristesse sur son visage, j'aurais une folle envie de courir l'embrasser.

Mike sorti rapidement de sa voiture et me surpris en faisant le tour de celle ci afin de venir m'ouvrir la portière.

« je croyais que la galanterie se perdait de nos jours » dis je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« je tiens à être digne de mon rôle de chevalier servant pour la journée… demande et je m'exécute » me répondit il sur le même ton.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. J'avais oublié que Mike pouvait être très drôle des fois. Il faut dire que son béguin pour moi me déplaisait tellement que je ne voyais plus que ça. Mais finalement, passer la journée avec lui ne serait peut-être pas si terrible que ça. Surtout si le plan des filles fonctionnait et que la jalousie d'Edward venait en cerise sur le gâteau.

« au fait, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais tu es magnifique aujourd'hui. Ça te réussit de te disputer avec Cullen. »

« merci »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée des bâtiments et entrâmes dans notre première salle de cours. Je mis aussitôt mon portable en vibreur avant d'envoyer un message à Alice.

_Tiens moi au courant de l'évolution des choses à la minute prêt. Compris ?_

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Ça fonctionne au delà de nos espérances. Tu aurais vu sa tête. J'ai cru qu'il allait hurler. Il est resté bouche bée quand il t'a vu avec Newton. Et quand il t'a vu rigoler avec lui… continues comme ça ma Belle. Il sera bientôt à tes pieds !!!!_

Mouais. Bon je ne demandais pas spécialement qu'il soit à mes pieds mais s'il fallait en arriver là…

Le principal était que je n'eu pas à subir les assauts de Mike toute la journée pour rien !!!

Arrivé à l'heure du déjeuner, Mike me colla aux basques sans que j'ai besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Nous allâmes nous asseoir aux cotés d'Angéla et d'Eric qui ne semblèrent pas surpris de me voir déjeuner avec eux. Nul doute que Mike les avaient déjà mis au courant. Contrairement à ce qu'Alice m'avait demandé, je ne pu m'asseoir à coté de Mike. Les seules places libres qui restaient ne me permirent que d'être en face de lui. Chose que je regrettais rapidement car Mike essaya plusieurs fois de me faire du pied sous la table…quel crétin !!!

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche et m'en empara.

_C'est génial, Bella. Continues surtout. Edward est vert de rage._

Je lui répondit rapidement.

_Pourtant je ne fais rien de spécial à part manger…_

Sa réponse fusa et je me figeai en lisant son message.

_Non mais d'après ce que je comprends, Mike n'a pas des pensées très catholiques à ton égard. Du coup Edward fulmine !!!_

Je ne su quoi répondre et décidait finalement d'en rester là. Je ne tenais pas du tout à savoir ce que Mike pensait et je préféra finir mon assiette. Nous eûmes tous finis de manger en même temps. Lorsque je me levais pour aller débarrasser mon plateau, Alice vint me voir, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« ça va ? » me demanda t elle

« ça pourrait être pire… »

« ça va s'arranger, ne t'en fait pas. Edward veut que je t'empêche de voir Newton par tous les moyens. Il veut que je t'emmène voir un film ce soir afin que Newton ne te demande pas de sortir avec lui. »

« eh bien tu lui diras que c'est raté et que c'est trop tard. Mike m'a déjà invité. Je sors avec lui, Angéla et Eric ce soir »

« je sais. Je te rappelle que j'ai tout vu. Mais si je n'étais pas venue te parler, Edward aurait trouvé ça bizarre. Vas boire un verre avec eux ce soir. Je t'attendrais avec Rose à la sortie du bar pour te ramener chez toi. »

« ok »

Je regarda Alice s'éloigner vers ses frères et sœurs. Je la vis dire quelques mots et je vis Edward sortir de la cafétéria sur les chapeaux de roues. Il avait l'air très en colère.

Je saisis immédiatement mon téléphone et envoyait un message à Alice.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a ? qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Je la vis levé les yeux au ciel mais une réponse arriva bientôt.

_Je lui ai dit que tu avais refusé mon invitation parce que Mike m'avait devancé et que tu sortais avec lui ce soir. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui dire que Angéla et Eric seraient avec vous. Il est parti se défouler dans les bois._

Je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner

_Alice ça va trop loin. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Il va m'en vouloir._

Rosalie fut à mes cotés en un rien de temps. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et mit ses mains sur chacune de mes épaules.

« Bella. Il ne t'en voudra pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal à part accepter d'aller boire un verre avec des amis alors relax. Il va se défouler un peu sur quelques arbres et puis après il reviendra. Et je suis prête à parier qu'il va nous demander conseil pour se faire pardonner. »

« tu es sûre ? »

« oui »

« Rosalie si jamais il me laissait tomber… »

« ça n'arrivera pas. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu le sais, il le sait, ton père le sait, et nous le savons aussi. Alors ça n'arrivera pas. »

« je te crois »

« bien va en cours maintenant. »

L'après midi passa rapidement sans que j'eu besoin de croiser Mike, ni même Edward puisqu'il avait sécher les cours toute l'après midi selon sa sœur.

Lorsque vint le moment pour nous autres lycéens de rentrer chez nous, Mike me proposa de me raccompagner pour me laisser le temps d'informer Charlie que nous sortions ce soir et de revenir me chercher après manger. J'acceptais rapidement, sachant que c'était ce que je devais faire.

Lorsque je fus chez moi, je fis rapidement mes devoirs afin d'être débarrassée de la corvée. Puis je me dirigeais vers la cuisine afin de faire le repas pour ce soir. Je fus interrompu par un bruit venant de la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un venait de frapper. Je me figeais sur place, sachant qu'il était trop tôt pour que ce soit Mike, et que Charlie lui ne frapperait pas. Mais je me dirigeais quand même vers l'entrée afin de voir qui était là. Je fus surprise de ne voir personne. Je commençais à me demander si j'avais bien entendu mais je me rendis compte que j'avais été longue à venir ouvrir et que peut-être la personne était en train de repartir pensant que nous n'étions pas là. J'ouvrais donc la porte pour sortir et voir si quelqu'un était garé devant chez nous. Heureusement pour moi j'eu la bonne idée de regarder où je mettais les pieds car un énorme bouquet de roses rouges étaient déposé par terre devant la porte. Je le regardais, puis le prenant, regardait dehors pour essayer d'apercevoir la personne qui me l'avait déposé. Mais je ne vis personne aux alentours de la maison. Je me décidais donc à rentrer. Heureusement, le bouquet de rose était déjà dans un vase car je doute que Charlie ait eu ce qu'il faut à la maison. Je défis soigneusement l'emballage du bouquet et déposa le tout sur la table. Il était magnifique. Je ne pu déterminer combien il y avait de rose mais le vase était vraiment très lourd. Sur l'emballage que j'avais défait, il y avait une carte que je n'avais pas pris le temps de lire jusqu'à présent. Je la pris donc afin de savoir de qui provenait ces fleurs.

_Une rose rouge par année où j'ai dû vivre sans toi… _

_Tu me manques…_

_Tu es ma vie…_

_Je t'aime, Edward_

J'en eu le vertige. Il y avait donc si j'en croyais ce qu'il me disait, environ 90 roses dans ce bouquet. J'en eu les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans réagir, ça ne se faisait pas. La moindre des choses était de le remercier.

Je prenais donc mon portable afin de lui envoyer un message. Je ne voulais pas tout faire foirer quant au plan d'Alice et Rosalie mais je devais remercier Edward.

_Merci beaucoup. Ce sont mes fleurs préférées. Tu me manques aussi, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée que tôt ou tard je serai séparée de toi…_

J'effaçais finalement la dernière phrase, avant d'envoyer le message.

Mike vint me chercher peu de temps après que Charlie et moi ayons fini de dîner. Nous rejoignîmes Angéla et Eric au bar du coin afin de boire un café. Je me surpris moi même à m'amuser pendant le temps que je passais avec eux. Angéla m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'aurais cru et je fus contente de pouvoir discuter avec elle.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmet vinrent me chercher vers 23 heures. Je pris donc congés et partis avec eux afin qu'ils me ramènent chez moi. Alors que nous marchions vers leur voiture, je posais la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment.

« les filles, comment avez vous su que les roses rouges étaient mes fleurs préférées ? »

« tu viens de nous l'apprendre. Cette idée n'est pas de nous. Edward a fait son propre choix la dessus. Il ne nous a rien demandé. »

« ah bon ? »

« d'ailleurs, certains hommes ici présent devraient en prendre de la graine…un petit bouquet de temps en temps ça fait toujours plaisir !!! » dit Rosalie en fixant Emmet droit dans les yeux, ce qui me fit rire.

« pfff. Je suis un cadeau à moi tout seul. A quoi ça sert que je t'offre des fleurs qui vont faner alors que moi je suis toujours frai et dispo ? »

Sans qu'il l'ait vu venir Emmet se pris une gifle sur le sommet de crâne qui le fit pencher la tête en avant. Mon rire redoubla à ce moment là.

Lorsque je fus arrivée chez moi, je dis rapidement au revoir aux membres de ma seconde famille qui me souhaitèrent tous une bonne nuit. Sauf Alice, qui se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil, et de me chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

« fin du plan retour de manivelle dans 5 minute et 45 secondes… »

Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle me disait ça mais avant que je puisse lui demander des explications ils étaient tous repartis.

Je rentra chez moi sans faire de bruit, Charlie étant déjà couché. Je montais rapidement dans la salle de bain afin de me mettre en tenue pour dormir ( la nuisette qu'Alice m'avait acheté ) et rejoignais ma chambre. Lorsque je refermais la porte de celle ci et allumait la lumière, je sentis une odeur que je ne sentais pas habituellement dans ma chambre. Je me retournais afin d'essayer de voir d'où ça venait et je dû mettre mon poing dans ma bouche afin d'éviter de hurler à cause de ma surprise.

Mon lit, que dis-je , l'intégralité de mon planché et mon lit était recouvert de pétale de rose rouge. J'en eu le souffle coupé et dû me retenir contre le mur afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Au diable Alice et Rosalie !!! au diable leur plan retour de je sais plus quoi !!!

Je couru presque jusqu'à ma fenêtre de chambre afin de l'ouvrir et de passer la tête dehors.

« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Si tu es dans les parages, je te donne cinq minutes pour venir ici et m'embrasser comme tu ne l'as encore jamais fait !!! »

**voilà, le petit chapitre que vous m'avez demandé avec énormément d'insistance !!!! enfin petit…c'est vite dit !!!**

_**objectif 140 ???lol**_

_**à plus, doubi.**_


	32. Chapter 32

Bon alors pour changer, je vous remercie tous pour vous review. Le nombre 200 commence à me faire rêver. Mais je ne vous lancerais pas de défi cette fois ci. Je vous laisse libre de me donner votre avis ou pas. Je ne veux rien vous imposer. J'ai demandé à certaines d'entre vous si vous préfèreriez avoir la suite de l'histoire pour ce chapitre ou le même que le précédent mais du point de vue d'Edward. Il en est ressorti un match nul alors j'ai essayé de mixer les deux par petites touches.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

Je retournais immédiatement après au milieu de ma chambre sachant que s'il arrivait en trombe à ma fenêtre je me ficherais aussitôt une commotion cérébrale en me cognant contre le montant de celle ci. J'attendais, anxieuse, mais il ne venait pas.

Finalement, peut-être n'était il pas resté dans le coin ; peut-être qu'il était rentré chez lui. Après tout je lui avais demandé de ne pas m'approcher de la journée…

Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, afin de saisir mon portable et de lui envoyer un message. Au moment où je commençais à l'écrire, des bras enlacèrent ma taille et je sentis des lèvres contre mon cou. Je frissonnais, ravie de retrouver cette sensation, tout en étant surprise parce que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

« hum, j'ai failli attendre… » dis-je en souriant

« désolé. L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé parce que j'ai espéré toute la soirée que tu me dises de venir. »

Il me tourna afin que je me trouve face à lui. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens tandis que j'entourais mes mains autour de son cou.

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas. Je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir… »

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres afin de le faire taire.

« shhhh. C'est oublié. »

« mais je veux m'excuser, je t'ai fait souffrir et je… »

« Edward ça suffit ! je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour que tu t'excuses alors maintenant tais toi et embrasses moi !!! »

Il me fit son sourire en coin qui me faisait irrémédiablement fondre sur le champ, et plongea sur ma bouche sans ajouter un mot de plus. Notre baiser se fit à la fois tendre et sauvage, nos lèvres se vengeant de ne pas avoir été en contact depuis la veille. Je dus rompre ce baiser parce que je commençais à suffoquer. Mais après une brève respiration, je me jetais aussitôt sur lui afin de reprendre là où j'avais dû m'arrêter. Cette fois ci, nous prîmes notre temps, nos langues se goûtant mutuellement. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsque sa main pressa mes reins afin de me rapprocher de lui davantage. Je passais mes mains sous son T-shirt et commençais à dessiner les contours de ses muscles du bout des doigts. Il rompit notre baiser à son tours, et me fixa à nouveau.

« tu m'as manqué » me dit il dans un murmure.

« toi aussi »

« j'ai vécu la pire journée de mon existence »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire brièvement en entendant ses mots et de penser que c'était le but de la manœuvre.

« qu'y a t il ? »

« rien, je suis contente que tu sois là »

Je déposais alors un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me dégager de son étreinte, m'éloignant un peu de lui. Je posais alors un regard sur mon lit.

« j'espère que tu as pensé à enlever les épines… »

Il éclata de rire.

« bien-sûr, elles ne t'étaient pas destinées. »

« comment ça ? »

« je les ai laissé chez quelqu'un d'autre… »

Il souriait tout en prenant un air innocent.

« Edward, qu'est ce que t'as fait ? »

« rien de bien grave. Mais je pense que quelqu'un va avoir mal aux fesses quand il va se mettre sous sa couette ce soir. »

« qui ? »

« cet abruti de Newton ! »

« t'as pas fait ça ? »

« bien-sûr que si ! Petite vengeance personnelle. Ça lui apprendra. Il n'avait qu'à pas penser ce qu'il a pensé !!! »

« et qu'a t il pu bien penser au juste ? »

« eh bien disons qu'au lieu des épines, il a espéré que ce serait toi qu'il trouverait dans son lit ce soir !!! Alors pour pas trop le décevoir, je me suis arrangé pour qu'il y ait quelque chose dans son lit quand même »

« tu es incorrigible !!! »

« oh, allez ne sois pas fâchée s'il te plait ! j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! je ne voulais pas gâcher la marchandise !!! »

Il me fit à nouveau son sourire enjôleur et je ne pu continuer à bouder. Après tout j'avais moi même fulminer contre Mike à plusieurs reprise aujourd'hui alors pourquoi pas !

Je fus stopper dans mes pensées lorsque je le vis s'approcher de moi. Je l'admirais alors comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Sa beauté me sauta aux yeux encore une fois.

_Oh mon dieu, retenez moi ou je vais lui sauter dessus !!!_ pensais-je

Je levais les yeux vers lui pour voir qu'il était occupé, comme moi, à noter tous les détails de mon corps.

« hum, cette nuisette est décidément faite pour toi » me dit il en s'approchant un peu plus.

_Et puis non, finalement, ne me retenez surtout pas !!!!!_ et je faisais immédiatement les quelques pas qui nous séparaient afin de me coller à lui, prenant sa bouche avec fougue.

Mes mains se frayèrent une nouvelle fois un chemin sous son T-shirt mais cette fois ci ce fut pour lui enlever. Il leva les bras dès qu'il comprit où je voulais en venir afin de m'aider. Sa main gauche pressa ensuite ma nuque afin de reprendre notre baiser, tandis que sa main droite descendit le long de mon dos, pour finir sur mes fesses, provoquant chez moi une nouvelle vague de frissons, et un gémissement de plaisir.

« Bella, tu m'as vraiment manquée !!! » dit il contre mes lèvres.

Sa main descendit davantage afin d'effleurer ma cuisse, l'agrippant afin de remonter ma jambe le long de sa taille. Je gémis encore à ce contact. Mes mains allant agripper ses cheveux avant de parcourir son torse et d'aller s'accrocher à son jean. Elles se firent une place naturelle dans les poches arrières de celui-ci et je m'amusais à le caresser et le pincer à travers son vêtement.

Ce fut à son tours de laisser échapper un gémissement tout en attrapant ma taille afin de me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'agrippais alors à son cou, nos lèvres ne se quittaient plus, trop heureuses d'être à nouveau réunies.

Pourtant contre toute attente, il rompit notre baiser d'un seul coup, et me reposa à terre, avant de s'éloigner de moi, comme je l'avais fait précédemment.

« qu'est ce qui se passe ? qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

« tu n'as rien fait, Bella. Mais ton père est là. »

« je m'en fiche »

« pas moi. Tu n'es pas des plus discrète dans le feu de l'action et je n'ai pas envie de le voir débarquer en plein milieu de…enfin tu voies. »

J'allais immédiatement jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre et la fermait à clé.

« voilà, le problème est réglé. »

« non, ce sera pire. S'il t'entend et qu'en plus il ne réussit pas à venir voir ce que tu as, ça sera encore pire !!! »

« dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'à faire ce qu'il faut pour me faire taire, et mon père n'en saura jamais rien ! »

« Bella… »

« Edward… je n'ai pas l'intention de m'allonger tranquillement et de ne rien faire à part dormir, alors trouve tout de suite une solution parce que de toute façon je vais te sauter dessus afin d'obtenir ce que je veux !! »

« tête de mule » l'entendais-je murmurer.

« trouillard ! » rétorquais-je.

Il se figea aussitôt, avant de me dévisager.

« ai-je bien entendu ? »

« trouillard !!! » répétais-je, un sourire aux lèvres

Il s'approcha de moi, prit mon visage entre ses mains et vrilla ses yeux dans les miens.

« tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ! »

Son visage s'illumina dans un nouveau sourire. Pour ma part, j'haussais les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop ce qui m'attendait.

« J'espère que ton père a le sommeil lourd !!!! »

Sans que je puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres écrasèrent les miennes provoquant chez moi une montée d'adrénaline comme j'en avais rarement connu.

J'accrochais à nouveau mes mains à ses cheveux afin d'accentuer encore plus notre baiser, puis descendait dans son cou avant de revenir le long de sa mâchoire. Avec chaque index de mes mains je fis le tours de sa taille, en partant de son dos pour revenir à son nombril, m'attardant sur celui ci en en faisant le tour avant de repartir vers son dos, ce qui me valu un nouveau gémissement de sa part. Ses propres mains avaient quant à elle reprit le chemin de mes hanches en descendant sur mes cuisses avant de remonter en entraînant ma nuisette en même temps.

J'esquissais un mouvement pour l'enlever mais il m'en empêcha.

Je l'interrogeais du regard mais il se contenta de me sourire sans m'expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je l'enlève.

Sans que je puisse me rendre réellement compte de ce qui se passait, il me quitta, se dirigea vers le lit, et secoua les couvertures afin d'enlever tous les pétales de roses qui se trouvaient dessus. Je me rendis compte de ce qu'il avait fait uniquement parce que je vis les pétales virevoltées tout autour de moi.

« Edward, c'est magnifique. »

« Pas autant que toi mon amour » me dit il en revenant vers moi.

Il m'attrapa par la taille, me soulevant de terre puis plaça ses mains sous mes fesses, me faisant ainsi enrouler sa taille avec mes jambes.

Ses baisers se firent beaucoup plus tendres et langoureux. Lorsqu'il m'embrassa légèrement dans le cou du bout des lèvres, je grognais, réclamant plus que cela. Il ne se fit pas prier et accentua son baiser de la meilleure des façons. Il était doué, très doué ! mon premier vrai cri de plaisir arriva à ce moment là. Je sentais que mon entre-jambe le réclamait et je pouvais sentir également malgré son jean, qu'il en était de même pour lui.

« Edward… »

Il nous entraîna sur mon lit et m'allongea sous lui avant de placer une succession de baiser sur mon visage mon cou et mon décolleté, s'arrêtant à cause de ma nuisette à la naissance de ma poitrine.

Je voulu une fois encore retirer celle ci mais il m'en empêcha et je grognais réellement frustrée à présent.

« Patience, mon amour ! »

« mais… »

« Shhh ! je crois que ce serait trop facile ! tu m'a traité de trouillard ! »

« oh Edward ! »

« mouais, je crois que je vais jouer un peu avec tes nerfs !!! » me dit il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je commençais à prendre ma moue vexée, mais il m'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou et je ne pu retenir un nouveau râle de plaisir si bien que je ne pu faire la vexée très longtemps.

Si lui avait décidé de me faire languir, j'avais tout de même quelques armes de mon coté pour le faire accélérer un peu. Mes mains se placèrent sur son ventre, caressant celui ci et bien vite, je commençais à défaire les boutons de son jean afin de glisser une main dans son boxer.

Ce fut à son tours de gémir mais il reprit vite contenance. Maudit vampire !!!!

Il s'éloigna à nouveau de moi afin de venir caresser la base de ma cheville. Le contact avec sa peau glacée me fit frissonner contrairement à la chaleur que je ressentais à chaque contact avec sa bouche.

Lentement, très lentement, trop lentement à mon goût, il remonta sa main le long de mon mollet, juste en l'effleurant. Je crus d'abord qu'il allait redescendre afin de me faire languir davantage mais il continua son ascension le long de ma cuisse. Je sentis mon corps se cambrer à mesure qu'il remontait et je commençais à haleter. Ses doigts se firent plus léger qu'une plume lorsqu'il arriva sur le sommet de ma cuisse, à telle point que je crus d'abord qu'il avait ramasser un pétale de rose afin de m'effleurer avec. Seul le contact froid me permis de savoir qu'il s'agissait bien de sa main car à cet instant je fermais les yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure tellement j'aimais ce qu'il faisait. Ses doigts dessinèrent le contour de ma petite culotte en se dirigeant doucement vers mon intimité. Je me cambrais davantage pour l'inciter à approfondir son geste mais il choisit alors de redescendre le long de ma cuisse pour arriver à mon genoux, et finir par ma cheville, du coté opposé à celui de départ.

Ok, il veut jouer à ça !!!!

Je décidais immédiatement de prendre les choses en main, autant que je le pouvais.

J'attrapais ses cheveux et le bas de son visage afin de le faire revenir vers moi et plongeais sur sa bouche dès que son visage fut assez près du mien. Je l'embrassais avec force et fougue prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et la caressant avec ma langue avant de la mordiller légèrement. Puis je descendis le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou pour finir sur sa clavicule.

« Bella… »

« J'ai envie de toi…Edward… »

Je le fis s'allonger afin de me placer au dessus de lui, et de picorer son torse de baiser. Moi aussi je pouvais le faire languir et lui donner envie d'avoir plus.

« Je veux te sentir en moi. »

Je mordillais chacun de ses tétons, provoquant chez lui de nouveau gémissement de plaisir, et accélérant sa respiration bien que l'oxygène lui soit totalement inutile.

Mes mains agrippèrent son pantalon et son boxer et je profitais qu'il se cambre sous l'un de mes baisers pour les lui retirer rapidement. Lorsqu'il fut complètement nu devant moi, je repris mes baisers sur sa clavicule tandis que mes mains caressaient son torse, en dessinant chaque contour.

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour… »

Il plaqua ses mains sur mes fesses en entendant mes mots et ce contact me fit gémir une fois de plus. Je ne savais pas si je faisais beaucoup de bruit ou pas, et pour tout dire je m'en fichais totalement. Seul notre couple comptait en ce moment. Seule mon envie de ne faire qu'un avec lui à nouveau avait de l'importance à mes yeux.

Mes baisers s'accentuèrent à mesure que je descendais vers son intimité. Je la vis se gonfler davantage lorsque ma bouche s'en approcha mais je me contenta de déposer un léger baiser chaste dessus, avant d'essayer de continuer ma descente. Mais aussitôt ses mains attrapèrent mes épaules afin de m'empêcher de bouger. J'en profitais donc pour le lécher du bout de ma langue, afin de lui donner un avant goût de ce que je pouvais faire, sans le satisfaire réellement.

« moi aussi je peux jouer avec tes nerfs » dis je alors qu'un grognement remonta de sa poitrine lorsque j'arrêtais de m'occuper de lui.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant me dévisager.

Je fis une nouvelle fois glisser ma langue le long de son sexe avant de remonter pour le saisir à pleine bouche. Mais je le relâchais aussitôt. Il grogna davantage en voyant que j'avais réellement décider de le faire languir.

« Ok, c'était une mauvaise idée. » me dit il en se redressant et en me plaquant contre lui afin de m'embrasser.

Victoire !!!!! victoire !!!!!! victoire !!!! ah les hommes….tellement facile à manipuler….

Il m'enleva rapidement ma nuisette afin de s'occuper de ma poitrine et de me faire crier de nouveau. Il m'allongea et entreprit de descendre le long de mon ventre. Cette fois ci, lorsque sa bouche arriva au bord de mon sous vêtement, ses mains la firent descendre tandis que sa bouche dessinait le contour de mon intimité. Je sentais l'humidité s'accentuer dans cette zone lorsque ses mains eurent fini de retirer mon sous vêtement et qu'elles vinrent se positionner de chaque coté de sa bouche, ses coudes maintenant mes cuisses écartées. Sa langue vint à son tours caresser mon intimité et je gémis de plus belle en la sentant passer sur le point le plus sensible.

« Edward »

Il accentua ses caresses et pinça mon clitoris entre ses lèvres pour le titiller du bout de la langue.

« Edward !!! »

Il entra un doigt puis deux en moi, et commença des va et viens, augmentant encore mes cris de plaisir a chaque mouvement. J'attrapais mon oreiller et le mordait afin d'étouffer mes cris.

« Edward, si tu…ne me fais pas…l'amour maintenant…je…je…je sens que je…vais…devenir folle. » dis-je entre chaque gémissement.

Je le vis sourire et il remonta vers moi afin d'emprisonner mes lèvres entre les siennes. Sa main s'attarda sur mon clitoris cependant et je criais davantage. Sa main remonta ensuite sur ma poitrine afin d'y emprisonner l'un de mes seins et de le caresser sensuellement, tandis qu'il continuait de m'embrasser. D'un simple coup de rein, il me pénétra enfin, me faisant crier de plaisir contre sa bouche. Mon corps réagit aussitôt à cette sensation et je me cambrais davantage afin de coller mon bassin au sien pour qu'il puisse me pénétrer plus profondément.

« Mon amour… »

« Edward…. »

Il intensifia ses va et viens afin de me provoquer davantage de sensations et je dû une nouvelle fois mordre mon oreiller pour étouffer mes cris. Il posa sa bouche dans mon cou et commença à m'embrasser, faisant courir sa langue le long de ma carotide. Puis ses mouvements se firent plus lents, mais plus appuyés, provoquant un râle de plaisir chez moi à chaque pénétration.

« Bella, je… »

Il n'eut pas la possibilité de terminer sa phrase car il dû m'embrasser pour me faire taire lorsque mon orgasme me submergea. Quelques secondes plus tard, je le sentis jouir également en moi.

Comme le matin précédent notre dispute, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, provoquant instantanément un deuxième orgasme. Sentant mon corps se détendre peu à peu après cela, il se retira de moi, en m'embrassant. Ses baisers se firent doux sur mon visage, ma poitrine, mes mains. Pour finir, il embrassa mon clitoris. Je me tendis aussitôt et mon corps répondit de lui même à ce contact.

« tu n'es toujours pas rassasiée ? » me dit il avec son petit sourire qui me faisait craquer.

« il faut croire que…Edward !! »

Il m'avait prise par surprise. Sa langue était entrée en moi sans que je m'y attende et le cri que je venais de pousser en témoignait. Je le sentis rire contre mon intimité, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire frissonner et d'agripper ses cheveux afin de lui réclamer un contact plus approfondi.

« prête pour le troisième round, mon amour ? »

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il était en moi. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes pour ne plus les quitter afin d'éviter que je ne cri trop fort. Ses mouvements se firent lents, afin que je puisse savourer notre étreinte et y prendre un maximum de plaisir. Je sentais son sexe grossir en moi et je gémissais de plus en plus. Lorsque j'atteignis mon troisième orgasme, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son dos, mes jambes se serrèrent le plus possible autour de lui. Je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête. Bon sang j'étais en train de devenir accro au sexe. Enfin, du moment que c'était avec lui.

Edward me fit un dernier baiser avant de se retirer de moi pour s'allonger à mes cotés et me prendre dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime mon cœur » murmura t il à mon oreille

« autant que je t'aime »

Nous restâmes silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, à nous regarder, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, ne voulant pas m'endormir sans avoir profiter davantage de lui à mes cotés, je disais la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit afin de ne pas m'endormir.

« mon père ne m'a pas entendu apparemment »

« non. Je pense que les somnifères que j'ai mis dans son café avant qu'il aille se coucher ont dû faire de l'effet ! »

« si tu as fait ça, alors pourquoi… »

« j'avais juste envie de t'entendre dire que tu avais envie de moi. »

J'allais râler, en disant qu'il s'était fichu de moi mais le regard qu'il me lança m'en dissuada.

« c'est tellement bon de t'entendre dire ça » me dit il en souriant.

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu pourrais me le dire aussi des fois »

« Bella, si je ne me retenais pas, je te sauterais dessus tout le temps alors évidemment que j'ai envie de toi. »

« Hum, c'est vrai que c'est plaisant à entendre. »

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et déposa un baiser juste en dessous.

« j'ai toujours envie de toi. Je ne me fatigue jamais. Et si je ne devais pas faire attention à ton petit cœur, je te ferais encore l'amour en ce moment. »

Une vague de frisson parcouru mon corps en entendant cela. Il crut que j'avais froid et remonta la couette jusqu'à mes épaules.

« Je t'aime » lui dis-je au bout d'un moment.

« moi aussi, mon amour »

Nous échangeâmes un long baiser. Bien que je sois épuisée, je ne pu m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus mais je me raisonnais rapidement, me disant que je ne serai pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit à part apprécier et que ce ne serai pas juste pour Edward d'être la seule à prendre du plaisir.

« Edward ? »

« oui ? »

« pouvons nous parler un peu de ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Bella, je veux que tu saches que le seul but de mon existence depuis que je t'ai rencontré est de te rendre heureuse et de te chérir le plus possible. Mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à t'enlever ta vie. Je veux que ma présence t'offre des opportunités, pas qu'elle t'en enlève. Et même si t'avoir à mes cotés pour l'éternité me rendrait le plus heureux des hommes, ne me demande pas de te tuer. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je t'aime trop pour ça. J'aime te voir rougir, j'aime entendre ton cœur battre. J'aime l'entendre s'emballer quand je t'embrasse ou quand nous faisons l'amour. C'est la plus douce des musiques pour moi. Je ne peux pas t'enlever tout ça juste parce que j'ai envie de t'avoir avec moi pour toujours. Ce ne serait pas juste. »

« mais puisque c'est ce que je veux. Pour qui est ce que ça ne serait pas juste ? »

« pour toi. Même si c'est ce que tu veux pour l'instant, je ne veux pas te condamner pour l'éternité alors qu'il est possible qu'un jour tu ne veuilles plus de moi. »

« comment peux tu envisager cela ne serait ce qu'une seconde ? »

« Bella, un jour, tu voudras te marier… »

« c'est possible, si tu es le mari »

« tu voudras avoir des enfants et…quoi ? »

« c'est possible si c'est toi mon mari » répétais je

« tu…tu es sérieuse ? »

« bien-sûr »

« tu voudrais m'épouser ? »

« oui un jour. Pas tout de suite, mais un jour oui. Je veux devenir madame Cullen »

« ouah. Bah ça alors. »

« en quoi est ce que ça t'étonnes ? »

« bah je sais pas. Disons que je n'avais jamais osé espérer que tu puisses vouloir m'épouser. »

« toi tu ne le veux pas ? » dis-je ne commençant à paniquer à l'idée d'en avoir trop dit.

« bien sûr que si. Bella, je t'aime tellement. »

« eh bah voilà, donc, le mariage resterait possible, même si je deviens vampire. »

« ok. Un point pour toi. Mais tu voudras des enfants un jour. Et ça je ne pourrais jamais te le donner. »

« eh bien nous pourrons adopter, et faire comme tes parents. Quand je vois l'amour qu'Esmé vous porte, il est clair que certains enfants de sang sont parfois moins aimés que vous ne l'êtes. »

« tu veux décidément avoir réponse à tout »

« si ça peut te faire changer d'avis, oui »

« je ne changerais pas d'avis, Bella. »

« moi non plus. »

« eh bien, il semble que nous soyons dans une impasse. »

« toi tu l'es. Moi je connais six autres vampires. Peut-être que parmi eux, quelqu'un voudra bien procéder à ma transformation. »

« Bella, ne commence pas… »

Je basculais sur le dos, quittant son étreinte, et croisait les bras sur ma poitrine, commençant à bouder.

« Edward, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer à nouveau avec toi. Saches que ma décision est prise. Je veux être avec toi pour l'éternité, et rien de ce que tu diras ne me feras changer d'avis. »

Il bascula au dessus de moi et pris mon visage entre ses mains.

« tu sais que bien que je t'aime aussi pour ça, le fait que tu soit une vraie tête de mule m'agace au plus haut point. Surtout quand il s'agit de t'entêter la dessus. »

Je lui souriais, et passais mes bras derrière son cou.

« peut-être mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes… »

Il m'embrassa avant de basculer à nouveau sur le coté et de m'attirer contre lui, en me faisant poser la tête sur son épaule.

Je retrouvais alors ma position préférentielle pour dormir et ne tardait pas à tomber dans les bras de morphée.

Aucun de nous n'avait eu raison de l'autre ce soir mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je serai un jour un vampire. J'en étais persuadée. Et rien ne m'empêcherait de le devenir…

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

_**Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance car il se peut que je publie moins souvent qu'avant dans les semaines à venir. **_

_**J'entame une période dans mon boulot où je vais faire 42 heures par semaine au lieu de 34 donc j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire. Mais j'essayerais de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps malgré cela.**_

_**Encore une fois merci à tous pour votre soutiens et vos encouragements.**_

_**A bientôt, doubi.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Pfiou, je viens de me rendre compte que mon histoire dans sa globalité se rapprochait des 150 pages. Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne pensais pas être capable de faire quelque chose comme ça…et c'est bête mais je suis fier de moi !! lol

_**Chapitre n° 33 ! ça non plus j'en reviens pas !**_

_**Allez, bonne lecture.**_

Je fus réveillée au petit matin par la main d'Edward caressant mon dos. Mon dieu, ça m'avait manqué hier matin.

Je lui fis un léger sourire sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Bonjour ma belle »

« bonjour mon amour »

« bien dormi ? »

« merveilleusement bien. »

« tant mieux »

J'ouvrai enfin les yeux pour le voir et remarquais le sourire éclatant qu'il affichait.

« qu'y a t il ? »

« rien de spécial, je suis juste heureux d'être à coté de toi quand tu te réveilles. »

« moi aussi »

« et puis la nuit que je viens de passer à te regarder dormir a été très enrichissante »

« ah bon ? pourquoi ? »

« eh bien disons que ce que tu as dit… »

« oh non, qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ? »

J'étais à nouveau toute rouge. Je le sentais ! est ce qu'un jour je serai capable de ressentir une quelconque émotion sans que tout le monde puisse le voir ?

« mon dieu, j'adore quand tu rougis comme ça. Ça te rend encore plus belle »

« dit moi ce que j'ai bien pu raconter pendant mon sommeil »

« tu as parlé de nous, de ton amour pour moi »

« bah y a rien de neuf là dedans, c'est ce dont je parle toutes les nuits »

« oui mais là, tu as dit que tu adorais que je te fasse l'amour »

« je l'ai déjà dit aussi ça »

« bon ok, alors ce que tu as dit de différent cette fois, c'est que tu voulais être Madame Edward Cullen »

« oh. j'ai dit ça ? »

« oui. Plusieurs fois. Apparemment, tu nous imaginais le jour de notre mariage. »

« hum, vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir rêvé de ça »

« eh bien c'est pourtant ce que tu as dû faire »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et ce contact me réveilla totalement, provoquant une vague de frisson et de désir dans tout mon corps.

« j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te laisser dormir après ça. J'avais envie de te sauter dessus tellement j'étais heureux, mais je me suis retenu »

Je déposais à mon tours un baiser sur sa bouche.

« la prochaine fois ne te retiens pas » dis-je contre ses lèvres.

Son baiser se fit alors beaucoup moins tendre, il prit ma bouche avec force, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon désir pour lui et je lui rendis son baiser, tout en agrippant mes mains derrière sa nuque.

Il grogna en même temps que je gémissais mais il rompit notre étreinte.

Je grognais à mon tour pour lui faire voir mon mécontentement mais il n'en eut rien à faire. Il me regardait à présent dans les yeux, cherchant à nouveau à lire en moi.

« Bella, tu voudrais vraiment devenir ma femme un jour où c'est quelque chose que tu as dit comme ça, dans la conversation ? »

« eh bien je dois avouer que je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi avant hier… »

« ok, je comprend, ce n'est pas grave. »

Je posais un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire

« …mais je dois aussi avouer que j'adorerai devenir ta femme. Madame Isabella Marie Cullen. J'aime beaucoup cette idée. »

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire en y pensant.

Mais le regard d'Edward sur moi avait changé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec cette expression avant aujourd'hui et cela suffit à enlever le sourire de mon visage.

« Edward, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« oh Bella je t'aime tellement »

« moi aussi je t'aime, mais qu'y a t il ? tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme ça avant »

« Bella je crois juste que si je pouvais, je serai en train de pleurer. Tu viens de me rendre tellement heureux. Mais j'ai peur que tôt ou tard tu te lasses de moi et je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais le supporter si un jour tu devais me quitter. »

« Raison de plus pour me transformer »

« Bella, s'il te plait, tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis !!! »

« Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi Edward Cullen. Est ce que c'est clair ? Je t'aimerais toujours, quoi que tu puisses en penser. Et si je dois t'épouser demain pour te le prouver, je le ferai ! »

« non je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit pour me prouver quelque chose. Je veux que tu le veuilles »

« est ce que tu crois m'avoir déjà forcé à faire quelque chose ? »

« non mais… »

« alors si je t'épouse, ce sera parce que je l'aurai voulu. Le fait de te prouver que je t'aime grâce à cela ne sera que la cerise sur le gâteau, ou le puma sur le grizzli si tu préfères… »

« je t'aime » me dit il en éclatant de rire

« pas plus que moi je t'aime » lui répondis-je

« oh que si »

« oh que non »

Je l'entendis une nouvelle fois grogner. Et je frissonnais.

« tu as froid ? »

« euh non. Je crois juste que quand tu grognes ça…me fait quelque chose »

Il vint enfouir sa tête dans mon cou pour y déposer un baiser. Il resta comme ça quelque seconde puis sans que je m'y attende, il gronda.

Mon corps tout entier fut parcouru de frissons et je ne pu retenir un gémissement.

Il se mit à nouveau à rire.

« bah mince alors, je pensais pas que j'avais cet effet sur toi ! »

« très drôle » lui dis-je quelque peu agacée.

« je t'aime plus que tout, fragile petite humaine contrôlée par tes hormones »

« c'est un peu long comme surnom »

« ouais t'as raison. »

Nous rîmes une nouvelle fois. J'étais tellement heureuse d'être avec lui. Rien n'aurait pu venir gâcher ça…

Sauf peut-être la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable.

« allo ? »

« Bella, salut c'est Mike »

« oh salut Mike. Ça va ? »

« ouais et toi ? Je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je passe te prendre pour aller au lycée. »

Je n'avais pas entendu le moindre mot de ce que Mike venait de me dire. En entendant que c'était lui, j'avais senti Edward se figer sur place, avant de voir un sourire espiègle se dessiner sur son visage. Il s'était alors rapprocher de mon oreille et s'était mis à grogner. Mon dieu, j'allais me mettre à gémir alors que Mike était au téléphone. Je dû mettre un poing dans ma bouche pour me retenir. Edward, lui, semblait beaucoup s'amuser parce qu'il recommença à grogner de plus belle. Bon cette fois ci c'était clair, il en faisait exprès et moi j'étais incapable de me contrôler quand il faisait ça. Mais la voix de Mike dans le téléphone me ramena à la réalité. Je m'éloignais un peu d'Edward afin de retrouver mes esprits.

« Bella ? Bella ? tu es là ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? On aurait dit qu'un animal sauvage était avec toi !!! »

« je suis là Mike, tout va bien »

« alors tu veux bien ? »

« quoi donc ? »

« eh bien que je vienne te chercher pour aller au lycée »

Je me figeais en sentant Edward s'approcher à nouveau de mon oreille. Mais cette fois ci, il ne grogna pas. Il murmura simplement quelques mots.

_« tu ne vas pas au lycée aujourd'hui. Tu ne te sens pas très bien. »_

« euh, c'est très gentil à toi de proposer Mike, mais je ne vais pas au lycée aujourd'hui. Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« ah bon ? tu es malade ? »

_« non, juste un peu mal au ventre à cause d'un truc que tu as mangé hier »_

« non, j'ai juste un peu mal au ventre à cause d'un truc que j'ai mangé hier »

« tu veux que je t'emmène chez le médecin ? »

J'entendis Edward soupirer. Nul doute que si Mike insistait encore un peu trop, il allait me prendre le portable des mains et lui dire clairement d'aller au diable.

_« non ça va aller. Tu as déjà pris ce qu'il faut. Tu as juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Ça ira mieux demain. »_

Une fois de plus, sans même le vouloir, je répétais mot pour mot ce qu'Edward avait murmuré à mon oreille. En fait, s'il le voulait, il pouvait très bien me forcer à faire quelque chose. Mais était ce vraiment contre ma volonté ? Parce qu'en ce moment, j'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir très vite raccrocher et l'embrasser plutôt que d'entendre Mike me dire qu'il espérait que je guérirais vite et qu'il m'appellerait ce soir pour prendre des nouvelles.

« bonne journée, Bella, reposes toi bien. »

« merci. Bonne journée. »

Je raccrochais enfin ce maudit téléphone, et l'éteignis aussitôt afin de ne plus être dérangée.

Mais ce fut celui d'Edward qui sonna. Je le vit sourire en le prenant. Ce n'était qu'un texto. Il le regarda et son sourire s'accentua.

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« c'est Alice »

Il me tendit le téléphone.

_Tout est arrangé pour le lycée. Je les ai appelé pour leur dire que vous aviez tous les deux eut une indigestion. Excellent idée Edward. Amusez vous bien ___

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

« ce petit lutin est en fait un vrai petit diablotin »

« oui mais sur ce coup là, il s'avère que le petit diablotin est bien utile »

« Edward Cullen, tu viens de faire en sorte de me faire sécher les cours !!! »

« hum, on dirait oui. Mais tu n'as pas été dure à convaincre ! »

« tu parles, tu as utilisé ton pouvoir sur moi ! tu m'as hypnotisée. »

« et j'en suis fier »

« c'est ce que je vois. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« tu as une idée en tête ? »

« c'est toi qui a manigancé tout ça je te le rappelle alors à toi d'organiser la journée »

« dans ce cas, ça ne va pas être compliqué »

Je vis à nouveau son regard espiègle se poser sur moi.

« qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? »

Il se rapprocha de moi une fois de plus, et vint grogner contre mon oreille.

« Edward » gémis-je sans même le vouloir

« je pense que ce serait un bon moyen de commencer la journée » me dit il avec son sourire en coin.

Bon en fait tout en lui me faisait craquer. Que ce soit son sourire, son regard, le fait qu'il grogne, son torse d'apollon, bref, tout en lui me donnait envie de lui faire l'amour tout de suite, sans me soucier d'autre chose.

Je le poussais afin qu'il se retrouve sur le dos et me positionnais sur lui en posant mes mains sur son torse.

« tout ce que tu veux mon amour… » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Il gronda une fois de plus contre mes lèvres tandis que je gémissais contre les siennes.

Je lâchais finalement ses lèvres afin de descendre vers son cou et de l'embrasser. Il se tendit à ce contact et ses mains vinrent jouer dans mes cheveux. J'intensifiais donc mes baisers le long de son cou avant de continuer la descente vers sa clavicule, ce qui provoqua un nouveau grondement chez lui. Je ne m'y attardais pas cependant car ce n'étais pas là que je voulais aller. Je descendais toujours, embrassant la moindre partie de son torse. Lorsqu'il comprit où je voulais en venir il se figea comme une statue. Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer parce qu'il aurait suffoqué rapidement.

Je continuais inlassablement ma descente mais il en décida autrement et changea nos positions afin que je me retrouve sur le dos et lui au dessus de moi.

Ce fut à mon tour de grogner, je n'étais pas d'accord. Alors qu'il commençait à m'embrasser, je le repoussais.

« non Edward, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Tu vas me laisser faire les choses comme je l'entends ou tu n'auras rien du tout !!! »

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils, surpris par le ton que j'avais employé. Nul doute qu'il pensait pouvoir me faire perdre la tête très facilement et nul doute qu'il avait raison mais il leva finalement les mains en l'air en signe de rédition.

« à vos ordres, madame »

Je lui souris tandis que je le repoussais sur le dos et me remettais en position au dessus de lui.

« brave garçon » lui murmurais-je à l'oreille

Il sourit à son tours et je l'embrassais fougueusement, laissant ma langue jouer avec la sienne pendant un petit moment tout en lui enlevant son boxer.

Je picorais son torse de baisers rapides puis finit par arriver sur l'objet de ma convoitise.

Je l'embrassais doucement d'abord. Il réagit aussitôt au contact de mes lèvres et je vis son sexe se soulever un peu et gonfler un peu plus.

« brave garçon » répétais-je, ravie de voir l'effet que j'avais sur lui.

Je repris mes baisers tout autour de son sexe, mes mains explorant la totalité de son corps. Puis je le pris dans ma bouche, et fis jouer ma langue autour de son gland. Il grogna à nouveau et je le vis serrer les poings sur les draps. Son grognement me donna envie de lui donner encore plus de plaisir et je commençais donc à faire des va et viens. Doucement au départ pour sentir la totalité de son sexe entrer et sortir de ma bouche, puis plus rapidement à mesure que j'entendais Edward gémir. J'accentuais donc mon emprise sur son sexe ajoutant une main autour de celui ci, et je le fit entrer totalement dans ma bouche en laissant mes dents le caresser en plus de ma langue. Je vis Edward se cambrer sous ce nouvel assaut et fermer les yeux de plaisir.

« Bella, si tu pouvais savoir ce que ça me fait » me dit il dans un murmure

Lorsque je sentis qu'il était proche de la jouissance, je retirai ma bouche mais continuais mes va et viens avec ma main.

Il en profita pour inter-changer nos positions et je me retrouvais sur le dos avec lui entre mes jambes.

« tu ne penses quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça ? » me demanda t il, un air amusé sur le visage.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et commença à ronronner doucement. Mon corps frissonna aussitôt, mais lorsque j'entendis ses ronronnements se transformer en léger grondement avant qu'il se mette à grogner totalement, je ne pu empêcher un cri de plaisir de sortir de ma bouche alors que mon corps se cambrait contre le sien.

« j'adore quand tu fais ça » lui dis-je

« je m'en souviendrai »

Il m'embrassa tendrement et positionna son sexe à l'entrée de mien. Je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille pour lui faire comprendre que je n'attendais que ça et il me pénétra d'un habile coup de rein nous entraînant tous les deux dans un échange de gémissements.

Ses va et viens se firent tout de suite rapide et fort. Il me voulait et il me le montrait. J'aimais qu'il soit comme ça, sauvage en quelque sorte, ça ne fit qu'augmenter mon plaisir et mon orgasme arriva rapidement. Lorsque j'exultais, je le sentis jouir en moi et l'entendis crier mon nom.

Cette fois ci, il s'arrêta. Je fus un peu déçue. Je m'étais vite habituée à être une femme chanceuse. En voyant mon expression, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« ne te moques pas, c'est pas drôle »

« ma petite tigresse n'en a pas eu assez ? »

« c'est juste que…je m'étais habituée à…enfin tu vois quoi… »

« je n'ai pas dit que c'était terminé mon amour. Je voulais juste te laisser le temps de reprendre un peu tes esprits »

Il m'embrassa alors et me fit tout oublier. L'endroit où nous étions, qui j'étais, quel jour nous étions, rien d'autre que lui, et la sensation de sa langue dansant autour de la mienne ne comptait à ce moment précis. Je ne me rendis d'ailleurs pas compte que nous étions en train de bouger. C'est uniquement lorsque j'entendis le bruit de l'eau qui coule que je m'aperçu que nous étions à présent dans la salle de bain.

« qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lui demandais-je alors

« je me suis dit qu'une petite douche nous ferait du bien… »

« mais je croyais que… »

J'avais cru comprendre juste avant qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, et maintenant il voulait que nous prenions une douche ! Je ne comprenais rien à la logique vampirique ! J'étais complètement paumée.

Je le vis rire doucement et ça m'agaça. Il se moquait de moi, une fois de plus.

« Edward !!!! »

« Mon amour, excuse moi mais c'est plus fort que moi ! »

Je le repoussais et m'éloignais en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Mais il fut à mes cotés en un centième de seconde, sans que je puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour l'éviter.

« tu boudes ? »

« je comprends rien !!! et j'ai horreur de pas comprendre !!! »

« et moi j'adore ça » me répondit il en riant une fois de plus.

Je commençais vraiment à m'énerver. Il s'en aperçut et son rire s'arrêta net dans sa gorge.

« Bella, excuse moi. J'adore quand tu me réclames, c'est très flatteur ! »

« pfff, n'importe quoi ! »

« non mon amour, c'est la vérité. Que veux tu je ne suis qu'un homme après tout ! »

« ouais bah c'est pas une raison pour me faire tourner en bourrique ! »

« je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je pensais que j'avais été clair tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter en si bon chemin, je te laissais juste quelques minutes pour reprendre ton souffle et tes esprits. »

« bah alors pourquoi est ce que… »

Tout à coup, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il vit à mon regard que j'avais finalement compris et son sourire réapparut sur son doux visage.

« oh » fut tout ce que je pu dire alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras et qu'il nous faisait entrer dans la douche.

Il me fit à nouveau l'amour ; cette fois-ci beaucoup plus tendrement. Il m'embrassait tout en faisant ses va et viens et je gémissais de plus en plus fort contre sa bouche. Je rompis notre baiser en sentant mon sexe se resserrer autour du sien. Je savais que j'étais proche d'avoir mon deuxième orgasme et ma tête partie en arrière. Edward en profita pour venir embrasser mon cou, m'arrachant du coup un nouveau cri de plaisir. Il fondit ensuite sur l'un de mes seins qu'il tritura doucement avec le bout de sa langue.

Lorsqu'il vit que je me redressais, sa bouche vint retrouver la mienne et nos langues reprirent aussitôt leur danse sensuelle.

Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée et mes cris redoublèrent. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et plantais mes yeux dans les siens au moment où mon plaisir arrivait une nouvelle fois à son apogée et que je criais son nom lors de mon ultime gémissement.

Il se retira de moi et prit lui aussi mon visage entre ses mains, avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Edward, c'était…merveilleux » lui dis-je

« tu es rassasiée maintenant ? »

« hum, je ne sais pas…ça dépend »

« de quoi ? »

« eh bien de ce que tu as prévu pour la suite… » répondis-je avec un sourire.

C'est le moment que mon ventre choisit pour se rappeler à notre bon souvenir.

Edward éclata de rire.

« bah je crois que la suite pour toi ce sera petit déjeuner » me dit il entre deux rires

« ouais, au moins quand je serai vampire, nous ne serons plus interrompus par ce genre de futilité… »

« Bella !!!! »

Je lui tournais le dos et commençais à me laver les cheveux afin de couper toute discussion.

Nous sortîmes de la douche rapidement puis une fois séchés et habillés, nous descendîmes dans la cuisine.

Je mourrais de faim en fait, et à mesure que l'heure de manger se rapprochait, mon estomac grondait de plus en plus, comme pour me dire de me dépêcher.

Edward se mit aux fourneaux. J'adorais ça. Mais lorsque l'omelette commença à cuire dans la poêle, je commençais à avoir mal au cœur.

L'odeur de cuisson me gênait. Pourtant d'habitude, j'adorais l'odeur des œufs.

Là, je sentais mon estomac se tordre à chaque fois que j'inspirais et lorsque Edward me mit l'assiette sous le nez, je pris l'inspiration de trop.

« je…je reviens » dis-je

Je montais les marches le plus vite possible, entendant Edward sur mes talons. J'ouvrais la porte des toilettes en grand et avant que j'ai pu m'agenouiller, je me mettais à vomir tout ce que je pouvais.

« Bella, ça va ? »

« non »

« qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »

Je n'eu pas la possibilité de répondre, car je me mis à nouveau à vomir. La main froide d'Edward sur ma nuque me fit un peu de bien. Je le sentais inquiet mais je ne pouvais pas parler.

« c'est fini ? »

Je ne pu que soulever les épaules.

« tu veux que je t'emmène voir Carlisle ? »

Je pris une grande inspiration. C'était passé. Je me sentais mieux. Je me redressais tant bien que mal et tirais la chasse d'eau.

Après un bref passage dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir me laver les dents, Edward m'aida à retourner dans ma chambre et à m'allonger sur mon lit.

« ça va ? » me demanda t il, inquiet

« oui. C'est passé. »

« qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'avais tellement faim que mon estomac n'a pas supporté l'odeur de la cuisson. »

« tu veux redescendre pour manger ton omelette ? »

« peut-être plus tard. »

« tu m'as fait peur »

« ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« tu es sûre ? Je serais plus rassuré si tu voyais Carlisle pour qu'il t'examine. »

« Edward, ça va aller. Ce n'est pas la première fois ni la dernière fois que ça m'arrive et j'ai toujours survécu. Ce n'est rien je t'assure. »

« mouais, bon, comme tu veux. »

Il s'allongea à mes cotés et me pris dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et tâchais de retrouver mes esprits.

Et voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Il ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire mais rassurez vous ça va se corser très rapidement !!!!

_**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et votre soutiens.**_

_**Je compte à nouveau sur vous pour faire exploser ma boîte mail grâce à vos reviews.**_

_**Dites moi ce que vous voulez pour la suite de l'histoire. Même si je sais grosso modo où je veux emmener mes personnages, je suis ouverte à toute proposition…**_

_**Biz, doubi**_


	34. Chapter 34

La journée était finalement passée sans encombre, et j'avais pu profiter de ce moment seule avec Edward. J'avais finalement réussi à manger quelques heures plus tard. Pour plus de précautions, Edward était descendu préparer à manger seul, afin que je ne risque pas d'être à nouveau incommodée par les odeurs de cuisson, et m'avait appelée quand mon repas avait été prêt. Je n'avais pas été malade du reste de la journée, bien que mon estomac avait eut du mal à accepter la nourriture et me l'avait fait savoir.

Lorsque mon père rentra le soir, il me trouva un peu fatiguée mais rien ne lui parut bizarre. Du moins pas plus que d'habitude. Ce qui fait que la soirée se passa sans questions. Lorsque mon père m'avait proposé de se faire livrer une pizza, je lui avais toutefois dit que je ne me sentais pas très bien et que la pizza pour moi, c'était non merci pour ce soir. Tout en lui disant cependant que je n'avais pas du tout envie de cuisiner et que s'il pouvait s'en faire livrer une juste pour lui ça m'arrangerait.

Je me sentais à nouveau très faible et je n'avais qu'une envie, m'allonger sur mon lit et ne plus penser à rien.

Lorsque je m'apprêtais à monter dans ma chambre, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Etant déjà debout, j'allais ouvrir, pour découvrir Edward, que j'avais quitté juste une heure avant, au moment où la voiture de mon père tournait au coin de la rue.

« Bonsoir mon ange. » me dit il alors que mon père venait voir qui était notre visiteur.

« bon…bonsoir »

« Edward !! comment vas tu ? »

« très bien, Charlie, et vous ? »

« eh bah ma foi, ça va toujours mieux quand je suis rentré après une dure journée. Mais entre voyons. »

« merci »

Edward entra et nous suivit dans la cuisine. Mon père appela la pizzeria pour commander, non sans avoir au préalable demander à Edward s'il souhaitait manger avec nous, ce que ce dernier refusa, bien évidemment.

Lorsque mon père raccrocha, Edward était en train de me demander comment je me sentais.

« bah pas très bien en fait, mais ce n'est rien de grave, je suis juste un peu fatiguée »

« tu es sûre ? »

« oui, ne t'inquiètes pas »

« qu'est ce qui se passe ? tu es malade Bella ? »

« non, papa »

« si, Charlie. Elle a été malade ce matin…quand je suis venue la chercher pour l'emmener au lycée, elle a été malade. »

« oh, et ça va mieux, maintenant ? c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas manger ? »

« oui, je me sens mieux, juste un peu fatiguée. Mais pour autant, une pizza…»

« ok, si tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital voir un médecin, tu me le dis ok ? »

« oui papa. Je te ferai signe. Mais sinon, je demanderai à Carlisle de m'examiner »

« ah bah oui encore mieux. Bon je vais aller de l'autre coté, je suppose que vous avez envie d'être un peu seul »

« eh bien en fait, Charlie, c'est vous que je suis venu voir ce soir. »

« Ah bon ? »

Mon père et moi, avions parlé en même temps, ce qui fit rire un peu Edward. Il me regarda avec son petit sourire en coin.

« oui. Ne te méprend pas mon cœur, je suis très heureux de te voir, mais je suis venu pour parler à ton père, et lui poser une question très importante. »

« hum, très bien Edward, allons nous asseoir dans le salon, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. » répondit mon père alors que j'interrogeais Edward du regard pour tenter de trouver ce qu'il voulait.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le salon. Mon père prit place dans le fauteuil, et Edward me fit asseoir dans le canapé, à ses cotés.

« alors Edward ? si tu veux me demander la main de ma fille, je te dit tout de suite que c'est non !!! vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune !!! »

Mon père éclata de rire après sa petite blague. S'il savait qu'Edward et moi avions déjà parlé mariage, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait blagué la dessus.

« rassurez vous Charlie, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais vous demander, même si cette question arrivera un jour ou l'autre, ce n'est pas l'objet de ma visite d'aujourd'hui. »

« parfait. Alors je t'écoute. »

« eh bien, comme vous le savez, à la fin de la semaine, ce sont les vacances scolaires. »

« oui. »

« et durant ces périodes, ma famille et moi avons l'habitude d'aller dans notre deuxième maison, à Seattle. »

« et ? »

« et j'aimerais que vous acceptiez que Bella nous accompagne. »

« oh »

« je tiens à être honnête avec vous. Mes parents ne seront pas là. Carlisle n'a pas réussi à prendre de congés. Il n'y aura donc que mes frères et sœurs avec nous. »

« hum, oui, je vois. »

« papa, s'il te plait, dit oui. »

« tu as envie d'y aller ? »

« oui »

« euh, Bella, je voudrais parler à Edward seul à seul. Tu veux bien monter dans ta chambre s'il te plait ? »

« quoi ? mais pourquoi ? »

« parce que je te le demande »

« mais… »

« vas y Bella » me dit Edward.

Il me pressa la main quelques secondes pour me faire comprendre que je pouvais y aller sans crainte. Je me levais donc et me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

Que pouvait bien vouloir mon père ? pourquoi ma présence était elle gênante alors que je suis sûre qu'ils allaient parler de moi ?

Pendant un moment j'hésitais à faire simplement semblant de monter pour pouvoir écouter la conversation mais finalement je montais dans ma chambre en me disant qu'Edward me raconterait tout le soir même.

POV EDWARD

J'avais fait comprendre à Bella, qu'elle pouvait me laisser seul avec son père sans problème. Je savais évidemment déjà de quoi Charlie voulait me parler. Et de toute évidence, nous préférions tous les deux que Bella ne soit pas là pour cette conversation.

« Hum, bon….Edward…avant d'autoriser Bella à partir avec vous, je voudrais à mon tour te poser une question. »

« allez y »

« est ce que tu as l'intention d'essayer de coucher avec ma fille durant ces vacances ? »

Il avait dit ça le plus rapidement possible, comme si chaque mot lui brûlait la gorge avant de sortir. Je pouvais lire qu'il se maudissait d'avoir poser la question mais aussi qu'il était prêt à réagir si ma réponse ne le satisfaisait pas.

« eh bien, la réponse est non, Charlie. Même si Bella et moi nous aimons énormément, je n'ai pas pour but d'essayer de la convaincre de faire l'amour avec moi durant ces vacances. Et puis je peux vous assurer que mes frères et sœurs ne nous laisseront pas seuls suffisamment longtemps pour que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment menti. De un, j'étais persuadé que Emmet et Alice allaient pour l'un nous enquiquiner pendant toutes les vacances, et pour l'autre essayer d'accaparer Bella pour des séances shopping dès que possible, et de deux, je n'avais aucune raison d'essayer de convaincre Bella de faire l'amour avec moi, puisque, bah elle était déjà convaincue !!!!!

Mais ma réponse sembla satisfaire Charlie.

« bien, reprit il, je vais devoir te croire sur parole pour cette fois, mais j'espère vraiment que tu ne me décevras pas. »

« vous pouvez me faire confiance, Charlie, vous savez à quel point je respecte Bella. Je ne ferais rien contre sa volonté. »

Mais bon elle le veut tout autant que moi, alors…

« très bien, dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune raison de refuser que Bella vous accompagne pour ces vacances. »

« merci beaucoup Charlie. »

« de rien. »

« puis je monter rejoindre Bella et lui dire que vous avez accepté ? »

« je préfèrerai qu'elle redescende. Je vais aller la chercher. »

Je vis Charlie se diriger vers les escaliers et monter dans la chambre de Bella. Je fus surpris cependant de le voir redescendre seul.

« elle dort Edward je suis désolé. »

« ce n'est pas grave. Je lui dirais demain quand je viendrai la chercher pour le lycée. »

« très bien. »

« je vais rentré. Bonne soirée Charlie, et encore merci. »

« de rien, Edward. Bonne soirée, et bonjour à tes parents pour moi. »

« je n'y manquerais pas. »

Je sortis de la maison sans faire de bruit, au moment où la pizza de Charlie arrivait. Je montais dans ma voiture et démarrais, m'éloignant rapidement. Une fois à un kilomètre de la maison, je me garais sur le bas coté de la route, sortais de la voiture, et repartais en courant en direction de chez Bella. Je sautais jusqu'à sa fenêtre, et l'ouvrais pour pénétrer dans sa chambre. J'allais ensuite m'allonger prêt d'elle et la prenais dans mes bras.

Elle était si belle quand elle dormait, si désirable…

Non, Edward, contrôle toi, tu ne vas tout de même pas lui sauter dessus alors qu'elle dort, si ?

Bah non, mais c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Surtout quand le débardeur qu'elle avait mis dans l'après midi avait bougé lorsqu'elle s'était tournée, laissant ainsi entrevoir l'un de ses seins.

« mon amour…réveilles toi… » lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la réveiller, mais je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Elle se mit à bouger un peu dans son sommeil, et mit un bras autour de ma taille pour se coller un peu plus à moi.

« mon amour…tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que ton père m'a dit ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, totalement réveillée et alerte, prête à entendre le pire vu le regard qu'elle me faisait.

« il voulait connaître mes intentions envers toi durant ces vacances… »

« c'est à dire ? »

« il voulait savoir si j'allais en profiter pour essayer de te convaincre de coucher avec moi. »

« oh »

« et qu'est ce que tu lui a répondu ? »

« non »

« tu n'as pas l'intention de coucher avec moi pendant les vacances ? »

« bien sûr que si, mais je ne vais pas essayé de te convaincre… »

« je vois. Bien joué. »

« merci »

« heureusement qu'il t'a posé la question à toi plutôt qu'à moi, je n'aurais pas su mentir aussi bien que toi. »

« ça aide de savoir à l'avance ce que les gens veulent te dire. Pour préparer la réponse… »

« oui c'est vrai. Alors j'ai le droit de venir ? »

« oui, il a accepté »

Elle se jeta dans mes bras.

« c'est génial, je suis tellement contente. »

« moi aussi. »

Elle se détacha un peu de moi, afin de se relever et se déshabiller pour se mettre en pyjama, m'offrant ainsi le spectacle de son corps nu. Je dû une fois de plus me retenir de lui sauter dessus, et je me contentais de regarder la moindre courbe de son corps, le galbe parfait de ses seins, les contours de ses hanches…

Elle se baissa un peu pour enfiler son shorty puis se redressa ensuite pour mettre sa nuisette. Mais elle dû se relever trop vite car je la vis chanceler d'un seul coup, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. J'eus juste le temps de me lever pour la rattraper.

« Bella est ce que ça va ? »

« j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai dû me relever trop vite. »

« viens t'allonger. »

« Edward, je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais. Mais j'espère qu'une fois transformée, j'aurais une meilleure forme parce que là j'en ai marre. »

Je l'emmenais quand même vers son lit et elle s'allongea doucement sous les couvertures.

Elle m'inquiétait. Elle avait toujours été maladroite, ça faisait partie de son charme, mais la façon dont elle était depuis le matin n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas, j'en étais certain. Et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne changerait ma façon de penser.

« Bella, demain après les cours, je t'emmène voir Carlisle si ça ne va pas mieux. »

« Edward… »

« et c'est inutile de discuter. Je t'y emmènerai de force s'il le faut. Est ce que c'est clair ? »

« c'est très clair oui ! »

« bien. »

Elle m'attira contre elle pour que je la prenne dans mes bras, ce que je fis sans me faire prier. Elle blottit sa tête contre mon épaule comme à son habitude, et je savais que dans cette position, elle ne tarderait pas à se rendormir.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et me regarda quelques instants sans prononcer un mot. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens tentant de savoir ce qu'elle pensait mais comme d'habitude je ne ressenti qu'une frustration devant mon inaptitude à déchiffrer son esprit.

« a quoi penses tu ? »

« au fait que je t'aime énormément et que je ne serais rien sans toi »

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de me reculer un peu pour reprendre notre position initiale.

« je t'aime ma Bella. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi s'il le fallait. Elle ne vaut la peine que si tu la partages avec moi. »

« encore une raison supplémentaire pour me transformer »

« ce que tu peux être têtue !!! »

« je sais… »

Elle me fit un énorme sourire pour me faire comprendre que je n'aurais pas la paix tant que je n'aurais pas accepter. Je reposais sa tête contre mon torse afin de rompre le contact avec ses yeux, sachant que je finirai par craquer si elle continuait à me regarder comme ça. Je soupirai. Oui, elle finirait par m'avoir. Je le savais. J'étais incapable de lui résister bien longtemps en général, et tout ce que j'avais pu tenter pour la faire changer d'avis avait échoué.

La colère n'avait eu aucun effet, je savais que Rosalie lui avait raconté mon histoire mais ça n'avait pas marcher, j'avais tenté de lui parler mais là encore sans aucun résultat. Pire, elle paraissait encore plus décidée. Mais bien que je sache que tôt ou tard je lui donnerai ce qu'elle souhaite, je savais aussi que je regretterais aussitôt mon geste et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir vivre avec la culpabilité qui s'en suivrait. Serais-je capable de continuer à la voir tous les jours jusqu'à la fin des temps, en me disant que je l'ai empêchée de vivre une vie normale ? en me disant que je l'ai tuée ?

Je sentis sa respiration devenir plus lente, et su qu'elle s'était endormi.

Je restais un moment sans bouger, à écouter sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.

Puis je me levais doucement, afin d'aller m'asseoir dans le rocking-chair qui était dans un coin de sa chambre. J'aimais m'asseoir là afin de la regarder. Elle était si belle, si paisible quand elle dormait. Sauf quand elle se mettait à rêver de Lizzie. Ses rêves étaient alors toujours très agités. Elle s'en voulait énormément de ne pas l'avoir empêchée de sortir ce jour là. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la connaître. Nul doute que c'était quelqu'un de bien puisqu'elle était la meilleure amie de Bella. J'aurais voulu pouvoir voir ma Bella heureuse avec elle. Même si je savais qu'elle était heureuse avec moi, je savais aussi que Lizzie lui manquait énormément, bien plus que ce qu'elle admettait, trop pudique pour étaler ses véritables sentiments. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me parle un peu plus de cela, mais elle ne le faisait pas, et je ne voulais pas la forcer. Je voulais qu'elle se sente libre de le faire, si et surtout quand elle le souhaiterait.

Au petit matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, je lui déposais un léger baiser sur la joue avant de passer par la fenêtre afin de la laisser se préparer et d'aller me changer pour le lycée.

POV BELLA

La journée du lendemain se passa sans évènements majeurs, hormis le fait que j'avais à nouveau été malade le matin et incapable de manger quoi que ce soit le soir. J'étais morte de fatigue. Heureusement pour moi, mon père ne me voyait pas dans cet état là, sinon, il aurait changé d'avis pour les vacances.

Ne voyant pas mon état de santé s'améliorer, Edward m'emmena voir Carlisle, mais celui ci ne trouva pas d'où pouvaient venir mes ennuis. Il me conseilla simplement de varier ce que je mangeais le plus possible, et de manger de préférence très doucement, pour laisser le temps à mon estomac d'intégrer les aliments. Selon lui, mon état était peut-être lié à la fatigue, et la fatigue était sûrement liée à mon état.

Super, pensais-je, avec ça je suis bien avancée.

Mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête pour y penser davantage.

Lorsque Carlisle eut fini de m'examiner, je descendais au salon avec Edward et lui. En y arrivant, nous découvrîmes tous les Cullen, assis autours de la table du salon. Alice me regarda avec un sourire.

« nous sommes prêt Bella. Edward, Carlisle, venez vous asseoir, s'il vous plaît. »

« que se passe t il ? » demanda Edward

« conseil de famille » répondit sa sœur. « Bella veut nous parler »

« ah bon ? » dit Edward en levant les sourcils dans ma direction

Je le regardais et lui faisais signe d'aller s'asseoir avec les autres. Puis je remerciais Alice d'avoir prit les devants.

« bien, en fait c'est très simple. J'ai une question à vous poser. Et je voudrais que chacun y réponde un par un. »

« vas y Bella, nous t'écoutons » me dit Carlisle

« merci. Voilà, comme vous le savez tous, je suis éperdument amoureuse d'Edward. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose ; que notre amour perdure par delà les années. Carlisle et Esmé, vous êtes un modèle pour moi. Vous voir vous aimer autant après si longtemps…c'est magnifique. Et j'ai envie d'être comme cela avec Edward. Rosalie et Emmet…Alice et Jasper, chacun a trouvé sa chacune, et vous vous voué un amour et un respect sans faille. J'espère pouvoir dire qu'il en va de même pour Edward et moi… »

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes afin de reprendre mon souffle. Du coin de l'œil, j'avais vu le visage d'Edward se décomposer à mesure qu'il comprenait ce que je voulais et je faisais tout pour éviter de le regarder afin de ne pas flancher avant d'être arrivée là où je le souhaitais.

Alice, elle, me souriait franchement. Elle avait de toute évidence vu ce qui allait se produire, et en connaissait même le dénouement.

Le reste de la troupe attendait que je pose ma question. Je reprenais donc là où je m'étais arrêtée.

« …Esmé, Carlisle, ce que je vais vous dire va peut-être vous paraître étrange mais je vous demande de réfléchir au fait que je n'ai que de bonnes intentions avant de répondre à la question que je vous poserai ensuite…. »

Ils acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, et je prenais une grande inspiration.

« …bien Emmet, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper sont déjà au courant. Edward aussi bien-sûr. Il ne reste plus que vous deux… »

« oh bon dieu, Bella, on va pas y passer la soirée, craches le morceau qu'on en finisse !!!! »

« Emmet !!!! surveilles ton langage tu veux ? et laisse Bella parler comme elle le souhaite !!! » le morigéna Esmé avant de me dire de continuer sans faire attention à Emmet.

« bon euh voilà…je veux qu'Edward me transforme. Je veux devenir un vampire. je veux passer l'éternité avec lui et avec vous… »

Je continuais, en essayant de ne pas faire attention au léger grognement qui émanait d'Edward. Ce n'était pas un de ceux qui me plaisait tant. Il était en colère. Mais peu m'importais. J'étais prête à tout pour arriver à mes fins. Tant pis s'il m'en voulait un peu après. Du moment qu'il me pardonnait rapidement…

« …alors ma question est la suivante. Voulez vous de moi dans votre famille…pour l'éternité ? »

Je marquais enfin la fin de mon récit, et j'attendais que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Mais personne ne le fit pendant un moment. Je compris alors qu'ils attendaient tous de voir la réaction de Carlisle avant de parler. Il était le chef de famille après tout.

Je me tournais donc vers lui.

« Carlisle ? »

« hum, je me demande si…enfin euh, non rien. »

« pardonnez moi mais je ne comprends rien »

« pourquoi me caches tu tes pensées maintenant ? » demanda Edward tout à coup

« mais non, voyons, je ne te cache rien. La réponse est oui, Bella. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois parmis nous pour toujours. Tu rends Edward heureux, et rien que pour ça, tu as ta place parmi nous. »

« merci. Esmé ? »

« je t'aime énormément Bella. Je te considère déjà comme l'une de mes enfants alors la réponse est oui, évidemment. »

« Emmet ? »

« affirmatif, ptite sœur ! j'adorerais pouvoir t'embêter jusqu'à la fin des temps !!! »

« Rosalie ? »

« eh bien… c'est pas que je ne veux pas…mais tu connais mon histoire…tu sais à quel point je regrette mon humanité…alors je préfèrerai que tu renonces à devenir l'une des nôtres. Mais… »

« ok, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends »

« mais ! Je n'irai pas à l'encontre de ta décision. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, je te soutiendrai dans les épreuves difficiles qui t'attendent. »

« merci beaucoup, Rose. »

J'étais très émue, et je faisais de mon mieux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Jasper ? »

« Comme Carlisle l'a dit, tu rends Edward heureux, et je désespérais qu'il le soit un jour. Alors je ne veux pas être là le jour où tu mourras et qu'il devra vivre sans toi. Si vraiment tu souhaites devenir un membre de cette famille, c'est avec joie que je t'accueillerais. »

« Alice ? »

« comment peux tu oser poser la question ? tu es ma meilleure amie Bella. Je t'aime comme ma sœur. Alors bien-sûr que je veux de toi. »

« Merci à tous. Ça me touche énormément. »

« NON !!!!!! CA SUFFIT !!!!! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE NE TRANSFORMERAIS PAS BELLA !!!!!!!!! »

« Edward, elle va devenir l'une des nôtres. Je l'ai vu. Et tu ne peux rien contre le destin. Si ce n'est pas toi qui la transforme, l'un de nous le fera. »

J'entendis Edward gronder férocement, et à cet instant, son regard était tellement noir qu'il me fit peur. Je cru qu'il allait sauter à la gorge d'Alice.

« Edward… » dis-je

« NON !!!!! NON, NON, NON, NON »

« Edward, calme toi, tu fais peur à Bella » lui dit Jasper.

Cela eut l'effet escompté, et Edward reprit son calme en posant ses yeux sur moi. Son regard était désespéré.

« Edward, je ne dis pas que je veux être transformée tout de suite. Mais je veux être vampire un jour. Alors il est inutile de t'énerver comme ça. Je veux juste que les choses soient clairs pour tout le monde concernant mes intentions. »

« Bella, je t'en supplie, je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à ça. »

« écoutes, n'en parlons plus pour l'instant, d'accord ? j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, et je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je le sais, et tu le sais. »

Il étouffa un grognement devant la véracité de mes propos.

« peux tu me ramener chez moi s'il te plaît ? mon père va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas. »

« bien-sûr. Allons y. »

J'embrassais un à un tous les Cullen en les remerciant de m'avoir écoutée, et d'avoir répondu à ma question. Puis je montais dans la voiture d'Edward et nous prîmes la route en silence.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, je me tournais vers le visage de mon adonis, afin d'observer sa réaction.

« Edward… »

« Je ne monte pas Bella. »

« Pourquoi ? ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait. Il fallait que je sache. Je devais leur en parler. S'il te plait monte avec moi »

« je ne t'en veux pas Bella. Tu es têtue à un point, ça en est exaspérant mais je ne t'en veux pas. Si je ne monte pas c'est tout simplement parce que nous partons demain en fin d'après midi pour Seattle, et que je dois préparer mes bagages. »

« oh. Mince, je n'ai pas préparé les miens. »

« Alice s'en est chargé. Ta valise est déjà chez nous ! »

« quoi ? ok, bon, je crois qu'il ne sert à rien d'objecter quoi que ce soit. »

« effectivement. Ecoutes, demain midi après les cours, tu viendras avec nous à la maison. Nous irons tous chasser, mais tu seras mieux de nous attendre là bas plutôt que chez toi. »

« d'accord. »

« rentres maintenant, ton père t'attend. »

« je t'aime, Edward. Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir. »

« non, tu ne l'es pas. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime aussi. »

Il m'embrassa lentement, faisant danser sa langue sur la mienne, et je su alors qu'il disait vrai, et qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Je fus instantanément soulagée.

« rentres. A demain. »

« a demain. »

Le vendredi midi, je rentrais comme prévu avec les Cullen à leur maison. J'avais dit au revoir à mon père la veille au soir, le prévenant que je ne passerai pas mon temps à l'appeler parce que je n'avais plus de forfait.

A peine arrivé, ils repartirent tous les cinq pour chasser. Esmé et Carlisle n'étaient pas là. Carlisle était à l'hôpital, et Esmé était partie à Port Angeles, afin de faire quelques achats pour décorer leur chambre qu'elle avait décidé de changer intégralement.

Je me retrouvais donc seule dans cette grande maison. Je commençais par m'installer devant la télévision parce que j'avais à nouveau été malade ce matin, et j'étais un peu fatiguée. Mais rapidement je m'ennuyais et décidais donc de sortir me promener aux alentours de la maison.

Je m'enfonçais peu à peu dans la forêt bordant la maison des Cullen. Mon sens de l'orientation me ferait sûrement défaut au bout d'un moment, mais je m'en fichais. Edward saurait me retrouver. Je commençais donc à grimper, afin de marcher jusqu'au sommet de la colline, tout en réfléchissant.

Mon état de santé commençait à m'inquiéter également. Je n'avais jamais été malade comme ça auparavant. Je pouvais manger normalement plusieurs repas de suite, mais le matin, il n'y avait rien à faire, rien ne passait.

Et puis, mon corps réagissait bizarrement en ce moment. Hier, en plein milieu de l'après midi, j'avais eu une envie irrépressible de manger du chocolat. A tel point que j'avais demandé à aller à l'infirmerie, juste pour pouvoir aller m'acheter une barre chocolatée au distributeur. Et à la première bouchée que j'avais prise, je m'étais ruée au toilette.

C'est alors que mon esprit fit le lien.

Oh mon dieu !!! comment est ce possible ??????

J'étais enceinte !!!! j'en étais sûre. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Je comptais rapidement le nombre de jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis mes dernières règles, ce qui ne fit que confirmer mes pensées.

Mes nausées, et mes vomissements, mes envies soudaines, et….mes seins qui me faisaient un mal de chien depuis deux jours !!! sans oublier mes sautes d'humeurs…j'avais pleuré comme une madeleine hier soir en voyant un reportage sur une maman ours et son petit. Mon père s'était fichu de moi d'ailleurs.

J'étais enceinte.

Qu'allais-je faire ? Edward serait il content ? est ce que ce bébé serait humain ? ou vampire ? il était évident que je le garderais quoi qu'il advienne.

S'il était vampire, est ce que j'allais devoir me mettre à boire du sang pour qu'il puisse se nourrir à travers moi ?

Heurk !!!! tu y penseras plus tard Bella…

Sans même y penser, je posais ma main sur mon ventre.

J'étais heureuse. J'entamais alors la descente pour revenir sur mes pas et rentrer dans la maison des Cullen. Il était bizarre qu'Alice n'ait rien vu. Nul doute que si elle l'avait su elle me l'aurait dit.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Et je ne vis pas que la pente devenait beaucoup plus abrupte d'un seul coup. Je glissais alors sur une branche posée au sol, et tombait de tout mon long. Mais les feuilles par terre, et la pente me firent glisser davantage et prendre de la vitesse au fur et à mesure. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Je sentais mes vêtements se déchirer à force de frotter par terre et une brûlure à la cuisse me fit comprendre que je m'étais ouverte et que je devais probablement saigner. Mon épaule alla cogner dans un tronc d'arbre, ce qui déclencha une douleur effroyable dans celle ci. J'avais peur, je n'arrivais pas à freiner ma chute.

Je ne sentais plus ma jambe à présent. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée désarticulée, tellement mon corps rebondissait sans être maître de lui même. J'avais mal partout.

Tout à coup, tout s'éteignit. Ma tête venait d'heurter le sol violemment, et je su aussitôt que je saignais également de ce coté là, l'odeur du sang se faisant sentir, et un liquide dégoulinant abondamment le long de mon crâne.

J'essayais d'appeler à l'aide mais il était trop tard. Ma vue se brouilla. Je quittais ce monde. J'étais en train de mourir, je le savais.

« mon bébé…Edward…je…t'aime… »

Ce fut les seuls mots que je pu prononcer avant que le noir ne m'enveloppe définitivement.


	35. Chapter 35

POV EDWARD

Comment en étions nous arrivés là ?

Comment mon bonheur avait il pu s'évanouir en un instant alors qu'il semblait si bien accroché avant ?

J'étais là, à genoux, au milieu de mon paradis…de notre paradis…de notre clairière.

Le lieu où tout avait vraiment commencé, celui où j'avais rencontré Bella pour la première fois.

J'étais arrivé ici il y a quelques minutes, sans même m'en apercevoir. Tout ce que je voulais à ce moment là c'est être seul, loin de ma famille et de leur pensée, loin de l'inacceptable.

J'étais parti en courant de la maison, je n'avais pas décider de venir ici, mais c'est ici que je me suis retrouvé quand j'ai repris conscience.

Bella…ma Bella…

Comment cela pouvait il être vrai ? Comment pouvait elle m'abandonner ainsi ? Elle qui m'avait répétée qu'elle voulait être à mes cotés pour l'éternité, elle me laissait.

Etre ici me rappelait tant de souvenirs. Elle avait échappé à la mort un certain nombre de fois depuis qu'elle me connaissait. Il y avait eut l'accident de voiture, William, et le fait qu'elle soit entouré de vampire. Toutes ces choses ont failli avoir raison de sa vie mais nous avions empêché cela d'arriver. Aujourd'hui nous n'avions pas été là. Rien qu'une fois, et cela avait suffi. La mort en avait profité pour la rattraper.

Je parle comme si la mort était une entité, capable d'agir, de décider qui elle allait emmener avec elle, à qui elle arracherait la vie.

Mais la malchance de Bella me poussait à parler comme ça. La mort était venue vers elle, si souvent, qu'il m'était impossible de parler autrement.

Tout avait basculé aujourd'hui. Alors que je croyais que cette journée serait absolument fantastique puisque cela marquait le début des vacances et que nous devions partir ce soir, cette journée s'avérait être un horrible cauchemars. Si je n'étais pas absolument certain de ne pas dormir, je pense que j'essayerai d'ailleurs de me réveiller. Elle avait pourtant bien commencée…

_Flashback._

Nous étions partis chasser, mes frères et sœurs et moi.

Je n'avais pas du tout eut envie de laisser Bella, seule, chez moi, mais si nous devions passer énormément de temps ensemble dans les jours à venir, je préférais prendre mes précautions. Et puis je savais que ma maison était comme la sienne, je savais qu'elle s'y sentais bien et qu'elle aimait s'y trouver.

Alice m'avait aussi stipuler que rien ne venait entacher l'avenir de Bella dans ses visions alors j'étais finalement parti en chasse, confiant, me disant que je retrouverai ma Bella le soir même, et que nous partirions en vacances.

J'avais hâte de l'emmener avec nous. Nous allions pouvoir passer toutes nos journées ensemble, sans que qui que ce soit ne puisse venir me la reprendre.

Bien-sûr Emmet serait là, et je pouvais compter sur lui pour être égal à lui même mais je suis sûre qu'il saurait aussi être discret de temps en temps.

Au pire je n'aurais qu'à demander à Rosalie de l'emmener faire une petite partie de jambe en l'air en pleine nature et j'aurais ainsi la paix pendant quelque temps…

Nous étions donc parti un peu plus loin que d'habitude pour chasser. Nous ne voulions pas nous contenter des cerfs comme d'habitude.

Au début, tout se passait super bien. Sauf pour Emmet qui faisait la tête parce que je lui avais soit disant piquer sa proie. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous avions tous les deux jeté notre dévolu sur la même et que je courrais plus vite que lui !!!

« allez, Emmet, ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête !!! Puisque je te dis que je n'en ai pas fait exprès ! Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir indéfiniment !!! » lui dis-je

« non, mais quand même, c'était le plus gros, il me revenait de droit !!! il faut respecter les proportions !!!! »

J'avais éclaté de rire devant sa réaction et les autres m'avaient suivi. Ce qui le conforta dans son attitude, le faisant bouder un peu plus.

« je me plaindrais à Bella ! Je lui dirais comment t'as pas été gentil avec son grand-frère !!!! »

Ok , touché !!! j'étais….comment dire…un peu jaloux de la relation d'Emmet avec Bella. Je voulais simplement être tout pour elle, tout comme elle était tout pour moi. Mais je la respectais trop pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Si elle avait besoin d'Emmet, je la laisserais faire. Elle était libre d'être proche d'Emmet.

Réagirais-je de la même manière si Bella me disait demain qu'elle considérait Mike Newton comme son frère et qu'elle voulait être proche de lui ?

Absolument………………..pas !!!!!

Mais là, c'était de mon frère qu'il s'agissait, ou en tout cas, c'était tout comme. Il avait beau être on ne peut plus exaspérant, je l'adorais, et je donnerai ma vie pour lui, donc…

Comme je le disais au début, tout se passait très bien. Nous venions de commencer à faire la course afin de revenir vers la voiture quand Alice s'arrêta tout à coup et se figea sur place.

Nous nous arrêtions également peu de temps après et revenions sur nos pas afin d'être à sa hauteur. Nous connaissions bien Alice, et nous savions qu'elle avait actuellement une vision et qu'il était donc inutile de lui parler tant qu'elle aurait les yeux dans le vague comme ça.

Quand elle revint finalement à elle, elle nous regarda complètement choquée.

« Edward…je….je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé….c'est Bella. »

Je la regardais à mon tour, et en me concentrant sur elle, je vis défilé devant mes yeux les images de ma Bella en train de tomber le long d'une colline. Elle tombait, elle tombait et rien ne l'arrêtait. Je la voyais se cogner contre un tronc d'arbre et crier parce qu'elle avait mal, je la voyais finir sa course en bas de la colline et je voyais sa si merveilleuse tête heurter le sol avec violence. Je voyais du sang, beaucoup de sang, beaucoup TROP de sang !!!! et je voyais l'amour de ma vie en train de mourir. Moi je n'étais pas là.

J'étais complètement tétanisé par ce que je venais de voir. J'entendais Alice raconté aux autres la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir mais moi je ne réagissais pas.

« Edward ? »

« EDWARD !!!!! Réagit !!!!! Bella a besoin de toi alors bouge !!!!!! » me hurla Emmet

« Alice quand cela doit il se passé ? »

« je n'en suis pas sûre…mais la vision était tellement forte, que je pense que je l'ai vu en temps réel, ou avec très peu d'écart. Je pense que Bella est déjà dans cet état là. »

Je prenais aussitôt mon portable, tout en reprenant ma course vers la voiture.

« Emmet tu conduis, et inutile de respecter la signalisation, ok ? »

« ouais »

Je composais le numéro de Bella et attendait qu'elle me réponde mais je finis par tomber sur son répondeur. Bien-sûr vous allez me dire que ça ne veut rien dire, que Bella aurait tout aussi bien pu être en train de prendre une douche et que du coup elle ne m'aurait pas répondu mais non, au fond de moi je savais que quelque chose clochait. Je le sentais, ma Bella n'allait pas bien, et je devais la retrouver au plus vite.

Arrivé au panneau d'entrée de la ville de Forks, Alice demanda à Emmet d'arrêter la voiture.

« pourquoi ? »

« Jasper et Rosalie, vous allez chercher Carlisle, et vous lui dites de rappliquer tout de suite avec le plus de matériel médical possible. Emmet, Edward et moi, on file à la maison. »

Nous nous séparâmes donc afin de secourir Bella le plus efficacement possible. Jasper et Rosalie prirent la voiture tandis que nous continuions à pied.

« Alice je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as rien vu venir. »

« je ne sais pas Edward, il a dû se produire quelque chose qui a modifié son avenir mais les deux choses sont arrivées trop vite pour que je puisse le savoir avant. Je suis désolée…tu sais à quel point j'aime Bella. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas si jamais elle est… »

« tait toi. Je suis sûr que ça va aller. Elle ne peut pas me laisser de toute façon, elle n'en a pas le droit. »

Nous courrions toujours. Bon sang, j'avais l'impression d'être extrêmement lent. Nous avions déjà mis énormément de temps à mon goût pour revenir à Forks et je ne supportais pas de penser que Bella était peut-être déjà….non je devais me reprendre, c'était impossible que Bella me quitte maintenant, nous avions encore tellement de belles choses à vivre ensemble.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, nous nous rapprochâmes de la maison.

« où est elle exactement Alice ? »

« tu ne viens pas Edward, tu restes à la maison, et tu attends Carlisle. Emmet et moi nous chargeons de ramener Bella. »

« j'espère que tu plaisantes ? »

« absolument pas. Tu l'as vu toi même, il y a énormément de sang. Dois-je te rappeler que son sang est particulier pour toi ? As tu envie de risquer de lui faire du mal ? »

« non…mais… »

« alors c'est décidé. Tu restes à la maison. Fait de la place pour que Carlisle puisse installer tout son matériel. Nous allons la chercher. »

J'abdiquais. Bien-sûr, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir aller rejoindre Bella tout de suite, mais je savais qu'Alice avait raison. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur du sang de Bella de là où j'étais et je ne voulais pas que l'appel de son sang l'emporte et que je risque de faire quelque chose que je regretterai.

Je les regardais donc s'éloigner, tout en commençant à faire de la place dans le bureau de Carlisle afin qu'il puisse s'installer et soigner au mieux ma Bella.

Je poussais le bureau, les chaises, le canapé et rangeais les quelques livres qui se trouvaient sur son bureau.

L'un d'eux me sauta aux yeux. je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, pourtant je connaissais la bibliographie de Carlisle par cœur depuis le temps. De plus, quand il faisait une nouvelle acquisition, nous ne manquions pas d'en discuter lui et moi, étant le seul à apprécier la lecture autant que lui.

_Les légendes vampiriques à travers les siècles…_

Qu'est ce que Carlisle pouvait bien fabriquer avec un tel ouvrage. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne croyait pas aux légendes, quelles qu'elles soient d'ailleurs. Qu'elles nous concernent ou pas.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me questionner davantage la dessus, parce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver et que Alice ne tarderait pas à ramener ma Bella.

Environ cinq minutes après, Carlisle, Jasper et Rosalie firent leur apparition dans la maison.

« Rosalie, va rejoindre Alice et Emmet. Jasper, Edward, donnez moi un coup de main. »

Rosalie ressortit aussitôt par la baie vitrée tandis que Carlisle, Jasper et moi commencions à installer tout le matériel dont mon père allait avoir besoin pour soigner Bella.

« Edward, écoutes moi. Je veux que tu sortes de cette pièce. Vas où tu veux mais je ne veux pas que tu sois ici pour l'instant. Je vais devoir m'occuper de Bella, et je ne pourrais pas le faire correctement si tu es là. »

« mais je… »

« non, il n'y a pas de discussion possible, c'est comme ça. Je ne parle même pas de son sang, je parle de ton angoisse. J'ai besoin d'être concentré pour pouvoir faire les choses de manière efficace. »

« très bien » soupirais-je.

Il ne m'avait pas parlé en tant que père, il m'avait parlé en tant que médecin.

« je serais dans ma chambre » dis-je

« je t'appellerai dès que j'en saurai plus sur son état. »

Je sortais de la pièce et me dirigeais vers ma chambre avec nonchalance. En entrant dans celle ci, je fus assaillit par mes souvenirs avec Bella. Je la voyais, là, contre moi dans le canapé, lors de notre première soirée ensemble. Je la voyais dans mon lit le matin qui avait suivi notre première fois ensemble. Tout dans ma chambre, me dirigeait vers elle. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, ou j'allais devenir fou.

Lorsque j'entendis Alice frappé à ma porte et me demander si elle pouvait entrer, je grognais.

Elle entra, et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Edward je suis tellement désolée. »

« comment va t elle ? »

« elle est en vie. Mais elle a perdu beaucoup, beaucoup de sang. Elle est inconsciente. »

« mon dieu »

« je sais. Mais ça va aller. Carlisle s'occupe d'elle maintenant. Il va bien la soigner. »

« est ce que tu as vu quelque chose ? »

« non, j'essaye mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien te dire »

Je sortis de la chambre. Je voulais être au plus près de Bella. je m'installais donc dans le couloir. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester immobile à attendre. Je commençais donc à faire les cent pas, inlassablement, le long du couloir.

J'entendais Carlisle s'agiter dans la pièce. J'entendais aussi le petit cœur de Bella qui battait. Mais il était faible, très faible.

Mon dieu, faites qu'elle s'en sorte, faites qu'elle s'en sorte…

Après je ne sais plus combien d'aller et retour le long du couloir, j'entendis mon père soupirer et je le vis sortir de la pièce.

« comment va t elle ? » lui demandais-je aussitôt

« Edward, vient avec moi il faut que nous parlions. »

Il m'entraîna au salon, puis à l'extérieur de la maison. Je le suivais en essayant de lire dans ses pensées, mais il m'en empêchait.

« Carlisle qu'est ce qui se passe ? comment va Bella ? »

« elle ne va pas bien Edward. Elle ne va pas bien du tout. »

« qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« plusieurs côtes brisées, une fracture de l'épaule et une grosse entaille au niveau de la cuisse. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave… »

J'étais incapable de bouger ou de parler davantage. Je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il était en train de me dire. Bella, ma Bella, était très sérieusement blessée.

« Edward, écoutes moi, Bella a fait une très grave chute, et les conséquences sont bien plus grave que de simples bleus ou même quelques fracture. Il en va de sa vie. »

En entendant cela, je reprenais mes esprits.

« quoi ? Mais tu vas la soigner !!! Tu sauves des vies tous les jours !!! Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne pourrais pas sauver Bella ????? »

« parce qu'il est trop tard Edward. Elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Elle a fait plusieurs hémorragies. La plus importante se situant à la tête. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'arrêter. J'ai réussit mais elle est trop faible maintenant. Je pense qu'elle ne survivra pas, Edward. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard cette fois ci. »

« c'est impossible Carlisle. Elle ne peut pas mourir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. »

« je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler seul à seul. Tu dois prendre une décision maintenant. Son cœur est de plus en plus faible. Il ne nous reste que quelques heures à peine, et je ne pourrais plus faire quoi que ce soit. Tu dois décider si tu veux la transformer ou pas. »

« Carlisle, c'est…elle ne peut pas mourir…je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt…c'est impossible. »

J'étais en état de choc. J'étais incapable de réfléchir à ce que Carlisle venait de me dire. Ça ne pouvait pas être la fin.

« Edward, elle va mourir, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu dois choisir Edward. Est ce que tu veux la transformer oui ou non ? »

« Carlisle, Edward, venez vite !!!!! »

C'était Alice. Sans même réfléchir, nous courrions jusqu'à elle afin de savoir ce qui se passait.

« c'est Bella, elle perd à nouveau beaucoup de sang. »

Aussitôt après avoir entendu ça, nous montions dans le bureau de Carlisle.

« je suis entrée pour voir comment elle allait. Et le sang s'est mit à couler d'un seul coup. »

J'entendais le cœur de ma Bella s'agiter. Elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme là.

« oh mon dieu »

« Edward, je dois te dire quelque chose. » me dit Carlisle.

Je le regardais attendant qu'il m'annonce ce qu'il semblait avoir du mal à dire.

« Quand j'ai examiné Bella tout à l'heure, j'ai découvert quelque chose. »

« quoi ? qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« elle était enceinte »

« qu….quoi ? »

« tu m'as bien entendu » me répondit il tout en s'affairant autour de ma Bella, afin de stopper l'hémorragie.

« comment est ce possible ? »

« je n'en sais rien, mais je suis sûre de moi. Malheureusement, elle vient de perdre votre bébé »

Je m'effondrais, me laissant tomber le long du mur. Je venais de recevoir le coup de grâce.

En l'espace d'un instant je m'étais imaginé père de famille, et je n'avais même pas le temps de savourer cette nouvelle, qu'on m'enlevait tout ce bonheur.

Qu'avais-je fait pour que l'on m'enlève ma raison de vivre ? Je savais que sans Bella, je ne serais plus rien. Je savais que sans elle, j'allais errer comme une âme en peine. Amusant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'âme !

Les battements de cœur de mon ange diminuaient. Je les entendais de moins en moins distinctement.

« Edward, tu dois te décider maintenant !!!! »

Carlisle me ramena à la réalité.

« Je ne veux pas la perdre… »

« es tu prêt à le faire toi même ? »

« non. »

« alors sors d'ici. Je m'en charge. »

Alice m'entraîna en dehors de la pièce. J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit et elle dû presque me porter. Aussitôt la porte fermée j'entendis Carlisle s'affairer dans la pièce.

Je me laissais à nouveau tomber le long du mur, et prenait ma tête dans mes mains.

J'entendis quelqu'un se laisser tomber à mes côtés mais je ne relevais pas la tête pour voir qui c'était.

« ça va aller Ed. »

« comment veux tu que ça aille Emmet ? Elle est en train de mourir !!! »

« Carlisle va faire ce qu'il faut. Il n'est pas trop tard. »

« j'espère que tu dis vrai, Emmet. Si tu savais à quel point ! »

Il était venu me réconforter. Ça aurait peut-être fonctionné si je n'entendais pas dans ses pensées qu'il essayait lui même de se persuader que ce qu'il disait était vrai, et qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Les pensées de toute ma famille m'envahissait, et je ne le supportais pas. Entendre Alice pleurer intérieurement parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à voir l'avenir de Bella, et parce qu'elle était inquiète, entendre Emmet se maudire de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher ça, c'était trop pour moi. Lorsque j'entendis Jasper penser que si je perdais Bella, je finirais pas mourir aussi, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Je me levais et partait en courant. J'entendis Emmet essayer de me suivre mais Alice l'en empêcha, et je lui en fut reconnaissant. J'avais besoin d'être seul…

_Fin du flashback._

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que j'étais ici. Ma Bella n'était plus. Elle était morte. Oh bien sûr, son cœur battait encore un peu pour l'instant, mais les battements ne servaient qu'à transporter le venin à travers ses veines, pas à lui insuffler la vie, non au contraire, chacun de ses battements de cœur ne faisait que faire progresser la mort dans son corps.

Elle allait souffrir énormément durant les trois prochains jours. Et je ne pourrais rien faire pour empêcher ça.

Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir quand elle se réveillerait. Elle ne serait plus ma Bella.

Bien-sûr je sais que je l'aimerai toujours, mais ce ne sera plus pareil. La plupart des choses que j'aimais chez elle auraient disparues. Elle n'allait plus rougir, elle ne serait plus cette petite humaine dominée par ses hormones. D'ailleurs elle ne serait plus comme ça pendant très longtemps. Le sexe serait le cadet de ses soucis pendant au moins un an, alors que moi, j'allais toujours la désirer. Elle ne penserait qu'à se nourrir, qu'au sang. Son apprentissage allait prendre du temps, et il faudra que je sois patient.

Je ne voulais même pas réfléchir à ce que nous allions dire à Charlie. Il m'avait confié sa fille, et elle était morte.

Un grondement sourd monta le long de ma poitrine sans que je puisse le retenir. Je m'en voulais énormément. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser.

« Edward ? »

« laisse moi, Alice, je veux être seul. »

« je sais, je ne reste pas. Je suis juste venue te dire que la transformation est en court. Carlisle vient de la mordre. Il n'était pas trop tard. »

« merci. »

« je te laisse. »

« Alice ? »

« oui ? »

« pourquoi n'as tu rien vu ? Je veux dire, pas pour la chute. C'est arrivé soudainement donc je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas eu de vision pour ça mais… »

« tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas su que Bella était enceinte ? »

« oui »

« je n'en sais rien. Je ne peux que supposer. »

« quelles sont tes suppositions ? »

« eh bien il faudrait que j'en parle avec Carlisle pour savoir ce qu'il en pense mais je crois que je n'ai jamais cru possible le fait que Bella puisse être enceinte de toi. Je pense que cela à bloquer un peu mon esprit. Et puis l'enfant aurait été un être hybride. Je ne pense pas qu'une humaine ait déjà été enceinte d'un vampire avant, donc ce petit être aurait été le premier. Mi-humain, mi-vampire. je pense que peut-être mes visions ont pu être altérées par ça. En tout cas, je n'ai rien vu, jusqu'à la chute de Bella. »

« elle était malade depuis quelques jours tu te souviens ? Comment n'avons nous pas fait la relation avec le fait qu'elle vomisse tous les matins ? »

« tout simplement parce que pour nous comme pour les autres membres de notre famille, une grossesse était impossible à envisager. Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça comme explication au fait qu'elle soit malade. »

« ouais. Je m'en veux Alice, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point. »

« je sais. Moi aussi. Si seulement j'avais pu voir les choses arrivées, Bella serait encore là en bonne santé. Mais il faut croire que c'était le destin. »

« tu crois qu'elle savait…qu'elle était enceinte ? »

« je ne pense pas non, sinon elle t'en aurait parlé. »

« comment vais je lui dire ? »

« tu feras les choses en temps voulu Edward. Ne te torture pas à l'avance, ça ne sert à rien. »

« je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« veux tu que je te laisse, ou bien veux tu rentrer avec moi ? »

« rentres. Je te rejoints dans une minute. »

« ok »

J'entendis Alice s'éloigner. Quand elle fut assez loin à mon goût, je ne pu retenir ce que je gardais en moi depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

Je levais la tête vers le ciel, mes mains se plaçant en l'air paumes ouvertes vers le ciel également. Et là j'ouvrais la bouche. Le hurlement qui en provint fit fuir toutes sources de vie autours de moi. J'entendis les oiseaux s'envoler des arbres, les animaux courir dans la forêt. Et moi j'hurlais. J'hurlais toute ma peine, tout mon désespoir d'avoir perdu ma Bella.

J'hurlais encore et encore. Je n'avais pas besoin de reprendre mon souffle.

J'étais anéanti. Seul le fait qu'Alice m'ait confirmé que Carlisle avait agi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard me permettait de ne pas sombrer. Je devrais être fort quand Bella se réveillerait. Mais pour l'instant, elle était dans le néant, et je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, y être avec elle.

_**Voilà, le 35**__**ème**__** opus est terminé. J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Mes idées étaient claires dans ma tête mais je n'arrivais pas à les transposer. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par ce que ça donne.**_

_**Sachez que je vous réserve encore des surprises concernant notre couple, et qu'un indice est dissimulé dans ce chapitre. Alors d'après vous qu'est ce que c'est ????**_

_**A bientôt, doubi.**_

_**Ahh, j'oubliais, j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews…**_

_**MERCI**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Bien alors j'ai plusieurs bonnes nouvelles. La première, les 42h sont finies à mon boulot donc je récupère un rythme de vie correct, qui me permettra de publier plus souvent normalement.**

_**Ensuite eh bien voici un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Je ne dévoile pas encore tout mais je pense qu'il y aura matière à nourrir votre imagination…**_

_**Je finirai cette petite note en vous disant une nouvelle fois merci d'être au rendez vous et de me rester fidèle, et en vous souhaitant comme d'habitude, une bonne lecture…**_

Je repris finalement le chemin de la maison, et montait directement voir Bella quand j'arrivais.

Je fus choquer par ce que je vis.

« Carlisle ? »

« oui ? »

« qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« je ne sais pas. Je lui ai donné pas mal de morphine à cause de ses blessures c'est peut-être ça. »

« elle a l'air si…paisible, on dirait simplement qu'elle dort. »

« oui je sais c'est un peu bizarre, mais je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner malheureusement. »

« tu es sûr d'avoir agit à temps ? »

« oui. Le venin est en train de faire son chemin, il a déjà commencé à réparer certaines parties de son corps, notamment ses cotes. »

« très bien »

« je te laisse, je vais aller appeler l'hôpital pour leur dire de ne pas compter sur moi pendant les prochains jours. »

Il sorti de la pièce, et je l'entendis descendre les escaliers, suivi par mes frères et sœurs, qui lui demandaient tous des nouvelles, bien qu'ils aient tout entendu de la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Carlisle.

Je m'approchais de Bella et lui prenais la main.

Je restais ainsi pendant des heures et des heures, sans bouger. Bella ne bougeait pas elle non plus.

Carlisle revint dans la pièce, et s'affaira autours de Bella.

« c'est surprenant… » murmura t il

« quoi ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout se passe bien. »

« alors qu'est ce qui est surprenant ? »

« eh bien la morphine a cessé de faire son effet maintenant, et pourtant elle ne semble pas souffrir »

« tu es sûr qu'elle n'agit plus ? »

« certains. Ça fait plus d'une heure que les effets se sont estompés »

« Carlisle, je n'entends plus son cœur battre depuis un moment. Je pensais que c'était dû à la transformation mais si… »

Je pris une longue inspiration avant de pouvoir continuer.

« …elle est si paisible, et si en fait elle était…morte ? »

« non, Edward. C'est impossible. Tu sais très bien que lorsqu'un être vivant est mordu alors que son cœur bat, il n'y a pas d'autre issu pour lui que la mort, si le sang est aspiré entièrement, ou la transformation. Je n'ai pas simplement mordu Bella, je lui ai injecté du venin directement dans le cœur pour faciliter sa dispersion. Et puis si vraiment tu veux une preuve, regarde la marque que j'ai laissé dans son cou, elle est déjà presque cicatrisée, et je peux t'assurer que son corps est en train de se soigner. »

« je te crois. C'est juste que c'est différent des transformations d'Esmée et d'Emmet. Ils étaient tellement agités par rapport à elle. Et puis surtout, je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de la perdre !!! »

« je sais, mais je peux t'assurer que tout se passe comme ça doit se passer. Elle est en train de devenir l'une des nôtres, et tu l'auras à tes cotés pour l'éternité. »

« merci »

Il se contenta de poser une main sur mon épaule et de serrer légèrement, me faisant comprendre qu'il était là pour moi en cet instant et qu'il le serait toujours. Puis il sorti à nouveau de la pièce.

Les heures passèrent et rien ne changea. Bella était toujours aussi immobile sur ce lit. Je lui tenais toujours la main. Son cœur ne battait plus désormais, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

POV BELLA

Je sentais mon corps changer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était passé depuis ma chute et ma perte de conscience, mais cela faisait un petit moment maintenant que j'étais consciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Je sentais la main d'Edward dans la mienne. Je sentais mon corps, je sentais que certains endroits étaient douloureux, mais je sentais aussi la douleur s'en aller au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

J'avais senti pendant un moment la présence de Carlisle.

Par contre je n'entendais rien. J'étais entourée par le silence. Comme si mon esprit était uniquement concentré sur moi et mon corps en ce moment. J'en explorais mentalement chaque partie, voyant mes blessures encore apparentes et celles qui commençaient déjà à cicatriser. Arrivant à mon ventre, je compris vite que j'avais perdu mon enfant. Je ne sais pas comment je le savais mais je le savais. Et je sentis alors une larme couler sur ma joue. Une seule. Pas le flot auquel je m'attendais. Mais je venais de réaliser que si j'avais pu tomber enceinte une fois rien ne m'empêcherait de pouvoir l'être à nouveau et qu'après tout la nature avait fait son œuvre. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, et que les idées s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse.

J'avais reprit conscience peu de temps après ma chute je crois. J'avais alors senti Carlisle enfoncer une aiguille dans ma peau et m'injecter un produit. J'aurais voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait, lui dire que je savais qu'il prenait soin de moi mais je n'avais pas réussi à prononcer le moindre mot. Idem maintenant alors que je sentais qu'Edward était à coté de moi et qu'il s'en voulait de ce qui m'était arrivé. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, que seule ma maladresse légendaire et mon étourderie était responsable mais je ne pouvais pas parler.

Je réussi toutefois à force de concentration à lui serrer un peu la main. Mais rien ne me laissa penser qu'Edward s'en était aperçu.

Je décidais d'attendre que mon corps reprenne des forces suffisantes pour que je puisse me réveiller. Je devais être dans le coma à l'heure actuelle. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais attendre.

POV EDWARD

Je ne la quittait pas des yeux. elle était si belle. J'avais l'impression que rien n'avait changé, et d'être en train de la regarder dormir, tellement elle paraissait sereine. Pourtant je savais que rien n'était plus comme avant. Bella devenait vampire. elle était morte et était en train de renaître.

J'avais été inquiet de la façon de je réagirais quand elle se réveillerais parce qu'elle ne serait plus celle dont j'étais tombé amoureux, mais en fait elle serait bien plus que ça. Je venais de réaliser à l'instant que j'étais passé tout près de la perdre définitivement, et que rien ne valait finalement plus que de simplement la voir sourire ou de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras. Peu importe qu'elle soit humaine ou vampire, elle est Bella, et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

Alors que je regardais à nouveau son beau visage, je dus retenir un hoquet de surprise.

« Carlisle, regarde. »

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« elle pleure. »

« quoi ? »

« regarde, là, c'est une larme qui coule. Elle pleure »

Carlisle s'approcha de Bella mais ne dit rien. Alors que j'essayais de lire dans ses pensées, il m'en empêcha.

« Carlisle dit moi tout de suite ce que tu essayes de me cacher. S'il y a un problème avec Bella, je veux savoir. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème Edward, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« alors pourquoi est ce que tu me bloques l'accès à ton esprit alors que tu ne le fais jamais ? »

« Edward, as tu confiance en moi ? »

« oui, tu sais bien que oui. »

« alors je te demande pour l'instant de ne pas essayer d'en savoir plus. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que Bella va bien, et qu'elle se réveillera bientôt. Je t'expliquerais le reste plus tard ainsi qu'à Bella. Mais je veux d'abord être sûr de moi. »

Je soupirai. J'avais envie de savoir. La patience n'était pas vraiment une qualité chez les vampires. Mais je faisais effectivement aveuglément confiance à Carlisle et en son jugement, alors je décidais de me conformer à sa volonté.

« je m'en veux tellement Carlisle. Je sais qu'elle voulait devenir vampire, qu'elle avait prit sa décision avant même cet accident, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de lui ôter la vie. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas laisser seule si longtemps… »

Alors que Carlisle était en train d'essayer de me rassurer et de me faire arrêter mes lamentations, je crus l'espace d'un instant sentir la main de Bella se resserrer sur la mienne. Mais je ne pus malheureusement pas vérifier si cela s'était véritablement produit car le contact fut trop bref.

***************************************************************************

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que l'accident avait eu lieu et Bella était toujours inconsciente. Elle semblait toujours aussi paisible, et rien ne semblait indiquer que son corps était actuellement un véritable brasier.

Il lui restait encore une journée avant de se réveiller et que la transformation ne soit complète.

Mais au moment même où j'avais cette pensée, je sentais à nouveau la main de Bella serrer la mienne, avec cette fois ci beaucoup plus de force.

Je levais alors la tête vers elle et remarquais qu'elle me regardait.

Je restais bouche bée devant son regard. Ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes. Ces beaux yeux chocolats. Ils n'étaient pas rouges sang comme je m'y étais attendu.

« Bella ? est ce que ça va ? comment tu te sens ? »

« très bien. Je me sens en pleine forme. »

« oh mon dieu, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. »

Je m'approchais d'elle et la prenais dans mes bras. Je la serrais fort. Je savais que je n'avais plus à retenir ma force puisque Bella était même plus forte que moi aujourd'hui.

« Edward, doucement »

Je la relâchais aussitôt.

« je t'ai fait mal ? » lui demandais je alors que je la voyais frotter ses bras à l'endroit où les miens étaient quelques secondes avant.

« tu as serrer un peu trop fort, mais ce n'est rien »

« CARLISLE !!!!!!!!!!! » hurlais je alors.

« qu'est ce qui te prends ? pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? »

« je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus rien, il faut qu'il m'explique !! »

« de quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

« Edward que se passe t il ? » demanda mon père en entrant dans la pièce.

« c'est à toi de me répondre Carlisle. Regarde ses yeux, ils n'ont pas changé. Je viens de lui faire mal en la serrant dans mes bras. Dis moi ce qui se passe !!!! »

« calme toi Edward. Je vais vous l'expliquer à tous les deux, mais d'abord je vais devoir vérifier certaine chose avec Bella. alors il faut que tu sois encore un peu patient. »

Je grognais à cette idée mais Bella serra ma main dans la sienne et un sentiment de calme m'envahit.

« Bella, tout d'abord comment te sens tu ? »

« merveilleusement bien. Je n'ai mal nul part. C'est quoi le problème avec mes yeux ? pourquoi est ce que Edward s'attendait à ce qu'ils aient changés ? »

« je suis désolée Bella mais je ne peux pas te répondre pour l'instant. Je dois d'abord te poser quelques questions si tu veux bien. »

« d'accord »

« je voudrais savoir de quoi tu te souviens »

« de ma chute. J'ai eu très mal, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Et puis une fois en bas de la colline, je me suis senti partir. J'ai perdu connaissance je crois. Je suis revenu à moi au moment où j'ai senti que vous me faisiez une piqûre. »

« vraiment ? »

« oui. Je sentais votre présence à tous les deux. La tienne Edward tout le temps à mes cotés, je savais que tu me donnais la main. Et la vôtre Carlisle de temps en temps. »

« Edward ne t'as pas quitté d'une semelle »

« alors tu savais que j'étais là ? »

« oui mais je ne t'entendais pas. Je ne sais pas si tu m'as parlé mais je savais que tu étais avec moi. »

« Bella, est ce que tu m'as serré la main à un moment donné ? »

« oui »

« alors je n'ai pas rêvé ? »

« bah non. Tu étais en train de t'en vouloir pour ce qui m'arrivait. Parce que j'étais blessée, et que tu m'avais laissée seule. Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

« comment sais tu cela si tu n'entendais pas ce que je disais ? »

« euh…j'en sais rien »

« ok, bon j'ai d'autres questions Bella » reprit mon père alors que je regardais Bella sans réussir à comprendre quoi que ce soit de ce qui se passait.

« je vous écoute »

« commençons par la plus facile. Es tu fatiguée, as tu envie de dormir ? »

« non, pas du tout. Je vous l'ai dit je me sens en pleine forme. En fait c'est même un peu bizarre parce que moi qui n'ai jamais été très sportive, je me sens capable de courir un marathon là tout de suite, et je sais au fond de moi que je ne serais pas fatiguée par ça. »

Je ne pu empêcher un sourire de venir sur mes lèvres en l'entendant parler ainsi. Adieu la Bella maladroite…

« bien. Excellent. Maintenant, as tu soif ? »

« euh… »

Je la vis se concentrer. Oh bon sang, jamais je n'avais eu aussi envie de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées…

« bah non, en fait pas du tout. Par contre, je meuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrttttttt de faim !!!!! je tuerais presque pour un steak avec des frites !!!!!! »

A ce moment là, j'entendis le bruit familier de son estomac qui gargouille.

J'étais complètement paumé… ils voulaient me rendre dingue, c'était pas possible autrement…

Le rire de Carlisle ne fit qu'aggraver la situation, et je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps.

« bon maintenant, Carlisle, ça suffit. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe parce que je ne comprend rien et si ça continue je vais devenir dingue. »

« calme toi Edward. »

« je ne peux pas me calmer, c'est pas possible, je n'y arrive pas. »

« bon nous allons descendre. Il y a encore une dernière chose que je veux vérifier et après je vous explique tout, c'est promis »

Au même moment, je sentais à nouveau une vague de calme m'envahir.

« merci jazz »

euh, désolé frangin, mais ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai rien fait. Je crois que c'est Bella qui te calme comme ça.

S'en était officiellement fini de ma santé mentale. Bella était sensé être un vampire mais elle n'avait pas soif, elle avait faim, et ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes qu'avant.

Par contre, elle semblait avoir totalement récupéré de ses blessures, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si elle était restée humaine.

Elle était, selon Jasper, capable de me calmer sans même me toucher, et elle avait _senti_ que je m'en voulais pour ce qui lui était arrivé, et avait donc tenté de me consoler.

« Carlisle je suis en train de devenir dingue, je n'y comprends rien. J'espère que ça ne sera plus très long »

« ne t'inquiètes pas Edward. »

Il nous emmena à l'extérieur de la maison. Au passage, Bella salua toute la famille qui attendait au rez de chaussé, n'ayant pas pensé qu'elle se réveillerait si tôt.

« Bien Bella tu vois ce rocher, là bas ? »

« oui »

« je voudrais que tu le casses »

« pardon ? »

« fais moi confiance Bella. Si tu veux, Emmet peut t'aider. »

« euh, oui, je veux bien »

Je vis Carlisle s'approcher d'Emmet et lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

Il regardait Bella en même temps qu'il parlait. Je fus surpris de ce que j'entendis. Emmet, lui, paraissait amusé.

« fait attention à elle » chuchotais je

« t'inquiètes frérot. »

« Bella ? As tu entendu ce que je viens de dire à Emmet ? »

« comment aurais je pu ? Vous avez chuchoté à son oreille, et je n'étais pas vraiment à coté alors je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu entendre ! »

« tu as raison, c'était une question stupide de ma part, excuse moi »

« oh, non, je ne…. Ce n'étais pas…. Je ne voulais pas…. »

« ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, suit donc Emmet »

« ok »

Je voyais Bella gênée par ce que Carlisle lui avait dit. Mais elle n'était pas comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle était gênée. Elle ne rougissait pas. Adieu la Bella rougissante pensais-je.

Je la vis s'approcher du rocher avec Emmet. Je savais ce que Carlisle avait en tête mais je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Bella ne montrait aucune des capacités vampirique connues depuis son réveil, je lui avais fait mal en la serrant juste dans mes bras alors qu'elle était sensée être plus forte que moi. Je n'étais donc pas sûre qu'elle puisse casser ce rocher.

Emmet lui parlait pour la rassurer. Il lui dit qu'il allait faire tout le travail, et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à maintenir sa main fortement appuyée sur la sienne afin qu'ils soient toujours en contact tous les deux. Il lui dit que pour plus de sécurité, afin d'être sûr que le contact ne soit pas rompu il valait mieux que leurs doigts soient entrelacés. Je vis donc Bella poser sa paume de main sur le dessus de la main d'Emmet et leurs doigts se joindre les uns aux autres.

Puis Emmet posa sa main sur la surface du rocher, et regarda Bella.

« quand je te le dirai, tu appuieras de toutes tes forces sur ma main, d'accord ? »

« oui »

« bon, à trois. Un, deux, trois !!! »

Et je vis la main d'Emmet s'enfoncer avec celle de Bella dans la pierre.

« parfait. Emmet tu as bien fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« absolument Carlisle »

« très bien, merci. Maintenant tout le monde dans le salon, je crois que je vous dois une explication. »

Bella vint me rejoindre et je la pris dans mes bras, sans oser serrer trop fort cette fois ci. Nous suivîmes ensuite les autres afin de retourner à l'intérieur.

**Ah ah ah !!!! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? désolée si c'est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je dois aller bosser alors je voulais pouvoir le poster avant. Et puis la partie explication aurait été bcp plus longue à écrire donc…**

_**Un ptit clique sur le bouton vert juste en dessous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, bon ou mauvais, et me laisser vos théories sur Bella…**_

_**A plus, doubi **__****_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hello, everybody !!!**_

_**Bon comme je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience afin de pouvoir comprendre un peu de mon esprit tordu, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mon blabla habituel. Je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture…**_

_**On se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre…**_

L'heure de la révélation avait enfin sonnée. Nous étions tous assis dans le salon. Esmé venait de rentrer si bien que la famille était au complet. Bella était assise sur mes genoux. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle. Je ne me lasserais décidément jamais de la regarder, de sentir son parfum et de la serrer contre moi.

« tu m'as manqué » lui murmurais-je

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« toi aussi, tu m'as manqué…Edward, quand Carlisle aura fini, et que j'aurai enfin compris pourquoi je te sens si stressé, pourrait on allé se balader tous les deux ? Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. »

« tu penses que je pourrais refuser de passer un moment seul avec l'amour de ma vie ? J'attends de pouvoir être seul avec toi depuis que tu t'aies réveillée… »

J'entendis Emmet glousser à coté de moi et grognait afin de lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire le moindre commentaire.

« Bien, maintenant que toute la famille est réunit, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer ce qui arrive à Bella » commença Carlisle.

Mon corps se tendit imperceptiblement en entendant ses premiers mots, et Bella le sentit. Elle resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de moi en essayant de me détendre. Et elle y parvint. Je regardais à nouveau Jasper mais il me confirma que ce n'était pas de lui que cela venait.

« Carlisle qu'est ce qui se passe ? pourquoi tout le monde semble aussi inquiet à mon sujet ? »

« je vais t'expliquer Bella. Mais tu dois me laisser parler sans m'interrompre parce que ça risque d'être un peu long. Quand j'aurai terminé je répondrais à toutes tes questions. C'est valable pour tout le monde d'ailleurs »

Nous hochions tous la tête et restions silencieux jusqu'à ce que Carlisle reprenne.

« Alors voilà, Bella. Comme tu le sais, au début de ma vie de vampire, j'ai vécu quelques temps en Italie. Plus précisément à Volterra, avec une _famille_ appelée les Volturis. J'ai appris beaucoup de chose à leur contact, en plus d'avoir réalisé que je ne voulais pas être comme eux. Aro, le plus ancien de tous, m'a prit sous son aile, et m'a raconté toute l'histoire des vampires depuis leur première apparition jusqu'à ce jour. C'est grâce à lui que je connais tous les faits marquants de notre race et que je suis devenu ce que je suis… »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle bien que ça ne lui fut pas nécessaire. Il semblait chercher la meilleure façon de continuer son récit mais son esprit était complètement embrouillé, si bien que je n'arrivais pas à en déchiffrer la moindre pensée. Ça me frustrait davantage…

« …bon alors pour commencer, je dois te dire que tu es un vampire, Bella… »

Je sentis ma douce sursauter contre moi. Bon pour le tact, on repassera plus tard.

« quoi ? mais je…non… »

« laisse moi finir Bella, tu te rappelles ? »

« oui, pardon »

« je disais donc, tu es un vampire. je t'ai transformé il y a deux jours maintenant. Ta chute a été très grave et tu as fait de trop grosses hémorragies. Tu n'aurais pas survécue. Je t'ai donc mordu. Et la piqûre que je t'ai infligée, était emplie de venin que j'ai injecté directement dans ton cœur afin d'être sûre que la transformation se fasse. Il n'y a aucun doute possible sur le fait qu'elle ait bien eu lieu et que tu sois véritablement un vampire. En tant que médecin, je peux t'affirmer que si tel n'était pas le cas, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Pour autant, tu n'es pas et tu ne seras pas un vampire comme les autres. Et cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que j'en suis intimement persuadé… »

Il s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, laissant le temps à Bella de digérer l'information qu'il venait de lui donner. Moi, je ne comprenais toujours rien à ce qui se passait et au vu de ce que j'entendais des pensées des autres, ils étaient dans le même état que moi.

Carlisle soupira puis se concentra sur Bella.

« Allons y. Aro m'a parlé d'énormément de légende concernant les vampires. Certaines s'étant produites, d'autres non. Mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que les légendes ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on croit. Il m'a un jour parlé de l'une d'entre elle, _il vampiro umano_…( NA :le vampire humain en italien ) Aro était très effrayé par cette légende, parce qu'elle représentait un danger certain à ses yeux, pour sa race et pour son pouvoir. Selon la légende, il apparaîtrait un jour un vampire aux capacités hors du commun. Il serait rendu spécial par le fait qu'il n'ait pas été transformé de force par un autre vampire, mais parce qu'il aurait voulu, au plus profond de son être, devenir l'un des nôtres. Cet être serait alors mi-vampire, mi-humain. Il pourrait ainsi se fondre aisément dans nos deux mondes, sans que qui que ce soit ne sache vraiment qui il est. Selon la légende, cet être aurait des pouvoirs bien plus développés et vastes que bien des vampires, mais son plus grand pouvoir parmi tous serait dû au fait qu'il ait gardé son humanité. En gros, il aurait les avantages des vampires, sans en avoir les inconvénients… »

Carlisle prit une nouvelle pose pour nous laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Ben ça alors…_( Jazz )

_Oh la vache !!!_ ( Emmet, qui d'autre !!! )

_Il savait tout ça et il ne m'a rien dit… _( Esmé )

_Je savais bien que Bella n'était pas une fille comme les autres !!!! _( Rose )

_J'ai rien vu venir. Mais pourquoi j'ai rien vu venir ? est ce que c'est pour ça que mes visions sont toutes brouillées ???? pourquoi je l'ai pas vu ???_ ( Alice )

Je soupirais. Je me posais moi-même tout un tas de question, mais je savais que je devais attendre pour pouvoir les poser à Carlisle.

« bon je pense que tu es ce que Aro appelait _il vampiro umano_, Bella. Tu es une vampire, je te l'ai certifié, et je te le certifie une nouvelle fois. Mais tu as gardé une grande part de ton humanité. Voilà pourquoi tu n'avais pas soif tout à l'heure quand tu t'es réveillée. Soif de sang, je veux dire. Non, tu avais faim…. »

_Oh la vache !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

« mais tu as également réussit à casser le rocher tout à l'heure, donc tu as la force d'un vampire. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous n'aurons pas à déménager et à annoncer ta mort à ton père car je pense que tu pourras rester vivre avec lui malgré ta nouvelle condition puisque tu ne vivras pas les déboires d'un nouveau né classique. Par contre, tu ne vieilliras plus maintenant, il faudra donc quand même que tu quittes ton père tôt ou tard, mais au moins ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, tu pourras profiter de lui encore quelques temps. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que cette histoire a toujours été considéré comme une simple légende et que les écrits qui existent sur le sujet sont tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Je ne sais pas grand chose de plus là dessus Bella, je dois donc te dire à regret que je vais découvrir tes capacités en même temps que toi. Mais si tu as la moindre question, je serai là et je tâcherai d'y répondre du mieux que je pourrais. »

_OH la vache !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

« Carlisle, depuis combien de temps sais tu tout ça ? » demandais-je

« je m'en doutais depuis le jour où Bella nous a convoqué ici pour nous dire qu'elle voulait plus que tout au monde devenir l'une des nôtres. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous en parler avant. Je devais être sûr que ce que je pensais était la vérité, et si Bella n'avait pas eu son accident et qu'elle n'avait pas dû être transformée en urgence, je ne saurai toujours pas si je pensais juste ou pas. Mes doutes se sont vérifiés quand Bella s'est réveillée… »

_OH la vache !!!!!!_

« comment dois-je me comporter envers elle ? je veux dire, quand je l'ai serrer dans mes bras tout à l'heure je lui ai fait mal alors que tu as dit qu'elle avait la force d'un vampire »

« je pense que Bella apprendra à contrôler ces deux facettes d'elle avec le temps. Pour l'instant elle ne se voit pas comme un vampire donc sa force ne vient pas naturellement. Mais avec le temps et la pratique, elle pourra passer d'un état à l'autre en une seconde. La preuve en est ce qu'elle a fait avec le rocher. Je suis désolé Bella, mais je t'ai menti. Ce n'est pas Emmet qui a cassé le rocher, il n'a fait que te le laisser croire. C'est toi qui l'a cassé, toi et toi seule !!! »

_OH LA VACHE !!!!!!!!!!!!_

« c'est ce que vous lui avez dit quand vous avez parlé avec lui avant que je ne le fasse ? »

« oui, je lui ai dit de poser sa main uniquement, mais de te laisser appuyer. Je lui ai dit de ne mettre aucune force dans son geste parce que je voulais être sûre que c'était bien toi qui l'avait fait seule. »

« il y a un truc qui me chiffonne. Bon admettons que je sois ce que vous dites. Comment se fait il que je n'ai pas toutes les capacités des vampires ? je veux dire, ok, je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais être fatiguée à un moment ou un autre, ok, je peux casser des pierres, mais comment ça se fait que je ne vous ai pas entendu parler à Emmet ? »

« j'en reviens à la pratique, Bella. A ce moment là, tu te voyais comme une humaine et pas autre chose, ta capacité auditive n'était donc pas activée en quelque sorte. Mais je suis sûr qu'une fois que tu te seras fait à cette idée, tu pourras entendre tout ce qui se passe autour de toi sans aucune difficulté. »

« si cela devait fonctionné comme ça pour l'ouïe, pourquoi est ce que ça n'a pas été pareil pour la force ? pourquoi ai-je été capable de casser le rocher alors que je ne savais pas encore que j'étais un vampire ? »

« je ne peux que supposer Bella. Et très franchement, cette expérience aurait pu ne pas fonctionner. Mais je pense que tu as tellement confiance en Emmet, que tu t'es contenté de poser ta main sur la sienne sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que tu faisais et l'adrénaline a fait le reste… »

« je vois »

_Oh la vache !!!!!_

« Emmet, tu veux bien arrêter ça ? » dis je finalement, en ayant marre de l'entendre.

« c'est vrai Emmet, c'est gavant à force » continua Bella.

Je sursautais. Emmet lui, regardait Bella bouche bée, en clignant des yeux.

Les quatre autres nous regardaient sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

« quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » demanda Carlisle

« Bella, tu m'as entendu ? »

« évidemment que je t'ai entendu !!! tu n'arrêtes pas de dire la même chose depuis tout à l'heure !!! ça m'étonne même que personne ne t'ai rien dit avant ! »

« non, Bella, Emmet n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot » dis-je

« hein ??? mais bien sûr que si, il arrêtait pas de dire, OH la vache, oh la vache, tout le temps, je suis pas folle !!! »

« chérie, Emmet n'a rien dit. Par contre il l'a pensé !!! »

« qu…Quoi ???? »

« Carlisle, je crois que Bella peut lire dans les pensées ! »

_Super, un seul dans la famille, ça suffisait pas ??? _( Rose )

_Ça fait deux capacités en l'espace de quelques heures, à cette vitesse là…_ ( Jasper )

_Hum, je ne pensais pas que ça se manifesterait aussi rapidement…_ ( Carlisle )

_Pourquoi j'ai rien vu venir ????? _( Alice )

_Ma nouvelle fille est tout simplement extraordinaire… _( Esmé )

« aaaaaahhhhhh !!! arrêtez !!! Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ? j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser »

« je sais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu t'y feras. Et puis si j'ai bien tout compris au raisonnement de Carlisle, tu pourras contrôler ce don comme le reste. Quand tu feras ressortir ton coté humain, tu ne pourras pas lire dans les pensées. J'ai raison ? »

« oui »

« super. Je pense que je vais rester humaine le plus souvent possible »

Alice éclata de rire.

« Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Bells, un coup tu veux être une vampire le plus vite possible, et maintenant que tu l'es tu veux rester humaine !!!! »

Tout les autres éclatèrent de rire avec elle. Bella, elle, ne savait pas trop comment réagir, et moi non plus.

« et bien quoi qu'il en soit ma chère Bella, nous venons d'assister à la naissance de ta première capacité » enchaîna Carlisle.

« Hum, en réalité, Carlisle, c'est la deuxième » dit Jasper

« hein ? » Bella… dans toute sa splendeur

« Jazz a raison mon cœur »

« comment peut il savoir que j'ai un autre pouvoir alors que moi même je ne le sais pas ? »

« il le sait, et je le sais aussi mon cœur »

« serait ce trop demandé que l'un de vous deux m'explique ? »

« tu as en quelque sorte le même pouvoir que moi Bella, mais pour l'instant, il ne s'est manifesté que sur Edward. Tu as réussit à le calmer plusieurs fois, en ressentant son stress ou sa culpabilité sans qu'il ait besoin de te dire quoi que ce soit. »

« wouaow. C'est vrai, j'avais pas remarqué, mais j'ai senti ce que tu ressentais. »

« j'espère pour toi que ça se limitera à Edward parce que sinon tu risques d'être perturbée pendant quelques temps. Surtout si tu te mets à ressentir ce que ressent Emmet quand il pense à Rosalie !!!! »

« oh mon dieu je vous en prie, protégez moi de ça !!! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Moi j'étais le plus heureux des hommes en ce moment. La femme de ma vie était dans mes bras, et elle riait. Elle était heureuse, et elle allait passer l'éternité avec moi. A cette pensée, je ne pu m'empêcher de la serrer plus fort dans mes bras et plonger ma tête dans son cou. Elle frissonna à ce contact, et je crus l'espace d'un instant qu'elle avait froid. Mais je la sentis se blottir un peu plus contre moi. Elle approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

« et si nous allions quelque part tous les deux maintenant ? »

« avec plaisir madame »

Nous nous levions et sortions de la maison. Avant de nous éloigner plus, elle se retourna vers Carlisle.

« est ce que la vitesse fait partie des avantages du coté vampire ? »

« indéniablement, oui »

« parfait »

Elle se retourna vers moi, me fit un sourire espiègle et s'élança. Je fus d'abord surpris puis m'élança à sa poursuite.

Je la rattrapais sans le moindre mal. Je n'étais pas le plus rapide des Cullen pour rien ! Une fois à sa hauteur, je la prenais dans mes bras, et tournais sur moi-même avec l'amour de ma vie tout contre moi.

Lorsque je m'arrêtais, ses yeux se vrillèrent aux miens et nous échangeâmes par le regard tout ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre.

_Est ce que tu peux m'entendre ?_

Elle hocha la tête.

_Je t'aime. Tu es la femme de ma vie, et je ne veux rien d'autre que passer l'éternité à tes cotés. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

« Je t'aime aussi Edward »

_J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. J'ai cru devenir fou. Si jamais Carlisle n'avait pas réussi à te transformer et que tu étais…_

Je ne pu terminer ma phrase. Bella s'était jeté sur mes lèvres et m'embrassait avec fougue. A cette instant, je sus que je pouvais libérer ma force sans lui faire de mal, car la façon dont elle me serrait contre elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la Bella humaine.

Elle rompit soudainement notre baiser.

« je suis là. Je ne suis pas morte. Et tu vas devoir me supporter pour l'éternité. Crois moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tout seul jusqu'à ce que tu ne me foutes à la porte !!!! »

« ce qui soyons clair, n'arrivera jamais !!! »

Je l'embrassais à nouveau avec une infinie tendresse. Toute la tendresse que je pouvais ressentir pour elle. Elle répondit sans se faire prier à mon baiser. Au fur et à mesure que nous approfondissions ce baiser, mon désir pour elle apparaissait.

Elle rompit notre baiser une nouvelle fois.

« qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« hum. Euh…wouaouh !! c'est très bizarre. Auriez vous envie de moi Edward Cullen ? »

« tu l'as senti ? »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« et bien, devant l'évidence de la réponse, je me contenterais simplement de répondre, oui… Mais je comprendrais si tu préférais attendre un peu avant…tu es vampire depuis peu alors… »

« tais toi idiot, et fais moi l'amour tout de suite !!! »

« tu es sûre ? »

« évidemment, ça fait deux jours que je suis privée de ton corps alors j'ai bien l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu !!! maintenant, comptes tu me faire l'amour ou bien continuer à discuter ? »

Je me jetais sur elle sans plus tarder.

Elle me débarrassa de mes vêtements très rapidement. Hum, j'adorais ça. Je fis de même avec les siens. Nous étions dans la forêt, seuls, et rien autour de nous ne pouvais venir troubler nos retrouvailles. Elle me fit reculer doucement jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre un arbre et que je sois obligé de m'arrêter. Elle vrilla ses yeux dans les miens. Je fus éblouie ! Il allait falloir que je m'y fasse, mais là pour l'instant, je n'étais plus moi même. J'étais juste dévoué au plaisir de Bella. Je l'embrassais avec ferveur dans le cou, passant ma langue à l'endroit où Carlisle l'avait mordu et je la sentis frissonner contre mon corps. Cela m'excita encore plus, si tant est que ce soit possible. Ses mains exploraient mon corps avec plus d'insistance dans ses gestes qu'elle ne le faisait avant. Sa main droite se posa alors sur mon sexe tendu et dur pour elle. Je ne pu retenir un grondement…

« hum, gronde encore pour moi mon amour !!! tu m'excites à un point, tu ne peux pas savoir ! je suis heureuse de savoir que je n'aurai plus à dormir, et que je pourrais employer mon temps à te faire l'amour à la place !!! »

Je grondais, encore plus fort en entendant ses mots.

_J'étais amoureux de l'ancienne Bella…Je vais être raide dingue de la nouvelle…_

« tant mieux pour moi !!! »

Elle se mit à genoux devant moi, et je ronronnais d'anticipation à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait me faire. Sa main s'enroula autour de mon sexe et sa bouche ne tarda pas à venir me caresser.

_Oh mon dieu, Bella_

Maintenant que je savais qu'elle pouvait m'entendre, je ne résistais pasà lui parler ainsi. Sa bouche entama un va et vient sur mon sexe, embrassant, suçant et léchant tour à tour, m'infligeant une dose de plaisir plus importante à chaque mouvement. Mes mains se retrouvèrent dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, et j'essayais de la caresser comme je le pouvais dans cette position. Lorsque je senti que j'étais proche de venir dans sa bouche, je la forçais à se relever et prenais sa bouche avec force. Mes doigts descendirent jusque sur son intimité et elle gémit contre mes lèvres.

_J'aime t'entendre gémir pour moi mon amour. Je veux t'entendre crier mon prénom…_

J'insistais un peu plus sur son clitoris, et elle gémit une nouvelle fois. Je changeais nos positions afin qu'elle se retrouve contre l'arbre et moi devant elle. Je m'agenouillais à mon tours, lui prenait une jambe pour la passer par dessus mon épaule, et approchais ma bouche de sa féminité. Je soufflais légèrement dessus et elle frissonna.

« Edward, s'il te plait… »

_Dit moi ce que tu veux mon amour…_

« Je te veux, je veux ta bouche sur moi…lèche moi… »

_à vos ordres !!!_

ma bouche attaquait aussitôt son intimité et elle se cambra contre moi pour appuyer un peu plus la caresse.

« encore Edward, encore s'il te plait »

Je m'exécutais, ma main rejoignant ma bouche afin de titiller son point sensible. Elle gémit une fois de plus lorsque j'insérais deux doigts en elle, commençant mes va et vient pour la faire venir pour moi.

J'accélérais le rythme au fur et à mesure, ma langue et mes doigts étant au service complet de son plaisir.

« Edward… »

Je la sentais se resserrer autour de moi tandis qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus.

_Viens pour moi mon cœur, viens pour moi…_

« Edward, oh mon dieu !!! »

Elle jouit pour moi, en criant plusieurs fois mon nom. Lorsque j'arrêtais mes mouvements, elle tremblait. Je léchais mes doigts et je la vis gémir une fois de plus en me voyant faire cela.

_Tu as si bon goût, je ne me lasserai pas de te goutter encore et encore._

Je la regardais, détaillant son corps, découvrant quelques cicatrices nouvelles dû à sa chute quelques jours auparavant. Mais ce qui me frappa fut sa beauté et son sex-appeal. Cela suffit à me faire devenir dure à nouveau. Bella s'en rendit compte et me fit m'allonger au sol. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur moi, et sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle plaça mon sexe à son entrée et s'abaissa afin que je la pénètre. Nous gémîmes ensemble de satisfaction à cette sensation. Elle ne me quitta pas des yeux pendant qu'elle bougeait son bassin afin de faire bouger mon sexe en elle. Je ne tardais pas à être proche de l'extase, mais je ne voulais pas venir avant elle. Mon pouce vint caresser son clitoris afin de la faire jouir une deuxième fois. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de le faire, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je m'asseyais afin de l'embrasser pendant que son orgasme la submergeait et que je me déversais en elle.

_Je t'aime._

« autant que je t'aime »

_Tu veux m'épouser ?_

Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout ou presque. Bella va expérimenter de nouvelles choses dès le prochain chapitre…

_**Avez vous aimé ? avez vous détesté ? êtes vous déçu ? ou au contraire ravi de ce que mon imagination vous a délivrée ???? une seule façon de me le faire savoir…**_

_**Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire un ptit lemon de retrouvaille…lol**_

_**En voulez vous d'autres ???**_

_**Encore merci à toutes. On s'approche des 300 reviews, et je n'en reviens pas… je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, jamais je n'aurai osé rêver en arriver là !!**_

_**A bientôt, doubi.**_


	38. Chapter 38

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ça y est les 300 reviews sont là !!! du coup pour vous récompenser à ma façon, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre de ma fic…lol

_**Je souhaiterais faire quelques dédicaces avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :**_

_**tout d'abord, une dédicace à ma ptite mémère que j'adore, sans qui cette fic n'existerait pas puisque c'est elle qui m'a poussé à la publier sur ce site. Merci ptite mère, je t'adore !**_

_**ensuite, une dédicace à Kline, que j'adore, qui me fait toujours beaucoup rire avec ses IMMENSES reviews. Merci pour ton enthousiasme et pour ton soutien. Ne change rien surtout, et laisse moi une longue review à la fin de ce chapitre pour me donner ton avis…**_

_**une spéciale dédicace à didoo0501 qui m'a laissé ma 300**__**ème**__** review. Merci, ravie que tu aies aimé. La suite arrive…**_

_**enfin, pour finir, une dédicace à vous tous, qui prenez le temps de me lire et d'apprécier ce que je fais. Sans vous cette histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture…**_

Je t'aime

« autant que je t'aime »

_tu veux m'épouser ?_

Je la sentis se tendre dans mes bras.

« Bella ? Est ce que tout va bien ? »

« oui…euh…Edward, il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle… »

« Je t'écoute »

« c'est pas facile à dire, mais tu dois le savoir, même si ça doit t'éloigner de moi ensuite. »

« de quoi parles tu voyons, rien ne pourrait m'éloigner de toi ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, et je lui laissais le temps dont elle avait besoin. Je regrettais plus que jamais de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, parce qu'elle commençait à me faire peur. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état ?

« voilà, en fait, je… »

Elle se mordait férocement la lèvre. Elle n'arrivait visiblement pas à me dire ce qu'elle voulait, comme elle le voulait. Elle avait vraiment peur de me perdre à cause de ça. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux.

« Bella, chérie. Je t'aime. Rien ne me fera m'éloigner de toi, je te le jure. Aies confiance en moi mon amour… »

« très bien. Je suis tellement désolée Edward. Je ne l'ai compris qu'il n'y a très peu de temps, et ensuite je suis tombée et je me suis évanouie. Je n'ai pas pu te le dire avant, et maintenant il est trop tard. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Maintenant je ne pourrais plus jamais réparer ça. »

« calme toi. Dis moi ce qui se passe. »

« j'étais enceinte de toi Edward. Je l'ai compris juste avant de tomber. C'est un peu à cause de ça que je suis tomber. Je voulais me dépêcher de rentrer, et j'en ai oublié ma maladresse. J'étais enceinte. Mais la chute m'a fait perdre le bébé, je le sais. Et maintenant que je suis vampire, il est trop tard. Je suis désolée Edward, tellement désolée. Peut être que tu n'en aurais pas voulu, ou peut-être est ce le contraire et si c'est le cas, je sais que tu vas me détester parce que je n'aurais pas su prendre soin de notre bébé. Je t'aime tellement Edward, j'étais tellement heureuse quand je m'en suis aperçu, mais je n'ai pas été capable d'offrir à ce bébé la sécurité dont il avait besoin et je l'ai perdu, nous l'avons perdu, par ma faute… »

Je la forçais à s'arrêter en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres puis je l'embrassais. Si j'avais pu, en ce moment même, je serais en train de pleurer.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ma Bella. Tu es tombée, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, quand tu étais inconsciente, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, et j'ai compris à quel point tu m'étais indispensable. Chérie, tu es ma vie à présent, mon équilibre, ma raison d'être, je t'appartiens, et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne changera ça. Mon cœur est à toi pour l'éternité… »

« mais… »

« chuut… Bella, écoutes moi. Carlisle m'a dit que tu étais enceinte. Je le savais. J'en étais très heureux. Je ne vais pas nier que j'ai été triste quand tu as perdu le bébé. Mais j'ai failli te perdre toi, et rien n'a plus d'importance que cela à mes yeux. »

Je la serrais dans mes bras. Je voulais qu'elle ressente combien je l'aimais et que je ne lui en voulais pas du tout.

Tout à coup, une idée me vint à l'esprit.

« Bella, rhabille toi vite, nous devons aller voir Carlisle. »

« Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? »

« tu verras bien. Allez viens, suis moi »

Elle se leva et nous nous rhabillâmes à vitesse vampirique. Nous rentrâmes rapidement à la villa et j'emmena Bella dans le bureau de Carlisle sans prêter attention à la remarque qu'Emmet fit sur notre passage.

Je frappais à la porte.

« oui, entrer »

« Carlisle, j'ai une question à te poser, et j'espère vraiment que tu sauras y répondre »

« je t'écoute. »

« est ce que Bella a gardé la majorité de ses capacités humaine ? »

« As quoi penses tu précisément ? »

« est ce qu'elle a toujours la possibilité d'être enceinte ? »

« oh…euh…et bien, je ne sais pas trop, mais je pense que oui. »

Je me tournais vers Bella avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Nous allions pouvoir être parent un jour.

« y a t il un moyen d'en être sûr, Carlisle ? » demanda t elle

« non, en fait pas vraiment. Je ne pense pas qu'un examen gynécologique classique soit possible sur toi. La seule solution c'est d'attendre et de voir ce qui se passe. »

« merci »

« mais je t'en prie Bella. Je vais essayer de faire quelques recherches mais je ne garantie pas de résultat. »

Bella et moi sortîmes du bureau, et je nous entraînais dans ma chambre.

« Edward, crois tu vraiment que ça soit possible ? »

« je veux y croire mon ange. Je me dis après tout pourquoi pas ? Et puis la meilleure façon de le savoir c'est d'essayer. Te faire l'amour régulièrement pour voir si tu tombes enceinte est un programme qui ne me déplait pas le moins du monde, bien qu'il me plairait tout autant s'il n'y avait pas de bébé à la clé… »

Je la regardais intensément, tout en souriant. Je pouvais voir à ses yeux que son esprit tournait à mille à l'heure et qu'elle était en train de tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête. Finalement ses yeux se fixèrent aux miens et je pouvais y lire tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Je lui sautais dessus immédiatement. Je m'apprêtais à mettre notre plan en marche quand quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

« vous êtes visibles ???? »

Nous grognâmes tous les deux de frustration et d'agacement.

« oui Emmet. Entre »

Il passa la porte d'entrée de ma chambre et vint se poster devant Bella.

_Edward, peux tu nous laisser seuls une minute ?_

Je grognais à nouveau. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être séparé de Bella. Pas maintenant.

_Oh allez, fais pas ton possessif !!! Tu vas l'avoir pour l'éternité, tu peux bien me la laisser deux minutes, non ??? _

Je soupirais, mais me résignais. J'embrassais Bella sur la joue puis sortais de ma chambre.

POV BELLA

J'étais surprise par l'attitude d'Emmet. Pourquoi voulait il me voir seul à seul ?

Lorsqu'Edward fut sorti de la pièce, il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à se retrouver juste devant moi, à quelques centimètres seulement de mon corps. Il prit mes mains dans chacune des siennes.

« salut » me dit il

« hey ! »

Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Sa main caressait mes cheveux et il nous berçait doucement.

« tu m'as fait peur ptite sœur… »

Je soupirais de soulagement en comprenant son attitude.

« désolée »

« bienvenue parmi les tiens »

« merci »

« tu m'as manqué tu sais, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue »

« je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir infligé ça. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir forcé la main. »

« comment ça ? »

« eh bien, vous n'aviez pas prévu d'avoir à me transformer tout de suite et du coup j'ai l'impression que je m'impose. »

« arrêtes ça tout de suite tu veux !!!! Edward est le plus heureux des hommes depuis que tu es dans sa vie, et encore plus maintenant qu'il sait que tu seras avec lui pour l'éternité. Je suis extrêmement heureux d'avoir une petite sœur supplémentaire et que cette petite sœur ce soit toi. Carlisle et Esmé t'adore. Alice te considère comme sa meilleure amie. Jazz n'a rien contre toi même s'il est un peu plus réservé que nous, c'est simplement dans sa nature. Quant à Rosalie, eh ben c'est Rosalie. Même si elle ne comprend pas ton choix d'avoir voulu devenir l'une des nôtres, elle t'aime pour ce que tu es. Elle ne l'admettra peut être pas ouvertement mais je la connais. Alors ne pense pas un seul instant que tu nous oblige à t'accepter dans notre famille. Ok ? »

« ok »

Je lui souriais, et il me rendit mon sourire.

« Bella ? »

« oui ? »

« je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« bien sûr »

« serait il possible que nous ayons quelques moments à nous de temps en temps ? Rien que toi et moi ? J'ai envie que tu connaisses le vrai Emmet. Pas juste celui qui est là pour amuser la galerie. Je veux être proche de toi. Je t'adore comme si tu étais ma propre sœur. Je veux pouvoir discuter avec toi, pouvoir me confier à toi. Est ce que tu veux bien ? »

« oh Emmet, bien sûr que je veux bien voyons. je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais. Et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'être là pour toi si tu en as besoin. »

Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

« merci… »

« mais, Emmet, est ce que Rosalie sera d'accord avec ça ? »

« est ce qu'Edward sera d'accord avec ça ? »

Nous rîmes tous les deux.

« je te propose une chose, j'en parle à Rosalie, tu en parles à Edward. Et ensuite nous aviserons, ok ? »

« ça marche. »

« Alors, raconte, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être à moitié vampire ? »

« eh ben, ça ne m'étonne pas que ça tombe sur moi finalement. Je n'ai jamais rien fait comme tout le monde alors y a pas de raison que ça soit différent maintenant. Mais j'ai hâte de découvrir mes capacités !!! »

« tu m'étonnes. Jazz et moi, nous sommes là si tu as besoin de partenaires pour t'entraîner »

« je m'en souviendrais »

Il me regarda et je pu sentir toute la tendresse qu'il avait à mon égard. Cette capacité de ressentir les émotions des autres pouvaient s'avérer très utile…les gens ne pourraient plus mentir en ma présence sur ce qu'ils pensent de moi !!!

« on descend rejoindre les autres ? »

« oui, en plus je meurs de faim »

Je n'avais toujours rien avalé depuis mon réveil, et mon estomac se manifestait un peu plus souvent maintenant. D'autant que je sentais jusqu'ici l'odeur de viande en train de cuire dans la poêle. Quelqu'un était en train de me préparer à manger et mes papilles s'en régalaient d'avance.

Emmet et moi reprîmes le chemin du salon, main dans la main. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir à mes cotés. Et lui était heureux de m'avoir aux siens. Restait seulement à déterminer la réaction de nos deux moitiés face à notre besoin d'être ensemble, et proche l'un de l'autre…

Arrivée dans le salon, je voyais que c'était Edward qui me faisait à manger, aidé d'Esmé. Je regardais Emmet.

_On passe à l'action tout de suite ? _

Je vis Edward se retourner vers nous en entendant la pensée de son frère. Il haussa un sourcil dans notre direction. Rosalie, elle, tapait du pied par terre, de plus en plus rapidement. Je remarquais alors qu'Emmet et moi nous tenions toujours la main et que ce geste pouvait prêter à confusion pour le reste de la famille. J'acquiesçais de la tête en direction d'Emmet puis me séparait de lui rapidement, me dirigeant vers Edward. Celui ci me tendit les bras et je vins m'y blottir. Esmé s'était discrètement éclipsée.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Emmet ? ça voulait dire quoi passer à l'action ?_

Je me concentrais avant de pouvoir lui répondre. Lorsque j'entendis Emmet et Rosalie sortir de la villa, je sus que je pouvais parler sans crainte.

« Edward, comme tu le sais, j'aime beaucoup Emmet. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi. Et il m'aime beaucoup aussi. Nous avons envie et besoin de passer du temps ensemble. Est ce que tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées en ce moment. J'avais envie de lui hurler que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme et que la relation que je voulais entretenir avec Emmet, n'avait rien à voir avec la nôtre, que j'aimais Emmet d'une toute autre façon. Mais qu'il faisait parti de mon équilibre aussi, encore plus maintenant que j'étais un vampire. Je savais à quel point il pouvait être jaloux et j'avoue que sa réaction me faisait peur.

« Edward dit quelque chose, s'il te plait ! »

« Bella, je t'ai entendu. »

« qu…quoi ? »

« je viens d'entendre tes pensées, mon Amour. J'ai entendu toutes les réflexions que tu viens d'avoir »

« c'est vrai ? »

« oui »

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, et vrilla ses yeux aux miens.

_Mon ange, je n'ai pas à être d'accord ou pas avec ce que tu me demandes. Tu es libre. Libre de faire ce que tu veux, libre d'aimer Emmet comme un frère. Libre de le voir si c'est ce dont tu as envie. Je n'aime pas du tout être séparé de toi. Chaque seconde passée loin de toi semble être une journée mais je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi. Je ne m'opposerai pas si Emmet et toi voulez passer un moment seuls, sans nous. Du moment que tu me reviens ensuite et que tu me promets de faire très attention à toi dès que tu es loin de moi…_

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassais pour le remercier.

« je t'aime »

« je t'aime encore plus »

« comment ça se fait que j'ai pu entendre tes pensées ? »

« tu les entends toujours ? »

« non. J'essaye mais je n'y arrive pas »

« eh bien je pense alors que c'est parce que j'ai voulu inconsciemment que tu les entendes. »

« et là tu ne le veux plus ? »

« je garde une part de mystère !!!! »

J'éclatais de rire, mais il fit la moue.

« Que se passe t il ? »

« oh rien, c'est juste que ça m'a plu de pouvoir lire dans tes pensées. J'avais l'impression d'être encore plus proche de toi »

Je craquais devant sa moue boudeuse, mais décidait d'utiliser ce nouveau don à mon avantage. Y a pas de raison après tout.

« tu veux savoir ce que je pense maintenant ? »

« oui. S'il te plaît…. »

_Je pense que j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un bœuf entier à moi toute seule. Et je pense aussi que j'ai intérêt à manger rapidement parce que j'ai furieusement envie de toi…en cet instant précis, je pense que j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi jusqu'au coucher du soleil…_

Il s'approcha de moi et se mit à ronronner à mon oreille. Ce son me faisait déjà énormément d'effet lorsque j'étais totalement humaine, mais aujourd'hui, il m'embrasait.

Bloque moi tes pensées tout de suite, sinon je risque d'oublier que mes parents ainsi que Jazz et Alice sont à coté et de te déshabiller sur le champ…

Je riais doucement face à sa remarque mais mon corps tout entier l'appelait.

Hey les amis, c'est pas que vous me dérangez, mais y a des chambres à l'étage si vous voulez…Alice est en train de se demander ce qui m'arrive !!! allez là haut avant que vos émotions n'aient raison de ma santé mentale !!!!

Edward et moi nous sourîmes. Je murmurais quelques mots d'excuses à l'attention de Jasper, tandis qu'Edward m'apportait mon repas.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance que le steak et les frites qui se trouvaient dans l'assiette devant moi.

Je regardais Edward et le remerciais.

_Tu as dit que tu tuerais pour ce plat. Comme je n'ai pas très envie de mourir, je préfère te satisfaire…_

_Tu me satisfais de bien des façons Edward Cullen._

Bella…

J'entendis Jasper grogner depuis le salon et cessait immédiatement mon petit jeu avec Edward.

_Merci…Emmet et Rosalie à gérer au quotidien ça me suffit. Alors soyez sympa, n'en rajoutez pas._

Edward quitta la cuisine pendant que je finissais mon repas. Je le soupçonnais de ne pas pouvoir rester à coté de moi sans avoir de pensée lubrique à mon sujet. Ceci dit, j'avais moi même du mal à être à coté de lui sans avoir immédiatement envie de le sentir en moi. Mon dieu nous étions des Emmet et Rosalie bis !!! Pauvre Jasper…

Je commençais à vraiment comprendre les réactions qu'il pouvait avoir à force d'entendre des pensées salaces tout autour de lui en permanence…

Je mangeais rapidement, puis nettoyais un peu la cuisine, avant d'aller rejoindre Edward dans le salon. Il était assis sur le canapé en compagnie d'Alice et de Jasper. Esmé et Carlisle avaient disparus, Emmet et Rosalie n'étaient pas revenus. Dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward, mon corps se réchauffa et je fus comme attirée par lui. Jasper me regarda avec des yeux suppliant. Je lui fit un léger sourire d'excuse, avant de partir en courant à l'étage. Je me ruais dans la chambre d'Edward et lorsque j'y fus, je me déshabillais aussitôt avant d'aller dans la salle de bain attenante. La sensation de l'eau sur ma peau me détendit instantanément. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je sente deux mains enserrer ma taille et le torse de mon apollon dans mon dos.

_Hum…tu en as mis du temps._

Il grogna à mon oreille. Ce son me fit frissonner de plaisir et suffit à me rendre humide pour lui. Il me plaqua un peu plus contre lui et je pu sentir sa virilité dressée contre mes fesses. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement. Je me frottais un peu contre lui et il grogna à nouveau, ce qui m'arracha un autre gémissement.

_Tu aimes quand je grogne n'est ce pas Bella ?_

En réponse je me cambrais un peu plus contre son corps.

Un grondement sourd et lent monta alors de sa poitrine et je cru que j'allais avoir un orgasme instantané, à cause de ce simple fait. Il me retourna vivement et me plaqua contre le mur de la douche, bloquant mes mains au dessus de ma tête, si bien que j'étais totalement à sa merci…

Tu es mienne, Bella. tu le seras toujours, n'est ce pas ?

Je me cambrais afin de le toucher mais il se recula, me laissant frustrée, en manque de contact physique avec lui.

_J'ai envie de jouer un peu…_

Je le regardais surprise, et totalement excitée. Qu'avait il en tête ? J'essayais alors de le lire mais je ne pu voir qu'une série de note de musique qui se suivaient. Il était en train de réciter une partition afin de me bloquer ses pensées.

Je grognais à mon tours.

_Non, non, non. Là tu triches…_

Il s'approcha de moi lentement, et souffla dans mon cou. Je gémis une fois de plus. Son odeur était aphrodisiaque pour moi, et sentir son souffle sur ma peau sans qu'il ne me touche davantage était un véritable supplice.

_Je veux pouvoir lire dans tes pensées, Bella. laisse moi voir ce que tu attends de moi…_

Je me concentrais alors afin de le laisser voir en moi. Je nous imaginais tous deux sous cette douche. Nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre, nos bouches celées dans un langoureux baiser. Ses mains sur mon corps me faisant frémir. Je m'imaginais en train de flatter sa virilité avec mes mains et ma bouche, je l'imaginais venir pour moi alors que ma bouche était autours de son sexe. Je l'imaginais lui, en train de me prendre pendant que l'eau chaude se déversait sur nous. Je visualisais ses va et vient de plus en plus rapide, et enfin je m'imaginais en plein extase lorsque l'orgasme me submergerait.

Je bloquais à nouveau mes pensées après cela. Edward me regardait, bouche bée. Il paraissait comme en transe. J'essayais à nouveau de lire dans ses pensées, et cette fois ci, il ne me bloqua pas. Je le vis m'embrasser, sur chaque partie de mon corps. Je le vis porter sa main sur ma féminité et me caresser jusqu'à me faire perdre la tête. Je le vis me donner un orgasme rien qu'avec ses caresses et me pénétrer avant même que je ne m'en soit remise, m'en donnant immédiatement un deuxième. Je le vis me faire l'amour tendrement, passionnément, lentement, bestialement, jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième orgasme me submerge et qu'il vienne en moi.

Ce fut à mon tours de le regarder bouche bée. Il venait de me faire l'amour en pensée. C'était…wouah. Y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que je venais de vivre. Car en plus des images, j'avais pu sentir ses émotions à chaque étape de la vision qu'il m'offrait. Aujourd'hui j'étais sûre de plusieurs choses :

premièrement j'étais irrévocablement et irrémédiablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Deuxièmement, je ne me lasserai jamais de son corps.

Et troisièmement, il allait être très difficile pour moi de ne pas céder à la tentation de rester enfermée avec lui dans cette chambre 24h sur 24.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la bouche d'Edward, qui vint se coller à la mienne. Ma respiration devint immédiatement haletante quand je compris qu'il était en train de faire réellement ce qu'il m'avait montré dans ses pensées. Il embrassa chaque partie de mon corps et je sentis l'adoration qu'il vouait à celui ci à chaque baiser qu'il y déposait. Il s'attarda sur mon cou. Cet endroit était resté mon point faible malgré ma transformation, et ses baisers suffirent à me faire gémir avec force. Ses mains explorèrent mon corps, oscillant entre caresses légères et plus appuyées suivant les endroits où il se trouvait. Sa main droite vint finalement se poser sur mon sein tandis que sa main gauche descendit jusqu'à ma féminité. Nous échangeâmes un langoureux baiser avant que sa bouche ne redescende dans mon cou au moment où il entrait deux doigts en moi. Mon bassin se cambra instinctivement sous sa caresse, accompagnant son geste afin de prolonger mon plaisir. Je voulu le toucher en retour mais il m'en empêcha, plaquant à nouveau mes mains au dessus de ma tête.

_Non…ma Bella, tu joueras après. Pour l'instant c'est à mon tours de m'amuser et de faire ce que je veux de ton corps…_

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…_

_Je m'en doute, mais ce sera encore meilleur !!!_

Il reprit ses caresses sur ma féminité, titillant mon point sensible avec habileté jusqu'à ce que je sois au bord de l'extase. Lorsqu'il comprit que j'y étais presque, il s'arrêta. Je grognais une fois de plus de frustration, mais il enfonça alors trois doigts en moi, ce qui transforma mon grognement en un gémissement de plaisir. Il fit quelques va et vient avant de venir titiller à nouveau mon clitoris, m'emmenant alors dans un autre monde…

Comme dans ses pensées quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'en remettre et me pénétra avec force, m'envoyant au septième ciel, en un seul coup de rein. Il me prit lentement ensuite, ralentissant exprès le rythme de ses pénétrations afin de me donner un maximum de plaisir. Sa tête reposait dans mon cou et chaque coup de rein me faisait gémir, me donnant envie de plus.

_Prends moi Edward, avec force. Fait ce que tu veux de mon corps. Il t'appartient._

Il grogna en réponse, et se retira de moi. Je cru un instant avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas mais le désir que je lisais dans ses yeux me rassura.

_Tourne toi…_

Le ton de sa voix suffit à me faire obéir. J'aimais quand il utilisait ce ton. Il me dominait. Il me donnait des ordres et je les exécutais. J'étais son jouet.

_Penche toi en avant et cambre toi. Tout de suite._

Je gémis une fois de plus alors qu'il ne me touchait même pas.

_Tu aimes que je te parle comme ça Isabella ?_

Oh mon dieu…mon prénom entier, prononcé par lui…

« oui…oui j'aime ça. »

Il grogna une nouvelle fois et me pénétra férocement. Son rythme devint instantanément plus rapide que précédemment. Je le sentais davantage dans cette position et il me remplissait totalement. Ne le voyant pas, mes autres sens étaient encore plus éveillés et j'étais complètement à lui. Il me fit l'amour. Non. Il me baisa, littéralement, laissant la bête en lui prendre possession de la situation et lui dicter sa conduite. Il me donnait un plaisir jamais égalé encore, et je ne tarda pas à venir une troisième fois pour lui.

Il continua malgré tout à me prendre avec force, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à son tours, criant mon nom et son amour pour moi.

L'eau était froide sur nos corps à présent, et nous sortîmes de la douche. Il m'enroula dans une serviette et fit de même pour lui. Nous nous séchâmes rapidement avant d'aller nous allonger sur son lit.

« wouah. Edward, c'était… »

« oui je trouve aussi. »

« rien que pour ça, je suis contente d'être une vampire. Tu ne m'aurais jamais fait l'amour comme ça si j'étais restée humaine. »

« techniquement tu l'es restée… »

« tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« oui mon Amour, je le sais, et tu as raison. Mais c'est parce que je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais obligé de me contrôler pour ne pas risquer de te blesser. Aujourd'hui je sais que je peux être moi même. »

« eh bah sois toi même aussi souvent que tu le souhaites alors… »

Nous rîmes tous les deux. Mais je n'avais pas oublier qu'il m'avait interdit de le toucher quelques minutes avant et j'avais bien l'intention de me rattraper. Ma main se plaça aussitôt sur sa virilité, et je le sentis devenir dur sous elle alors que je n'avais rien fait encore.

« tu me rends fou, Bella. tu n'es donc jamais rassasiée ? »

« de toi ? Comment le pourrais-je ? Et puis c'est à mon tours de jouer tu te souviens ? »

Je vis ses yeux briller d'anticipation et son sourire en coin fit une nouvelle apparition.

_Mon corps est tout à vous miss Swan…_

Je ne me fis pas prier, et m'occupa de lui intensivement. Mon don d'empathie était vraiment très utile. Je m'en servais à présent pour savoir ce qu'il aimait plus particulièrement que je lui fasse, et ce qu'il aimait moins. Ainsi, sans aucune difficulté, je l'amenais une fois de plus au bord de la jouissance. Je relevais alors la tête vers lui, et l'éblouissait. Ça aussi c'était un truc marrant à faire. Je repris ensuite son sexe en bouche et après quelques va et vient supplémentaire, il venait en moi. Je me délectais de son liquide, et n'en laissait pas une goutte.

Il me fit revenir à la hauteur de son visage et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime »

« autant que je t'aime. »

« tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure… »

« quand ça ? Quelle était la question ? »

« veux tu m'épouser ? »

Je le regardais et me perdait dans la contemplation de ses yeux dorés. Je pouvais ressentir tout l'amour qu'il me portait, si bien que je ne pensa pas un seul instant aux implications d'une telle demande, ni au fait que je n'avais que 17 ans, et encore moins au fait que mon père ferait certainement une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant…

« oui. Je veux t'épouser. Je serai la plus heureuse du monde en devenant ta femme… »

Voilà pour ce nouvel opus…

_**Il va falloir que je me calme, je suis en train de faire un lemon à chaque chapitre…je voudrai pas vous saouler à force…lol**_

_**Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, j'ai bien le droit à une petite récompense, non ????**_

_**En fait, j'aurai un petit service à vous demander. J'aimerai savoir combien de personnes lisent ma fic en tout. S'il y a des hommes, ou si mon public est entièrement féminin. Je voudrais profiter d'être à 300 reviews pour que cela soit plus facile à calculer. Aussi je demanderais à chaque personne ayant lu ce chapitre de me laisser une review. Même si vous n'avez pas forcément envie de me donner votre avis, vous pouvez faire genre : bonjour, je suis…j'ai 20, 30, 45 ans… **_

_**C'est juste par curiosité que je demande ça et ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir que vous accédiez à ma demande.**_

_**Ensuite, je voudrais savoir si ça tenterait quelqu'un de traduire ma fic dans une autre langue. Je serai curieuse de voir comment elle serait perçu par d'autre qu'un public francophone…**_

_**Voilà, j'attends comme d'habitude vos reviews avec impatience…**_

_**Kline, est ce que ta fic préférée est à la hauteur de tes espérances ???? lol**_

_**A tout bientôt. Encore une fois merci à tous.**_

_**Doubi.**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Coucou tout le monde ! je suis ravie de vous retrouver afin de vous délivrer un nouveau chapitre. **

_**Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais j'avais lancé un petit sondage à la fin du dernier chapitre. J'ai reçu beaucoup de review et beaucoup d'entre vous ont répondu à ma question. Je vous en remercie. Vous voulez les résultats ?**_

_**Alors d'après vos réponses, ma plus jeune lectrice a 14ans. Et la plus « âgée » a 38 ans.**_

_**J'ai UN lecteur, qui a priori, est étranger puisqu'il a écrit en anglais dans sa review, plus un lecteur par procuration, puisqu'il demande simplement à sa copine de lui lire certain passage. Lol**_

_**Merci une fois de plus à tous d'avoir répondu, de me laisser vos messages à chaque fois pour m'encourager, et de m'avoir ajouter en alerte.**_

_**Enfin, une dernière chose qui m'a marqué parmi vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre : apparemment les lemons à chaque chapitre ça ne vous dérange pas du tout, bien au contraire……..**_

Après que j'ai répondu ainsi à sa question Edward m'avait refait l'amour, très tendrement. Il avait agi comme s'il vénérait mon corps. Il m'avait donné énormément de plaisir et rien n'avait pu me distraire de son corps et de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi. Au petit matin, mon ventre gronda à nouveau, ce qui nous força à quitter la chambre.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine, Esmée était déjà en train de me préparer à manger. Je pouvais sentir à quel point elle prenait plaisir à faire ça et je l'en remerciais.

Alice et Jasper étaient partis chasser avec Carlisle. Emmet et Rosalie étaient dans le jardin. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils vinrent tous les deux à ma rencontre. Emmet me serra dans ses bras.

Je vis Rosalie serrer un peu les poings mais elle ne dit rien, et aucune pensée négative ne me parvint.

Emmet m'entraîna dans le jardin avec lui.

« tu as parlé à Edward ? »

« oui. Tout va bien, il comprend que nous ayons besoin de nous retrouver tous les deux de temps en temps. »

« super »

« et toi ? tu as parlé à Rosalie ? »

« oui. Et ça n'a pas été facile. Mais au final, elle a comprit que je ne te voyais vraiment que comme une sœur et que j'avais vraiment besoin de pouvoir passer des moments seul avec toi. Donc nous avons son feu vert également. Du moment que nous ne faisons pas ça trop souvent. »

« ok, alors on fera attention. »

Il me prit encore une fois dans ses bras. J'adorais cette sensation. Celle d'être entièrement protégée. Bien sûr le corps d'Emmet n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'Edward. Là où mon corps semblait être fait pour celui de l'autre, celui d'Emmet au contraire, semblait pouvoir m'engloutir totalement, mais j'aimais ça. Il contribuait au mythe du grand-frère protecteur tel que je l'imaginais.

« je suis vraiment très heureux que tu aies choisi d'intégrer cette famille, tu sais. »

« j'en suis très heureuse aussi »

« qu'est ce que tu vas dire à ton père ? »

« comment ça ? »

« bah…tu vas rester avec nous maintenant, non ? »

« oh ! euh…et bien en fait je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi pour l'instant mais à la base il est prévu que je retourne chez lui à la fin de la semaine comme si de rien n'était. »

« ah, euh d'accord. »

"qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

« rien, rien ça va ! »

« Emmet ne commence pas à essayer de me mentir… »

« hey, normalement, c'est moi qui suis sensé savoir quand tu ment et pas l'inverse !!! »

« ouais et bah les choses changent ! allez dit moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« bah c'est juste que je suis tellement content que tu sois là, ça me rend triste de me dire que tu vas bientôt repartir. »

« Emmet, on se verra tous les jours au lycée, comme avant, ce n'est pas parce que je vis chez mon père qu'on ne se verra plus. »

« oui mais quand tu es ici, c'est pas pareil »

« je sais mais de toute façon, il ne faut pas oublié que je ne dors plus maintenant alors rien ne m'empêchera de temps en temps de venir vous rejoindre quand mon père pensera que je suis endormie »

« tu feras le mur ? »

« oui. Je peux le faire maintenant !!! je suis un vampire, je ne risque plus de me tuer en tombant de ma fenêtre ! et puis même si je sors par la porte, je suis tellement rapide que mon père ne se rendrait compte de rien !! »

« mademoiselle Swan, vous filez un mauvais coton !! »

« c'est de la faute de mon grand-frère, monsieur… »

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps tous les deux. L'odeur du petit déjeuner vint chatouiller mes narines et nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la cuisine.

Edward m'embrassa avant de m'indiquer la chaise de la cuisine pour que je prenne place. Emmet alla rejoindre Rosalie à l'étage. J'avais surpris quelques unes de ses pensées lorsqu'il avait compris que Rosalie était montée dans leur chambre et j'avais compris qu'il fallait absolument que je réussisse à contrôler ce don parce que voir Rosalie nue, se jeter sur Emmet pour le déshabiller n'est pas forcément ce que j'ai le plus envie de voir avant de prendre mon petit déjeuner…ou à n'importe quel moment de la journée d'ailleurs !!!

Je commençais à manger et Edward vint s'asseoir à mes cotés.

« Ma chérie, j'ai une petite course à faire, j'en ai pour la matinée je pense. »

« tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« non. Je dois y aller seul. En plus, tu es déjà prise toi aussi. »

« Moi ? »

« oui. Alice va rentrer de la chasse dans quelques minutes, et elle a prévu de fêter ta venue parmi nous en refaisant ta garde robe »

« mais je n'ai besoin de rien »

« je lui ai dit que tu ne serais pas d'accord mais tu sais comment elle est… et puis je pense qu'elle a envie de se retrouver seule avec toi aussi »

« oh. dans ce cas, je peux difficilement refuser »

« tiens, prend ça »

« oh non, Edward, ça je ne peux pas accepter !! »

« Ma Bella, tu as accepté de m'épouser, je te le rappelle. Donc tout ce qui est à moi est à toi ! y compris ceci. Libre à toi de l'utiliser ou non, si tu vois quelque chose qui te plait. »

« Edward… »

« Bella si tu refuses, je la donnerai à Alice, je sais qu'elle l'utilisera. Mais le risque si je lui donne c'est qu'elle t'achète tout et n'importe quoi. »

« ok, je prend."

J'attrapais la carte de crédit et la glissais dans ma poche.

« y a t il un plafond de dépense à ne pas dépasser avec cette carte ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« ma chérie, Carlisle met de l'argent de coté depuis plus de 200 ans !!!! penses tu vraiment que l'argent soit un problème pour nous ? »

« non c'est sûr vu comme ça… »

« écoutes, je sais comment tu es et je sais que tu ne feras pas de folie. Mais s'il te plait, sens toi libre d'utiliser cette carte comme bon te semblera. »

« très bien »

« je vais te laisser finir ton déjeuner, Alice ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Je te dis à tout à l'heure. »

« tu vas me manquer »

« toi aussi mon amour, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Si tu as besoin d'être secourue à un moment donné, n'hésites pas à téléphoner, d'accord ? »

« promis »

« je t'aime »

« je t'aime encore plus »

Il me sourit et m'embrassa longuement avant de partir. J'eu juste le temps de finir mon petit déjeuner avant qu'Alice ne fasse son apparition, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, sautillant partout.

« Bella, t'es prête ? »

« bah comme tu le vois Alice, il faut d'abord que je prenne une douche et que je m'habille »

« oh, t'abuses !! dépêches toi alors »

« oui, oui, je me dépêche, désolée si moi, je ne peux pas tenir plusieurs jours sans manger !! »

« mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ! files sous la douche, je vais débarrasser »

Je pris une douche rapidement. L'idée de traîner m'avait brièvement traverser l'esprit mais je savais que faire enrager Alice n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée vu la journée qui m'attendait.

Une fois sortie et habillée, je rejoignais Alice dans le salon, prête à partir.

Nous prîmes la direction de Port Angeles et le calvaire commença.

« pfff. Bella, t'es pas drôle !! c'est pour toi que je fais tout ça, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme quand même ! »

« J'y peux rien Alice ! j'ai horreur de faire les magasins ! tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! »

« oui mais tu me remercieras quand tu verras la réaction d'Edward à chaque fois que tu porteras une des tenues que je t'aurais fait acheté ! »

« peut-être oui mais en attendant, si on faisait une pose s'il te plait ? »

« quelle heure est il ? »

« 11h20 »

« et tu veux faire une pose ? tu te fiches de moi là ! on est ici que depuis une heure !!! »

« oui mais ça a été suffisant pour que tu me fasses faire six magasins et que j'en ai marre ! »

« écoutes je te propose une chose. On continue nos emplettes jusqu'à midi. Ensuite on ira quelque part pour que tu puisses manger, et on finira par faire ce que tu veux, ok ? »

« marché conclu »

« bien alors maintenant, direction le magasin de lingerie !!! »

« oh non Alice, s'il te plait ! »

« on ne revient pas sur un marché que l'on vient de conclure Bella ! il n'y a rien dans le contrat qui stipule que je ne dois pas t'amener dans une boutique de lingerie afin de t'aider à rendre ton petit ami fou de désir pour toi alors on y va et on ne discute pas !!!! »

« y a même pas eu de contrat alors c'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! »

« peut-être mais ça prouve que j'ai raison !!!! »

Je soupirai tout en souriant en me disant qu'une fois de plus Alice m'avait bien eu ! peut-être qu'un jour je réussirai à ne plus me faire avoir de la sorte…

Il paraît que l'espoir fait vivre !!!!

« Alice, avant de repartir, j'aimerai passé dans un magasin de disque pour essayer de trouver un cadeau pour Edward. »

« pas de souci. Je connais son magasin de disque préféré. Je t'y emmènerai après déjeuner. »

« merci »

Nous arpentâmes toutes deux les rayons et Alice me força à acheter plus de lingerie qu'il n'en fallait. J'en payais une partie avec la carte qu'Edward m'avait donné et tout ce que je refusais de prendre, Alice le paya elle-même. J'avais eu beau lui dire que je ne porterai jamais tout ça, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait eu des visions de moi portant ces articles et qu'elle n'irait jamais à l'encontre d'une visions.

« tu sais que je t'adore toi petit démon ? »

« oui. Et tu sais que je t'adore aussi petite râleuse ? »

« oui »

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement avant de nous diriger vers une brasserie pour que je puisse prendre un déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Je profitais de cet instant pour envoyer un message à Edward.

_Tu me manques. La séance de torture est presque terminée. Je crois qu'Alice en profites encore plus sachant que je ne peux pas me fatiguer maintenant…mais j'ai réussi à négocier pour que la journée shopping s'arrête tôt. J'ai tellement envie d'être dans tes bras…_

_J'ai dépensé un peu d'argent avec ta carte. Alice aurait tout payé sinon et je ne voulais pas. Et toi ? tu as fini tes courses ?_

_Je t'aime_

_B._

POV EDWARD

Je venais de recevoir un message de ma douce Bella. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'être loin d'elle serait une torture à ce point, mais elle me manquait terriblement.

Mais il fallait qu'elle soit loin de moi ce matin parce que j'avais deux choses à faire extrêmement importante. J'avais réussi tant bien que mal à organiser cette matinée shopping dans son dos afin de pouvoir vaquer à mes occupations sans qu'elle trouve cela bizarre. Evidemment quand j'en avais parlé à Alice, elle avait été d'accord tout de suite, mais il avait ensuite fallu réussir à cacher la supercherie à Bella. Maintenant qu'elle lisait dans les pensées, ça n'allait pas être évident. Mais Alice et moi avions réussi puisque apparemment, Bella ne se doutait de rien quand je l'avais laissée ce matin.

Je pris mon portable une fois rentré chez mes parents afin de lui répondre.

_Ma Bella, tu me manques toi aussi, bien plus encore que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. J'espère qu'Alice ne t'en feras pas trop baver plus longtemps parce que j'ai vraiment hâte que tu passes le pas de la porte pour que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras. Ne t'en fais pas pour la carte, si je te l'ai donné, c'est pour que tu te fasses plaisir justement. Je viens de rentrer, j'ai fini mes achats. _

_Je vous aime encore plus mademoiselle Swan, future Madame Cullen._

_E_

Je montais dans me chambre aussitôt rentré. Esmé me rejoignit quelque temps plus tard.

« Comment va mon fils ? »

« il va merveilleusement bien »

« j'aime te voir heureux comme ça. C'est le plus beau des cadeaux que je pouvais espérer. »

« Esmé, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

« je t'écoute. »

« j'ai demandé à Bella de m'épouser. Et elle a accepté. »

« oh mon dieu Edward, c'est magnifique. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et je sentis à quel point elle était heureuse pour moi. Pas besoin d'entendre ses pensées pour le savoir.

Après quelques instants elle s'écarta de moi.

« c'est pour ça que tu es sorti aujourd'hui ? tu es allé lui acheté une bague ? »

« oui »

« est ce que je peux la voir ? je suis désolée, je suis curieuse. »

« ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de mal. »

Je sortais l'écrin de ma poche et lui montrait la bague de fiançailles que j'avais choisi. C'était une bague très simple. Je savais que Bella n'aimait pas les choses trop tape à l'œil alors j'avais préféré la sobriété. C'était une bague en or blanc, surmonté d'un solitaire.

« elle est magnifique Edward. »

« tu crois qu'elle lui plaira ? »

« j'en suis persuadée. »

Elle me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« je ne suis pas sorti que pour ça en fait. »

« ah bon ? »

« non. Je suis allé voir Charlie aussi. Afin de lui demandé officiellement. »

« ouh là. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« eh bien au début pas terrible. J'ai cru à un moment qu'il allait sortir son arme et me tirer dessus afin de régler le problème. En fait pour être franc il y a pensé… mais au final, je pense que l'entrevue n'a pas été si mauvaise que ça… »

Je racontais alors à ma mère la discussion que j'avais eu avec le père de Bella il y a encore quelques minutes.

FLASH BACK

Je savais que Charlie ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Je me présentais donc devant leur porte d'entrée en étant sûr de le trouver là. Je frappais et quelques minutes après, il vint m'ouvrir.

« Edward ? que fais tu là ? il y a un problème avec Bella ? je vous croyais à Seattle ? »

« ne vous inquiétez pas Charlie, il n'y aucun problème avec Bella. j'avais besoin de vous parler, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. »

« oh et bien entres. »

« merci »

« Tu as fais la route depuis Seattle juste pour me parler ? »

« oui »

« viens t'asseoir. »

« merci. »

Je pris place dans le fauteuil tandis qu'il s'installait dans le canapé.

« Bella sais que tu es là ? elle aurait pu venir avec toi, ça m'aurait fait plaisir de la voir. »

« non, elle n'est pas au courant. Alice l'a embarqué pour une séance de shopping et j'en ai profité pour venir vous voir. »

« oh très bien »

qu'est ce qu'il peut bien vouloir me dire qui nécessite que Bella ne soit pas au courant de sa venue ???

« Charlie, je vais aller droit au but, je pense que c'est préférable. »

« vas y je t'écoute »

« voilà…si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai l'intention de demander à Bella de m'épouser. Et je voulais faire les choses correctement alors je suis venue vous demander votre bénédiction. »

J'avais décidé de faire comme si je n'avais pas encore demander à Bella, je pensais que ce serait mieux.

Charlie me regarda avec de grands yeux, comme si j'étais fou.

Non mais il n'est pas sérieux là ? si ? ils sont beaucoup trop jeune !!! il est hors de question qu'un garçon quel qu'il soit me prenne ma fille !!! ma petite fille !!! ils sont ensemble depuis si peu de temps !!! je ne laisserai pas Bella faire une erreur pareille…

« Charlie, je sais que vous pensez que Bella et moi sommes trop jeune, mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour être amoureux. Depuis que j'ai rencontré votre fille, ma vie ne tourne qu'autour d'elle. Je n'ai de cesse que de faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse. Je lui ai donné mon cœur et mon âme et je lui appartiens. Je sais que quelques années de plus n'y changeront rien. Au contraire, je sais que mon amour pour elle ne fait que grandir à chaque minute un peu plus. Elle est devenue ma raison de vivre et je ne veux pas être séparé d'elle. Rien que de l'avoir laissé ce matin m'a déchiré le cœur. L'idée que je ne vais pas la revoir avant quelques heures me torture. Je peux vous assurez que si vous acceptez de me donner votre bénédiction, rien de ce que je ferai ne pourra vous faire regretter votre choix. »

Mon arme, où est mon arme ? je vais lui montrer moi comment je m'appelle !!! non mais et puis quoi encore !!! bon si je le blesse Bella voudra me tuer, alors il faut que je me calme. Ils sont trop jeune ! elle va gâcher sa vie, si elle arrête ses études maintenant, pour se marier !!!

« vous êtes trop jeune Edward, je ne peux pas te donner ma bénédiction, c'est impossible. Et puis même si je te la donnais qui te dit que Bella serait d'accord pour t'épouser ? »

« je ne peux pas connaître la réponse de Bella tant que je ne lui ai pas demandé. Mais je sais que votre opinion sera importante pour elle. Je sais que si elle accepte et que vous êtes contre, ça la rendra malheureuse, et je ne veux pas qu'elle le soit. Je ne vous dit pas que si Bella accepte nous allons nous marier dans un mois. Je veux prendre mon temps. Nous devons finir nos études. Et je veux que vous sachiez que je ne veux pas vous enlever Bella. je veux simplement que nous nous engagions l'un envers l'autre… »

comment fait il pour que ce qu'il dit me rassure sur toutes mes craintes, l'une à la suite des autres ??? c'est à croire qu'il lit dans mes pensées…

« Charlie, Bella a déjà vécue pas mal de choses difficiles dans sa vie. Je sais que votre divorce d'avec sa mère l'a beaucoup marqué, même si elle fait tout pour le cacher. Je sais que c'est l'une des raisons qui fait qu'elle a toujours eu du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres parce qu'elle se disait que ça ne servait à rien, puisque même si l'on croyait s'aimer quelques temps, cela finissait toujours par s'éteindre. Je sais aussi que de côtoyer mes parents lui a un peu redonner confiance. Et je sais qu'elle m'a ouvert son cœur et qu'elle me l'a confié tout comme je lui ai confié le mien. Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai que de bonnes intentions envers votre fille. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas majeur et je sais aussi que notre vie ne fait que commencer mais je suis certain d'une chose, c'est que Bella est la femme de ma vie. Elle est mon âme sœur. J'ai longuement réfléchi à la question avant de prendre ma décision. Mais je l'aime tellement que je me suis dit pourquoi attendre ? »

« je peux dire les choses à l'inverse Edward. Si vraiment tu es sûre de l'aimer toute ta vie, pourquoi vouloir précipiter les choses ? pourquoi ne pas laisser le temps faire son travail ? finissez vos études, partez tous les deux à l'université, et si en sortant diplômés vous vous aimez toujours et que tu veuilles toujours épouser ma fille, dans ce cas, je te donnerai ma bénédiction, mais pourquoi vouloir aller si vite ? »

« mais parce que je l'aime justement, et comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure je sais que quelques années de plus n'y changeront rien. Charlie, écoutez moi, je sais que vous voulez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour votre fille, et c'est normal. Je peux vous promettre que Bella ne sera pas malheureuse avec moi. Lorsque vous avez connu sa mère, vous vous êtes aimés, et vous avez eu envie qu'elle soit votre femme, parce que vous l'aimiez. Quand mon père a connu ma mère, il est tombé fou amoureux d'elle, et il lui a demandé de l'épouser parce qu'il l'aimait. C'est comme ça que ça se passe. Je ne peux pas imaginer de plus belle preuve d'amour que cet engagement. Je ne prends pas la chose à la légère. Je veux que Bella puisse finir ses études et je veux pouvoir finir les miennes. Je veux pouvoir m'occuper d'elle correctement et la rendre heureuse. Mais je sais que le fait d'attendre un an ou deux ou même cinq ans de plus ne changera rien à mon opinion, à mon amour pour elle, et à l'envie que j'ai qu'elle soit ma femme. Je veux qu'elle soit à mes cotés et je veux être aux siens pour chaque étape importante de nos vies. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle. Je ne peux pas dire à l'avance ce qu'elle répondra quand je lui poserai la question mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle fera de moi le plus heureux des hommes si elle accepte. Et je peux vous assurer également que si c'est le cas, je passera mon temps à l'aimer et à la chérir comme elle le mérite. »

« je dois reconnaître que tu sembles n'avoir que deux bonnes intentions à son égard, mais comprend aussi mon point de vue Edward. Comme tu le sais Bella a déjà perdu une fois la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. elle a eu tellement de mal à s'en remettre que je ne veux pas la voir souffrir à nouveau. Je sais que tu l'aimes, ça se voit. Et je suis obligé de dire qu'elle t'aime aussi, énormément. Mais je veux lui éviter à tout prix, de poser de faux espoirs et d'être déçue de la vie une seconde fois. »

« ça n'arrivera pas Charlie. Je vous le jure. Je sais que le fait de perdre Lizzie a été une terrible épreuve pour elle. Mais elle ne me perdra pas. Je serai incapable de vivre sans elle. Et je suis incapable de lui faire la moindre peine. J'ai envie de la faire rire, pas de la faire pleurer. J'ai envie de l'aimer et qu'elle m'aime jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. »

« je dois dire que tu es très convainquant. Et bien sûr, je ne peux qu'admettre que depuis que tu es dans sa vie, Bella est bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. »

« dans ce cas, acceptez s'il vous plait. Acceptez le fait que j'aime votre fille plus que ma vie. Acceptez que j'ai envie d'être avec elle à chaque instant, acceptez que j'ai envie de m'engager auprès d'elle de la meilleure façon qui soit, acceptez que j'ai envie de lui appartenir, acceptez que j'ai envie qu'elle porte mon nom et acceptez que j'ai envie de la rendre heureuse. »

Il resta silencieux quelques instants mais je savais ce qu'il allait me dire.

« très bien, Edward, j'accepte. Mais ce mariage ne devra pas se faire avant que Bella ait 18 ans, si elle accepte de t'épouser bien sûr. Et je voudrais que tu gardes bien en tête tout ce que tu viens de me dire parce que si je vois un jour ma fille pleurer à cause de toi, et que ces larmes ne sont pas des larmes de joie, je peux te garantir que tu auras affaire à moi !!! et croit moi ce jour là, même si tu cours vite, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper. »

« je n'oublierai pas Charlie. Merci beaucoup. Je vous assure que vous ne regretterez pas votre décision. »

« bien alors maintenant, puis je savoir quand tu as prévu de lui faire ta demande ? »

« ce soir »

« ah ! et bien on peut dire que tu ne perds pas de temps. »

« je vous dirai simplement encore une fois, pourquoi attendre puisque je suis sûr de moi ? »

« oui bon ok, je crois que j'ai compris. »

« merci encore, Charlie. C'est très important pour moi. Même si j'aurai fait ma demande à Bella quelle que soit votre réponse, je suis ravi d'avoir votre bénédiction. Et je sais que ce sera encore plus important pour Bella. »

« ouais bon, si on parlait d'autre chose maintenant. Parce que parler du futur mariage de ma fille ça me colle des frissons et je pense qu'il va me falloir un bon moment avant de m'y habituer ! »

« je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai une bague à aller acheter. »

Je l'entendis grogner un peu mais il ne dit rien.

Il se leva et je le suivis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Il me serra la main avant de me faire une brève accolade.

« tu es un garçon bien Edward. Et le fait que je connaisse ta famille est une bonne chose. J'espère que je ne regretterai jamais de t'avoir confié ma petite fille. »

« je vous jure que vous ne le regretterez jamais Charlie. Merci pour tout. »

Je quittais la maison de Bella et partait le cœur léger chercher la bague que je comptais offrir à ma Bella ce soir.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

« Je suis fière de toi, Edward. Tu as su le convaincre sans utiliser d'artifice. Tu as simplement laissé parler ton cœur et c'est ce qui l'a convaincu. »

« merci Esmé. Merci pour tout. »

« je t'en prie. »

Elle me laissa seul et je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Ma tête était remplie d'image de ma Bella depuis que je la connaissais. Je me rappelais chaque détail depuis que j'avais fait sa connaissance. Tout ce que nous avions vécu. Et j'étais certain que le meilleur restait à venir. Au bout d'une heure environ, j'entendis une voiture sur le chemin de la maison. Je reconnu sans mal le bruit du moteur de la voiture d'Alice, et descendait en trombe dans le salon afin d'accueillir ma chérie. Finalement l'attendre dans le salon était encore trop long et je franchissais donc la porte d'entrée afin de la rejoindre dehors. A peine Alice avait elle arrêtée la voiture que j'ouvrais la portière passager et en extirpait Bella afin de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle se mit à rire devant mon empressement. Ce son était d'une douceur à mes oreilles, je ne m'en lasserai jamais…

« Edward, doucement voyons, on croirait que l'on ne s'est pas vu depuis 15 jours !!! »

« et alors ? tu m'as manqué !! j'étais comme un fou à tourner en rond en attendant que tu reviennes ! »

« c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu que je t'accompagne ce matin je te le rappelle ! »

« il n'empêche que tu m'as manqué ! maintenant embrasses moi avant que je ne perde la raison définitivement ! »

« à vos ordres monsieur Cullen… »

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes sans se faire prier davantage et vu l'ardeur et la passion qu'elle mit dans ce baiser, je pu dire que je lui avais manqué tout autant , bien qu'elle veuille me faire croire le contraire. Tandis que j'approfondissais notre baiser, je sentis l'excitation me gagner, et mon désir pour elle grimper en flèche. Elle se mit à rire.

« Edward tu es incorrigible !! »

« que veux tu ? je n'y peux rien si ton corps de déesse me rend complètement fou… »

« attends de la voir dans les vêtements que je lui ai acheté !!! »

« hum, Alice, tu viens de piquer ma curiosité ! finalement je vais peut-être finir par te donner une carte de crédit spéciale pour Bella !!! »

La principale concernée me donna une tape sur l'épaule tandis que ma sœur sautait de joie à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau passe temps et une carte de crédit à débit illimitée pour pouvoir s'adonner à ce nouveau passe temps. Je fis mine d'avoir mal suite à la tape que Bella venait de me donner.

« hey ! alors moi je te dis que tu m'as manqué et que je suis fou de toi, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? »

« espèce de traître !!! »

Elle m'avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas du tout. Je lui souriais à mon tours et me rapprochais d'elle.

« vous allez me payer ça mademoiselle Swan, je vous le garantie. Je vais vous administrer une douce torture jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez »

« hum, j'ai hâte de voir ça…mais si le but est de me faire supplier d'arrêter, je ne suis pas sûre que ça fonctionne !!! »

Bien sûr, elle avait vu dans mes pensées ce que je prévoyais de lui faire et je venais de me faire prendre à mon propre jeu. Parce qu'au lieu de la torturer elle, ça me torturait moi maintenant et mon désir pour elle en devenait douloureux sachant que je ne pourrais pas l'assouvir tout de suite !!!

Elle éclata de rire de nouveau avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur mon nez et de s'éloigner de moi pour rentrer dans la maison. Avant qu'elle ne passe la porte d'entrée, tandis que j'étais toujours figé sur place près de la voiture d'Alice, je la vis se retourner et me regarder avec des yeux rieurs.

« vilain garçon qui a voulu jouer, s'est fait prendre au piège lui même ? vas tu faire ton mauvais joueur et bouder dans ton coin, ou accepter la défaite et me suivre à l'intérieur ? »

Je la rejoignis en une seconde.

« j'accepte la défaite…pour le moment… »

Je l'embrassais brièvement dans le cou avant de la faire entrer dans la maison.

« Alors, comment s'est passé la séance de shopping ? » demanda Esmé

« Bella n'a pas changé pour deux sous. Elle déteste toujours autant faire les magasins à mon plus grand désespoir. Mais on s'est bien amusée. Hein Bells ? »

« oui. Je dois admettre que j'ai bien rigolé. Entendre les pensées des vendeuses pendant qu'Alice dévalise leur stock de vêtements était assez drôle. »

« alors on pourra recommencer bientôt ? »

« doucement Alice ! tu as refait ma garde robe pour au moins trois ans là alors on n'est pas prête d'y retourner tout de suite. »

« tu plaisantes là j'espère !!! comment pourrais je avoir refait ta garde robe pour trois ans alors que nous revenons avec seulement une centaine de sacs ? la tu as de quoi faire pour à peine un mois !!! »

« oh mon dieu ! je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais… »

Je riais doucement avant de prendre Bella dans mes bras.

« Alice, je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas si je te laisserai kidnapper ma Bella à nouveau. Elle m'a trop manquée… »

« et qui c'est qui est venu me trouver pour me demander de m'occuper d'elle ce matin ? qui c'est qui m'a dit de l'emmener faire les magasins ? c'est pas toi peut-être ? alors assume un peu mon vieux ! »

Avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il était trop tard.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? tu ne m'as pas dit que l'idée était de toi quand tu m'as dit qu'Alice voulait m'emmener faire les magasins !!! pourquoi est ce que tu voulais m'éloigner ? »

Je regardais Alice d'un air réprobateur mais la seule chose que j'entendis venir d'elle fut un simple oups… autrement dit, ça m'aidait beaucoup !!!

« désolé de t'avoir cacher ça mon amour mais j'avais certaine chose à faire et je devais les faire sans toi. Et puis je savais qu'Alice avait envie de passer du temps avec toi, alors je me suis dit que je joindrais l'utile à l'agréable. »

« et tu peux me dire où tu as vu qu'une séance shopping serait utile et agréable pour moi ? »

Je voyais qu'elle était énervée et surtout blessée que j'ai voulu l'écarter comme ça.

« suis moi mon ange s'il te plait »

Je sorti dans le jardin. Même si je savais que ça ne changerait rien au fait que tout le monde puisse entendre notre conversation, je préférais ne pas rester dans le salon. J'entendis Emmet lancer un pari avec Jasper pour savoir si Bella s'énerverait au point de m'en mettre une ou pas.

« Mon amour, tu n'as pas été contente de passer du temps avec Alice ? tu as dit toi même tout à l'heure que tu t'étais amusée. »

« n'essaye pas d'inverser les rôles Edward. Oui j'ai été contente de passer du temps avec Alice ! oui je me suis amusée avec elle ce matin mais le problème n'est pas là ! »

« alors où est il ? je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça voyons ! »

oups. Elle me regarde comme si elle allait me fusiller sur place ! j'ai du dire un truc qui fallait pas !!!! oups et re oups !!!!!!

« TU ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerve ??? JE vais te le dire moi pourquoi je m'énerve !!! TU m'as menti Edward. Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as menti ? »

« je ne t'ai pas menti ! enfin pas vraiment, puisque tu ne m'as pas demandé qui avait eu l'idée de cette sortie entre fille… »

re oups et re oups et re re re re re re re re re re oups !!!!! pourquoi est ce que tout ce que je dis est aussi stupide ??????

« J'ai horreur du mensonge Edward ! si tu me mens sur une chose aussi insignifiante qu'une sortie shopping comment veux tu que je crois que tu puisses être sincère sur des choses plus importante ? »

Je voyais qu'elle était prête à sortir de ses gonds définitivement si je sortais à nouveau une excuse qui ne la satisfaisait pas. Je vis alors quelque chose qui me mis une trouille bleue…

« Bella chérie, je crois qu'il faut que tu te calmes… »

« ne me dis pas de me calmer »

« pourtant il le faut mon ange. Jasper ? »

« NE ME DIT PAS DE ME CALMER ET TOI JASPER SI TU TIENS A LA VIE JE TE CONSEILLE DE NE PAS ESSAYER DE ME CALMER AVEC TON POUVOIR !!!!!! »

J'entendis Jasper dire à Bella, qu'il ne ferait rien. Mais il vint toutefois à mes cotés, tout comme Emmet et Alice. Ils avaient vu ce que je voyais également.

« Bella, je t'en prie »

« pourquoi vous êtes tous là, c'est un problème entre Edward et moi. »

« Bella, tu es en train de perdre le contrôle, il faut que tu te calmes sinon ça va mal finir… » tenta Alice

« je ne suis PAS en train de perdre le contrôle ! je me sens très bien au contraire ! »

« Bella, s'il te plait écoutes nous et redescend un peu dans les tours tu veux ? » fit Jasper

« mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à la fin ? puisque je vous dit que je vais très bien !! c'est vous qui m'énervez à me dire de me calmer toutes les deux minutes ! »

« Bella regarde tes mains. » lui dit Emmet

Elle baissa alors les yeux vers ses mains et je pu lire la peur sur son visage.

POV BELLA

J'étais un monstre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que je voyais actuellement. J'avais les yeux baissés sur mes mains mais je ne les voyais pas. Tout ce que je voyais était des flammes. Mes mains étaient en feu. La peur remplaça la colère et les flammes redoublèrent.

« oh mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que je fais ? »

Plus je regardais mes mains et plus je paniquais. Et plus je paniquais, plus les flammes prenaient de l'ampleur.

Comme l'idiote que je suis la première chose que je fis fut de secouer les mains pour essayer d'atténuer le feu, mais au lieu de ça je ne fis qu'envoyer des jets de flammes un peu partout autour de moi. L'un d'eux atteignis le bois et un arbre commença à brûler.

« Alice, va l'éteindre, vite »

Je vis Alice courir vers la forêt et faire ce que Jasper lui avait demander. Celui ci s'adressa à moi.

« Bella, arrêtes de secouer tes mains. Si tu ne bouges pas, les flammes n'iront nulle part. »

« mais je ne veux pas qu'elles aillent nulle part, je veux qu'elles me quittent !!!!! »

« Si tu continues à bouger comme ça, tu vas finir par blesser l'un d'entre nous et je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je t'en prie Bella, écoutes moi et arrêtes de bouger. »

« je ne peux pas Jasper, je suis morte de trouille. Edward vient m'aider s'il te plait !!! »

Je vis Edward commencer à avancer mais Jasper le retint.

« non Edward. C'est trop dangereux de l'approcher dans son état. Surtout si elle ne se contrôle pas. Tu risquerais de cramer sur place avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. »

Quoi ? je serais capable de faire du mal à Edward ? je serais capable de le brûler vif ? non, non, non, non, non !!!

« ne m'approche pas Edward. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Jasper reprit la parole lorsqu'il fut sur qu'Edward allait rester loin de moi.

« Bella, me fais tu confiance ? »

« oui, Jasper »

« il faut absolument que tu arrêtes de bouger. Je sais que tu as peur mais si tu me fais confiance, écoutes moi. »

Je me figeais tant bien que mal. Mais je devais combattre mon esprit qui lui me disait de faire l'inverse et de partir en courant afin d'éloigner le danger – c'est à dire moi – de ma famille.

« c'est bien Bella. Est ce que tu penses être capable de te calmer toute seule ou pas ? »

« je n'en sais rien Jazz. »

Emmet piaffait d'impatience de me voir ainsi.

« tu vois bien que non, voyons, qu'est ce que t'attend pour manipuler ses émotions, bon sang, tu vois pas qu'elle est morte de trouille ? »

« si Emmet, je le vois !!! mais manifestement, Bella vient de déclencher un autre de ses pouvoirs, et si je me contente de manipuler ses émotions, elle ne saura pas le contrôler. Je pense qu'il faut d'abord qu'elle essaye d'elle même. »

« et si elle n'y arrive pas, gros malin, qu'est ce qu'on fait si elle brûle l'un d'entre nous avant de réussir à se calmer, hein ? on aura l'air fin !!! »

« Emmet, Jazz, je suis désolée de couper court à votre petite dispute mais je vous signale que pour le moment c'est moi qui brûle, et que votre petit débat ne m'aide pas du tout à me calmer !!! alors si on pouvait en revenir au principal… »

« Bella, écoutes moi. Concentres toi sur ma voix. Je te promets que si tu n'arrives pas à te calmer toute seule, j'interviendrai avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais je suis convaincu que tu dois essayer par toi même d'abord. »

« tu me promets que tu interviendras si je te dis que je n'y arrive pas ? »

« oui. Je te le jure Bella. je ne te laisserai pas te faire du mal ou faire quelque chose que tu regretteras. »

« très bien. Qu'est ce que je dois faire à ton avis ? »

« concentres toi sur ma voix, et ferme les yeux. »

Je m'exécutais. J'eu un peu de mal à arrêter de regarder mes mains mais j'avais confiance en Jasper et je décidais donc d'essayer de faire ce qu'il me disait.

« c'est bien Bella. gardes les yeux fermés tant que je ne te dirai pas de les ouvrir, d'accord ? »

« d'accord »

« bien maintenant, respire doucement. Essayes de te relaxer en prenant de grandes inspirations »

Il me fallu quelques instants pour parvenir à faire ce que Jasper me demandait mais j'y parvint finalement. Je sentais que mes mains brûlaient toujours malgré tout.

« ça ne suffit pas Jazz… »

« je sais Bella, mais ce n'est que le début. Ton pouvoir s'est manifesté à cause de ta colère et ta peur ne fait que l'accentuer. Essayes de faire ce que je te dis. Si tu réussi à te calmer, je pense que les flammes disparaîtront. »

« et si tu te trompes ? si ce que tu me dis de faire ne suffit pas et que je continue à brûler ? »

« dans ce cas j'interviendrai. Je te les promis Bella, et je tiendrai ma promesse. »

Je reprenais tant bien que mal une respiration mesurée.

« Bella, quel est le lieu où tu te sens le mieux ? celui qui t'apaise, qui te relaxe le plus ? »

« je ne sais pas. »

« essayes d'en trouver un Bella s'il te plait. Concentres toi là dessus tout en gardant une respiration calme comme maintenant. Y a t il un lieu que tu affectionnes particulièrement ? »

« oui. »

« lequel ? »

« la clairière où j'ai discuté avec Edward la première fois »

« bien. Imagines que tu es dans cette clairière. Avec Edward. »

J'essayais de me concentrer sur l'image que Jasper voulait que je visualise mais il m'était encore difficile d'oublier que mes mains brûlaient en ce moment. A ce moment j'entendis la voix d'Edward.

« mon amour, essayes de lire dans mes pensées s'il te plait. »

Je me concentrais alors sur Edward. Je nous vis tous les deux, dans la clairière, le jour de notre rencontre. Il me faisait revivre en souvenir, toute notre conversation de ce jour là. Ses souvenirs étaient bien plus précis que les miens. Sans m'en rendre compte je commençais à me détendre. Il continua dans ses souvenirs et me fit voir notre premier baiser. Grâce à mon pouvoir je pu également ressentire la joie qu'il avait éprouvé au moment où il m'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Ses souvenirs défilèrent les uns après les autres, dressant un portrait somptueux de notre relation. Je me calmais au fur et à mesure.

« c'est bien Bella, continue comme ça » me dit Jasper

Edward interrompit ses pensées quelques instants.

Ma chérie, tu m'entends toujours ?

« oui Edward, je t'entends. »

Je t'aime. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti ce matin, je n'aurai pas dû. Je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus.

« pourquoi Edward ? est ce que tu ne veux plus de moi ? »

Non voyons, bien-sûr que non. Comment pourrais je ne plus vouloir de toi ? tu es comme une drogue pour moi, ma Bella. Je t'aime comme un fou et je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi. Si je t'ai éloigné de moi ce matin c'est parce que je devais aller quelque part, et qu'il ne fallait pas que tu sois avec moi. Pas parce que je ne veux plus de toi.

« pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas simplement dit la vérité ? »

Parce que j'avais peur que tu penses que je t'abandonnais justement. Je préférais que tu penses passer simplement du temps avec Alice entre filles, et je comptais te dire toute la vérité ce soir.

« je suis un monstre Edward. J'aurais pu vous blesser ou même vous tuer. Je ne mérite pas d'être avec vous. Je ne supporterais pas de vous faire du mal »

Tu ne nous feras rien mon ange. C'est un nouveau pouvoir. Il faudra juste apprendre à le maîtriser comme pour les autres. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, quoi que tu fasses, et tu as une très grande volonté. Je suis sûre que tu sauras très vite comment faire pour te contrôler. Si jamais ça se reproduit, et que les flammes réapparaissent, tu n'auras qu'à te concentrer sur moi, sur l'amour que j'ai pour toi, et sur le fait que malgré le danger de me faire brûler vif, tu es tellement sexy quand tu es en colère que je crève d'envie de venir t'embrasser et te faire l'amour.

Je me mis à rire devant la dernière réflexion d'Edward.

« idiot »

Peut-être mais c'est la vérité ! Et je n'ai pas oublié que je dois t'administrer une douce torture dès que nous serons seuls tous les deux. Sans compter que je veux un défilé privé pour que tu me montres ce qu'Alice t'a fait acheter ce matin… Est ce qu'elle t'a fait acheté de la lingerie fine par hasard ?

« oui. Des tonnes et des tonnes. »

Je riais un peu plus encore.

Hum. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça. Mais j'ai encore plus hâte de te la retirer afin de pouvoir vénérer ton corps de déesse comme il le mérite…

Je restais sans rien dire quelques instants. Heureuse de tout ce qu'Edward venait de dire et de me montrer. Jasper interrompit le fil de mes pensées cependant.

« Bella, tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant »

« tu es sûr ? »

« certain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Edward t'as dit mais ça a fonctionné. Il te faudra t'en rappeler si jamais le phénomène se reproduit, d'accord ? »

« oui »

« alors maintenant ouvre les yeux »

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et regardais mes mains. Elles étaient à nouveau dans leur état normal et j'en fus soulagée. Deux secondes après, Edward me prenait dans ses bras et m'embrassait fougueusement.

Hum, ton corps est tout chaud…c'est très excitant…

« Edward…tu es vraiment incorrigible !!! »

« je n'y peux rien mon amour »

« je sais…et ça me plait. »

Il me fit un sourire et me serra dans ses bras.

Emmet se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« eh bah dit donc tite sœur, rappelle moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère, ok ? »

« Emmet… »

« par contre, ça sera marrant d'avoir un lance flamme dans la famille si certains viennent nous chercher des noises !!!! »

Il parti dans un éclat de rire, et je fus certaine qu'on avait pu l'entendre jusqu'à Seattle… mais son rire fut communicatif et nous rentrâmes tous dans le salon afin de profiter de la fin d'après midi.

Edward m'aida à monter mes sacs dans sa chambre.

« est ce que tu veux t'allonger un peu ? »

« dois je te rappeler que je ne me fatigue plus maintenant ? »

« non, mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être rester là, écouter de la musique ou lire un peu, pour te remettre de tes émotions. »

« c'est très gentil mon amour, mais en fait tout ça m'a ouvert l'appétit, alors je crois que je vais descendre manger un morceau. »

« comme tu veux »

Nous reprîmes donc la direction de la cuisine et je me préparais un petit goûter. Je sortais le jus d'orange, le pain, le beurre et la confiture, ainsi qu'un couteau et une cuillère. Je m'installais ensuite à table. Après avoir englouti la moitié du pain, j'avais toujours autant faim. Ce qui me rassurait c'est que malgré le fait que je mange deux fois plus qu'avant, je ne prenais pas un gramme. Je pouvais donc me lâcher et me faire plaisir autant que je voulais…

M'apprêtant à me faire une énième tartine, je vis sur le buffet en face de moi le pot de pâte à tartiner que j'avais utilisé ce matin.

J'eu soudain envie de remplacer la confiture sur mon pain par le Nutella. Sans que je ne bouge d'un cil, le pot de pâte à tartiner était arrivé à mes cotés, en traversant la pièce.

« oh, c'est quoi ça encore ? »

Edward, qui avait assisté à la scène me regardait en souriant.

« il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de te garder occupée si tu te mets à découvrir des pouvoirs toutes les 5 minutes. »

« Edward, c'est pas drôle !!! qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? »

« rien de bien grave. Je pense que nous pouvons ajouter le pouvoir de faire voler les objets à ta liste de capacité. Peux tu me dire comment tu as fait ? »

« ben, je n'ai rien fait de spécial, j'ai juste vu le pot et eu envie d'en mettre sur ma tartine »

« peux tu réessayer avec un autre objet dans la cuisine ? »

Je scrutais la pièce afin d'essayer de trouver quelque chose et mon regard se posa sur un torchon, plié sur le coté de l'évier. Je me concentrais dessus et il vola à travers la pièce pour venir se poser dans ma main.

« wow. »

« comme tu dis »

« et bien voilà, une capacité de plus… »

« ouais, mais je préfère largement celle là, à la précédente !!! »

« c'est vrai que ça peut être marrant… »

« c'est quoi ce petit air que je vois sur ton visage ?!!! »

« penses à la télécommande de la télévision s'il te plait. »

« quoi ? beh pourquoi ? »

« fais le. »

Je m'exécutais, sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir. La télécommande arriva dans ma main sans problème.

« et maintenant ? » demandais je

« maintenant on va rigoler un peu… »

Edward me prit la télécommande des mains et changea de chaîne.

La réaction d'Emmet ne se fit pas attendre.

« Hey c'est quoi ce bordel ? depuis quand la télévision change de chaîne toute seule ? »

J'éclatais de rire et faisais un clin d'œil à Edward.

« Em' si tu ne veux pas que je puisse changer de chaîne pour t'embêter, évites de laisser traîner la télécommande n'importe où ! »

« mais je ne la laisse pas traîner n'importe où, elle est là, à cot….où est ce qu'elle est passée ? »

« dans la cuisine… »

Il vint la chercher et Edward lui donna. Il retourna aussitôt dans le salon et remis la chaîne de sport qu'il était en train de regarder.

Je le vis reposer la télécommande de l'autre coté de lui, et me concentrais une nouvelle fois sur la télécommande.

Elle vint une fois de plus me rejoindre mais cette fois ci Emmet la vit passer devant son nez.

« Putain de bordel de merde… qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette maison ? je suis en train de devenir cinglé ou quoi ? »

J'éclatais de rire et il s'aperçu que j'étais là.

« c'est toi qui fait ça ? »

« hum hum »

« ok. ça me rassure. Mais sois gentille envers ton frère qui soit dit en passant t'adore, ne me fais plus JAMAIS une trouille pareille !!!!!!! »

« désolée. C'était trop tentant !!! mais je ne le ferai plus c'est promis… »

Une fois mon goûter terminé, nous nous installâmes tous ensemble dans le salon. Puis vers 19 heures environ, Jasper, Alice, Emmet et Rosalie, se levèrent et partirent chasser. Esmé et Carlisle étaient invités à une réception ce soir. Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes donc seuls. En moins de deux secondes après le départ de sa famille, Edward fut à mes cotés, et me pris dans ses bras. Il me souleva de terre et me porta jusque dans sa chambre.

Je riais.

« quelqu'un serait il pressé ? »

« tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

« je crois que j'en ai une vague idée, mais montres moi… »

Il m'embrassa avec fougue et je pus voir à quel point il avait envie de moi. Je ne me faisais pas prier pour répondre à son baiser et il commença à me déshabiller. Il ne mit pas son plan de torture en application. Je pense qu'il était trop impatient lui même pour essayer de me faire languir. Je lui enlevais sa chemise tandis que lui m'avait déjà presque entièrement déshabiller. En fait il s'était simplement contenté d'arracher tous mes vêtements.

« je l'aimais bien ce jean… » fis je avec une petite moue.

« tu n'auras qu'à retourner avec Alice faire un peu de shopping… »

J'étais en sous vêtement face à lui. Finalement, sentire son désir pour moi ne fit qu'augmenter le mien et je lui arrachais ses vêtements aussi. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas aux sous vêtements. Tout y passait. Et j'arrachais moi même ma petite culotte et mon soutiens gorge afin d'être nue devant lui. Il se jeta sur moi dans un grognement et m'allongea sur le lit. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et me pénétra d'un coup de rein, sans prendre le temps des préliminaires classique.

Je ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir en le sentant en moi à nouveau.

Il me prit avec force, ses mains explorant la moindre partie de mon corps, sa bouche embrassant chaque parcelle de mon visage et de mon buste.

« mon dieu Bella, tu es si serrée, c'est…trop…bon »

« plus fort Edward »

Il poussa encore plus en moi, me pénétrant plus à chaque poussée. Je l'entendais gronder au fur et mesure un peu plus et ça m'excitait d'autant plus. Je savais que je ne tarderais pas à venir.

« Edward…je… oh mon dieu ! »

Sa main vint entre nous afin de chatouiller mon bouton de plaisir tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses pénétrations.

Mes gémissements se transformèrent en cris.

« c'est ça mon amour. Viens. Viens pour moi. Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom. »

L'entendre me parler avec cette voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, finit le travail commencer par Edward et me orgasme me submergea tandis que je criais le nom d'Edward. Il se joignit à moi quelques secondes plus tard et je le sentis se déverser en moi.

Après plusieurs minutes sans bouger, le temps que nous reprenions tous deux notre souffle, Edward reprit finalement la parole.

« wow. Maintenant est ce que tu me crois quand je te dis que tu m'as énormément manqué ? »

« oui, je pense que je te crois maintenant. »

« bien. Si jamais tu as le moindre doute qui revient n'hésite pas à m'en parler, je me ferais un devoir de te le prouver à nouveau »

« je m'en souviendrais. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'attira à lui afin que je pose ma tête contre son torse.

« alors, est ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu es allé faire ce matin ? »

« Je suis allé voir ton père. »

« Tu as fait QUOI ? »

« Bella rappelle toi ce qui se passe quand tu t'énerves, et s'il te plait, garde à l'esprit que je suis nu en ce moment… »

« pourquoi es tu allé voir mon père ? »

« parce que je devais lui parler. »

« et de quoi devais tu lui parler ? en plus il nous croit parti pour Seattle !!! »

« je sais, je lui ai dis que je faisais l'allé et retour pour lui parler et il a accepté ça. »

« dit moi tout de suite de quoi tu as parler avec mon père. »

« je lui ai dit que je voulais te demander en mariage, et je lui ai demandé sa bénédiction. »

« wow »

« quoi ? »

« je suis surprise que tu sois toujours vivant ! enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

« oui je vois très bien. Et je peux te dire que j'ai eu de la chance que ton père n'est pas son arme à coté de lui au début. »

« qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« eh bien au début il était vraiment contre. »

« au début ? est ce que ça veut dire qu'il a fini par te donner sa bénédiction ? »

« oui. Il a finit par accepter. A condition que le mariage n'ait pas lieu avant tes 18 ans minimum. Plus on attendra plus il sera heureux. Il n'est pas prêt à voir sa petite fille s'éloigner de lui. »

« je ne suis plus une petite fille !! »

« tu le seras toujours à ses yeux mon amour »

« je n'en reviens pas que tu aies fait ça. »

« je suis de la vieille école, et même si je t'avais déjà posé la question, et que tu avais déjà accepté, je n'imaginais pas faire ça autrement. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement. Sa langue venant caresser la mienne. Il rompit son baiser et caressa ma joue.

« ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai faite ce matin »

« ah bon ? »

« non »

« tu vas me faire languir longtemps comme ça ou tu vas me dire ce que tu as fais d'autre ? »

« je vais faire mieux que ça. Je vais te montrer »

Je levais un sourcil à son intention. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire. Je l'entendis fouiller quelque temps parmi ses vêtements et le vis revenir vers moi ensuite. Il me tendit un écrin.

« qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« ouvre »

« j'ai horreur des surprises »

« ce n'est pas une surprise. »

« bah je ne sais pas ce que c'est donc… »

« ouvre »

J'ouvris l'écrin et découvrit une bague absolument magnifique.

« Edward… »

« elle te plait ? »

« oui. Je l'adore ! Mais… »

« non pas de mais. Si tu l'aimes, tu l'acceptes et c'est tout. »

Il retira la bague de sa boite et me pris la main. Il fit glisser la bague le long de mon doigt. Elle m'allait parfaitement.

« maintenant, tout le monde saura qu'un jour tu seras ma femme »

J'étais tellement heureuse en cet instant que mon cœur aurait explosé s'il n'était pas déjà mort.

Edward m'embrassa tendrement et murmura un _je t'aime_ le long de mes lèvres. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et approfondissais le baiser.

Après de longue minutes, il finit par rompre notre baiser.

« ai je droit à mon petit défilé privé maintenant ? »

« seulement si tu me promets de te retenir de tout déchirer si ça te plait de trop. Je ne veux pas avoir endurer toute cette matinée pour être obligée de recommencer demain !!! »

« je te promets »

d'essayer...

"hey!!!! Je t'ai entendu!!!"

« pardon mon amour mais si tu es trop sexy, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me contrôler… je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas résister à l'appel de ton corps… »

Je riais tandis que je commençais à sortir les vêtements des sacs et sortir de la chambre pour me changer.

**Pfiou. Eh bah voilà, le chapitre le plus long jamais écrit jusqu'à présent. 18 pages…j'y suis depuis ce matin !!!! du coup j'ai la flemme de me relire pour corriger les fautes de frappes. Vous m'en voudrez pas, hein ?**

**Bon alors j'espère que ça vous a plu comme d'habitude.**

**Je reprend le travail demain après trois semaines de vacances…snif, snif, snif…**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Bye, doubi.**


	40. Chapter 40

Hello everybody !!!

Désolée d'avance pour celles à qui je viens de faire une fausse joie… Kline je pense à toi tout particulièrement quand je dis ça….

En effet ceci n'est pas un chapitre, malheureusement pour moi…

Mon pc a décidé de faire des siennes en ce moment et depuis une quinzaine de jours, mon écran est complètement flou par moment ce qui fait qu'il est impossible pour moi de lire et encore moins d'écrire dessus.

Heureusement pour moi, mon mari possède un iPhone et je peux grâce à cela lire vos messages et les fics que j'aime.

Je ne vous oublie par pour autant et j'écris le prochain chapitre des deux fics sur papier en attendant que le problème de mon pc soit résolu. Mais c'est chiant et ça me prend bcp plus de temps parce que je tape sur clavier bcp plus vite que je n'écris sur papier du coup mes idées se mélangent un peu et je suis souvent peu satisfaite de ce que je fais…

Parfois mon ordi me laisse quelques heures de répit et j'en profite pour taper ce que j'ai écrit mais je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je pourrais poster. Je ferai mon maximum pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

J'espère que le lapse de temps durant lequel vous devrez patienter ne vous dérangera pas trop et que vous ne m'oublierez pas…

Je vous embrasse tous très fort et j'espère vous donner des nouvelles rapidement.

PS : vous pouvez continuer à me laisser des messages si vous avez des idées ou des envies particulière pour la suite de l'une ou de mes deux fics. Je les lirai tous sans exception et y réfléchirais.

Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas vous répondre, parce que j'ai essayé une fois de rédiger une réponse avec l'iPhone et ça a été une galère… mais sachez que j'aime énormément ce que je fais et que je suis bien décidée à finir mes histoires, coûte que coûte !!!!

Ce n'est pas un PC en mauvais état qui m'arrêtera !!! foi de Doubi !!! lol

Bye.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Avis à la populace !!!!! Oyez ! Oyez !! Me revoili, me revoilou !!!**_

_**Je sais que l'attente à été longue. Mon ordinateur a bugué définitivement… paix à son âme… mais heureusement on m'a prêté un ordi portable, ce qui m'a évité de sombrer dans une grave dépression… lol**_

_**Je vous confi donc mon dernier bébé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous…**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas, même si ce n'est pas une obligation, une review ça fait toujours très plaisir.**_

_**Je vous dis à très bientôt.**_

_**Doubi.**_

« Edward tu triches, c'est pas marrant !!! Tu avais promis d'essayer de te retenir !!! »

« Essayer ma chérie ! Tout est dans le choix des termes ! Je ne peux pas résister à l'appel de ton corps tu le sais, c'est pas de ma faute ! »

« Ouais bah n'empêche que tu viens de bousiller la moitié des fringues qu'Alice m'a fait acheter ce matin, c'est malin ! »

« Je plaide coupable mon amour. Viens un peu par ici que je me fasse pardonner. »

« Edward Cullen, mais vous ne pouvez vraiment pas penser à autre chose qu'à ça pendant plus de cinq minutes consécutives ? »

« Encore une fois je plaide coupable. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi ! Si ton corps n'était pas à lui tout seul un appel au sexe, je ne serais pas comme ça ! »

« Ouais c'est ça ! »

« Bon d'accord j'avoue. Approches. »

Je m'approchais de lui dans ce qu'il restait d'une robe noir très, très courte qu'Alice m'avait fait acheter le matin lors de notre séance de shopping.

Il finit d'arracher ce qui tenait encore sur mon corps et m'allongea sur le lit avant de venir m'embrasser tendrement.

« Je ne veux pas te voir avec autre chose sur toi que ta bague de fiançailles jusqu'à nouvel ordre est ce que c'est clair ? »

« oui maître »

Il grogna furieusement en m'entendant lui répondre de la sorte !

« Ne me tente pas, chérie. T'entendre me parler comme ça ne fait que me donner envie de toi davantage et de te soumettre à ma volonté en te faisant l'amour encore et encore ! »

« Eh bien alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? Fais ce que tu veux de mon corps. Je suis toute à toi monsieur mon futur mari. »

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa fougueusement, laissant ses mains vagabonder tout le long de mon corps. Il flatta ensuite ma poitrine. Une des choses que je ne regretterais jamais sur le fait d'être devenue à moitié vampire c'est que mes sens étaient maintenant hyper développés, et que je sentais encore plus les baisers et les attouchements d'Edward.

Il me regarda avec intensité et son sourire en coin refit son apparition.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je

« Tu as bien dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de ton corps ? »

« Oui c'est ce que j'ai…. Oh mon dieu, Edward !!! »

Il venait de se jeter littéralement sur mon sexe. Sa langue passait et repassait le long de mon intimité, et me provoqua des sensations extraordinaires. Cet homme était décidément trop bon pour ma propre santé mentale.

« Edward, oui, ne t'arrêtes pas. »

Il me regardait tout en continuant sa douce caresse. Sa langue commença à s'insinuer en moi par de petit mouvement puis après quelques allés et retour il la fit passer de haut en bas sur mes lèvres intimes avant d'aspirer légèrement mon clitoris.

« oui »

Je n'en pouvais plus. Il me faisait perdre la tête. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. La seule chose que je savais c'est que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête et que je voulais le sentir en moi le plus rapidement possible. Il finit par se détacher de moi quelque peu afin de pouvoir remonter petit à petit vers ma poitrine.

« Tu as un goût absolument exquis mon amour. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui je t'assure. Je ne me lasse pas de te gouter encore et encore. »

« hum je me demande si… »

Je descendais une main le long de mon corps afin de venir moi-même toucher mon sexe. Je me caressais rapidement puis introduisais un doigt en moi afin de recueillir un peu de mon liquide sur celui-ci.

« Mon dieu Bella. Tu veux que je perde définitivement la tête ou quoi ? »

Je ne prenais pas la peine de lui répondre et retirais mon doigt de mon sexe afin de le porter à ma bouche. Je me goutais ainsi tout comme Edward m'avait goutée quelques minutes avant.

« Tu me rends fou. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce que tu viens de faire est érotique pour moi, et à quel point ça m'excite de te voir te toucher et te gouter toi-même. »

« Je voulais simplement me faire une idée de mon gout. »

« je t'aime »

là-dessus il s'empara de mes lèvres et sa langue vint rapidement caresser ma lèvre inférieure afin de demander l'accès à ma bouche. Accès que je lui accordais instantanément bien-sûr.

Nos langues se caressèrent longuement, et Edward me pénétra doucement, tendrement. Rien à voir avec la manière empressée qu'il avait eut lorsque nous nous étions enfin retrouvés seuls tout à l'heure. Tous ses gestes étaient lents, et d'une tendresse absolue. Il se retira de moi doucement pour me pénétrer à nouveau, mais toujours avec une extrême lenteur. Mon corps s'ajustait à lui au fur et à mesure qu'il s'insinuait en moi. Et je savais qu'Edward aimait cette sensation. Il me sentait serrée autour de son membre et ça lui plaisait.

Cette douceur me plu au début mais j'eu rapidement envie de plus que ça.

Je retournais Edward afin de me retrouver au dessus de lui, puis l'empêchait de me pénétrer à nouveau.

« Bella ? »

Il n'avait pas l'habitude que je lui dise non mais j'avais envie d'autre chose pour le moment.

J'appuyais sur son torse pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il reste en place. Il s'exécuta non sans mal parce que je sentais la frustration émaner de lui. Mais dès l'instant où il comprit que j'avais l'intention de le prendre dans ma bouche, il ne discuta plus et se laissa faire.

Je pris mon temps pour le faire, lui donnant un maximum de plaisir. Il gémissait de plus en plus.

« Hum, je sens mon gout sur toi. » Dis-je sachant l'effet que mes paroles auraient sur lui.

« Bella, putain…arrêtes…putain, Bella je vais…. »

Je ne m'arrêtais pas bien au contraire. Je voulais qu'il vienne dans ma bouche. J'intensifiais alors mes mouvements ajoutant ma main à ma bouche afin d'être omniprésente autour de son membre. Mon autre main alla titiller ses testicules. Je savais quoi faire pour l'exciter un maximum et je ne comptais pas m'en priver.

« Bella…oh Bella… putainnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!! »

J'avais réussi. Edward venait de jouir dans ma bouche. Il n'avait pas réussi à se retenir suffisamment pour avoir le temps de me repousser. Et je le soupçonnais de ne pas avoir vraiment essayé. Je le léchais jusqu'à la dernière goutte et avalais la moindre trace de son sperme.

« Wow. Mon amour c'était… »

« hum hum ? »

« Je ne trouve pas de mot. »

J'éclatais de rire. J'étais heureuse de l'effet que j'avais sur lui. J'arrivais à lui faire tourner la tête comme il faisait tourner la mienne.

Tout à coup il me retourna et se retrouva à nouveau au-dessus de moi. Il me regardait avec des yeux pleins de malice, et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« maintenant tu n'y couperas plus »

« Ose dire que tu n'es pas content que je t'ai interrompu !!! »

Il ne me répondit pas. Il me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein, et je ne pus retenir mon cri de plaisir.

« C'est ça ma chérie. Cries pour moi. »

Il commença de puissants va et vient en moi et chaque nouvelle poussée était accompagnée d'un cri de ma part. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à atteindre mon paroxysme, tant les coups de rein d'Edward me faisaient du bien.

« Ton visage… tes seins…ta bouche…tes fesses… tout en toi est un appel pour moi. Tu es une véritable déesse ma Bella et si je m'écoutais, je te ferai l'amour à longueur de journée. Vient pour moi mon amour. Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom quand je te ferai jouir. »

« oh mon dieu Edward…continues… plus vite »

Il accéléra ses mouvements et deux va et vient supplémentaires suffirent à faire venir mon orgasme et j'hurlais le nom d'Edward.

A la suite de ce moment de félicité, j'étais descendue afin de me restaurer un peu. Le sexe m'avait ouvert l'appétit. Edward avait refusé que je m'habille pour descendre. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que ma bague sur moi et j'avais fini par céder en me disant que j'entendrai les autres arriver de loin de toute façon et que j'aurais ainsi le temps de pouvoir remonter s'ils revenaient plus tôt que prévu.

Nous avions passer le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour, et à nous cajoler tout simplement.

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward et il caressait mes cheveux.

« Tu préfèrerais avoir un garçon ou une fille ? » me demanda t il soudain

« Euh… je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi réellement. Et toi ? »

« Je serai content quoi qu'il arrive mais je serai ravie si nous pouvions avoir une fille. Qui aurait tes yeux. »

« de toute façon je ne compte pas m'arrêter à un seul enfant donc si nous avons un garçon nous réessayerons afin d'avoir une fille… »

« J'aime ce programme. »

« Moi c'est toi que j'aime. »

Les autres ne rentrèrent qu'au petit matin. Ils nous avaient volontairement laissés seuls toute la nuit afin que nous puissions profiter de l'autre.

Lorsque Alice vit la bague autour de mon doigt, elle se mit à sauter sur place.

« comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu avant même qu'il me l'ait proposé… »

« Non, je n'ai rien vu avant. Je l'ai vu en temps réel la dernière fois parce qu'Edward n'avait pas planifié de te demander. Mais ça n'empêche que maintenant, avec la bague, ça devient réel, et je suis toute excitée… on va faire une fiesta d'enfer !!! Je vais inviter tout le monde, tu vas voir ça va être extraordinaire !!! »

« Alice, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Il n'y aura pas de fête d'enfer avec un nombre incalculable d'invité dont la moitié me seront totalement inconnue. »

« mais… »

« Pas de mais Alice ! C'est mon mariage ! Si tu veux une fête d'enfer, tu n'as qu'à te remarier avec Jasper ! Mon mariage sera simple et intimiste. Je ne veux que ma famille et mes amis. Je ne demande rien d'autre que ça. »

« Pff. Vraiment Bella t'es pas drôle !!! »

« Peut être mais c'est comme ça. Tu ne voudrais pas me mettre en colère, Alice ? »

« Oh ouais c'est ça ! Forcément !!! Je sens que je vais le détester ce don !!! »

« oui et moi je sens que je vais apprendre à l'aimer au contraire… »

« Bon au moins dit moi que tu me laisseras faire ta robe de mariée. »

« A une seule condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu la fais selon mes gouts, pas selon ce que tu penses que j'aimerai. »

« pff »

« c'est à prendre ou à laisser Alice »

« Bah je prends ! de toute façon j'ai pas vraiment le choix alors… »

« enfin une réponse raisonnable… »

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« On dirait que l'on a enfin trouvé un moyen de contrôler la folie d'Alice ! »

« Ouais. Bella tu es notre sauveuse… »

Je joignais mes rires aux leurs et notre journée passait tranquillement.

D'ici quelques jours, je devrais partir retrouver mon père. Plus le temps passait et plus cette perspective me faisait peur.

Ce n'était pas la peur d'agresser mon père qui me tenaillait. Non, là dessus je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre. Ce que je craignais c'était qu'il me trouve changée. Que je ne sois plus tout à fait sa fille en quelque sorte.

Jasper sentait le malaise qui se jouait en moi mais il n'était pas venu m'interroger et il avait gardé ses pensées pour lui afin de ne pas alerter Edward. Je lui en étais reconnaissant.

Toutefois plus l'échéance approchait, et plus je devenais tendue.

Et forcément Edward finit par s'en rendre compte.

« Ma chérie, dit moi ce que tu as. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. »

« Tout va bien Edward. »

« Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Bella. Oublierais-tu par hasard à qui tu es en train de parler ? »

« Pff. Ok. J'ai peur pour demain. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu as tenu le coup fasse à des tas d'étrangers quand tu es sortie l'autre jour alors tu sauras te contrôler sans problème devant ton père. Et puis le sang humain ne t'attire pas donc il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. »

« Si Edward il y en a une. Je ne suis plus tout à fait la Bella que mon père connait. Et s'il se rendait compte que j'ai changé ? Et s'il me demandait des explications ? J'ai toujours été une terrible menteuse, bien que je me sois quelque peu améliorée ces derniers temps. Mais mon père me connait très bien. Il verra forcément que quelque chose cloche. »

« Bella calme-toi d'accord ? Essayes de garder le contrôle sur tes nerfs. C'est important. Tu ne seras pas toute seule demain. Je serais là. Et je ne te laisserais pas tomber. »

Il me prenait dans ses bras, et la seule odeur de son corps contre le mien suffit à me calmer suffisamment.

« Merci. »

« à ton service mon amour »

« J'ai envie que nous allions nous balader ce soir. Tu veux bien ? J'ai envie que nous profitions de notre dernière soirée. »

« tu parles comme si cette soirée était celle de nos adieux »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui je le sais. Et je ressens la même chose que toi. Ça va être dur de reprendre des habitudes sans toi avec moi tout le temps. »

« Alors tu veux bien que nous sortions ce soir ? »

« bien sûr »

« Merci. Merci pour tout Edward. »

« Je t'aime. Alors arrêtes de me remercier. »

Nous nous étions préparés rapidement puis étions sortis. Arrivés devant la voiture d'Edward, celui-ci m'ouvrit ma portière comme à son habitude puis la referma une fois que je fus bien installée.

« Où veux-tu aller mon amour ? »

« A notre clairière. »

« C'est parti. »

Il démarra la voiture puis nous dirigea sur la route afin de nous rendre à la clairière.

Il se gara puis vint à nouveau m'ouvrir ma portière.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne puis nous nous élançâmes vers les hauteurs.

Une fois arrivés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le milieu et nous assîmes tous les deux par terre, Edward derrière moi, et moi assise entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse.

Je soupirais d'aise.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? »

« Rien de spécial. J'étais juste en train de me dire que j'étais extrêmement heureuse et de constater à quel point j'étais bien dans tes bras. J'aimerais pouvoir rester comme ça pour toujours. »

« Mais c'est le cas tu sais ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de me quitter n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non voyons !! Arrêtes de dire des bêtises !! »

« Alors il n'y a rien à craindre puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser m'échapper de toute façon !!! »

Je souriais en l'entendant.

« Je t'appartiens Bella. Je suis à toi pour le reste de mon existence. Je t'ai donné mon corps et mon cœur. Ils ont à toi tant que tu voudras les garder. »

« Je ne te les rendrais jamais. »

« Parfait. Je t'aime. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Plus que ma propre vie. Plus que quoi que soit d'autre. Plus que tout. »

« Mais pas plus que moi je t'aime. »

« Oh que si !!! »

« Oh que non. C'est impossible. »

« Bien. Alors on a qu'à dire que je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes. »

« Ça me va. »

Nous éclations de rire.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Promets-moi que rien ne changera. Promets-moi que notre complicité restera intacte malgré les années qui passent. Promets-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours autant dans un siècle, promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu ne m'abandonneras pas. »

« Regardes moi Bella. »

« Rien, absolument rien ne pourra m'éloigner de toi. Je peux t'assurer que je ne me lasserais jamais de t'aimer et que quel que soit le nombre de siècle qui passent, je serai toujours là et toujours autant amoureux de toi. Je t'ai attendu un bon paquet d'année et je ne suis pas prêt de renoncer à toi ! Je suis quelqu'un de très obstiné au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué !!! »

Je lui souriais puis déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il me repositionna ensuite correctement entre ses bras et nous restâmes silencieux un moment, en regardant le ciel.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées depuis un petit moment quand la prise d'Edward se resserra autour de moi et que je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou.

« Je suis désolé ma chérie mais c'est une torture de ne pas savoir à quoi tu penses. »

« Je me disais juste que j'avais envie d'arrêter le temps. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être à demain en fait. Plus le temps passe et plus je voudrais que le temps s'arrête. »

« Tu n'as pas envie de revoir ton père ? »

« Si. Bien sûr que si mais je n'ai pas envie de devoir jouer la comédie. Et par-dessus tout je n'ai pas envie d'être séparée de toi. »

« Je comprends ma douce, mais c'est la condition pour la sauvegarde de notre secret. Et puis nous serons ensemble dans la journée. Et le soir, je viendrai te retrouver comme avant dans ta chambre. Ou alors tu me rejoindras chez moi. »

« Oui mais il faudra forcément que l'un de nous reparte au petit matin et je n'ai pas envie de ça. Ça va me donner l'impression d'être la maîtresse d'un homme marié ou quelque chose comme ça. Comme ci le fait d'être ensemble n'était pas quelque chose de bien. Je n'ai pas envie que nous devions nous cacher. »

« Si tu penses être assez forte pour dire à ton père que je passe la nuit avec toi, ne te gènes pas surtout ! »

« ah ah ah !!! C'est malin ça tiens !!! »

« bah oui je sais, mais bon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… »

Je soupirai une fois de plus et Edward posa sa main sur mon menton afin de me faire tourner la tête vers lui une fois de plus.

« Ma chérie… je t'aime et tu le sais. Il n'y a plus longtemps à attendre. Nous devrons faire attention jusqu'à tes 18 ans. Soit pendant encore 3 mois. Que sont 3 mois quand on sait que nous allons passer des siècles ensembles ? Au-delà de ces 3 mois de torture, nous pourrons nous marier. Et là nous serons ensemble pour toujours. »

« Tu as raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison… mais à propos de quoi exactement ? »

« Ces 3 prochains mois vont être une vraie torture !!! »

« Pour moi aussi mon ange…mais ça mettra un peu de piquant dans notre vie de couple !!! Et puis nous serons encore plus contents quand nous serons ensemble.

En plus, je ne compte pas te laisser passer un seul weekend end loin de moi !!!!! »

Il avait fini par m'embrasser et nous n'avions pas résisté à l'appel du corps de l'autre très longtemps après. Il avait su me rassurer, tout en me faisant comprendre qu'au fond il ressentait la même chose que moi.

Je ne sais pas comment mon père allait réagir, mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas me cacher pendant 3 mois.

Ça promettait….

Nous étions rentrés tard dans la nuit. Ou plutôt très tôt dans la matinée. J'avais prit le temps de déjeuner et de prendre une douche avant de dire au revoir à tout le monde et de partir avec Edward en direction de chez mon père. Ça me fit drôle lorsque je réalisais que je ne considérais déjà plus sa maison comme la mienne. Maintenant, pour moi, ma maison était celle où Edward se trouvait.

Arrivé devant mon ex chez moi, je prenais une longue respiration avant de me lancer.

Je marchais main dans la main avec Edward, puis ouvrais la porte aussitôt arrivée devant.

Je savais que si je m'arrêtais pour réfléchir, je serai capable de partir en courant. Mais je voulais revoir mon père. Lui montrer que tout allait bien et que j'étais heureuse. Qu'il avait eu raison de faire confiance à Edward.

« Papa ? C'est nous. Je suis rentrée !!! »

« Hum, Bella ? Tu es déjà là ? »

J'étais scotchée sur le pas de la porte du salon. Mon père était sur le canapé…mais il n'était pas seul.

Je vis Edward se retenir de rire devant ma mine déconfite et devant le visage rougissant de mon père.

« Je dérange ? »

« Bien sûr que non voyons ma chérie. Je te présente…euh…mon amie…Sue. »

« Ton amie ? »

Je sentais qu'il ne me disait pas tout à fait la vérité et le regard que Sue lui lança au moment où il avait dit le mot « amie » ne fit que confirmer mon ressenti.

« Oui…enfin je veux dire…euh…ma petite amie…euh…Sue, c'est ma fille, Isabella. »

« Bella. Juste, Bella. » M'empressais-je d'ajouter. « Ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

« Moi aussi Bella. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Et je suppose que ce jeune homme doit être Edward ? »

« Oui Madame. Je suis enchanté. Bonjour Charli. »

Mon père avait hoché la tête afin de saluer Edward mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, nous fûmes divertis par le rire soudain de Sue.

J'haussais un sourcil vers elle, tout comme mon père. Edward lui, essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son rire naissant.

« Il faut absolument que tu saches Edward que je t'en veux parce que tu as failli me faire perdre Charli. J'ai cru qu'il allait faire un infarctus lorsqu'il m'a appelé après ta visite de l'autre jour. Il était incapable d'aligner deux phrases complètes d'affilée. Heureusement pour toi qu'il a réussit à reprendre le dessus parce que sinon j'aurais été très fâchée contre toi !!! »

Edward ne put cacher son rire plus longtemps et je me joignis à eux au bout de quelques minutes. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Charli se renfrogner quelque peu. Sue le remarqua également et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Allez mon loulou, ne fait pas la tête. »

« Ouais on verra comment tu réagiras quand Seth te présentera sa futur femme. »

« je prie tous les jours pour qu'il me ramène quelqu'un à la maison… »

« Ouais c'est ça !!! »

Ils étaient marrants à voir !!! Mon père était heureux. Ça se voyait. Et moins j'étais soulagée en pensant qu'il ne serait pas seul quand je partirai de la maison.

Midi approchait, et mon père nous demanda si nous restions manger. Je fis oui de la tête, sachant qu'Edward ne resterait pas pour manger. Je fus donc très surpris quand il accepta à son tours.

Je le regardais en espérant qu'il comprenne ma question muette.

Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour…je peux faire semblant, ça ne me tuera pas…et puis l'important c'est que ça va me permettre de passer plus de temps avec toi.

J'hochais la tête afin de lui montrer que j'avais bien entendu ce qu'il venait de penser puis partait vers la cuisine avec mon père, Edward et Sue, afin de préparer la table et le repas.

« Alors, Bella, vas-tu nous dire si tu as accepté cette demande en mariage, ou pas ? »

« Oh pardon, j'avais oublié que vous ne le saviez pas. Eh bien oui, j'ai accepté. Et j'ai accepté ta condition aussi papa. »

« bien »

« oui en fait 3 mois à attendre ce n'est pas beaucoup donc… »

« 3 mois ? »

« Ben oui ! Papa ne te souviens pas de ma date d'anniversaire ou quoi ? »

« Oh mon dieu…je…non c'est trop tôt…je…oh mon dieu…. »

« Ça y est, il recommence !! Charli, calme-toi, et respire… »

« Papa ? Tu n'avais vraiment pas fait attention au fait que je prenais mes 18 ans dans 3 mois ? »

« Bien sûr que non voyons !!! Sinon ma condition aurait été que tu attendes d'en avoir 21 !!! Oh mon dieu j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été aussi inconscient. »

« Hey !! Papa !!! Calme-toi ! Je ne vais pas me marier le jour de mon anniversaire, je te rassure ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bah oui ! Ça demande un minimum de préparation un mariage tu sais ? »

Mon père se contenta de grogner légèrement en guise de réponse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. Sois heureuse avec Edward, et préparez bien votre mariage. Ce jour là doit être le plus beau de tous et rien ne doit le gâcher. Ton père, j'en fais mon affaire ! Ok ? »

Je lui souriais. Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec Sue. Elle a l'air vraiment adorable et surtout, elle a l'air complètement amoureuse de mon père, tout comme lui a l'air éperdument amoureux d'elle. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait mais je pense que mon père a enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie.

Mon père reprit constance peu à peu puis vint me prendre le visage dans ses mains.

« Tu sais qu'à mes yeux tu seras toujours ma petite fille ? »

« Et toi tu sais qu'à mes yeux tu seras toujours mon petit papa ? »

Un sourire éclatant illumina son visage et il me serra dans ses bras.

Après seulement quelques secondes d'étreinte, il me relâcha puis se racla la gorge, tout en passant une main dans son cou. Il était mal à l'aise. Mon père n'avait jamais su montrer ses sentiments envers moi. J'espérais aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas aussi pudique avec Sue. La pauvre…

« Hum, oui, donc…euh…est ce que je peux voir la bague, maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr » répondis-je.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et glissa sa main sur ma taille lorsque je levais ma main droite devant les yeux de Charli.

« Eh bien, Edward, je me dois de te dire que tu ne t'es pas fichu de ma fille. C'est tout à ton honneur. Elle est magnifique. »

« Merci Charli. Je suis content que vous approuviez. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Bella comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois. »

« Oui. Bon. Euh. Si on mangeait ? »

Je riais. Mon père ne changerait décidément jamais…

Petit bouton vert…petit bouton vert…petit bouton vert…

_**J'ai découvert aujourd'hui comment faire pour savoir combien de personne m'avait mis en alerte sur cette histoire et vous êtes 138. **_

_**J'en suis très fière et je vous remercie une nouvelle fois d'avoir été jusque là fidèle à mon histoire.**_

_**Ce chapitre est assez transitoire. Pour une fois Bella ne découvre pas de nouveau pouvoir, mais il faut bien que l'histoire avance un peu si vous voulez un jour la voir mariée…lol**_

_**Je vous laisse. N'oubliez pas le petit bouton car comme on dit, une review c'est aussi bon qu'une partie de jambes en l'air avec Edward… **_

_**Biz à toutes et à tous…**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Hello, hello, everybody. I know I'm late!!!!**_

_**Ne criez pas tout de suite, attendez que je vous explique et après je me laisserais faire.**_

_**Je sais que ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas publié et encore une fois, j'espère que vous ne m'aurez pas oublié pendant ce lapse de temps.**_

_**Mais voyez vous j'ai appris début octobre que j'étais enceinte, et je dois vous dire que depuis je suis sur mon petit nuage… mes jours de repos ont été consacrés aux examens médicaux, et au divers rendez vous. **_

_**Et puis je suis crevée comme si je ne dormais pas alors que je me couche vers 22h. **_

_**Du coup la fatigue a fait que l'inspiration m'a lâchée. Et je pense que ça se verra dans ce chapitre que je n'aime pas trop personnellement. **_

_**Heureusement je sais que cette fatigue ne durera pas éternellement donc je serrai de nouveau d'attaque pour vous d'ici quelques semaines. J'espère que d'ici là vous m'aurez pardonné mes écarts de conduite et mon manque d'assiduité !!!**_

_**Enfin sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…**_

_**Je souhaite toutefois dédier ce chapitre à quelqu'un, qui elle aussi est enceinte. A quelque jours près nous accoucherons dans la même clinique, et je suppose qu'elle doit être dans le même état que moi en ce moment, car je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Rassures moi, stp, et dis moi que tout va bien pour toi…**_

_**Biz à toutes et tous…**_

Après manger, nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Edward avait joué le jeu et avait avalé quelques bouchées du repas. J'avais trouvé ça très drôle de le voir retenir ses grimaces.

Sue avait préparé un repas délicieux et mon père avait semblé se régaler. Ça me rassurait d'autant plus de les voir ensemble. Je savais que mon père ne serait pas seul et qu'il ne mourrait pas de faim... Mon père alluma la télévision et commença à regarder une émission. Edward et moi nous installâmes avec eux bien que la télé ne nous intéressait pas spécialement.

Après quelques heures d'émission, mon père se leva et prit congé pour pouvoir monter se coucher.

« Les enfants, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Edward, tu fermeras la porte en partant s'il te plait, je suppose que tu ne vas pas partir tout de suite, mais ne laisse pas la porte ouverte, d'accord ? »

je retins un hoquet de surprise. Je n'avais pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant que nous serions séparé si tôt. J'y avais réfléchie les jours précédents, mais pas depuis que nous étions arrivés chez mon père. Le rire de Sue me pris au dépourvue. Je la regardais, tout comme Edward et mon père…

Mon père s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

« chérie ? est ce que tout va bien ? qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

« Charlie, tu crois vraiment que… qu'Edward va repartir chez lui cette nuit ? »

« euh, bah, où veux tu qu'il aille ? »

« mais nulle part justement… il va rester dormir ici !! »

« hein ? euh…ah oui je suis bête, il est tard. Bella, tu installeras le canapé, ou tu veux que je le fasse ? »

Le rire de Sue redoubla et je dois avouer qu'après avoir entendu ses pensées, Edward et moi avions beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire avec elle. Elle se tourna vers Edward et lui fit un clin d'œil, dans le dos de Charlie.

« Edward, tu me fais une petite place avec toi dans le canapé ? »

« QUOI ? mais Sue qu'est ce qui te prend ? c'est quoi ce cirque ? »

« je te retourne la question mon chéri. C'est quoi ce cirque ? qu'est ce que tu nous fais au juste ? dois je te rappeler qu'Edward et Bella sont Fiancés ????? »

« mais…. Mais je…non….mais…. »

« mais …mais….mais quoi ? si Edward doit dormir sur le canapé alors que ta fille et lui sont fiancés, je n'ai plus qu'à en faire autant étant donné que nous ne le sommes pas… »

« mais…chérie…ça n'a rien à voir voyons… »

« oh que si !!! c'est exactement la même chose !!! »

« papa ? je ne voudrais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais si ce qui te fais peur c'est que nous fassions des bêtises, saches que nous sommes deux personnes responsables… »

je vis mon père souffler, soulager visiblement d'entendre mes paroles.

« …mais saches aussi que nous n'avons pas attendu d'être fiancés et de pouvoir dormir sous le même toit pour pouvoir faire ces mêmes bêtises… »

« que….quoi ? »

« papa, il faut vraiment que tu cesses de me voir comme si j'avais encore 5 ans. Je souhaite qu'Edward puisse rester dormir ici quand j'en ai envie, tout comme je resterais dormir chez lui plusieurs fois par semaine, si j'en ai envie et que les Cullen veulent bien m'accueillir. Il est hors de question qu'il dorme sur le canapé !!! »

« Mais Bella, non, ça je ne peux pas…je…je…. »

« tu n'es pas prêt ? »

« oui c'est ça je ne suis pas prêt… »

Sue le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa.

« je te souhaite une bonne nuit mon amour. Appelle moi demain. »

« mais où tu vas ? »

« je te l'ai dit. Edward reste, je reste. Edward part, je pars… c'est aussi simple que ça mon chéri. Soit tu t'y fais tout de suite, soit tu dors tout seul… remarque au moins, je passerai une bonne nuit sans entendre tes ronflements !!! »

« pour…pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« parce que je déteste quand tu es stupide !!! »

« je…je ne suis pas stupide ! »

« si là tu l'es !!! désolée de te le dire mais c'est la vérité ! présentement tu es stupide et ridicule !!! il faut savoir vivre avec son temps !!! »

« papa, si ça peux te rassurer, nous ne ferons rien sous ce toit. »

_tant que tu seras là. Et sinon nous irons le faire ailleurs…_

« quoi ? qu'as-tu dis ? »

« juste que nous ne ferons rien ici. »

« bien. De toute façon, vous êtes tous contre moi donc je n'ai pas vraiment le choix »

Sue nous regarda, leva les poings vers le ciel et cria « Victoire !!! »

Edward et moi éclatâmes de rire avec elle pendant que mon père bougonnait dans son coin. Il vint finalement nous embrasser et nous souhaiter bonne nuit.

Sue le laissa monter, et vint à son tours nous souhaiter une bonne nuit. Nous la remercions pour son coup de main.

Une fois que Sue fut monter à son tours, Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls. Nous nous regardâmes puis éclatâmes de rire en même temps.

« ça aurait pu être pire, non ? »

« oui, manifestement, ton père a encore un peu de mal à voir la femme que tu es, mais ça va s'arranger !!! maintenant qu'on a Sue de notre coté, on ne craint plus rien !! »

« oui, apparemment. Mon pauvre papa. On va lui faire faire un infarctus, avec tout ça !!! »

nous rîmes encore un peu en nous remémorant les différents moments de cette soirée, puis nous montâmes dans ma chambre.

« Bella, je vais être obligé de faire un aller-retour chez moi en vitesse. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir rester avec toi ce soir, et je n'ai pas prit d'affaire avec moi. »

« oh non ! j'ai pas envie que tu partes. »

« je serais de retour avant d'avoir le temps de te manquer. »

« ça c'est impossible vu que tu me manques déjà rien qu'à savoir que tu vas me laisser. »

_pssst…_

« t'as entendu ? »

« oui. C'est Alice si j'ai bien entendu »

_ pssst… hey !! en bas, regardez par la fenêtre !!!_

Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la fenêtre et au moment où nous l'ouvrîmes, Alice sauta et se retrouva dans ma chambre.

« Alice, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda son frère.

« commences pas à râler sinon je repars sans te donner ce que j'ai amené ! »

« je ne râle pas, je te demande ce que tu fais ici. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« rien du tout. Je suis là parce que je suis la meilleure sœur du monde et que je t'adore malgré ton caractère de cochon ! »

« et donc ? »

« et donc, je t'ai rapporté des affaires pour t'éviter d'avoir à quitter ta fiancée !!! »

« tu es la meilleure sœur du monde ! »

« qu'est ce que je disais ! pourquoi vous me croyez jamais quand je vous le dis ? »

« merci Alice. »

« de rien. Allez je file, mon jazzy m'attends. »

elle sauta à nouveau par la fenêtre et fus parti aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« bien, maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de me quitter pour une quelconque raison, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

« qu'as-tu en tête ? »

« hum, disons que si mon père savait à quoi je pense tout de suite, il le ferait à coup sûr, son infarctus »

« hum, j'ai l'impression que ce programme me plairait beaucoup. Mais dit moi, tu n'as pas dit à ton père que nous ne ferions rien sous ce toit ? »

« c'est ce que j'ai dit »

« et ? »

« et il faut croire que je suis meilleure menteuse depuis que je suis à moitié vampire »

Edward s'empara de mes lèvres fougueusement et me souleva dans ses bras. A contre cœur, je le vis rompre notre baiser.

« qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« tu es une vilaine fille !!! ce n'est pas bien de mentir à son papa !! »

j'éclatais de rire mais fus vite obligée de m'arrêter à cause des lèvres d'Edward qui fondaient sur moi à nouveau. Sa bouche caressa la mienne, d'abord avec tendresse, puis avec passion, forçant le barrage afin de trouver ma langue. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps et il me déshabilla rapidement. Il ne laissa que mes sous vêtements en place, mais c' était sans compter sur mon envie et mon empressement à lui faire l'amour, ce qui me fit arracher mes propres dessous.

« hum, dommage, je les aimais bien ceux là. »

« ça donnera une excuse à Alice pour m'emmener faire les magasins… »

je me jetais à mon tours sur ses lèvres et le débarrassais également de ses vêtements. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc nus l'un contre l'autre, rapidement.

« Edward, prends moi s'il te plait » dis je alors qu'il s'amusait à me caresser sans que cela soit là où je le voulais.

« patience mon amour… »

j'utilisais ma nouvelle force afin de le projeter sur le lit et ma nouvelle vitesse pour me retrouver assise sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Je me redressais quelque peu, puis je m'empalais sur son sexe durci qui n'attendait que moi. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson de bien être.

« j'ai dit prends moi, Edward »

« à tes ordres ma chérie. »

il commença de doux va et viens mais accéléra rapidement le rythme et j'avais déjà beaucoup de mal à retenir mes gémissement tant j'étais comblée qu'il soit en moi.

« plus fort Edward, je t'en pris, plus fort »

au lieu d'accéder à ma demande, il commença à se retirer de moi lentement. Je grognais de frustration.

« hum, j'aime t'entendre grogner mon amour »

suite à ses paroles, il me pénétra violemment et mon dieu je ressentis tellement d'émotions en même temps que je ne pu me retenir de jouir directement.

Il avait dû s'en douter car sa main était venue se plaquer sur ma bouche afin d'étouffer mon cri. Il poussa encore une fois en moi et vint à son tours.

Nous retombions sur le lit enlacés. Nos respirations étaient saccadées et nous avions un peu de mal à reprendre notre souffle…

« hum, tu m'avais manqué »

« mais Bella, je ne t'ai pas quittée de la journée… comment ai-je pu te manquer ? »

« je ne te parlais pas à toi Edward. Je parlais à petit Eddy »

« oh !! »

« il m'avait manqué »

« petite Bella lui avait terriblement manqué aussi !!! à tel point qu'il va avoir du mal à s'en passer pour le reste de la nuit… »

« ça tombe bien puisqu'elle réclame elle-même son petit Eddy. Il lui manque déjà !!! tu te rends compte ? il ne faut pas la laisser en manque comme ça, ce n'est pas bon pour elle !!! »

Edward se mit à rire avant de se repositionner sur moi, petit Eddy prêt à faire feu. Il n'essaya pas de me faire languir cette fois, et me pénétra directement.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour, jusqu'à ce que nous entendîmes le réveil de Charlie se mettre en route et celui-ci se lever pour se préparer.

Je fus soudain prise de panique en pensant à la journée qui m'attendait. Je n'allais pas la passer à l'abris des regards, chez les Cullen. J'allais retourner en cours, si bien que si je découvrais un nouveau pouvoir ou si j'avais des soucis à en contrôler un, tout le monde pourrait le voir.

« Edward, promets moi que tu ne me laisseras pas faire de bêtise aujourd'hui. »

« qu'est ce que tu racontes mon amour, le sang ne te tente pas alors il n'y a aucun risque. »

« je ne parle pas de ça. Mais imagine que quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'énerve, imagine si à la cantine, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de prendre mon dessert et qu'il se met à traverser la pièce devant tout le monde, imagine que le fait d'entendre les pensées des autres me rendent dingue !!!! je ne suis pas prête Edward, je ne peux pas y aller. Vas y sans moi, je vais rester là. »

« oh non, non, non, il est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule ici ma Bella. tu vas venir avec moi et tu vas voir que la journée va se passer sans encombre. Nous allons descendre, tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuner, puis nous prendrons une douche avec un petit câlin si nous avons le temps, et nous partirons au lycée, comme si rien n'avait changé ! »

« mais je… »

« pas de mais mon ange. C'est non négociable !! »

« très bien »

nous descendîmes donc à la cuisine et rejoignîmes Charlie qui buvait son café. Sue était déjà partie apparemment.

« bonjour »

« bonjour papa »

« bien dormi ? »

« comme un bébé »

mon père ne parla pas davantage jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève pour partir.

« habillez vous chaudement les jeunes, il va faire très froid aujourd'hui. »

« oui papa »

il ne pouvait pas savoir que nous ne ressentions pas le froid forcément. C'était prévenant de sa part.

Mon dieu, je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux revenir en arrière et je veux être encore chez les Cullen sans risque de tout dévoiler à tout le monde…

Je savais que ma demande était vaine. Il n'y avait aucune excuse pour que je n'aille pas au lycée. J'étais (soit disant) prête à affronter les autres humains, Edward, et les autres seraient là en cas de gros danger, et il ne faisait pas beau… en gros j'étais maudite !!!

Si seulement il avait pu y avoir un magnifique soleil aujourd'hui, avec les températures qui vont avec, afin que nous soyons obligés de rester enfermés, me dis je en pénétrant sous la douche.

« ça va ma chérie ? tu as l'air songeuse »

« oui, oui ça va. »

nous prîmes notre douche mais nous n'avions pas le temps pour un dernier petit câlin, à mon grand désespoir, Edward ne céda pas quand j'essayais malgré tout de le titiller afin de rater au moins le début des cours.

Il sorti de la douche avant moi et partis s'habiller dans la chambre.

J'entendis son téléphone sonner. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint dans la salle de bain, et me scruta bizarrement.

« qu'est ce qui se passe ? pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« est ce que par hasard tu aurais quelque chose à me dire ? »

« non. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« est ce que tu aurais découvert un nouveau pouvoir, récemment ? »

« non, pas depuis la dernière fois, pourquoi ? »

« viens avec moi »

il m'entraîna dans la chambre, et me positionna devant la fenêtre.

« Edward mais qu'est ce qui se passe, enfin ? »

« ouvre les rideaux Bella »

je fis ce qu'il me demandait, et fus éblouie. Un grand soleil baignait le ciel, et la chaleur venait se répercuter sur mon corps.

« il fait beau, et alors ? c'est pas la première fois de l'année, non ? »

« Bella, normalement il devait faire très froid aujourd'hui. Alice scrute l'avenir tous les soirs pour savoir quand nous ne devrons pas sortir et normalement aujourd'hui nous aurions dû pouvoir aller au lycée sans problème, alors ce qui se passe n'est pas normal »

« oui bah moi j'y suis pour rien, alors pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton ? »

« excuse moi. Mais tu ne voulais tellement pas aller au lycée que je me suis dit que c'était peut être ton œuvre. Si tu me dis que tu n'y es pour rien, je te crois, je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Allez viens, on s'en va. »

« où ça ? on peut pas sortir ? »

« on va chez moi. Il faut que l'on éclaircisse ça le plus vite possible »

je le suivis jusqu'à chez lui, où toute sa famille nous attendait.

« salut tout le monde »

« bonjour vous deux »

« Bella est ce que c'est toi qui a fait ça ? » me demanda Carlisle

« non, ce n'est pas moi »

« si c'est toi Bella, ça ne peut être que toi vu le déroulement des évènements » me dit Alice en entrant dans la pièce.

« mais puisque je vous dis, que ce n'est pas moi »

« Bella écoute moi. Tu ne voulais pas aller au lycée, à tel point que tu as souhaité inconsciemment qu'il fasse beau, afin d'être obligée de rester cachée. Et ça a marché, au même moment ou tu as souhaité un beau soleil avec les températures chaudes, le temps à changé. Ça ne peut provenir que de toi. »

« mais je… mais non, enfin… je….tu es sûre ? »

« certaine ! »

« wouah »

« non Bella, c'est pas wouah !!! tu ne peux pas manipuler les choses, comme ça au gré de tes humeurs ! »

« oh bah ça va y a pas eu mort d'homme non plus, c'est qu'une journée de beau temps après tout !!! »

« une minute plus tard et nous, nous étions arrivés au lycée !! tout le monde nous aurait vu au soleil !!! Bella, cela aurait pu être catastrophique ! »

« ah ! oui forcément, j'avais pas pensé à ça !!! »

« promets moi que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais ça sans nous en avertir avant !! »

« mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès non plus !!! je suis désolée !! mais si je peux rien penser sans que ça arrive, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge, et je vais être bonne à enfermer très bientôt !!! »

« bon allez c'est pas grave. Comme dit Bella, y a pas eu mort d'homme pour cette fois. Mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler ce pouvoir comme pour les autres Bella, et je vais te demander de te prêter à quelques expériences cet après midi… » me dit Carlisle.

« c'est d'accord. Que voulez vous que je fasse ? »

c'est ainsi que je passa l'après midi à tester mon nouveau pouvoir… j'étais allée près du lac, et me suis rendue compte que je pouvais manipuler presque tous les éléments par la pensée. L'eau avait suivi ma pensée et une vague s'était formée. Vous avez déjà vu une vague dans un lac, vous ? bah maintenant moi c'est fait. J'avais manipulé le vent dans les arbres. La seule chose que je n'avais pas tenté était de faire tomber de la neige, Carlisle ayant pensé que ça ferait mauvais effet sur les habitants alors que le reste de la journée, il avait fait plus de 25 degrés.

Jasper m'avait ensuite entraîné afin que je contrôle mes autres pouvoirs. J'avais testé la télékinésie sur toute sorte d'objet, allant de la guitare de Jasper, à un morceau de roche pour voir si je pouvais déplacer tous les types de poids. Ce fut un succès complet.

Puis sans prévenir, Jasper manipula mes émotions afin de me mettre en colère et mes mains prirent feu instantanément, me foutant une trouille bleue, comme la dernière fois.

Mais je suis fière de vous annoncer que j'ai été capable de me calmer toute seule comme une grande, enfin si je crois Jasper qui me dit qu'il ne m'a pas aidé.

Tous ces petites choses m'ont littéralement vidée, mais lorsqu'en rentrant dans la maison je vois Edward, mon énergie revient aussitôt, poussée par le désir que je ressens venir de lui.

Je me jette sur lui et l'entraîne dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

« a tout à l'heure les amoureux…amusez vous bien, mais ne cassez rien surtout !!!! » nous cria Emmet juste avant que nous ne refermions la porte de la chambre.

Ah oui, une dernière chose, hier je suis allée voir new moon…

_**Hummmmm…. Bon rob n'y apparait pas vraiment à son avantage. Mais Taylor, hum, j'en aurais bien fait mon goûter !!! lol**_

_**Si vous êtes allée voir le film, donnez moi vos impressions et dites moi en même temps si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ou pas. **_

_**Que voulez vous pour la suite ? est ce que la présence des volturri vous tente ??? ou pas ???**_

_**Dites moi tout grâce au petit bouton vert !!! gros bisous. **_


	43. Chapter 43

BONJOUR A TOUTES ET A TOUS...

il y a des survivants? je cours me cacher pour éviter les tomates et autres briques...

je me décide à vous donner des nouvelles suite à quelques messages privées et reviews reçus dernièrement.

Je vous avais quitté au dernier chapitre en vous annonçant ma grossesse. Et depuis je n'ai rien publier. J'ai tout simplement dû me consacrer totalement à cette grossesse pour cause de rendez vous médicaux, grosse fatigue et tous les petits tracas liés à cela.

J'ai depuis donné naissance à un magnifique (le plus beau du monde bien sûr) petit Mathys au mois de juin dernier. Il se porte à merveille et grandit bien. Mais vous pouvez vous douter que la major partie de mon temps lui est consacrer et que l'organisation de mes journées tourne autour de lui.

Cependant je tiens à vous dire que je n'abandonne pas l'écriture de mes fics. Je compte bien les terminer quoi qu'il arrive et quelque soit le temps que je mettrai...

J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour mes histoires. Je compte recommencer à écrire d'ici quelques jours donc la suite ne tardera pas trop. En tout cas je ferai tout pour.

Je vous embrasse, Doubi,


End file.
